Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises
by Shin Sankai
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE! Misao 'klutz' Makimachi wants to become a great fashion designer, but a part owner of 'Himura Designs' an Aoshi Shinomori renowned Playboy wants her as the company's newest model!
1. Chapter 1 So We Meet Again

****

'Chapter 1 - So We Meet Again'

"Oh shit, I'm going to be so late!" A young woman spoke handing over some money to the taxi driver and got out.

"Thank you but I'll run from here." She spoke and shut the door running down the street. There was a large traffic jam and the young woman began cursing the gods of how they could do this to her at such a crucial moment in her young life. 

"Excuse me…sorry…" The young woman spoke as she pushed through the large crowd trying to reach her destination on time. She lifted the folder she carried under her arm up, to secure it more but gasped when a large man, whom was running by knocked into her almost knocking her to the ground, but she watched with wide eyes as the contents of her folder spilled onto the street. Papers of drawings and sketches fell into puddles of water from last night's storm.

"My work!" The young woman screamed in horror. Tears glistened in her ocean-blue eyes as she got down on her hands and knees trying to save five years of her work, from drawings when she was in high school to ones where she was in college. 

The young woman tried patting her work dry watching them smudge slightly, but she delicately placed them back into her folder knowing there wasn't anything she could do. She had turned around to pick up her most prized creation of all, one that actually won her first prize and money in numerous competitions, but a large perfectly polished black shoe stood on it crinkling and tearing it a little. She gasped in surprise at her drawing being trampled on and her eyes lifted up travelling over perfectly pressed dark grey trousers. Her eyes floated higher, looking at the matching dark grey coat stopping below the man's rear end and her eyes landed on thick and shiny jet-black hair swaying softly in the cool breeze. He held a leather black briefcase and she watched the man lift up his hand, the one that held the brief case, as he eyed his expensive watch. His right hand dug into his pocket and flipped out a cellular phone placing it to his ear.

"Where are you?" The young woman heard the man question to whoever was on the other end. His voice was rich and deep…very masculine she concluded. She finally stood up and poked the man in the back, trying desperately to get his attention.

"Excuse me Sir?" Her voice was soft, but she knew it could be heard. The young woman was completely ignored by the man and her blue eyes flashed angrily as she poked him a little harder this time. She watched as the tall man turned half way around, cool green-grey eyes stared down at her for a mere second, but he went back to talking, his back turned to the young woman once more.

"I realise there is a traffic jam, but if you are not here within ten minutes consider yourself fired!" The young woman watched as he hung up and she opened her mouth wishing to get his attention once more.

"Sir, please move your on my stu-"

"Tae it's me. I'm stuck in traffic again so make sure Kenshin starts interviewing, even if I'm not there. I'll try and make it to at least one bu-" The man had stopped not being able to continue with whatever else he was about to say as his cellular phone was snatched from his hand. 

"WHAT ARE YOU HEARING IMPAIRED!" The young woman spoke in anger and threw the cellular phone onto the road; a car speeding by crushed the expensive piece of technology. God she hated cellular phones! Her ocean-blue eyes stared angrily up at green-grey ones; a couple of tears falling down her already flushed cheeks.

"I SAID GET OFF MY DRAWING!" The woman bellowed loudly. Other pedestrians stared at the two of them as they walked passed, she creating the commotion. She watched the man look down to where she was pointing and he lifted his leg watching the feisty woman bend down and snatch up the wrecked piece of paper and then observed as she turned around racing down the street, running away from him. 

* * * *

The young woman raced down the street after she passed a coffee shop and got herself a takeaway coffee. She needed something to calm down her nerves and coffee had been the thing. If she smoked then she would have had a cigarette. 

* * * *

The young woman stared up at the large building, which read:

"Himura Designs & Co." 

The writing was bold and large displaying to all of Tokyo that this company was the leader in the fashion industry. The young woman took a deep breath and walked up the steps heading for the lobby. She made her way through the electronic doors and walked towards the reception counter.

"Good morning and welcome to Himura Designs & Co, how may I help you?" The young woman spoke from behind the counter in a friendly and extremely professional manner.

"I-I'm here for the interviews which start at 8:30 this morning. The company is looking for a new designer in women's fashion." The young woman replied while she struggled to hold her folder, her carry bag and her cup of coffee at the same time.

"The elevators are just around the corner. Please ask the gentleman to take you to floor 20." She smiled her thanks and made her way towards the elevator and pressed the button. Her eyes blinked in surprise when the doors opened immediately and a young man stepped out. He was dressed in black trousers, white long sleeved shirt, maroon vest and tie and clipped onto the vest was his gold plated name tag which read 'Yahiko' in bold black letters and the companies name just under it. 

"Going up Ma'am?" He questioned and the young woman nodded her head and stepped into the elevator.

"Which floor?" He questioned again waiting for her reply.

"Umm, floor 20 thank you." The doors had closed and he pressed the button, but had to stop numerous times picking up other employees in the building. Misao had been pressed against the back wall of the elevator; her eyes were wide with worry as the coffee was dangerously close to spilling.

* * * *

"Anybody for floor 20?" The young man spoke up gaining the woman's attention. She had begun to mutter 'excuse me' here and there as the employees of the company where not moving out of the way. 

A bright smile was placed over her lips as she finally made it and she hadn't even screwed anything up…

The young woman gasped in complete horror, her foot tangling with an employee's coat and she stumbled slightly, her hand instinctively gripping her coffee cup, the contents spraying everywhere and then…she fell to the carpet landing on top of the mess. She could hear a few coughs from the people in the elevator as they tried to cover up their laughter. The young woman stood up with the help of Yahiko, but she shrugged him off feeling completely humiliated already.

"Young lady, perhaps you wish to clean yourself up." The woman behind the reception desk on floor 20 spoke. The young woman's ocean-blue eyes followed the receptionists pointed finger and found it pointing to the female bathroom. She hurriedly raced towards it and stared at her 'tragic' reflection in the mirror once she was inside. Not only had she ruined the new top she had bought yesterday, especially for the interview, it was now covered in coffee stains. She had become the klutz she was known as when she was younger and permanently damaged the maroon carpet on the 20th floor of Himura Designs & Co. To top it all off she had made an idiot of herself in front of other employees and had thrown a complete strangers mobile phone onto the road, watching it being crumpled by a speeding car and not caring that it was one of the most expensive brands. The young woman shook her head of thoughts and spoke aloud before trying to look more respectable.

"This is it Misao, don't screw up your dream…" 

* * * *

Misao stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards the sofa lounges and sat down in an unoccupied one. A man and two women eyed her up and down and then went back to reading the magazines, which were supplied to them by the company.

* * * *

Time passed as Misao's hands began to sweat, as she was the last one sitting in the waiting area, the other applicants already having completed their interviews and left. She looked up at the clock reading the time: 10:30

"Misao Makimachi?" Misao jolted at her name being called out and she stood up silently following the woman towards a closed door. The receptionist knocked once and opened the door waving her inside. Misao sat in a brown leather chair and watched the young woman place folders in front of the four interview panelists. A fifth was not present but the folder was still placed at the vacant spot, on top of the other applicants. 

"Good morning…Miss Makimachi." The one in the middle spoke after he scanned the information in the folder obviously being her resume.

"My name is Kenshin Himura and I'm the founder of Himura Designs & Co." The redheaded man spoke a small comforting smile spreading onto his lips making Misao relax.

"It's an honor to meet you Sir. Your companies designs have been like a mentor to me." Misao replied a bright smile forming on her own lips returning the red headed mans gesture to silently relax.

"I see you have brought in your own folder as we requested, May we take a look?" He questioned and watched Misao pick it up with shaky hands. 

"Mr Himura, Sir, there was a bit of an accident concerning my work so the-"

"Sorry I'm late." A deep voice interrupted Misao and she jerked her head up, her eyes following the tall man in a grey suit as he now occupied the seat besides Kenshin Himura. His face was turned to the Kenshin's but then he faced Misao and she began to sweat.

"We meet again." The man replied as his gaze fixed onto Misao's.

"H-Hai." Misao had squeaked in nervousness and wished for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She was ready to end her humiliation and face her doom.

"Miss Makimachi, your folder please?" Kenshin insisted and Misao got up walking towards the long desk and shakily handed the folder over.

"As I said before, they have been involved in an accident and I apologise for the state they are in." Misao spoke and turned around heading back to the leather chair and sat down closing her eyes in mortification. 

There were mumbled and hushed comments as the panel looked over her work. Misao opened her eyes and stared over at the tall man she had yelled at in the street earlier and watched, along with the other four on the interview panel as her most prized design ripped in half, he only holding the top of it now. Misao fisted her hand and bit her tongue knowing it was not wise of her to voice out it had been his fault for ruining it in the first place.

"Your work is…interesting Miss Makimachi." Kenshin spoke, but Misao heard the hidden message and voiced it aloud.

"But not what you are looking for right?" Misao's wide eyes stared into violet one's as the founder of the company was trying to make something up but the room fell silent as the man in the grey suit voiced his opinion.

"That's correct, thank you for coming, but you should look for another line of work." Misao bravely held the tears at bay, not wanting to cry at his harsh words. She stood up, grabbing her things and walked to the desk to grab her folder from Kenshin.

"Before you go Miss Makimachi, I was admiring the halter top you are wearing. May I ask were you purchased it from?" Misao's eyes focused on the halter-top she wore. It tied around her neck and the middle of her back, showing off her creamy skin.

"I-I made this myself Mr Himura…" Misao stuttered becoming embarrassed. Her stomach began churning in nervousness but she began to slowly explain.

"My mother taught me dressmaking and sewing at a young age and I liked it very much so I continued onwards in that field of work. A family friend helped me design and make the beads myself. They glitter every now and then turning a really deep shade of blue, but as you can see they are quite light at the moment. I placed them on a dark background, the halter being jet-black silk and sewed them on by hand myself." Misao turned half around to show them the back, her long braid flipping over her shoulder so they could see what she was talking about.

"The ties are complete beads and have been sewn to look like they have been tied in a bow. In fact there is a clasp fitted in the seam of the halter top for someone my size and so the beads are not disturbed at all." Misao watched as Kenshin nodded his head and she took her drawings, thanking them for their time and she walked dejectedly from the office closing the door silently behind her.

* * * *

(Inside the Interview Room)

"Her work was quite interesting, rather fresh looking too. I know you knew that Aoshi, so why did you turn her down?" Kenshin spoke to his colleague and good friend for over ten years now.

"Give me your phone." Aoshi spoke and Kenshin handed it over, it being identical to the one Aoshi used to have, but was a different colour.

"Where is yours?" Kenshin questioned, as it wasn't like his friend to leave it behind. His cellular phone was like the most important thing in Aoshi life…or so Kenshin presumed.

"Lost it in traffic…so to speak." Aoshi replied while dialing a number and placing the mobile to his ear.

"Lost in traffic? How'd that happen?" He questioned once more but listened to Aoshi's conversation, as he didn't answer him back.

"Tae its Aoshi. Get in contact with Kamatari and tell him to contact me on Kenshin's cell phone, thank you." 

"Aoshi?" One of the panelists questioned wanting to know what he was up to. All four turned to Aoshi wanting to know exactly what he was thinking.

"She won't be our newest designer, in fact she'll be our newest model."

"WHAT?" The other four spoke loudly and slightly bewildered at Aoshi's assumption. They watched as he picked up his briefcase, placing the folders of the candidate's for the new designer job into a pouch and closed it once more while talking to his fellow colleagues.

"We are lacking young, high spirited talent on the catwalk these days. Megumi keeps pestering me that one day she won't be around to keep the audience in awe. I assume she wishes to start a family sooner then I thought. The other girls that model for us prefer to be the backdrop to Megumi and Kaoru. We are going to have to speak to Kaoru about becoming our main model, but this time she won't have Megumi besides her. This young woman, Misao Makimachi has got some spunk. She seems a little immature and may need work, but she's what this company is looking fort and we can change her to the way we want her." Aoshi picked up Kenshin's mobile when it started ringing, as he knew exactly who it would be.

"Kamatari, I need you to get in touch with a Misao Makimachi. Ask Tae for her information and give her a call. That's correct, Miss Makimachi has just become your newest assignment." Aoshi hung up ending the conversation.

"Aoshi I'm not sure I follow what you are planning, but I've always trusted your judgement and I will support your decision 100%." Kenshin spoke as Aoshi handed him back his phone.

"Trust? You haven't trusted everything I've said. What about the warning I gave you about Yukishiro Tomoe at saying she was no good because there was some connection between her and "Shishio Enterprises"? You never took my advice then. What about my support of telling you to take out Miss Kamiya. She's been waiting for a long time too. She's a wonderful woman by the way, I ought to know after all…" Aoshi stared into wide violet eyes and a bright red face.

"This meeting is over, hire that gentlemen you had listed before he goes to Shishio Enterprises, a Soujiro Seta. Don't worry Kenshin, Miss Makimachi will be back and working for the company in no time, I guarantee it." Aoshi stood up with his briefcase and left the room closing the door soundlessly behind him, he having the last words of the morning.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Author's Notes: MINNA-SAN! Help! I've got no title! Does anyone know a good one for this? Please help me? I've got a chapter title but no main!

*Dodges the throwing kodachi's and kunai's at creating another story* 

I know its another one, but I couldn't help it. It just popped into my brain and I had to get it down. I sort of got this idea from watching too much of 'Pretty Woman', 'Miss Congeniality', 'One Fine Day' and 'What Women Want'. I've got Aoshi being the full ladies man and stuff…and the workaholic too, but don't panic Misao's not a prostitute or anything. ^_^ 

She's actually quite the klutz and not too good in high heels or wearing dresses, or showing off a lot of skin etc. She pretty much speaks her mind and blows her top if she becomes frustrated and stuff.

Fortunately for her she has a professional helping her out, that being Kamatari…the gay modeling professional, who always refers to Aoshi as Aoshi darling or Aoshi sweetums, no matter how much Aoshi hates it.

Yes Aoshi's the "lady-killer" where they have to fit around his schedule and has practically dated (slept with) most of the single woman in the company (the ones he considers good looking that is). Yes that does include Kaoru, Megumi and Tokio who are models, but don't worry that is now in the past and won't be mentioned too much… 

There is surprisingly a huge twist in this story, well not really a twist more like a complete and utter discovery…one that no one would have guessed.

Yeah so Aoshi's arrogant so far, but he'll mellow out. Guess who does that? Sure it may seem obvious but hey there are problems like love rivals and work. Of course there is the clincher of Misao getting hurt, by Aoshi…what a dummy! And where does she go…well…what about Shishio Enterprises? Hmm I feel a plot for the ending coming on right now… Well can't tell you now, you'll find out later on…


	2. Chapter 2 She's the new model?

****

Chapter 2 - She's the New Model?

Misao couldn't believe she was back at Himura Designs & Co. Misao thought she made it perfectly clear to herself that she was never going to set foot into the building ever again and yet here she was. She sat on one of the sofa and waited to be called just like yesterday. Today she only brought a small bag and this time…no coffee. Why did she feel like this was another interview? Misao began praying to the gods that she wasn't going to run into the man in the grey suit. He'd been so mean, so rude to her…but then hadn't she done the exact same thing? Misao bowed her head trying to cover her embarrassed blush at remembering the other day when she threw that man's cellular phone onto the road and watched a car crush it to smithereens. She hadn't even apologised for her rude behaviour either. Not that she truly had a change to, but was that why she was turned down as a designer?

"Miss Makimachi?" Misao lifted her head, not being able to answer her own thoughts as a short woman with big brown eyes and round glasses was smiling down at her. Misao stood up, their heights being exactly the same.

"My name is Tsubame and I'll show you to Kamatari-san's studio, please follow me." Misao followed the young woman towards the lift and they got in, Yahiko operating it once more.

"Good Morning Tsubame, Ma'am." He spoke a small smile and a light blush crossing his cheeks at addressing Tsubame-chan so formally as though they'd been friends forever.

"Good morning Yahiko-kun, please take us to the 25th floor." Misao watched and listened to the small chitchat Yahiko and Tsubame shared together, something about a movie they both saw and Misao came to her own assumption that they were dating and voiced it out.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how long have you two been an item?"

"I-Item?" Misao heard Yahiko stutter his face turning as red as Tsubame's already was. Misao placed her hand to her mouth and spoke softly trying to apologise.

"G-Gomen ne for embarrassing the both of you. I didn't mean…I just thought, the way you spoke to each other and you just looked really nice together and…oh I'm embarrassing you even more, I'm sorry…" Misao spoke bowing lightly. She couldn't believe herself! Again, she'd spoken her mind without thinking properly. Oh why was she such an idiot?

"F-Floor 25." Yahiko squeaked lightly and the doors opened, Tsubame rushing out with Misao jogging to catch up. Once they were out of sight, the lift doors closing, Tsubame turned around smacking Misao on the arm with her folder numerous times. 

"Tsubame I'm sorry." Misao spoke trying not to crack up laughing, but was unsuccessful. After several minutes she heard small giggles as Tsubame joined her, her cheeks still flushed a light pink.

"Oh now look what you made me do, we are late." Tsubame spoke hurriedly, completely stopping her laughing and began walking down a long corridor heading for some large double doors.

"D-Did you really mean what you said Miss Makimachi. That Yahiko and I looked nice together?" Tsubame spoke in a soft voice, almost too shy to voice her questions aloud. Misao nodded her head giving her some encouragement.

"You bet I did! You too look so cute together; I'm surprised that you haven't asked him out. Did you see the way he looked at you? Oh and the name is Misao too. I don't like being called Miss Makimachi, its way too formal." Misao beamed a smile at Tsubame trying to lighten her own nervousness at her fast day at trying to be a model. What the hell did she know about modeling? Absolutely nothing! She wasn't one for fashion really. Sure she created designs but actually going out and buying clothes was quite tough for her. She was a short petite young woman and considered herself to have no breasts at all. 

"Arigatoo Miss Misao for saying that to me…" Tsubame replied softly, her cheeks darkening a bit once more. Misao couldn't help but laugh a little at the shyness of the woman who was older then her and placed her hand on Tsubame's shoulder stopping them from entering the main doors.

"Ask him when you go back to the elevators. Wait until he's alone okay?"

"Okay…" Tsubame trailed off and Misao gave her a stern look watching as she nodded her head replying again before they entered the studio.

"I promise Miss Misao."

* * * *

"No sweetums, you must move those hips a little bit more…be seductive!" 

"Like this sweetums…" A feminine voice spoke as Misao and Tsubame walked further into the studio and watched a man in tight black jeans and a tight purple top strut his stuff on the catwalk showing the fuming woman how the walk went.

"Now do it again Ame darling." Misao watched the flawless and very beautiful woman walk down the cat walk, giving the audience a seductive stare, even though there wasn't one and turned around swaying her hips that little bit more. Her right hand was placed on her right hip, a seductive smile crossing her ruby lips. Her hair was placed up in a bun nothing fancy as it was just practice for today, her face had light makeup on and she was wearing a business suit, made of complete silk, her breasts bouncing lightly under the bright red coat, she not having a top underneath…or a bra for that matter. The high heels she wore were like six inches high! Misao began to sweat…

"Yes! That's it Ame darling, sway those luscious hips seductively at me." Misao turned to face Tsubame and opened her mouth ready to ask a question but Tsubame answered already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Yes he is Miss Misao. Kamatari-san is 100%… Oh good morning Kamatari-san, Miss Ame. I've brought…"

"Oh look at this goddess before me!" Kamatari spoke and walk down the three steps of the catwalk and made his way over towards Misao and Tsubame, his hands moving to his cheeks in awe as he stared at Misao. Misao's eyes widened in surprise as he moved closer, cupping her face and kissing each of her cheeks twice.

"Oh what beauty you have Miss Makimachi." He complimented her once more and began circling her like some sort of vulture. Misao began to fidget slightly, but Kamatari slapped her hands down to her sides.

"Don't fidget, it makes you look terrible. I see why Aoshi sweetums picked you to be our newest and hottest model, you are quite something too look at. You almost hurt my eye's darling. You must have caught his attention; all the beautiful women catch my Aoshi darling's beautiful eyes. Hmm, we'll need to look at this hair, oh and fix up the fingernails, maybe brighten your eyes a bit…oh we will have so much fun darling. May I call you Misao darling?" He questioned Misao again snapping her out of the trance he was making in her mind.

"Umm, sure." Misao turned to stare slightly frightened at Tsubame who was backing away, ready to leave her with this 'vulture'.

"I'll let you take Miss Misao from here Kamatari-san, take good care of her alright?" 

"Of course Tsubame, I care for all my girls." He spoke passionately while taking Misao's hand in his and walking her towards the woman standing on the catwalk with her hands on her hips. Her coat had parted open showing Misao some of her large breasts, she not even caring at all.

"Ame darling, meet Misao. She's going to be working with you from now on. She's taking over from Miss Megumi." Misao placed on a smile trying to be friendly but watched as the other model stared down at her and then walked off the catwalk obviously heading for the change rooms.

"She's the new model? She's not that special…" Misao frowned at the rudeness of the woman and stepped forward ready to voice her own opinion but a hand clamped over her mouth, Kamatari not wanting a "cat fight" to start between the two of them. Misao pulled away from him, brushing strips of hair from her face and tucking them behind her ear.

"I don't need you to hold my hand." 

"Oh such a feisty one too, you and Kaoru will be quite good friends I can see it now." Kamatari spoke while ushering Misao to follow him. She placed her hands in her trouser pockets and walked silently behind him, her eyebrow rising as his hips swayed. Misao blanched knowing he'd be better on stage then she would. She was never good at things like this and just the horror of tripping over on stage was frightening her to run away right at this very moment. That however was not possible as Kamatari opened the door and walked into the change rooms, letting Misao stare into green-grey eyes.

"Aoshi darling you're here!" Kamatari spoke in a sing song voice at the other man. Misao eyed Kamatari and then turned them back to Aoshi, who's face expression looked different as though not impressed he was being called 'darling' by Kamatari. 

He was surrounded by the models, they flocking to his side and he not minding it at all, in fact he seemed to enjoy basking in the attention of the six beauties. One of the models had her hand resting on his thigh while another one actually playing with the strands of his jet-black hair! 

"Miss Makimachi this is Aoshi Shinomori, head of our company along with Kenshin Himura who officially came up with the business in its early days. He is your boss and if you have any problems you must speak with him okay?" Kamatari spoke introducing the two of them. They both said nothing, Misao crossing her arms as she stared around the room at the other models who seemed to glare angrily at her.

"If any of you have a problem with me I suggest you voice it now because I won't put up with any of your shit." Misao declared confidently and watched Kamatari's eyes widen at the choice of words she used. There was a small laugh, Misao turning her head to stare at a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She walked over placing her hands on Misao's shoulders and replied to her small statement.

"My name's Kaoru and we are going to get on just fine Misao. Oh I'll have to take you around the building. Have you met Megumi or even Kenshin yet? Such wonderful people they are." Misao stared quizzically at the happy woman in front of her, slightly stunned at being welcomed by her so easily.

"You'll have to do so another time Kaoru, I've got to take Miss Makimachi to a meeting and according to my watch we were supposed to be there five minutes ago. Excuse me ladies." Misao scrunched her face up watching as they swooned and giggled like young schoolgirls as he 'detached' himself from them and headed towards the door.

"Once your finished with her Aoshi sweetums don't forget to return my girl to me okay? We have a lot to do before next weeks mini fashion show." Kamatari spoke waving goodbye to the handsome tall man. 

"Whatever Kamatari…" Aoshi spoke impassive as ever and left the change rooms Misao hurriedly walking beside him. They headed down the long passageway and Aoshi pressed the button for one of the lifts.

"So how many have you dated?" Misao question bluntly watching the tall man stare down at her emotionless as ever.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not stupid. You've got 'ladies man' written all over your face, so answer my question." Misao spoke once more and watched as her boss pressed the elevator button numerous times hoping to speed it up, but the effort was quite pointless.

"All but one if you must know. Not that it is your business Makimachi."

"And yet they still flock around you like pets even though you've dated and slept with most of them. So who was the lucky one that rejected you?" Misao questioned once more and entered the lift crossing her arms over her chest while leaning against the back wall of the elevator.

"You actually, but only because I haven't asked yet." Aoshi replied instantly and gave Misao a side-glance before muttering the floor level to Yahiko.

"God, can you really be that superficial? Well I'll spare you asking me the question…no way will I date someone at the office and my boss for that matter so save your breath. It'll always be no." The elevator dinged and Misao walked out with determined strides, but turned around noticing her boss was still leaning against the wall, his fingers brushing imaginary dust off his dark green coat.

"Aren't you coming?" Misao spoke, but watched his cool eyes gaze over at her for a mere second and then he replied to her question.

"This is floor twenty-two not twenty Makimachi. We are waiting for someone else to join us." Misao had parted her lips creating a small 'o' and then got back into the elevator and stood in the corner far away from Aoshi, not wanting to be in the same elevator as him. Misao watched an extremely gorgeous woman, with exceptional good looks walk into the lift, she placing one of her creamy hands behind Aoshi's neck, bending his head and kissing his cheek, leaving a red lip print on his cheek.

"How is Aoshi doing?" She spoke in a soft seductive tone, Misao guessing this was obviously his latest girlfriend, but watched him rub off the lipstick with his hand and then pointed in her direction.

"Takani Megumi met Makimachi Misao, the woman who will take over your position. You will need to work with her along with Kamatari." Aoshi spoke watching Megumi turn her deep maroon coloured eyes towards Misao's slightly wider ones.

"It's a pleasure, but a word of warning, don't take any of the crap the other models dish out okay?" Misao smiled at the tall woman watching her flick her hair over her shoulder and smile down at her. She was beginning to like this Megumi woman too. She and Kaoru seemed all right.

"Floor 20." Yahiko spoke up interrupting them. Megumi stepped out with Aoshi and Misao trailed behind watching the body language between the two of them. Clearly it was evident these two shared a relationship together, but what was most amazing was that even though his relationships would have ended, the females still remained 'attached' and friendly to him. What was it that attracted them to him anyway?

"Do walk a little faster Makimachi." Misao snapped out of her thoughts and quickened her pace heading into a large office and closed the door behind her. She turned around watching a leather chair turn around and gentle violet eyes locked with hers.

"Welcome back Miss Makimachi." Kenshin Himura spoke and he stood up walking over towards Megumi and taking her hand in his kissing it lightly then placing one on her cheek as well. Misao was slightly confused. Was this a small custom in the company? She shook the thought away and shook Kenshin's hand almost becoming overwhelmed at being in the same room as him again.

"Please have a seat." He replied and Misao looked over at Megumi and the Aoshi, he nodding his head as though telling her to relax and just sit down. Her boss concerned about her? Yeah right! Misao sat down and looked Kenshin straight in the eye as he leaned back in his leather chair, swaying slightly and finally spoke.

"First of all welcome to our family. We treat everyone with respect around here Miss Makimachi so if you feel like you aren't being treated properly then do let Aoshi know okay?" He watched Misao nod her head in agreement and placed on a small smile and speaking some more.

"A Seta Soujiro has gotten the job of designer and we would like…no we would hope that when you are in his outfits, if there is anything that doesn't seem right about the feel or colour, or maybe even design you will pass on your thoughts to him. It doesn't necessarily mean that he'll take you up on those opinions, but it'll help nonetheless. Is everything clear so far?"

"Yes Mr Himura, but please don't call Miss Makimachi, Misao is fine."

"As Kenshin is fine by me." Misao nodded her head in agreement once more.

"Now since you are one of our precious models you will be well looked after and provided for. This is our gift for you. Don't open it until after 5pm. That is when you will finish work everyday. You will start at 8:30 in the morning sometimes earlier if Aoshi, Miss Megumi, Kamatari or myself ask for you. You are not required to wear our uniforms, but I'd like for you to wear a badge with your name on it. It shall be ready tomorrow; so do come see Mrs Tae, Aoshi's and mine receptionist and she'll have it waiting up here for you. Dress codes are pretty simple to follow. You will present yourself neatly, like everyone else who wears their own clothes and shoes are not the ones you are wearing now Miss Misao, but we'll let that slide for now. Everything will be explained once you open this box later on okay? Now you do have an office of your own on the 22nd floor. The other occupants on this floor are Megumi, Tokio and Kaoru. You need to bound with them as these woman are the one's you will be working closest too. The other women are on floor 23 and it would be nice for you to get to know them as well. Now I'm not rushing through this am I Miss Misao?"

"No Kenshin-san, I'm following along very well."

"Good. You will start your makeover today, but no training on becoming a model until tomorrow. If there is something that you do not want Kamatari to touch, say you hair for instance then tell him. Long hair is quite beautiful on woman and I suggest you get it trimmed and maybe shaped a little but don't chop it off. Once your makeover is completed I wish to see you once more, please have Tae phone me before coming to my office. As I said before Miss Misao, welcome to Himura Designs & Co." Misao beamed a huge smile at him and stood up thanking him a thousand times over. Kenshin couldn't help but return her energetic smile watching her walk backwards towards the door, her eyes sparkling with joy. She truly was like Kaoru. They had so many similarities. 

Could Misao possibly get any happier then this? Like hell she would, except maybe if her own boss took some friendly advice and tips from Kenshin at how to be a real gentleman then everything would be okay. 

"So it begins." Aoshi spoke in his deep voice, Misao turning to look over at him. He nodded in her direction and left the office never looking back. Misao's pursed her lips in slight confusion but a smiling Megumi blocked her view of Aoshi's retreating form.

"Come on, I'll take you back to Kamatari. Don't be frightened of him either, he's just a big softie underneath."

"I know, I can already tell that Kamatari wouldn't even hurt a fly." Misao stared at Megumi's loud laughter as she began walking off, tugging Misao's hand to follow her as she replied back.

"I know Kamatari wouldn't hurt a fly, but I was referring to Aoshi."

"Mr Shinomori?" Misao spoke in a whisper, her head turning to observe as he leaned over the receptionist desk, his hand clasping a rosy cheeked Tae's one as he spoke something to her.

"I highly doubt that…not in a million years…" Misao muttered under her breath and turned her head when she heard Megumi calling her name.

"Megumi-chan wait for me!" Misao spoke loudly as she raced into the lift making sure it wouldn't leave without her. 

Misao hadn't even noticed that a pair of green-grey eyes had been watching her, his little 'flirting' with Tae being an act wanting to know if it would piss her off…and clearly it had.

"You know Aoshi, Miss Makimachi is not going to be so easy like the other woman in this building. She won't fall for your charms like they did. She's quite head strong and it seems your going to have to work harder." 

"Is that right Tae? Tell me now, would you fall for them?" Aoshi questioned her wanting to know if he still had what it took to make woman blush and stare in his general direction.

"Mr Shinomori I am a happily married woman!" She spoke in utter astonishment at his flirting behaviour. 

"Okay so what if you weren't married and devoted to your husband and family, would you then have fallen for me?" Aoshi questioned again, the smallest hint of a smirk crossing his usually dead pan look. 

"I suppose so, but that's if I was never married and didn't have children. Have you got that Mr Shinomori?" Tae spoke passionately making sure he knew it was a hypothetical answer to his stupid question. She watched as he kissed her hand and walked off towards his office.

"Arigatoo Tae and tell Katsu and the children I said hello." She watched him close his office door and she began shaking her head.

"You've so got it bad for her Aoshi…and you don't even know it yet." Tae spoke softly to herself and went back to her typing.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	3. Chapter 3 Sorry about the shoes

****

Chapter 3 - Sorry about the shoes

"Before we get started on this 'makeover' Kamatari-san I want to get one thing perfectly straight." Misao bellowed to the shortish man as he guided her to sit down in a chair.

"And what is that my dear?" He spoke in his usual tone of a lightly feminine voice. Misao watched with wide eyes as a few other beauticians walked into the brightly-lit room obviously waiting for their turn on her.

"You even think about touching my hair and you're dead."

"But Misao darling…"

"Don't 'Misao darling' me Kamatari-san. If I said don't touch…it precisely mean don't touch. Besides Kenshin-san said not to get it chopped off anyway. He noted long hair is beautiful on women and guess what Kamatari-san? He said not to do it so you have to obey me…and Kenshin-san." Misao listened to him grumble lightly but watched him place up his hands in defeat.

"Okay Misao darling, but really it needs a trim and maybe some highlights too. When was the last time you washed your hair Misao darling? It has lost its bounciness."

"I don't like bounciness." Misao mumbled and stood up as she was directed towards the leather chair and the sink.

"Misao darling this is Shira whom is in charge of your hair." Misao nodded her head and sat down lying her head back into the sink.

"Oh this is Jinnai who is in charge of your makeup, Sakura in charge of clothes, Minako in charge of your manicure, pedicure and waxing and I am in charge of them. I'll decide on the overall look of you Misao darling." Misao only got a chance to wave at the other occupants in the room before having her head jerked back and then the loud gushing of water spraying over her thick hair.

Misao had closed her eyes, but they snapped open as she jerked up, water spraying everywhere as she stuttered out her question.

"W-WAXING? Who said anything about waxing? No thankyou I am out of here." She was about to get up and leave, not caring she was spilling water everywhere but watched two men walk in, her eyes growing wide at the size of them and she shrank back in her chair letting Shira finish washing it. Oh the horror of it all…

* * * *

(On the 20th floor)

Kenshin sat in his leather chair typing away on his laptop, but his violet eyes lifted up watching his door open and Aoshi walked in closing it loudly behind him. He silently watched his friend of over ten years sit down in one of the other leather chairs and tilted his head back looking up at the ceiling. After several seconds he finally moved his long legs, turning the chair around and around making Kenshin's eyes widen in surprise. This was definitely a new concept in all the years he had known Aoshi. Dare he even suggest that his friend looked bored for more then several seconds?

"Is something wrong Aoshi? You seem quite far away…" Kenshin suggested as he saved his work and closed his laptop resting his chin in his hands as he looked over at his friend who was still spinning around in the chair.

"Not at all, just awaiting the verdict of our young model. Aren't you at least intrigued?" Aoshi replied back he finally stopping the spinning and turned his eyes towards his boss.

"I suppose so, but not nearly as much as you seem to be Aoshi. Shall I page you when she comes back to see me?" Kenshin questioned him.

"That's okay, I think I might pay them a small visit, just to see how everything is going." Kenshin watched Aoshi get up and turn away for a moment but violet eyes sparkled mischievously as his friend stalled as though deciding if his first answer was the one he truly felt.

"I'll page you Aoshi." Kenshin spoke before Aoshi could utter anything. He heard a small snort come from his friend as though slightly intrigued and shocked, as Kenshin knew exactly what he was thinking about. There was a knock at the door and Aoshi stared over at it watching it open to reveal Kaoru. Kenshin had moved slightly to have a look too as Aoshi was in his way and his eyes widened looking at the dark haired woman walking towards Aoshi.

"Tae-san said you wished to see me Aoshi." She spoke while placing on a beautiful smile for Kenshin as she waved at him. He ducked back behind Aoshi's form after giving her a small wave and opened his laptop as though pretending to do some work and trying not to think about how good that summer dressed fitted her curved form. Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Aoshi turn around, a wicked smile crossing his lips, something very unnatural for him and then he spoke turning to face Kaoru once again…dead pan as ever as though that smirk never happened.

"No Tae must have been mistaken, it was Kenshin here who wished to ask you a personal question." Kaoru's eyebrows creased in confusion and she leaned to her left looking at her main boss, Aoshi being whom she answered too, but Kenshin was the 'big cheese' in the building. Kenshin on the other hand was trying to hide his slightly flushed face behind the screen of his laptop.

"What seems to be the problem Kenshin? Have I done something wrong?" Kaoru asked and sat down when Aoshi patted his hands on her shoulders telling her to do so. Kenshin's eyes drifted to his friend who was already at his office door giving him the thumbs up. Aoshi could hear Kenshin's nervous laughter and heard him mutter 'I cannot remember what I was going to ask you'. 

Aoshi shook his head clicking his fingers to get Tae's attention and caught the mobile phone she threw him as he began to dial Kenshin's mobile number. He was still standing at the door, it partly open but neither Kenshin nor Kaoru knew.

"Excuse me Kaoru." Kenshin spoke as he picked up his mobile and placed it to his ear. Before he could even utter a word he heard Aoshi's voice on the other end.

"Either you ask her out right now or I may take her from you once more." Aoshi hung up after saying that and threw the phone back to Tae lightly waving his thanks. His ears strained to hear Kenshin's soft words but he finally relaxed when he heard them.

"K-Kaoru, are you busy later on tonight?" Aoshi walked off, his hands in his pockets as he headed for the elevator. He knew Kaoru would agree to go out to dinner with him, she had been waiting…lets see all three of them knew each other since high school so she basically had been waiting for him for ten years. 

Aoshi knew jealously ran through his friend, dare he say best friend as he and Kaoru dated for a bit in high school, but then they parted ways once hey were leaving to go to different universities. Aoshi and Kenshin met Kaoru again, years later in fact and Kenshin never forgot her sweet angelic face or her sweet voice. Did he ask her out? Nope, so Aoshi and Kaoru dated again, pissing Kenshin right off. 

Then Kenshin formed this company, Aoshi being his so called 'right hand man' and Aoshi employed Kaoru as there model along with Megumi and a few others and while Aoshi dated those females, Kaoru was free for Kenshin. Did he do anything about it? No, so again Aoshi had the chance with the beautiful young woman after 'dismissing' the other women off.

He and Kaoru called it quits for the third time and went their separate ways once more. Aoshi knew how much she liked Kenshin but she seemed almost scared to ask him herself, feeling as though she weren't his type or that dating her head boss seemed too risky. Aoshi couldn't believe those two, but then he couldn't believe himself. Had he just set up his own boss and Kaoru on a date? The elevator dinged and he got in pressing the button without telling Yahiko and shaking his head all the while.

* * * *

He reached floor 25 in no time and stepped out of the elevator heading for Kamatari's studio.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That loud scream broke into Aoshi's fluent strides and he turned to the closed door from where the loud scream had come from. 

He opened the door to see Misao running out of another room in a white fluffy robe, she not looking were she was going as she tripped over the shoes she had been wearing earlier that morning and squealed lightly falling to the ground with a loud thump. 

Her hair lay messily around her and she jerked her head up looking over at his polished shoes then looking up further, peering through her now blue streaked hair up at him. 

Aoshi had raised an eyebrow as her cheeks were red and old tear marks were now dry against them, her eyes slightly puffy and red in colour. He watched as she scrambled to her feet, she being a complete klutz in front of him once more. 

"Miss Misao you must come back we have not finished yet." A female voice spoke as she too raced into the room and stopped dead in her tracks, her cheeks flushing red as green-grey eyes stared into her brown ones.

"Aoshi-san what a surprise. Have you come to see the progress of Miss Misao?" Minako questioned as she flicked off her gloves and threw them in the bin while brushing her now bare fingers through her curly hair trying to make herself look reasonable in front of her boss.

"Minako it has been awhile." Aoshi spoke moving past Misao and clasping the woman's hand and kissing the back of her palm. Misao eyes narrowed slightly at his behaviour. She guessed he had dated everyone in the building besides the men…obviously…she mentally chanted in her head…

"You still haven't taken me out on the date you had to cancel. You said you were going to make it up to me." Misao watched, almost vomiting at the scene the two of them were making.

"Excuse me, there happens to be someone else in the room." Misao spoke interrupting them and watched as Minako jerked her curved body from Aoshi finally remembering that someone else was in the room with them.

"Now what was the yelling for?" Aoshi questioned turning to look back at Misao then back at Minako.

"Oh Misao was having a wax." Minako spoke as though it were the most casual thing to speak of in front of a man. 

"That was it?" Aoshi asked, he turning to face Misao, watching her face scrunch up in slight anger as she pulled her robe around her more tightly and answered his question with a mix of frustration and anger.

"Oh like how would you know how much it killed. Why don't you try it out and see how you like it when someone ripped out your hair down…err…nevermind…" Misao finished mumbling, mentally slapping herself for going on such a tangent. Aoshi raised an eyebrow watching her face redden in colour knowing exactly what she was talking about. He even bet the whole building; maybe even the whole of Tokyo heard that scream. Obviously she'd never had it done before…

"You best get back to work all of you. Kenshin is waiting remember?" Aoshi spoke in his now professional tone of voice watching as Minako nodded her head in agreement heading back into the room where she and Misao had come from in the first place. Misao pulled the tie on the robe tighter and began walking passed Aoshi but was stopped when he placed his hand on her shoulder. Her head jerked up, blue eyes staring into semi-hidden green-grey ones, his fingers actually playing with her soft strands.

"The blue suits you well." He spoke actually complimenting her…actually complimenting a woman he hadn't dated yet! He watched her eyes crease slightly as she tugged the strand of hair from his hand and flicked it over her shoulder.

"Oh please, where do you think that line is going to get you? I'm sure all the girls have heard that one before but it won't work on me Mr Shinomori. I'm not some fool like the other women." Misao brushed passed him heading for the door but stopped as her boss spoke once more.

"You are awfully rude you know that." Misao turned to glance at him over her shoulder, watching him place his hands in his pockets as he headed for the door to leave. Had he really meant that as a compliment to her? Misao shook it off and heard him speak again.

"You keep this up and I can fire you, then were would you be?" Misao clenched her fist listening to his superior tone of voice but took a deep breath; her head held high as she now faced him challenging him back.

"But you need me and if I go where would this company be?" Misao stared into a stone cold emotionless face and then her lips curved into a small smile…she'd gotten him.

"For once the victory is mine and now I don't look like the ass." Misao muttered, but Aoshi heard all her words and watched her retreat back into the room closing the door behind her. Aoshi shook his head and left the room not even bothering to close the door. He stood at the elevator looking back at where he'd come from and muttered lightly to himself.

"What is happening to you Shinomori?"

* * * *

(20th floor a couple of hours later)

"Oh my, Miss Makimachi you look…well…quite different." Tae spoke in utter shock at the young woman whom was standing at her desk.

"I'll call Mr Himura right away and tell him you are here." Tae pressed the intercom to her boss's office and he answered.

"What is it Tae?" 

"Mr Himura, Miss Makimachi is ready to see you again." Tae responded and walked towards the door when Kenshin muttered 'send her in'.

* * * *

"Now I am interested." Aoshi heard Kenshin mutter as they both sat facing the doorway waiting for Misao. They had been working over some designs that didn't look quite right and really didn't want to be interrupted, but once they heard it was Misao they stopped and wanted to see what she looked like now. 

Kenshin was glad when Aoshi told him Misao had kept her long hair, but he wasn't to sure on hearing about the blue highlights placed through her black hair. The door creaked open and Misao stepped in hesitantly and began walking towards the two men who were staring silently at her. 

"Is it okay?" Misao heard herself ask timidly. She began berating herself for becoming shy as though needing the approval of these men. HA! She needed no approval as long as she felt comfortable everything was fine by her, but then…how come she was feeling very uncomfortable right now…as though needing to hear them say she looked alright.

"Miss Misao you look wonderful!" She heard Kenshin exclaim happily as he finally got out of his chair and walked towards her examining every little detail. 

"I must say I was worried about hearing about these highlights, but they suit you well." Kenshin uttered again looking her up and down.

Her hair had been placed into a bun on top of her head with wisps falling down her neck and brushing her shoulders. They curled lightly and thick bangs framed her slender face. Her eyes sparkled brightly, dark eyeliner and mascara making them stand out…making sure everyone she walked by noticed how wonderful they looked. She had all the colours of the ocean sparkling through them. 

Misao had cast her gaze quickly over to Aoshi only to see him leaning back in the chair, one arm cupping his cheek; his head tilted, as he silently looked her up and down. Why did he look cute like that? Misao turned her eyes quickly away from him and focused them on Kenshin.

Misao's lips were the colour of a dark juicy plum matching the long flowing skirt she wore. The top she wore was black with thin spaghetti straps and had a slight frill at the bottom of it matching the three the skirt had. It was layered and each frill titled more to the right side of her legs, the first one was a light maroon chiffon ending at her knee. The second between her knee and ankle and only a bit darker also being chiffon and the third ending passed her ankles, hiding her shoes but being an even darker maroon and was complete silk. The black top was plain but elegant, it stopping at Misao's narrow hips lightly brushing the material of her skirt. It too was made from chiffon with a silk underlining and rippled slightly at the top it gaping open if she actually bent down. 

"A-Arigatoo Kenshin-san." Misao stuttered lightly, her cheeks flushing a light pink as he moved forward kissing her cheek like he did to all his models. He picked up her hands, examining them silently and noticed her nails were not fake and were actually natural ones. He had not noticed this before, but now they had been cleaned, shaped and painted the same colour as her lips.

"Don't you agree Aoshi?" Kenshin asked he turning to face his friend, his eyes narrowing slightly as Aoshi seemed to be ignoring the young woman as he looked over the new designs that Soujiro had created today.

Kenshin watched with wide eyes as Misao walked passed him and leaned over Aoshi's shoulder having a look at the drawings as well. To Kenshin's keen eyes he knew Aoshi had been slightly startled at her movements of her being so close to him and he had turned his head to the right, his nose brushing through the perfume smell of her hair.

"Kenshin-san come and have a look at this?" Misao spoke, a professional tone of voice neither he nor Aoshi had heard before was now taking over her usually genki self. Kenshin complied with her wishes and stood to the side looking at what Misao was pointing too.

"This sleeve is not quite right on this dress at all. It's too…what's the word…intense I think."

"Intense?" Aoshi and Kenshin questioned at the same time. Misao crouched beside Aoshi, the long skirt rippling over the carpeted floor and took the design from Aoshi's hands and began pointing to it once more and explaining what she meant.

"You see this dress is very thin, very elegantly drawn and having a sleeve like that takes all its beauty away. To me I wouldn't be looking at the dress as a whole, I'd be thinking that the dress had been sewn to the sleeve rather then the other way around. If you look at its chiffon texture there is way too much as the dress is plain."

"Plain?" Kenshin question taking the drawing from Misao making her stand up and point out what she meant by it being plain.

"Not in a bad way Kenshin-san. Soujiro has wonderful skills in creating something as beautiful as this. I envy him for having talent to think of something like this straight away. It's just that, to me as a new model I'd feel confined to the dress when although you are modelling and wearing clothing you still want to feel free in what you wear. Perhaps he should try drawing this with thin chiffon straps or just one layer of chiffon sleeves flowing over the slender arms almost hiding the hands but not quite. For colours as a dress in this style try and suggest light tones of blues, greens, yellows and pinks to him." Aoshi sat back watching Misao speak with Kenshin as she gave suggestions for each of the drawings Soujiro had handed in as rough sketches. 

Every now and then Aoshi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Misao waved her arms around trying to place more emphasis on her explanations not even realising ever time she did so she was giving Aoshi a free look at her small waist line and tiny belly button.

"What do you think Aoshi?" Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts, sitting up straight as Kenshin and Misao were staring silently at him. He cleared his throat not knowing what had been spoken between the two of them and quickly made something up.

"I suggest we run these ideas by Soujiro and get him to draw the sketches with what Makimachi has stated and then compare them. May I suggest even creating roughs of these dresses and get some of our models to place them on just to have a better look."

"Quite right Aoshi, I do agree with you." Kenshin replied and smiled down at the short woman who was beaming at the both of them.

"Well done Miss Misao, you have fit in our family quite nicely and rather fast too. I am impressed." 

"I'm glad…Oh I forgot to ask, Kenshin-san is it alright if I leave now? Megumi and Kaoru-chan said they'd take me shopping for new clothes to wear for work and we'd have a couple of celebration drinks, like a small welcoming into your company. So may I go?" Kenshin smiled sweetly down at Misao, his hand patting her shoulder as he nodded his head in agreement. 

"Of course Miss Misao, I'm glad to see you are fitting in well."

"Arigatoo, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kenshin and Aoshi both watched slightly stunned and with an eyebrow raised each as Misao lifted up the skirt hurrying towards the door. She was wearing her black combat boots underneath. Aoshi shook his head knowing it was too good to be true. He knew she would have fallen on her ass if she were wearing high heels.

Kenshin turned to face Aoshi ready to say something but watched as Misao popped her head back into the office speaking once more, a bright smile crossing her lips again and then closing the door and running off to the elevators making sure Megumi and Kaoru didn't leave without her.

"Kenshin-san, I'm sorry about the shoes, but tomorrow I promise that you won't see them. I just didn't want to wear them now, not until I start my first day of training to be a model you can be proud of. Tomorrow I'm going to be a completely different person and you won't even know who I am! Bye!" Kenshin's violet eyes stared at his closed door, he now finally turning to look at Aoshi who seemed just as stunned.

"You know the worst part about all of this Kenshin?" Aoshi questioned as he stood up placing the sketches back into the folder knowing he'd have to let Kenshin speak with Soujiro since he missed everything they said besides the suggestions for the first design.

"No matter how rude she is, how bossy she'll get over the next few weeks and months we cannot fire her. She is what we have been searching for, for a very long time…" Kenshin watched his friend and colleague walk towards the door and couldn't help but voice his own opinion.

"What about what you have been searching for? Isn't that the hidden message underneath Aoshi?" He watched his friend freeze at the door, his icy glare actually making Kenshin gulp, but he watched a smirk cross Aoshi's face…a dangerous smirk that is.

"I know I'm going to have fun watching her as she tries to become a graceful model. This is going to be one hell of a challenge for Makimachi. Perhaps I should start making bets around the building to see whether she can actually do it…" 

"Aoshi?" Kenshin spoke in a tone of voice superior to Aoshi's knowing full well his friend was joking, but he didn't know how much though.

"Okay I won't place bets but I'm going to see how much I can piss her off. I just want to see the real Makimachi underneath all of this." Aoshi replied back almost in defeat and then waved at his friend and left the office closing the door behind him. Kenshin shook his head muttering quietly to himself as he set back to work on taking down Misao's notes on what she said for each design.

"You really need to watch yourself Aoshi. Miss Misao is different from the other woman and I think you know that too. How long can you keep up this charade of conveniently not showing your true form to everyone? Or is this the way you are at trying to find the right woman for you? Have you finally found her in Miss Misao? You best tread carefully my friend…she seems very fragile."

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * * 


	4. Chapter 4 Its celebration time!

****

Chapter 4 - Its celebration time!

"Hey Misao-chan, over here!" Yelled Kaoru as she waved at Misao who was further down the street looking in shop windows. She had a few clothes bags, Kaoru and Megumi dragging her to many of the exclusive women's stores. 

Misao jogged down the street, a range of men glancing her way at the way she looked. Finally, people were beginning to notice her, but that did not make Misao feel any better. They only began noticing her because of what she wore, because of how she was 'made up' to look like. This wasn't her…this was a covering of her true self. Misao thought she had many layers to herself and if people were patient, then they would find out just how nice she was. Sure there was the klutz side to her, but somewhere beyond that point she did think of herself as a caring young woman. So she got frustrated and angry now and then…big deal! Everyone got angry…except maybe her boss that is… He never seemed to get angry or frustrated even when she was rude to him. What was with that attitude anyway? Misao shook those thoughts away and smiled at her new friends.

"I'm sorry, I just got distracted for a minute. Where are we going to celebrate?" Misao questioned as she walked in between Kaoru and Megumi. They were both very different in appearance and personality. Kaoru seemed…almost a little timid at times, a faint blush crossing he pale cheeks every now and then as she mentioned Kenshin's name. Megumi on the other hand laughed at Kaoru's 'girlish' ways not even having sympathy for the fact that she harboured some feelings for the red haired man. Misao listened as Megumi began to tease Kaoru just that little bit more, making her face turn red, she ready to explode.

"Why don't we celebrate here? I know the owner, he's my Ojiichan, we can get free drinks and food?" Misao butted in hoping she'd discourage them long enough and began walking inside, her free hand clasping Kaoru's making her follow her inside. Misao waved to the waitress and moved towards a table for four and sat down facing the kitchen area knowing that any second her grandfather would come running out wanting to hug her to death! No literally…she'd nearly been crushed when she was younger.

"Hi Misao-chan what can I get you?" The waitress piped up as she walked over and smiled down at all three women.

"Three cups of sake…better yet bring us a bottle!" Misao exclaimed happily as she leaned back in her chair a wide smile crossing her lips. She was feeling happy though. Kenshin-san said she looked nice and she knew how long Shinomori-san had been staring at her for…okay she didn't know how long, but it was long and that's what counted. Misao snapped her eyes open not believing she was thinking of her boss. She picked up one of her bags and pulled one of the coats she bought still wanting to make sure Megumi and Kaoru like it.

"Will you stop asking for our opinion Misao-chan. It looked lovely on you and besides, you take note of everyone staring at you when you walk into work tomorrow morning." Megumi spoke and Kaoru ended up butting in as well.

"That's right Misao-chan, everyone will be thinking, okay so all the men in the company will be thinking, who is that beautiful looking woman?"

"D-Do you think so?" Misao stuttered, an embarrassed blush crossing her cheeks but it was gone once she heard a hysteric voice yell her name.

"IT'S MY PRETTY MISAO!" Customers looked over at the old man, watching him race over towards Misao and hug her to death, he crippling her petite form.

"JIYA…AIR!" Misao managed to splutter out and then he immediately let go watching as she nearly sunk to the floor if it weren't for Kaoru whom was sitting beside her and holding her up.

"Now who are these pretty woman with my Misao-chan?" The old man spoke, a laugh bubbling from his wrinkled lips. Megumi and Kaoru sweatdropped, their gazes turning to Misao whom was out of the initial shock of being crushed by the ovally excited old geezer.

"These are work colleagues of mine Jiya. Okina this is Kaoru and Megumi. They work at Himura Designs & Co and I too got a job there!" Misao spoke proudly. She watched a joyous grin cross her grandfathers lips as he crushed her too him once more, customers going back to eating knowing this was a regular thing the elder man did to the young woman.

"Oh how wonderful Misao-chan. You are finally becoming a head designer in the most respected company in all of Tokyo…or should I say all of Japan too." He stopped when Misao shook her head and responded to what he spoke of.

"Iie Jiya, I'm not a designer just yet…a Seta Soujiro got that position over me, but I was offered the job to be a new model for the company and I took it." Misao's eyes wavered slightly as laughter escaped his wide mouth after comprehending what she said.

"You…a model? Misao-chan you don't have a graceful bone in your body!" Megumi flickered her eyes over at Misao to catch the last glimpses of sadness leaving her eyes and observed as Misao opened her mouth ready to speak but Megumi decided she would take matters into her own hands.

"On the contrary Okina-san, Shinomori Aoshi our boss happens to think that Misao-chan has a lot of potential." Misao's wide blue eyes stared over at Megumi, her cheeks darkening as Kaoru decided to add her own comment to Megumi's statement.

"That's right Okina-san, Aoshi has this strange sense at picking people out and knowing that great strength lay within them. Megumi and I are examples of his gift at finding women whom would benefit and mature over time and become a great success. He saw this about Misao-chan too. I know this because Kenshin-san told me so." Misao's heart fluttered in her chest hearing this as well. Shinomori had done what? She could feel her cheeks darkening in colour and peered up at her grandfather hoping he'd at least congratulate her for getting so far into the company. She'd been wishing this ever since she were a little girl. At least it was a right step in the direction of the career she wished to undertake. 

"Is that right? Well let's just hope my pretty Misao doesn't make a fool of herself on that catwalk." Okina uttered while walking off and laughing all the while. The idea of Misao being anything but a klutz was just ludicrous in his small mind.

* * * *

(A couple of hours have passed…)

A hiccup escaped Misao's lips, her hand moving over her lips to try and conceal the others but was unsuccessful. She wasn't drunk, just the fact she had been laughing so hard at the tales Megumi and Kaoru told her of when they first began working and modelling at the company.

"Still Misao-chan…" Megumi drawled slightly, she drinking much more then the other two women. Misao turned to face her, watching Megumi drink another cup of sake and then she continued her little speech.

"You should give Aoshi a chance. He's not that bad…once you get to know him that is…"

"Oh come off it! That man is a pig…a big fat pig!'

"Ah Misao-chan…" Kaoru muttered, but her eyes grew wide as Misao stood up, speaking a little louder, customers hearing everything she said.

"I'm not finished yet. He's mean, insensitive, flirtatious and a down right womaniser! I wouldn't take him out on a date if you paid me too. Hell I wouldn't even sleep with him if he were the last man on this planet. He's so sleazy its disgusting!"

"Misao-chan!" Megumi snapped at her, all the customers in the Aoiya had gone silent and stared over at them.

"Good afternoon." Misao's eyes widened as she slowly turned around, her eyes gazing into green-grey ones. Their Aoshi stood, near the register waiting to be seated. He held his black briefcase in one hand; his dark green jacket folded over his other arm as he stood staring silently at the three women whom worked under him.

"Right this way Mr Shinomori. I reserved your table for you as always please come this way?" The waitress spoke trying to get him moving not wanting him to take any notice of Misao's ranting, she not having a clue she was actually referring to him. Aoshi followed the waitress and placed his briefcase on the spare chair and sat down while throwing his coat over the back of his chair. Misao's eyes had travelled the distance of where he sat, next to a window far in the corner away from other customers…far away from her. Misao slowly sat back down in her chair and glanced at the other two models at her table, both with angered face expressions.

"You go over there and apologise Misao-chan." Megumi spoke sternly her arms crossing and then her maroon coloured eyes turned to Kaoru for support on this matter and Kaoru backed her up all the way. 

"I agree with Megumi, you were very rude and totally wrong about Aoshi too. Okay, so he's dated many women in the company, the both of us in fact but we each take a little bit of him into ourselves and that's something we can never get rid of. He's very intriguing…very mysterious as well and treated us with much respect and kindness. You can't judge him Misao-chan, you don't even know him well enough too. He's quite…shy sometimes. You see the surface, but nothing underneath now off you go and apologise right now." Misao stared from Kaoru and then over to Megumi not believing what she was hearing. 

"Okay fine! I'm going, happy now?" Misao stood up, walking towards her boss with confident strides. Shinomori-san was her boss and she'd done it again. Completely made an idiot out of herself and humiliating him in the process of doing so. Guilt began to creep up into her stomach every step she made towards him, her body literally aching once she reached his side. What was wrong with her? Did she truly feel dread and maybe even a bit of pain in her heart for being so rude to him, as though her words could actually hurt him? Misao stared down at him; he engrossed in the newspaper not paying any attention to her, not that she deserved the attention anyway…

"Is this seat taken?" Misao spoke timidly, her hands clasping behind her back in slight fear as though waiting for him to voice his own opinion about her. She was waiting for it though…expecting as well. She was waiting for him to yell at her and embarrass her in front of all these people. It wouldn't be new to her though. She'd been called a klutz or a disgrace that many times she'd actually lost count! But too actually hear it coming from him would feel her with more sorrow. Why was that?

"Actually yes, my briefcase is keeping me company." Misao heard Aoshi reply as he flipped over the page, his green-grey eyes scanning the contents inside. Misao sighed and placed his case on the ground and sat down, she resting her head in her arms, elbows up drawn on the table.

"Look…I'm sorry okay." Misao had replied, her voice a slight whisper.

"What was that? I didn't catch you properly. Did you just apologise to me Makimachi?" Aoshi glanced up watching Misao's blood rush to her face and he waited for her too explode but the redness died down, she trying to contain her frustration.

"I said…"

"Forget it." Misao heard Aoshi reply, his eyes travelling back to the paper and flipping over another page. Her lips parted open as though ready for a retort but she listened to a soft 'kuso' escape his lips as he bent down, reefing up his briefcase and opening it up looking through it for something.

"Where is that fucking phone…" Aoshi muttered to himself, but his eyes caught sight of a blushing Misao and he looked over at her silently wondering what it was for. He observed as she toiled with a lock of hair that fell to her shoulders and listened to her small mumble.

"You don't have it remember? It got…destroyed." Aoshi lips had parted wanting to answer to that, but he closed them knowing that it was precisely the truth. SHE had tossed it onto the road that day.

"What seems to be the problem?" Misao asked leaning over a bit wanting to know what made him swear like he did, but she couldn't see anything, his briefcase covering the newspaper.

"Megumi, throw me your phone." Aoshi spoke turned half way around to where Megumi and Kaoru where talking quietly to themselves. He watched as Megumi rummaged though her purse then pulled out her identical cellular phone, all the employees received one for working in the company and threw it across the restaurant. Aoshi caught it easily in one hand. Misao watched amazed as he dialled a number off by heart, not even bothering to see if the numbers where correct and lifted it to his ear.

"Yeah it's me. You seen the paper today?" Misao had been staring over at Aoshi, customers glancing there way every now and then, but strange incidents like this wasn't unusual in the Aoiya.

"Turn to page 13. Do you see them? That little shit is definitely hiding something from us and I'm going to find out what it is. I'll see you tomorrow and tell you all about it Kenshin." Misao's ears pricked up at hearing Kenshin's name.

"Iie, don't you even think about coming along you idiot! Kaoru's been waiting a long time for your sorry ass so you best show her a good time tonight." Aoshi's eyes were glancing into Misao's wide blue ones at hearing Kenshin's and Kaoru's name in the same sentence. Not only that, it seemed they were going on a date together. Misao watched Aoshi hang up the phone and place it down on the table.

"Nanami-chan, please make my dinner to go, I have to leave in a hurry." Aoshi spoke loudly getting the woman's attention. Misao watched as she beamed him a beautiful smile and nodded her head racing off to tell the chef what Aoshi requested. Was every woman at his beck and call or something? Misao began to seethe in her seat but sat up properly as Aoshi faced her once more, he slamming the folded newspaper in front of her and pointed to what he had called Kenshin for.

"This is Seta Soujiro, our newest designer and this woman happens to be Yumi. She works for Shishio Enterprises and its disturbing to see the two of them photographed together like this." Aoshi watched Misao nod her head in understanding.

"She is very pretty. Did you date her as well?" Misao questioned aloud without even thinking properly.

"Good day Makimachi." Aoshi spoke sternly and rose from his chair grabbing the briefcase and jacket as he headed for the register to pay for his meal and his drink while making a quick detour to give Megumi back her phone. Misao leaned back in the chair watching Aoshi pay for his meal, taking the bag and left the restaurant in a light jog heading to wherever Seta Soujiro would be.

"That's gotta be a yes." Misao muttered to herself. Something deadly serious had happened between those too. She had felt him stiffen at her question, the slight tension in his shoulders grew, his eyes darkening as though memories where flashing through his mind. Misao became slightly confused. Was he always this secretive towards everything? She shook her head again and got up, heading back towards the other table where Kaoru and Megumi where and grabbed her things ready to call it a day.

* * * *

"BYE!" Misao yelled as she waved at the yellow cab, which dropped her off first and then, would proceed to drop off Megumi and then Kaoru. 

Misao raced up the stairs of her apartment building and made it to the level her unit was on. She unlocked the door, which had the number 5 written on it and then closed and locked it behind her. She dumped her bags on the ground and proceeded to take the pins out of her hair letting the wavy strands fall softly down her back. She headed for her answering machine and noticed she had one message on it. Misao pressed play while moving into the kitchen and searching the fridge for any left over food she could heat up for her dinner.

__

'Hey weasel girl how'd your interview go? Did ya knock them off their feet with your kick ass designs? I'll be back in town tomorrow, hoping to catch up with ya then okay? Call me on my phone once you get home. Ja ne weasel!' 

Misao smiled and shook her head at the message on the machine. Trust her good friend to never address her as Misao or Misao-chan. Oh well, he'd been calling her that ever since they were little and she too had a nickname for him. 

Misao sighed softly and closed the fridge door heading for her bathroom to take a nice hot bath. She was in need of some company tomorrow night anyway. At least she could tell someone about her first day at becoming a model. She knew he wouldn't laugh, okay so he would, but not like her family did. He was different; he was her only friend from way back. The roosterhead had every faith in her to make it to the top. Lucky for Misao she had a friend like Sanosuke Sagara…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 


	5. Chapter 5 Bright smiles and sore asses!

****

Chapter 5 - Bright smiles and sore asses!

(Misao's Apartment - 7am)

Misao had been pacing around her small unit not having the faintest idea of what she should be wearing on her proper first day at Himura Designs & Co.

She had a nice cream pantsuit, but thought against it. Summer was rolling in fast and she didn't want to get all hot and sweaty on her first day. Misao moved back into her room looking at the outfit she had chosen but had not placed it on just yet. That's right, she had been wandering around her apartment in her bra and underwear. She didn't care; no one lived here but her so she needn't cover up. 

Misao stepped into her room, grabbing the long denim skirt and placed it on doing up the zip and button. She placed on the ice blue, almost close to white button down top and tucked it into the skirt, a black belt with a silver buckle clasping the skirt tightly to her small waist. Misao sat down on the queen size bed and placed her feet into the black sandals she'd bought the other night with Megumi and Kaoru. She shook her head remembering all the shoes she tried on, nearly breaking her neck in some of them, a store salesman actually catching her before she fell on her butt. The sandals had a small heel, Misao not risking high heels just yet.

Misao grabbed the leather handbag Megumi forced her to buy and placed it over her shoulder after she pulled on the denim coat matching the skirt. She grabbed a piece of fruit to eat on the way and headed for her front door. She had to catch the bus into the city every morning or else she'd be late for work. Misao quickly checked her appearance in the mirror and placed on a bright smile and headed out her door locking it behind her.

* * * *

(Outside Himura Designs & Co.)

Misao walked up the steps towards the front electronics doors, taking deep breaths along the way as to calm down her nerves. She had placed her hair up in a high ponytail and wore a pair of dark sunglasses covering her large blue eyes. Misao checked her nametag and then entered the lobby taking confident and rather fast strides across to the lifts, men and women turning to look over at her not knowing whom she was, but noticed she wore the gold-plated nametag every employee got.

Misao stepped into the elevator, numerous other workers entering, their eyes quickly glancing down at her name. Misao held her head high, only now taking off her sunglasses and placing them on top of her head. Misao had noticed they were heading for the basement and not up. Why was that? 

Her question was soon answered when the doors opened and a tall man stepped in, Misao peering through a gap between some employees and noticed the black shoes shiny as ever. She moved slightly now looking at the ever present neatly pressed suit. There were mumbles of greeting to the well-dressed man. Okay so all of the employees were well dressed, but HE complemented his suit while everyone else's clothes complimented them! 

Misao scowled when she got a clear look at the inky black strands of hair falling over the collar of her boss's jacket. He was so immaculate it was disgusting! Misao's eyes narrowed as though wanting to burn a hole into the back of Aoshi's head. This time he wore black trousers, with a maroon jacket, the collar of his black shirt folding over his jackets one neatly. Obviously he wasn't one to ever leave home without a jacket…without ever being presentably dressed like he owned the world! 

The elevator stopped every now and then, employees getting off at their respected floor levels until only Aoshi, Misao and a couple of others along with Yahiko were left in the elevator. 

"Yahiko-kun, I'd like to go to floor 22 thank you." Misao spoke politely smiling at the young man as he nodded his head pressing the button for her. She observed as her boss turned to glance at her over his shoulder, his eyes glancing back to Yahiko and he finally spoke.

"No she won't Yahiko. Makimachi's coming to floor 20 with me." Misao's eyes narrowed as she stared up at him watching him turn his back on her once more.

"We have a meeting with Kenshin-san?" Misao questioned, several employees moving passed Aoshi to get off and start their own day of work on floor 18. 

"Aa, with Megumi, Kaoru and Kamatari as well." Aoshi replied watching the doors close, a couple of woman waving at him, bidding him good morning. 

"Another two of your girlfriends…" Misao muttered aloud, it being more of a statement then a question. All she had to do was look at how pretty they seemed and came to her own judgement that they had been attached to her boss in more ways then one. Aoshi glanced back at her once more and Yahiko coughed loudly, making sure they knew he was in this lift as well. The elevator dinged and Misao stepped passed Aoshi heading for Kenshin's office. She stared over her shoulder, her voice ringing in Aoshi's ears making him snap out of whatever it was he was thinking.

"You're falling behind Shinomori." Misao was already inside the office and sitting down in one of the chairs beside a shell-shocked Kamatari and a wide-eyed Kenshin staring silently at her. Aoshi entered soon after and placed his briefcase on the ground and took the seat besides Kenshin, his hand moving down to unbutton his jacket but still he kept it on, Misao finally realising the shirt he was wearing was complete silk.

"What a pleasant surprise Miss Misao." Kenshin spoke sweetly, his violet eyes looking at her entire outfit. Misao smiled her thanks and shifted in the chair, crossing one leg over the other and replied back.

"It's all thanks to Kaoru and Megumi-chan." Misao turned her head to smile at the other two models.

"I'm glad you three are getting on well together. Now down to business. Today will be your first day of training Miss Misao and you will be working with Kaoru, Megumi and Kamatari. All three shall help you out. We have a small fashion show at the end of next week for a small number of our respected buyers. We do this four times a year creating some very different and unique styles and I do hope you'll be ready by then. This is…after all Miss Megumi's last time she'll be going down the catwalk. Do you think you can be ready within that week Miss Misao?" Kenshin questioned watching as Misao chewed on her bottom lip thinking of an answer.

"It really isn't that hard to answer yes or no Makimachi." Aoshi butted in snapping her out of whatever thoughts were running through her mind. 

"Hai, I'm willing to try and do as best I can Kenshin-san." Kenshin smiled at her, watching her eyes flutter over to his friend giving him a silent scowl for acting rude to her. These two were as bad as each other. Kenshin shook his head and spoke once more.

"Now during the day Aoshi and myself will be stepping into the studio to have a look at how you are progressing. We shall be doing this for the next week, but you will not know we are watching you though. Over the concept of modeling there is one small thing you must get used too.

"W-What is that?" Misao heard herself stutter as she stared at her two bosses.

"When modeling Misao, you must be fast at changing, but also careful with the clothing. It takes a lot of time and effort to make delicate clothing like we do. Another concept you must get used to is also having males behind the scenes of the fashion industry. Aoshi and myself work backstage as well, making sure the show goes successfully and you must get used to the idea of changing in front of us. Do you think you can handle that Miss Misao?" Misao's eyes had widened as Kenshin continued to speak, coming on that one faithful questioned which stumbled her into silence. Could she do it? Could she change in front of them? Could she change in front of Kenshin? He didn't seem to be the perverted type, but Shinomori Aoshi was a completely different story.

"I'll give it a go." Misao heard herself say before she even truly comprehended the thought of changing in front of strangers…and her bosses for that matter! Misao felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the thought of being watched but muttered out something else hoping they'd understand.

"I…It will just take some getting used to that's all…"

"We don't expect you to jump at the opportunity straight away Miss Misao. Miss Kaoru and Miss Megumi we give you some pointers on how to be quick and not so revealing. Yes, it shall take time and that is all right as well. For your first fashion show next week, you'll have Megumi and Kaoru helping you to change so it won't be so hard, but after that, you are on your own. I'm sure you'll do very well."

"A-Arigatoo…" Misao mumbled softly, her head lifting up when Kaoru clasped her hand in comfort and spoke trying to give Misao more encouragement.

"At first it was difficult Misao-chan, but through time you won't even notice that Aoshi or Kenshin are in the change rooms. Actually it was quite funny watching them blush." Misao's eyes widened in surprise listening to Kaoru and Megumi laugh with Kamatari joining in, obviously remembering those days as well. Misao turned her head to look at an embarrassed Kenshin, his face bright red now, but Aoshi was staring at her, impassive as ever and his arms folded over his chest, his shirt parting open for her to see a bit of his tanned skin on his bare chest.

"Now darling's you shouldn't bring up the past so unexpectedly for Kenshin and Aoshi. You know they were just young boys back then as well…very inexperienced young boys back then I might add." Kamatari spoke he laughing loudly…femininely along with Megumi and Kaoru. Misao couldn't help but place a smirk on her lips looking over at the other three 'crazy' employees sitting beside her.

"Shouldn't you be getting on with training Makimachi now?" Aoshi spoke, his voice seeming almost bored while Kenshin still blushed bright red at Kamatari's added words. Misao stood up when Kaoru and Megumi, still giggling headed for the office door. Just when Aoshi thought Kenshin couldn't get any redder he observed as did the other occupants in the room watched Kaoru race back over, leaning over Kenshin's desk and planting a soft quick kiss on his lips, not caring she had an audience. 

"Ja Aoshi!" Kaoru spoke happily and left the office humming lightly with Kamatari and Megumi asking her a million and one questions, she not answering any of them. Aoshi watched Misao slowly follow the other three, her right hand lifting up to wave at him over her shoulder and then placed it behind her back once more heading for the lifts.

"So the evening went well for you and Kaoru?" Aoshi asked getting up out of the chair and picked up his briefcase slamming it on Kenshin desk, snapping him out of his embarrassed state. 

"H-Hai…but not as well as your mind thinks Aoshi." Kenshin retorted back leaning in his chair as he stared up at his dark haired friend.

"Kenshin, you really should stop this whole 'going slow' business with Kaoru-chan. By the time you two actually sleep together she'll be old and wrinkly. Stop beating around the bush and hurry up and do it already." Aoshi replied placing some folders into his case and then closed it once more.

"What do you mean Shinomori?" Kenshin's voice had darkened slightly, becoming annoyed with the way his friend spoke so openly about his relationships.

"Kenshin, Kaoru is not as innocent as you think she is. Sure she seems sweet and innocent but that's quite a cover up. Actually she is quite experienced and tru-"

"I do not wish to hear what you think of Miss Kaoru Aoshi! I am capable to make up my own mind on what Miss Kaoru is like. I'm surprised you even notice what any woman is truly like Aoshi. Why I've never seen you with the same woman for more then two months and even then its always about bedding them." Kenshin's violet eyes had widened once those words slipped through his lips. Aoshi was silently looking down at him, his eyes narrowed looking at him angrily, but Kenshin knew it was more hurt then anger. His lips were in a thin line, like they always were, but the edges were turned down slightly, Aoshi not believing those words had come from Kenshin either.

"Aoshi…" Kenshin muttered watching his younger friend pick up his case and leave his office not uttering any words, not uttering any sarcastic remark…they'd cut deep after all…

"Baka…" Kenshin muttered to himself, smacking his head down onto his hard wooden desk. Women were a touchy subject with Aoshi and Kenshin knew that and yet he used it against him in his own frustration about him and Kaoru. He knew he wanted to sleep with Kaoru…everyone in the building seemed to know that, but he didn't want to rush their relationship. He'd done that with Tomoe and look what happened with that relationship. He had fallen in love with her, thinking she was the one he wished to spend his life with only to have his heart shatter when Aoshi, his best and concerned friend, dug up information on her and found out she was working for Shishio Enterprises. Kenshin didn't believe it at first, brushing Aoshi's concern off as jealous and they nearly had a full fledged fight over Yukishiro Tomoe until Kenshin did get some sense knocked into him by Aoshi. It was an actually smack to the face and then photo's were thrown at him, Aoshi yelling at him to look at the so-called 'lovely' woman deceiving them and handing their companies designs to one of Shishio's underlings.

"Ouch…" Kenshin muttered to himself the bump on his head now evident for smacking his head down numerous times as he thought about he and Tomoe and Aoshi becoming concerned and only wanting to look out for his well being. And what had Kenshin done? Thrown it back in his face… 

Kenshin sighed once more and brought out his laptop and turned it on. He knew now wasn't the time to apologise to Aoshi or else he would be punched in the face once more, this time much harder as Aoshi had taken up martial arts ever since he was a kid and he only grew stronger and faster as time passed. That part was something very few people knew about him. Kenshin assumed only he from the company knew, not even Kaoru or Megumi knew and they were two women out of the four Aoshi had dated the longest and yet they didn't know at all…

* * * *

(Hours pass…)

Aoshi was siting in his office chair looking over the swimsuit designs he'd been given last night…well early afternoon. He frustratingly placed them down and narrowed his eyes silently berating himself for showing a small amount of weakness to his colleague. Kenshin knew everything about him and knew what 'button's pushed him to become slightly off guard like he was hours ago at Kenshin's words. Damn his friend for doing that to him!

Aoshi stood up leaving his office and headed for the elevator pressing the button and waiting for Yahiko or Kuno, both of them working the two express lifts in the company. Aoshi could feel Kenshin's eyes staring at his back, he always liking his office door to be opened as he was in direct line with the elevator doors knowing who was coming and going. Aoshi finally decided that the lifts were being held up too long for his liking and entered the stairway deciding to go up them instead.

* * * *

(Kamatari's Studio)

Aoshi entered the large double doors, music blaring loudly so he was safe from being detected. As he made his way towards the small stand area, hiding in the dark he couldn't take his eyes off of the sight in front of him. Kaoru and Megumi were up on stage wearing one of Soujiro's recent designs, but not just that Misao was now coming out, slowly of course, but not the way he expected. She was wearing silk long pants, a deep blue in colour, matching her sparkling eyes. The top was long, falling passed her knees but had splits up to her waist line…actually…just stopping before the curves of her breasts and being tied up with two ties in small bows. Aoshi noted it gaped open in the front, the material curving over Misao's, Kaoru's and Megumi's breasts as the material stopped in the middle of their breasts, none of them wearing bras. 

Aoshi stayed in the confines of the darkness watching Misao tentatively begin to walk, her hips swaying a little at Kamatari's commands and she lifted her hand taking the lollipop she was eating away from her now plum coloured lips. Her hair was pinned up on her head like it was when the makeover was completed, Kamatari obviously thinking it made her look older, which it did. She was all in deep blue while Kaoru and Megumi had identical outfits but where dressed in cream for Kaoru and deep maroon for Megumi.

"Turn now Misao darling!" Kamatari yelled above the loud music, Misao stopping her walking for a moment as she reached the end and then turned around, stopping once more and began walking back as though heading backstage.

"No Misao sweetie watch my darlings Kaoru and Megumi show you how its done." Misao moved slowly off stage and sat down in one of the chairs, her arm lifting up to scratch her shoulder, Aoshi glancing over her pale skin, watching the side of her bare stomach move as she breathed softly, almost in tune to his own. He observed as Misao leaned forward, her top gaping open but he not seeing anything, she was after all, not facing him directly and concentrating on the steps Megumi and Kaoru were doing, watching them expertly walk in the high heels.

"Okay…" Aoshi heard Misao mutter as she turned down the music, it becoming a slight distraction for her. Aoshi sat in one of the chairs right up the back, his feet resting on the one in front of him as he watched in fascination as to how this was going to end.

"Smile Misao darling." Kamatari spoke as he waved Megumi and Kaoru off the catwalk. Aoshi arched an eyebrow watching Misao take a deep breath and then she began walking once more, a sultry smile crossing her lips, Aoshi shifting a little in his chair. What was with that smile? It lingered between innocent and down right sexy! Aoshi watched as Misao flicked her head his way, his small movements rendering him into a statue he thinking she could actually see him. He watched her smile falter slightly, as though sensing someone else was in the studio with her, Kamatari, Megumi and Kaoru. Aoshi observed as she quickly turned around, the distraction getting to her and watched as did the others as Misao lost her footing she falling heavily on her butt, the lollipop she had in her hand flying far away and smashing on the floor.

"OW!" Aoshi heard Misao yell loudly her hands going to rub her pert butt. Aoshi laughed lightly to himself, his voice not loud enough for Misao or the others to hear him. 

"Misao-chan are you okay?" Kaoru asked worriedly as she got onto the catwalk and grabbed Misao's hands helping her up to her feet.

"I think I must have ten bruises on my butt!" Misao spoke and laughed all the while at her clumsiness. Aoshi shook his head and got up heading for the studio hallway not being seen at all by the laughing girls. Obviously she'd fallen over many times and yet Aoshi was impressed she got up again and again to try and do better. He came to the conclusion that Makimachi Misao would have to start off casually. He'd get Kamatari to tell her to wear whatever she wished for now, any shoes she wished as well and while she was on stage she was to wear no high heels to begin with but gradually she'd start with small heels and go from there. Aoshi closed the door and headed for the lifts once more pressing the button and decided he'd wait this time. He knew Makimachi would feel a lot more comfortable wearing her own clothes to begin with. She wasn't going to be a model over night that's for sure and he had to keep reminding himself about that as well. 

Tomorrow he'd have to have a meeting with her and Soujiro so he'd know what her measurements were. He's seen the safety pin holding the pants to her slim waist, they being to big for her even though they were small to begin with. It was one of the outfit Kaoru was to wear, but Misao was even skinnier then her! Aoshi shook his head and was about to enter the lift watching Kenshin step out going to have a look at the models…well going to check on Misao anyway. 

"Aoshi, I apologise about what I said. I've been trying to find you and guessed you were down here, that I did." Aoshi gave his boss and friend a side-glance before entering the elevator without saying anything.

"Matte Aoshi!' Kenshin spoke in a worried tone of voice placing his hand out making sure Kuno didn't shut the doors just yet. Kenshin's violet eyes stared into green-grey once for a moment then bowed his head in silent apology to his friend once more.

"I am different Kenshin…I know that…you know that and I don't care what anyone thinks anymore…not even what my boss thinks. You owe me for saying that shit, but for now I'll let you off, if you let me help with training Makimachi." Kenshin stared confusedly at Aoshi feeling a little hurt at his words, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Then its settled…oh get Makimachi an icepack." Aoshi spoke and then pressed the button, which closed the elevator doors leaving a confused Kenshin behind.

"How has your day been Shinomori-san?" Kuno spoke as he turned to face the other owner of Himura Designs & Co. Aoshi was leaning against the back of the elevator looking as bored as he usually did but he replied back before getting off the lift, grabbing his messages from Tae and then heading for his office.

"Oh it was quite boring actually, but tomorrow will be most interesting indeed. Bright smiles and sore asses I'd say…"

"Ah, yes Sir…" Kuno spoke looking a little confused but stepped back into the elevator and closed the doors going back to work.

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: If it doesn't make much sense…my apologies… Minna-san, here is more! The way I placed Kenshin in this is probably not in his 'character' but I needed Aoshi to start helping Misao or else he won't get to annoy our weasel girl like I planned to, but now he can!

Kenshin's a big meanie ne? Oh well, both will get over it, they having small arguments here and there, but there supposed to cause Noa said so *lol*

Anywho I was just reading the tributes to the RK characters. There's a new one out called 'Our Tokios' and I like it. She is mysterious and well now I'm wandering why there isn't an 'Our Aoshis' and 'Our Misaos'? What's with that minna-san? *Places hands on hips*** **How come no one has written about my beloved Aoshi-sama yet?!?!

I'm not really good with trying to explain fashion designs I create in my head so I hope they sort of make sense. If I could ever get around to learning how to draw manga/anime then maybe one day I'll read back on my fics and actually draw Aoshi and Misao in them. Can anyone draw good stuff, cause if ya want to, send them to me (using the designs I suggested in any of my stories) and I'll place them on my site. Come on ya know ya want to do it. *S* Just email me at noahazuma@yahoo.com.au or noahazuma@fanfiction.net and I'll look them over and stuff and place them up ASAP, creating a new section for Fanart on my Stories full credit to you wonderful people out there. If you do wish to try and then want to send them to me please make them a JPEG or GIF format. Arigatoo and full credit and praise will be given to each and everyone of you!

Anywho I've written down two scenes for this series on paper already and just need to tie them in with the story line. The first is kinda cute, silly and funny I think and I should do that in the next chapter…actually I will.

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6 Shinomori family affairs

****

Chapter 6 - Shinomori family affairs

Misao was sitting at her desk aimlessly looking out her large window, her view looking over many of the finest restaurants or small cafes in Tokyo. Her stomach growled indicating it was ready for eating and Misao looked up at the wall clock noticing it was 5:15pm. Boy, time had really gone fast. She had another brief run in with her boss, he telling her to be at the office on time, HE wanting to speak with her. Misao sighed as she rested her head on her table not noticing the figure standing at her doorway, briefcase in hand, green-grey eyes staring intently at her, but Aoshi spoke nothing, not a single word. Instead his eyes softened slightly and then he moved off, heading for the lift, the door still wide open.

Misao jerked her head up, her large blue eyes staring at her opened door. She could have sworn someone had been standing there about two seconds ago but there was no trace of anyone. Misao got up and quickly headed for her front door, peeking out just to catch a glimpse of a marron clothed arm holding a leather black briefcase disappearing into the lifts. 

"Shinomori?" Misao heard herself mutter and stepped back into her office her back to the wall and her heart thumping in her chest. Had he been watching her? Was he the one staring at her for many minutes, she not game enough to look up, but then when she did there was no sign of anyone to begin with. Misao shook her head thinking her thoughts were beyond ridiculous. She concluded in her own mind he must have passed by as he would have gone to see Megumi or Kaoru-chan. Maybe they'd already gotten into the lift before him.

"See you tomorrow Misao-chan!" Misao snapped out of her thoughts poking her head around the corner to see Megumi and Kaoru and another young woman she hadn't met yet standing at the elevator. So he hadn't seen them, it must have been her after all! Misao could feel the blush rise in her cheeks and berated herself for thinking such thoughts once more. He was her boss for goodness sake!

"BYE!" Misao ended up yelling back and raced to her desk when she heard the mobile phone ring. The box Kenshin had presented her with the other day was now opened on her desk. She had forgotten it the last night in her haste to go out and celebrate with Megumi and Kaoru. What a celebration THAT turned out to be! A complete an utter humiliation once more. Why if her gramps had been there or actually heard for that matter he would have laughed his ass off! She knew it; everyone in the damned restaurant knew it too! The box had a set of keys in it, a small employee's rulebook and the customary cellular phone like the one Aoshi USED to have. Misao picked up the cellular and placed it to her ear, a bright smile forming on her lips recognising the number that flashed on the small screen straight away.

"It's my favourite baka roosterhead!" Misao chimed happily.

__

"Yeah right, I'm you only roosterhead."

"Sano you will not believe where I am!" Misao spoke excitedly once more as she was now standing up in her office chair, one hand pressed against the tinted glass as she looked down onto the streets of Tokyo.

__

"Oh and where would you be weasel girl? I assume its not home, this is not the right number to call you on."

"Sano, I'm impressed you thought that much. Your brain must be working overtime by now." Misao giggled heartedly, Sano knowing she was only playing around, but she finally answered him.

"Wait for me out the front of Himura Designs & Co." 

__

"WOW weasel girl! You got the job, that's great!" 

"I'll tell you all about it once you take me out to dinner, your shout this time, you promised remember?" Misao listened to a couple incoherent moans and groans of frustration but Sano finally caved in and mumbled an 'I'm on my way.'

Misao packed up her things, looking at the piece of paper with an address written on it and folded it into her leather bag. Misao did the same with the rulebook and cellular phone. She stood up and walked out of her office, turning the lights off and closing the door behind her. She really did need to do some shopping to decorate her office a bit more. It looked rather gloomy at the moment and if she was going to be employed by the company for a while she might as well treat it like a part of her home. 

Misao decided on the stairs and slid down the banisters until she reached the lobby floor deciding to have a small chat with the front receptionist awaiting roosterhead's arrival.

* * * *

(Down in the basement carpark)

Aoshi hadn't felt like taking the limo this evening and instead opted to take his black mercedes. He hardly ever drove, never really bothered to do so as there was always a limousine and a driver handy if he needed to get anywhere and type away on his laptop at the same time. Aoshi stood at the stairwell door and scanned the number of black mercedes in the parking lot. Dammit, he'd forgotten where he parked it the last time and slowly walked forward clicking the button, his head turning to the left watching the indicator lights flash on one of mercedes. Aoshi placed his case into the back seat and got into the front reversing out of the carpark and headed for the gate to place in his code so he was able to leave the carpark underneath the building.

* * * *

"I must be going, my friends arrived. See you tomorrow!" Misao spoke happily while racing out of the electronic doors and heading down the steps towards her brown haired friend.

"ROOSTERHEAD!" Misao yelled happily she diving into his outstretched arms.

"Baka weasel girl, your lucky I was prepared for your energetic hug." Sano replied and hugged the petite woman back.

That's the way Aoshi had found the two of them. He was driving out of the parking lot and while dialling a number on his car phone, he'd turned to look right to see if any cars where coming and watched Misao jump the last two steps into the spiky haired mans open arms. 

Aoshi sat silently in the driver seat of the mercedes. The tinted window hiding his form from Misao's eyes, not that she was looking this way anyway. She had already kissed the man and then he set her on her own two feet. They had begun walking off, Misao slipping her arm around one of his, she chatting a mile a minute.

"Hello? Aoshi? AOSIH ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kenshin's voice bellowing and echoing throughout the car.

"What is it Kenshin?" Aoshi spoke in his normal voice; his eyes still turned to look at the retreating forms of Misao and her mystery man.

"Nani? What do you mean 'what is it Kenshin?' You called me, that you did Aoshi." Kenshin replied while looking over some paperwork back in his office.

"Oh right. Listen you want to go get something to eat once you finished going over those reports?" Aoshi asked finally driving off when the car behind him honked their horn telling him he'd been clear of any traffic for about five minutes now.

"Actually I was planing to take Kaoru to a play. We organised to do so as it is the last night it is showing at the theatre, that it is."

"That's no problem. I'll just get takeaway and have an early night myself." Aoshi placed his foot on the brakes, he honking his horn in irritation as a couple of schoolgirls ran out in front of his car.

"Why not go see your family Aoshi, it has been awhile, has it not?" Kenshin suggested and commented at the same time. Aoshi's face contorted slightly at the last 'family' meeting he shared with his parents…that being almost three years ago he calculated.

"Why would I be stupid enough to do that?" Aoshi replied screeching around a corner faster then he should have been going. His supposed friend was bringing up family matters when he wished for them to be left alone and untouched.

"Because I know you miss them…and I know you wish to see how 

Koya-chan is coping without having a big brother around."

"Enough Kenshin, I don't need this!" Aoshi muttered angrily and screeched into a carpark at one of the local supermarkets so he could pick himself up a frozen dinner for this evening.

"Yes you do! Now get going or else I'll get really angry with you!' Aoshi stared at the car phone, Kenshin having hung up before he could utter his sarcastic remark. He sighed in frustration, his right hand running through his hair. Aoshi stared out the windscreen noticing a married couple stroll by hand in hand, a young girl skipping along the side of them.

"Damn you…" Aoshi muttered and reversed out of the carpark and headed for the Shinomori Mansion.

* * * *

(Elsewhere in Tokyo…)

Misao sat on one side of the table, Sano lounging on the other, a small straw for his drink hung from the corner of his mouth he staring aimlessly out the window as they waited for their dinner.

"Jiya laughed at me for becoming a model, in front of all the customers in the restaurant and two of my new colleagues." Misao continued on with her story, Sano already hearing most of it as they walked to the restaurant. He placed on a crooked smile and replied back, his hand moving across the table to lift up Misao's chin so he could gaze his brown eyes into her blue ones.

"That's not the weasel girl I know, besides who cares about that old geezer eh? You should only think what the great Sanosuke Sagara thinks!" Sano boasted proudly he sitting up in his chair as the food arrived, the waitress mumbling a soft 'enjoy your meal'.

"Oh, and what does the great roosterhead think?" Misao spoke with her mouth full of food and then swallowed quickly before poking her tongue out at her friend.

"He says weasel girl shall knock em dead!" Misao couldn't help but giggle at his words and dished some rice into his bowl, only because he shoved it into her face making a face of his own, silently demanding she dish it out since he was actually paying for once! 

The both of them had fallen silent, Misao blushing in embarrassment when Sano bellowed he wished for some sake this time. He'd been trying to catch the waitresses attentions but failed to do so for about five minutes. Patience was not one of his virtues or Misao's for that matter but she was still amazed at him lasting five minutes!

"So weasel, tell me more about this Aoshi guy?" Sano asked slurping some rice and meat into his mouth, some customers glancing his way, Sano not giving a damn at all.

"Well…"

* * * *

(A residential street in the 'upper' side of Tokyo…)

Aoshi sneezed once more as he pulled into a large driveway heading for the mansion that sat in the middle of the large yard. A silver limousine and a red sports car were parked near the front doors, Aoshi parking his mercedes off to the side and got out of the car. He headed for the main doors, taking the six steps two at a time. He still couldn't believe he was actually here, actually taking Kenshin's advice. Damn he'd have to get his friend back for this, that becoming a silent promise to himself!

Aoshi pressed his finger on the doorbell; his eyes rolling at the singsong happy chime it made, his keen ears picking up footsteps as they headed for the door. He suspected it would be…

"Oh my goodness! Young Master Shinomori, it has been many years since I last saw you, please come in."

"Thank you Hiroshi-san." Aoshi spoke quietly and stepped into the house, he slipping out of his shoes as he began padding softly towards the family living area but stopped as he heard excited footsteps race down the stairs. Aoshi turned to look at the stairway watching a young girl race around the banister of the stairs and accidentally run into the old man who had been the butler for the Shinomori family for many years now.

"Koya-chan you shouldn't be running around the house like that." Hiroshi spoke to the young girl, she bowing her head and shuffling her feet as she replied back apologising to the elder man.

"Gomen ne Hiroshi-san." Aoshi watched as her head lifted up, she stepping back in fright as she looked up and up, her large and very innocent green-grey eyes staring into his. She stepped back when Aoshi bent down to her level having a good look at her. He was right, she had grown and now that he looked her over, his baby sister had grown into an energetic young girl, probably 8 years old he suspected now. So it had been about five years since he was here last, not three at all.

"Koya-chan this is Aoshi-san, can you say hello to him?" Hiroshi spoke stepping behind the young girl, pushing on her lightly, silently telling her there was nothing to be afraid of. Her scared green-grey eyes stared up and into Hiroshi's dark brown ones before turning them to look into Aoshi's, her lips pursing in curiosity.

"Hello Mr Aoshi, my name's Koya Shinomori." She beamed a bright smile in his direction, Aoshi placing a small one on his own lips, nothing like his sister's but nonetheless it was still something right? Her happy energy after all, was quite infectious. 

Aoshi pulled out a stuffed toy from the inside of his coat pocket and held it out for the young girl to take. He observed as her eyes grew wider in happiness and she brought her hands up taking the toy and hugging it to her small chest.

"How'd you know I liked cats?" She asked in a small squeal of excitement as she rubbed her nose against the black cats, with bright green eyes, pink one. Aoshi shifted his gaze up at Hiroshi and then muttered out a small reply.

"It was just a guess." She had forgotten whom he was, he not blaming her after all. He'd left home when he was 17 not being able to put up with his family's arguments and the speeches of disappointment he'd always received from them. He was 20 years old when he heard that his mother had given birth to a healthy baby girl and decided to visit the hospital. Of course he went during the night, making sure his mother and father didn't see him and headed for the viewing window to have a look at the newborns. He hadn't heard anything from his parents for those three years and it was from the off chance that Kenshin found out from his mother, whom was good friends with Aoshi's, that she had given birth. 

Aoshi remembered picking Koya-chan out straight away, without even scanning the names with his eyes. She had glossy black hair just like his and her big green-grey eyes were open and glancing curiously around the room in baby awe at all the funny things she was eyeing. 

After many months of watching his sister from afar Aoshi decided to make his presence known, a small rekindling occurred and Aoshi and Koya bonded like brother and sister should. He'd play with her once he finished university and was able to tuck her into bed at nights, just after rocking her to sleep. He had another fight with his parents three years later, Koya crying loudly as she watched him leave, never to return again. The arguments had been becoming frequent over the last year and again Aoshi had enough and left, leaving the love and protection he felt for his baby sister behind. He vowed never to return and yet five more years had passed and here Aoshi was, looking at his 8-year-old young sister and he was a 27 year old man.

"Koya-chan its time for di- A-Aoshi?" Aoshi turned to stare at the elder woman, her slightly wrinkled eyes staring at him, she staring widely and quite shocked at seeing her only son, the son she never thought she'd ever see again. 

* * * *

(Tokyo CBD)

"Let me get this straight weasel girl and do correct me if I'm wrong. Aoshi's a sleaze bag, a womaniser, a mysterious yet quite intriguing man, but seems to be withdrawn in some ways and almost shy who truly pisses you off. Have I left anything else out?" Sano asked as they walked down the street heading towards the nearest cab which would take them to the address on the slip of paper Misao placed in her pocket.

"Yes, you've forgotten he's down right too neat and tidy in appearance, he's practically dated the entire female population in the company and to top it all off he has to be cute and MY boss! God it's so frustrating, he's so frustrating it drives me insane!" Misao bellowed loudly in reply.

"So he's a hottie eh? Well is it my imagination, or is my weasel girl finding a man for herself?" Sano laughed loudly, other pedestrians walking around the two of them not wanting to get near them. He stared down at Misao's red face, both from anger and embarrassment.

"He's NOT a hottie roosterhead AND I'm NOT nor will I ever fall in love with a jerk like that!" Misao was close to blowing her top, steam nearly escaping her ears if it could ever happen. Sano placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke once more, coming to his own conclusion.

"Oi weasel, you ever thought about getting to know this Aoshi guy before judging him so harshly. Don't get me wrong though, I'm always on your side, but don't you remember the phrase 'Never judge a book by its cover'?" Misao stared wide-eyed up at her friend for many years and linked her arm with his as they walked towards a parked taxi.

"You know Sano that's probably the most intelligent thing that has come out of your mouth ever since I've known you.

"Thanks Misao…HEY!" Sano bellowed loudly he unlinking his arm with Misao walking off in another direction. Misao raced after him, pleading an apology, all the while laughing and tugged him towards the taxi, Sano finally giving in and following beside her.

* * * *

(Back to Shinomori Mansion)

"Koya-chan perhaps you and I should eat dinner together."

"But I-" the young girl tried interrupting but the elder man continued with his speech finally subduing the youngster and taking her small hand in his leading her off.

"I'll make us some pancakes for dessert and you can have ice cream with them as well. After that, we'll watch some cartoons until you fall asleep." Aoshi watched the two of them disappear and turned to face his mother once more, she still not believing he was here. Aoshi's eyebrows creased slightly in confusion. She seemed a lot older then he thought she would be and she looked rather worn and tired as well.

"It has been a long time musuko." Aoshi turned his head away; his eyes briefly closing at hearing her call him son.

"It has been way too long to be called that. Its just Aoshi now." He replied back before opening his eyes to gaze at his mother again. He watched her sigh in defeat and then head for the family room silently telling him to follow her.

"Do sit down Aoshi." Mrs Shinomori ushered and Aoshi sat down in one of the leather chairs, his eyes scanning around the room, old memories fluttering into his mind.

"Where is he?" Aoshi questioned as he got up walking towards the television cabinet and picking up one of the only family portraits of just his smiling self and his parents, Koya-chan wasn't even thought of then.

"He's away in Osaka on some business. He'll be heading to Kyoto the day after tomorrow for a week then he'll be back home. He promised Koya-chan he'd watch her in her school play. Aoshi, you do know…Koya-chan has forgotten who you are right?"

"I know…" Aoshi replied absently, his hand running over the one photo of he and Koya-chan. He was kneeling in the grass in the backyard, sakura petals floating around him and Koya-chan was standing on his thighs, her arms wrapped around his neck, her mouth wide open in a great big smile and her eyes bright and joyful as Aoshi remembered. He too was smiling, his eyes glancing down at his sister and his arms wrapped around her tiny body, hugging her desperately to him, in brotherly affection, before everything turned sour.

"Can I have this?" Aoshi heard himself utter, his eyes widening in slight surprise. He slowly turned to face his mother, she nodding her head in affirmation. Aoshi took the photo out and placed it into his coat pocket. He moved back to sit down in the chair and stared silently at his mother for many long minutes.

"Perhaps I should go. It was wrong of me to disturb your family like this." Aoshi stood quickly; hastily heading for the hallway so he could move down it and walk out the door not wishing to return. He was a fool to listen to Kenshin like that.

"Matte Aoshi! I'm dying!" Aoshi froze in his footsteps, he quickly turning around to face his mother, his eyes wider then ever and her watering in sadness, pleading for him not to go, pleading for him to listen to her precise words.

"N-Nani?"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 

Authors notes: Minna! I'm sorry but the 'scene' I was going to write about will have to wait until next time. I was going to keep going, but OW my fingers are getting cramps from typing too much. Its okay though…I left it at a cliff hanger ne?

^__^ Ja ne for now minna, but the next chapter should be out this weekend so look out for it okay? Is this getting dramatic and totally screwing up with Aoshi? I think it is!

The next chapter will be continuation of this and where I left Sano and Misao off as well as going into the next day of Aoshi helping Misao, Aoshi pissing Misao off, Aoshi getting slapped, Aoshi and Misao meeting again in the elevator and cute fluffiness and silliness after that.


	7. Chapter 7 Little klutz Makimachi

****

Chapter 7 - Little 'klutz' Makimachi

(Back at Shinomori Mansion)

"What do you mean by that?" Aoshi couldn't help but mutter as he turned fully around, his emotions running ragged at hearing those two words. Sure, he and his parents had many falling outs but to actually be told one was dying was breaking his rational senses of staying in control.

"Just as I said Aoshi, I'm dying…" Aoshi watched his mother sit back down in the chair, ushering for him to sit beside her but instead he opted to sit on the coffee table in front of her. Aoshi parted his lips, his mother staring into his slightly confused face, he wanting to ask a million questions but didn't know where to start.

"I'm getting older Aoshi and it seems my time is running out. I've been feeling pains inside myself, especially in my head…for many years now, before even Koya-chan was born but passed it off as stress." 

"Can it be cured?" Aoshi spoke not wanting to here any negative words but watched, his heart crackling slightly when she shook her head.

"It is too far gone to be treated by now. There were many risks involved, but I don't wish to be bed ridden at all. I want to spend all the time I have left with Koya-chan. Some days it is hard to get out of bed, but her bright smile urges me to get up and play with her. These days I'm only watching her play, not having enough energy to join her."

"Does father and Hiroshi-san know?" Aoshi questioned once more, his hand picking up one of his mothers, his fingers brushing over her soft but wrinkled skin, remembering the feel of it from when he used to do this many long years ago.

"Yes they know. Your father is being stubborn thinking I'm going to pull through this, but I know I do not have the strength to live on. My body is tired Aoshi…its so very tired and wishes to rest."

"Then why hold on at all if you're giving up so easily!" Aoshi spoke quite annoyed and dropped his mother's hand, his head turning away in stubbornness.

"Aoshi…my son…your boyish traits are still with you." Aoshi opened his eyes when he felt a caress on his cheek, his mother turning his face to make him stare into wiser green-grey eyes once more.

"I am happy that my young and very stubborn son, the one I helped raise, the one I used to know is still in this mature and very handsome man. You and your father have the same stubbornness." Aoshi's sad eyes gazed into his mothers, he finally succumbing to an emotion he had been holding back for five long years. Aoshi had fallen to his knees resting up on them on the carpet, his arms around his mother's shoulders hugging her in a desperate plea…in a desperate hug.

"Musuko…" Mrs Shinomori mumbled lightly, her arms wrapping around Aoshi's neck, she resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I never wanted this mother. I wished to hate you and father forever, but never did I want to see you in pain like this. Never did I want or wish for anyone to die. Please don't go, not just yet…" Aoshi muttered, holding her that little bit tighter, fearing she would disappear if he let go. A couple of tears fell down Mrs Shinomori's cheeks, the plea of desperation in Aoshi's voice very evident, making him sound like the young boy he had once been. 

"Everybody dies Aoshi, it is a part of life and you must embrace the idea that where I am going, I'll be happy there. I won't be in pain any longer and although I won't get to embrace my family, I'll still have my memories of them inside of me…for all eternity…"

"I still don't want you to go! Why can't I be stubborn, why can't I hate this? Why can't I stubbornly demand you stay…for Koya-chan, for father, for Hiroshi-san…for me…" Aoshi felt his mother push away slightly his eyes flickering over to hers, a small smile much like the one he normally hid was placed on her lips.

"No matter how selfish you wish to be Aoshi, I know you don't want to see me in pain. My heart cannot take as much as it used too. I know that one-day, maybe when years pass, you'll understand that I desire to leave. My family is well provided for, my husband is strong and will recover, but most of all I've finally found out that I may leave now because I have seen my son once more, as I have wished since the day you left."

"Kachan…" Aoshi mumbled softly, his head bowing in silent apology for stalking out of the house and never returning. That's what he seemed to do these days. He never faced his emotions, never faced his fears, he only ran away from them all.

"I have written my will, your father, our lawyer and Hiroshi-san present at the meeting. Hiroshi-san knows what to do with everything and I am confident that Koya-chan will be alright."

"Does she know you're sick?" Aoshi spoke gaining his control back and sat back on the coffee table once more, his hands still cradling his mothers as he looked down at them. 

"She knows I am not well, that I have been sick, but her mind is too young to comprehend what is happening around her." Mrs Shinomori stopped talking as she watched Aoshi reef his hands away from hers, angry green-grey eyes staring into hers now.

"Koya-chan is not stupid, she is a Shinomori after all. If you do not tell the truth you will destroy her even more by keeping it secret. Teach her about death, because if you don't she'll always live in a dream world thinking that one day you'll come back, that one day you'll walk into her room and wake her up like you used too. I won't let you do that to her." Aoshi's eyes were blazing with anger, but they softened, his hand lifting up to wipe the tears from the corner of his mother's eyes.

"Gomen ne for being rude…" Aoshi muttered, but dropped his hands away and placed on a crooked smile when Koya-chan bounced into the room jumping up and down in front of her mother and 'Mr Aoshi' asking them a question.

"Ne mama? Can Mr Aoshi stay for dinner?" Aoshi looked over at his mother, her eyes asking if he wished to stay with them for a bit longer.

"I'd like that very much Koya-chan." He watched as she grabbed his hand trying to pull him to follow her.

"Ne Mr Aoshi? You want to come see my room?" Aoshi stood up following the girl upstairs as she chatted a mile a minute telling him about all the items she had in her room before they even got there. Mrs Shinomori sat in the chair, her lips placed in a smile watching her children walk upstairs, Aoshi picking the young girl up after the third time of her asking for a piggy back ride.

* * * *

(Elsewhere in Tokyo)

"Check out these apartments!" Sano bellowed as he and Misao stood at a six-story complex of apartments, each one, besides the ground floor, had their own private balconies. 

"Hey weasel I've been meaning to ask ya, what are we actually doing here?" Sano spoke his hand moving to the back of his head as he scratched away while following Misao to the front door looking at a coded security system. Sano observed as Misao pulled out another piece of paper, punching in a series of numbers. The door made a buzzing noise and clicked open, Misao walking inside with Sano following her.

"Yo weasel you listening?" Sano questioned as he followed Misao up to the third floor as she stood in front of the door which read '6' on it. Misao fished through her bag and pulled out the keys, one slotting into the lock perfectly and she turned it hearing the lock give way. Misao silently walked in, her hand running over the wall to find the light switch and flicked one on, the large room, which was obviously the lounge room, was now doused in bright white light.

"Oh my…" Misao uttered stepping into the room a little further. This place was…well Misao couldn't actually come up with a word just yet.

"This is fucking amazing!" Sano boomed in as he made his way towards the entertainment systems and checking out the four remote controls which operated the equipment. Misao went back and closed the door, locking it as well and dumped her things on the polished wooden table closest to the door. Sano had taken the exact words she had been thinking about and bellowed them to anyone else living in the complex.

"This…this is my new home…" Misao spoke in utter astonishment as she walked into the large open kitchen and flicked on the light. Everything was just so…

"AWESOME CABLE!" Misao heard Sano yell as he flicked through the channels searching for one he liked, the volume turned up as it was surround sound. Misao moved back into the living room and sat in one of the dark green leather chairs, Sano already taking control over the entertainment system AND couch for that matter. 

"Hey Misao, do you think you could find me a job there too." Sano asked once more never taking his eyes off of the dancing women on the television. 

Misao snatched the remote away flipping the channels to a lifestyle program and turned to face a relaxing Sano, his eyes closed and his shoes already kicked off.

"Not unless the company seriously changes their rules about hiring scruffy men like yourself." Misao eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she moved closer, her best friend fast asleep and lightly snoring. Misao shook her head and left the large room going to explore the other closed doors in the apartment.

* * * * 

(The next day - 8:30am)

Misao had left a note for Sano to make sure that when he finally decides to wake up and leave to lock the door behind him. She had made a big enough racket that morning but the only movement she got from him was the twitching of his eyebrow and then he rolled over letting out more loud snores. 

Misao had been half listening to Aoshi drawl on about he helping her with modelling or something like that…

"Makimachi?" Misao snapped out of her thoughts, standing up as she had turned around to realise Aoshi was at his office door waiting for her. Misao and Aoshi walked silently towards the lifts wanting to go up to Kamatari's Studio.

"You seem far away Makimachi. Did you have a late night?" Aoshi questioned the young woman standing beside him, she resting her back against the wall looking off into oblivion.

"I guess you could say that." Aoshi watched a small smile cross Misao's lips, she falling back into her own silent thoughts. Aoshi's eyes had narrowed watching the quiet woman beside him. That in itself was very strange and he didn't like the way she answered his question either. The both of them snapped out of their wandering thoughts once the ding for the elevator was heard and the doors opened.

* * * *

(A couple of hours have passed)

Aoshi handed Misao a towel to wipe her sweaty hands dry and silently walked off. Misao had been so nervous working with Aoshi that she hadn't relaxed a single muscle in her entire body. She had to laugh when everytime he spoke of telling her to relax she became more nervous. Her eyes wondered over to the tall man lounging at the end of the catwalk, his long legs dangling over the side. Her brows furrowed in curiousness wanting to know what he was thinking as he said nothing and only stared into the darkness of the studio. 

He'd talk about posture and stances, as well as different styles of walking and that during the days he'd get her into different outfits and different heights of shoes as well. And yet when they had small ten-minute breaks every hour he spoke of nothing. Misao observed as Aoshi rested on his elbows, but then after several long seconds he opted to lay his back flat on the catwalk and rest his head on his folded arms.

"You can come over Makimachi." Misao snapped out of her daze at hearing Aoshi's quiet voice. Misao tentatively strolled over and sat on the edge, her legs not touching the ground, she not being tall enough.

"Isn't it my turn to ask why you seem so far away? Long night yourself Shinomori?" Misao questioned turning her head down to look at Aoshi, whom seemed rather relaxed at this present state, his long bangs falling over his closed eyes.

"An eventful night it was…" He muttered as a reply, his eyes briefly opening to look at Misao's profile, now she was staring off into the darkness just like he had done moments earlier.

"You know Shinomori, this morning I was dreading working with you, but now I've changed my mind about you."

"Oh?" Aoshi replied his eyes opening to lock with sparling blue ones 'smiling' down at him with glee.

"Yeah, I guess you're not half bad after all, although I'm still not one hundred percent sure on that though."

"And you only think this but don't truly believe it because?"

"In case you haven't noticed Shinomori, but there are a lot of women in this company and women LOVE to chat about everything. I think you'd have to be the main topic of discussion everyday."

"Aa, I gathered as much." Misao heard him sigh softly, almost in defeat at all the rumours that seem to surface about him. Misao pursed her lips looking down at him once more, all the while one hand caressing the small of her back.

"Do you wish for an icepack Makimachi?" Aoshi questioned dryly from his lying down position, his eyes roaming to her slim hand as she brushed it across her bare skin.

"I didn't fall over that many times!" She muttered back instantly, she turning to face him and poking out her tongue.

"Aa, not as many as yesterday right?"

"Y-You were there?" Misao stuttered in a small voice her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment watching a small smirk cross his lips. 

"And so was Kenshin." Aoshi replied and opened his eyes to see Misao trying to cover her red cheeks from his viewpoint, she muttering an 'oh how embarrassing'. 

Both of them turned to hear the door open and close and Aoshi sat up curious to know whom it was. His eyes watched a dark haired woman wearing a white mini skirt and an ice pink top walk in, her hands on her hips staring over at the both of them.

"You know its not nice keeping a woman waiting Aoshi." Misao stared from the busty woman to Aoshi whom got up and grabbed his coat placing it back on.

"I'll wait for you outside." Misao watched as the woman turned away, completely ignoring her presence and walked back into the darkness heading for the large double doors, her hips swaying seductively.

"Another girlfriend I see." Misao heard herself mutter, Aoshi turning to face her accusing stare.

"If you must know…"

"I don't want to know anything about you or any woman you have an interest in Shinomori! And here I thought you were actually mellowing out and everything those women said were wrong, but clearly it's true. You are disgusting!" Misao spoke in anger and frustration and got off the catwalk.

"Trust someone like yourself to believe such things." Aoshi bellowed back deciding he'd had enough of being spoken about.

"Excuse me?" Misao asked threateningly.

"You think your so perfect do you? I can't even say two things without having you jump down my throat and jump to conclusions for that matter. If you were patient enough and open minded you might have gotten to know me better and forgotten about what everyone else thinks, but its clear to me, your not who I assumed you could be. You're selfish, single-minded and down right rude and that pisses me off. I deserve respect from a childish girl like you because I'm the one who gave you the job so just you remember that! I'm the one who gave you a chance in this company, nobody else, just me! You truly are half the woman with your girlish body and your immature attitude!" Misao had been standing in front of him listening to his opinions about her and to her utter amazement her hand came out and slapped him hard across his left cheek, his head turning slightly.

"Damn you Shinomori…" Aoshi looked down into glistening blue eyes, a couple of tears escaping and falling down her cheeks as she raced away heading for the change rooms in the studio. Aoshi tilted his head back, he mentally slapping himself for getting so worked up. God she was infuriating! How could she mess with his emotions like this?

"AOSHI WE ARE LATE!" The woman yelled and he turned away from the soft sobbing sounds and left the studio in a hurry.

* * * *

(Himura Design & Co building - Floor 20)

Aoshi sat at his desk typing away on his laptop, finishing up a report on Misao and how her process was going. He glanced at his clock on the wall noticing it was 6pm and saved his work and packed up his things knowing he'd been here long enough. Aoshi left his office, briefcase in hand and pressed the button for the lift. Everything would be locked up by now, janitors already starting on cleaning each floor thoroughly.

The elevator dinged and Aoshi's eyes widened slightly when he noticed Misao was leaning against the far wall of the elevator, she too staying behind to do god knows what.

"Good evening." Aoshi spoke stepping into the lift and pressing the 'B' marked for the carpark and the only section you could get out of at a time like this. He was heading there to not only get out but also to drive home like he did the other night. He had a few errands to run and his usual driver was off on holidays and there was a couple of new guys Aoshi didn't wish to use, plus the fact they'd already be gone by now.

"Hey…" He heard Misao reply as she slurped some of the juice from the cup of soup she was holding in her hands. She had gotten two pencils from their hiding place in her thick blue-black hair and began using them as chopsticks. The both of them stood silently, Misao on one side and Aoshi on the other, she not wanting to be anywhere near him.

All of a sudden the lift made some serious clunking sounds and then jerked to a stop surprising Misao even more then she already was. Her cup of soup went one way, splattering all over the wall behind her, while she ended up falling straight into Aoshi's chest, his arms resting at her hips holding her up.

"You have got to be the clumsiest person I know." Aoshi muttered softly, Misao's soft perfumed hair tickling his sense of smell. He stepped back slightly, Misao pushing him and herself away from each other.

"Well excuse me!" Misao replied angrily and turned around to bend down and try and clean up some of the mess she had made. Well it wasn't even her, it was the damned elevators fault for sure! 

"That wasn't an insult Makimachi." 

"Then what was it, a compliment? How can you think I'd take something like that as a compliment? I'm a disgrace to my family and friends! _'Oh look there goes little klutz Makimachi, I wander what odd situations and mischief she'd get into today'._ Its what they always said… I…" Misao was cut off by Aoshi replying to her, not even letting her finish her rambling's.

"Because you make me smile…and I never smile…" Misao was facing the wall, her eyes gazing into the metal bar that people could hang onto in case of situations such as these, but right now she could see their reflections in them. Her face was bright red and Aoshi's held a small smirk, almost teasing her in thinking that he was actually smiling for her…because of her. 

Misao closed her eyes for a brief moment and opened them once more, they growing wide in surprise and fear at seeing her boss so close to her. Misao lashed out then, she half turned around pushing him away, watching as he was caught off guard as he stumbled back, his head smacking the metal bar around the wall of the elevator.

"What the hell was that for woman?" Aoshi asked infuriated at her ever changing emotions. Misao was staring wide-eyed at him, her lips moving but nothing came out.

"B-Because you scared me half to death! Why were you so closed to me? Don't think I'm going to be some sort of call girl for you."

"What? Call girl?" Aoshi replied while standing up on his two feet and rubbing the small lump on the back of his head. Yep, that was going to give him a headache, not to mention the screeching sound of Misao's voice right at that very moment.

"Yes, your escorts, your 'on the side' women or whatever you wish to call them. I am not going to be at your beck and call and I shall never sleep with you either!"

"When the hell did this come into the conversation? I was trying to clean up YOUR mess you stupid woman. After that I was going to help you up, but clearly yet again you jump to conclusions. What is it with you women who seem to think everytime a guy tries to be nice or wants to be friends, you automatically think they want to get you into bed?"

"Because in your case it seems to be true!" Misao yelled her reply standing up on her on. Her hands were fisted in rage at his words, she blurting out her answer without even truly thinking about what she was saying. Her eyes stared maddeningly into her boss's he not replying in a sarcastic tone of voice. 

Instead Misao watched as he moved towards her, but diverted away to open up the 'in case of an emergency' box and picked up the red phone. 

Misao bowed her head behind him, her eyes tightly closed as she raced over her words and although his eyes narrowed in anger at her, he never uttered anything back. Her words had dug a grave into his mind, clearly staying there for all eternity as to what she thought of him. She heard a small curse escape his lips as he slammed the phone down, the security men obviously doing a check of the floors.

Misao stared at Aoshi as he looked up at the ceiling of the elevator and watched him take of his grey jacket dumping it on the floor. Misao noticed as Aoshi lifted his hands stepping on tiptoes, he being tall enough to touch the panels feeling if any were loose so they could get out. Aoshi felt around the other panels and found one slightly loose, edging it away slightly so he could grip his hands through the gap for a moment.

"Step back." Aoshi ordered Misao to do and she rested her back against the cold steel of the elevator doors and watched as Aoshi flexed his arms, the muscles tightening as he kicked his shoe into the ceiling panel hoping to knock it free. Misao's eyes wondered to Aoshi's muscles, her heart beginning to thumb loudly in her chest as she watched him continue to kick the panel harder and harder. Aoshi's shirt had loosened from his trousers and gave Misao another chance to peek at his nicely muscled and richly tanned skin lying underneath his clothing. 

After several minutes she heard a frustrated groan escape Aoshi's throat as he kicked harder once again and watched the panel give way falling loudly to the floor. Misao observed as Aoshi let go of the panel his hands slightly red and cut from being squashed. He did nothing but wipe them on his black trousers and pick up his briefcase placing it on the roof of the elevator before lifting himself up and disappearing through the hole. Aoshi scanned the area noticing emergency lights were on but it was still relatively dark and he'd have to be careful for sure.

"Oi Shinomori, I'm still waiting down here. I'm not as tall as some." Misao complained and watched him pop through the hole, his hand reaching out for hers. Aoshi pulled her through the hole with ease and stood her up on her own two feet. Aoshi saw Misao shiver and wordlessly handed her his coat, she looking up at him in surprise.

"An image you've never seen right?" Aoshi spoke draping it over her shoulders and turned around picking up his case and moving towards one of the air-conditioning shafts.

"What do you mean image?" Misao questioned while following him towards the vent he had picked out.

"A nicer side to me, there happens to be one if you must know. Stand to the side a bit Makimachi." Aoshi requested of her and Misao did just that, glad to get out of the cold breeze blowing through the vents. She silently studied Aoshi as he placed himself in some sort of stance, one leg behind the other and his left arm resting on the interior steel of the elevator shaft. 

Her eyes scanned to his right hand, which was flexing and twitching as though he were doing some sort of hand and wrist exercise. The cool breeze blew his jet-black hair around Misao staring into his beautiful green-grey eyes, never seeing them on full view like she was right now.

"What do you think you are doing? You could injure your hand." Misao spoke, her eyes growing wide as he turned his right hand into a fist and with one punch, the vent gave way collapsing into the air-conditioning duct. Aoshi stepped back, he motioning for Misao to get in and she did so while listening to his voice mutter a response to her question and statement from before.

"Never underestimate me Makimachi. I'm not just a businessman."

* * * *

"Shinomori, when is the nearest duct heading into an office or hallway or anything for that matter? It's so cold…" Misao stuttered, her teeth chattering slightly. She was crawling in the duct, her boss's jacket wrapped around her petite form as they moved their way through the ventilation system.

"Don't think about it and just keep moving Makimachi. The sooner you stop thinking about it, the quicker we'll probably get to one." Aoshi replied back, he just beginning to feel the chills of the air-conditioning. 

"Don't patronise me Shinomori. I…" Aoshi's eyes had widened in surprise when he heard the sound of creaking and cursed the gods for giving him such bad luck. The ventilation shaft gave way plummeting himself and Misao towards…well he didn't know at the moment because her had grabbed a hold of Misao making sure her body was on top of his. He couldn't have his new star model become a cripple now could he?

Aoshi grunted loudly when his back connected with a hard wooden desk, Misao lying above him and perfectly fine. His eyes opened as Misao was starring down at him, her body moulding nicely against his, the palm of her hands resting against his muscled chest.

"Shinomori…you…"

"What is going on in here?" Aoshi turned to stare over at the opened door, as did Misao, watching one of the security guards turn on the lights assessing the situation. All he found was Aoshi lying on the desk, his feet hanging over the edge and a beautiful young woman lying atop him. 

"You know young lady, there is such a thing as waiting to get home. Further more, I don't think this office belongs to either of you." 

"Wait Saitou, its not what it looks like." Aoshi spoke his hand moving from the small of Misao's back trying to reason with their top security guard.

"Good night you two." He spoke closing the door behind him and walking off. The idiot hadn't even bothered to look at the ceiling, but then its not like he cared that much anyway…

"Looks like this rumour is yours." Aoshi spoke looking up at Misao whom was still on top of him. She jerked her head looking down at him, her eyes silently asking the question of 'why'.

"It seems that it looks like YOU are seducing ME." Aoshi answered with an eyebrow raised. He watched a scowl cross Misao's face she smacking him on the head and he knocking it on the desk in reaction to the hit.

"Hey, I still have the lump from you smacking me into the elevator woman!" Aoshi replied annoyed and hoisted himself up lifting Misao off and away from him, not enjoying being hit everytime he tried helping her out. Misao and Aoshi stared silently around the office not even knowing who it belonged to or what floor they had gotten stuck between. Misao walked towards the door opening it up and poking her head out looking for the strange security guard.

"Just walk out Makimachi, he's not coming back." Aoshi replied moving around her and heading for the darkened main area of the floor they were on, making sure to bring his briefcase with him. His eyes caught sight of Floor 7 written on the staircase doors and pushed it open heading for the basement, Misao following him silently.

* * * * 

"So which way is the exit from here?" Misao asked once she pushed the door open looking around the dead carpark which only consisted of two mercedes, one black and one white.

"That is your car Makimachi." Aoshi replied pointing over towards the white mercedes. Misao stared up at him a confused expression crossing her young facial features. Aoshi took the keys she held in her hand and clicked the button watching the indicator lights flash twice.

"I have a car?"

"Kenshin provides his models with all their needs Makimachi." Aoshi spoke before turning away and heading for his black car. Misao watched him walk off, a small smile breaking onto her lips as he silently waved at her not looking back. Misao raced towards the luxurious car and yelled over to her boss.

"Arigatoo for not letting me get hurt Aoshi!" He had quickly turned around hearing his name slip through her lips but watched silently as she started the engine and drove off heading for the exit. 

Aoshi got into his car and started it up as well. Seconds went by until the car phone rang, Aoshi pressing the speaker button.

"Shinomori Aoshi?"

"Aoshi, can we meet tomorrow? I wish to speak with you about something?" Aoshi's eyes widened hearing his mother's voice.

"How'd you get this number?" He spoke while driving off."

"Kenshin gave it to me. I rang him in the office and he said you were quite busy and to try this number so I did." Aoshi shook his head placing in the code to get him out of the carpark. Trust Kenshin to do something like that again.

"Can we meet Aoshi? It is very important I speak with you and it cannot wait any longer."

"Where do you want to meet?" Aoshi sighed giving into the pleading tone of his mother's voice.

"A couple of blocks away from the building you work in, near the Akabeko at about 9 tomorrow morning okay?"

"Sure…"Aoshi replied and heard the dial tone his mother hanging up not even saying goodbye. Okay, so she had been quicker then him in doing that. Aoshi shook his head of any thoughts and headed for his apartment. He'd have to wait for tomorrow to find out what the so-called news was going to be this time. It wasn't anything bad was it?

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: See minna, I kept my promise didn't I? I have such a major…well I can't give it away but prepare for…erm…a bloody Aoshi…it makes no sense ne? It will next chappie though…

Ja ne minna ^__^

Is everyone enjoying this?


	8. Chapter 8 A day never to be forgotten

****

Chapter 8 - A day never to be forgotten

(Himura Designs & Co. - 8:30am)

Aoshi had been in the office for over an hour now, he not being able to sleep too well at the thought of having a meeting with his mother. Would it be more bad news just like he had thought the previous night? Aoshi brushed the thoughts aside looking at his wristwatch and got up walking out of his office.

"Tell Kenshin I've gone to my personal meeting Tae." Aoshi muttered before getting into the lift and heading for the lobby. Since he was meeting his mother just a couple of blocks away he decided to walk, gaining his number of answers to any of the questions he thought she'd ask when they meet. Aoshi had walked out of the lobby, employees staring at his gloomy face, quite surprised at Aoshi showing somehting.

"Good morning Shinomori." Aoshi stopped as he noticed Misao looking up at him, she arriving for work while he was leaving. He had wandered what she hadn't driven to work, but placed the thought aside and headed down the steps outside the building and began walking off not saying anything to the young woman.

"Are you upset about the other night? I'll take all the blame Shinomori…if that's what you want." Aoshi turned around, to look over at Misao, her hands on her hips with a cute yet angry face expression he'd seen on her before. 

"Iie, it is none of anyone's business and nobody knows but Hajime Saitou, unless you tell anyone of course. I've got to go, I have a meting at nine." Aoshi replied and walked off, his hands thrust into the pockets of his trousers.

"Meeting? You have no briefcase with you…" Misao muttered to herself, but shrugged her shoulders never being able to figure that man out and headed into the building.

* * * *

Aoshi strolled casually down the street, slower then his usual walking pace, but his eyes caught sight of the Akabeko sign not his mother hadn't arrived. She was usually early, but Aoshi decided to keep walking towards the restaurant and wait for her. A few businessmen and women chatted here and there on their mobile phones, Aoshi mentally remembering he'd have to get the companies accounts department to supply him with another.

Aoshi's train of thought left him as his eyes caught sight of an elder man crossing the street heading for the side he was standing on near the Akabeko. He wore a brown suit, Aoshi's eyes widening in shook and slight fear noticing this man instantly. 

It was his father.

He too looked older and limped on his right leg, something must have happened to him while Aoshi forgot about them. He had tried blocking memories away, blocking out any sort of feelings towards his family, but he knew it was hopeless and yet he still tried to do so. 

The screeching of car wheels broke into the millions of thoughts racing around in Aoshi's mind. He whipped his head to the right, just like many other pedestrians walking along both sides of the road and watched some lunatic driving insanely fast, surely ready to kill someone if he didn't slow down. 

"No…" Aoshi muttered in complete shook as he turned to face the only man…his father…crossing the street at an incredibly slow pace. 

Aoshi watched, his mouth parting open in horror, as did many other witnesses as the car slammed on its breaks it not being good enough and slammed into the elder man. Aoshi's eyes had widened watching the scene unfold in front of him. His father…his father was the one coming to see him…but he…he was supposed to be in Kyoto! 

Aoshi watched the traumatic scene unfold, his father's frail body connecting with the bonnet of the red car, twisting in all sorts of shapes, bones being broken all over his entire body. His father slammed into the windscreen of the car, it cracking at the full assault at being hit so suddenly and so hard as well. Blood had spluttered everywhere, his father's lifeless body rolling off the car bonnet to fall heavily onto the road once more.

"F-FATHER!" Aoshi had yelled incredibly loud, flashes of eyes watching his racing form run towards the scene of the accident…the scene of the crime. He'd jumped over the bonnet, sliding over it on his right hip and crouched beside the crippled form that was once his father.

"GET UP OLD MAN!" Aoshi yelled loudly, emotions cracking once more, never believing he'd have this much bad luck, never believing the gods would make him suffer this much pain.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He screamed loudly…hysterically…and watched several people hang up on whomever they were talking to and dial the emergency services and the police. Aoshi's green-grey eyes stared down into one opened grey one…half of his father's face covered in blood, his left side more crippled then his right.

"Father what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Kyoto dammit!" Aoshi spoke harsh words, not believing he was crouched beside his injured and dying father. His father's hand moved up, wanting to touch something and Aoshi moved closer, cradling his father in his arms, his fathers blood staining his clothes permanently. 

"I…got a call…from your mother…last night…" He coughed loudly, blood escaping from the corner of his mouth. Aoshi eyes widened even more, he not understanding why he was being punished so much. 

Aoshi began assessing the situation that his father had internal bleeding…that his father had extensive injures and was bleeding from many different places. There was no hope for him. He could hear sirens, but they were too far away to save him now.

"She said you came over…you came to see how we were…I had to rush back then…I had to know…had to tell you…" Aoshi leaned closer, his fathers voice failing him as he coughed up more blood.

"Why? Why did mother call? Why did you not do so yourself? We could have gone somewhere else, gone somewhere to talk with no one around…" Aoshi questioned pulling himself away slightly, his father's eye softening as he stared up at him. A look he had not seen for many years, not since he was a young boy.

"I was afraid…afraid of you rejecting me…and my wish…my wish to see you once more…"

"Iie…" Aoshi muttered, his eyes growing wide when he felt his fathers bloody hand caress his cheek, this being all that he could muster before speaking once more, his hand dropping away…his head lulling back…

"I saw you on the news…I saw you many times…even with Kenshin… Not a day went by…that I never thought of you… I am so proud of you…Aoshi…my…son…"

__

He was dead.

"Father? NO DON'T GO! FATHER?" Aoshi yelled hysterically once again, cradling his father's dead body to him, he hiding his face in the crock of his father's neck and shoulder. Blood seeped through his clothes and onto his face, arms and legs…covering his whole body. 

* * * *

Aoshi did not know how long he had been cradling the lifeless form for. He heard nothing…no sound at all…the world had turned bitter and cold.

"Young Sir, you must let go…you must let us take him away." Aoshi felt himself being pulled up, his wide green-grey eyes, glistening with tears, tears he'd never had before in his life. He watched the medical team bag up his father and place him onto a stretcher and into the vehicle.

"Let go of me…" Aoshi spoke in a soft, but very angered tone of voice.

The officers did exactly that, watching as he silently walked towards the car observing the ambulance officers carefully pulling the man out and placing him on another stretcher, his eyes open staring into the sky. 

Aoshi watched as turquoise eyes turned to look over at his bloody form. Aoshi balled up a fist, officers racing towards him to hold him back before he charged at the injured man lying on the stretcher his eyes growing wide at Aoshi's words, full of utter hatred towards him.

"You should be dead you fucking murderer! Dead you hear me! You won't get away with this! I'll make damn sure of it!" The man's turqouise eyes grew in fear watching Aoshi become violent.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Aoshi yelled in utter rage punching each officer, winding them as they gasped for air and raced off down the street, witnesses watching the 'crazed' man ran away. Aoshi blindly ran away from the scene, his mind very much flashing it to him, never letting him forget this day. 

* * * *

Aoshi had finally stopped running, he leaning over to catch his breath. He hadn't run so desperately, so fast like that in many years. Not since he ran away from his family. 

Aoshi stood up, pedestrians staring wide eyed at his disastrous features, his bloody form and quickly moved around him, almost running off in fear at the killer look on his face. Aoshi headed up the steps realising he was back at Himura Designs & Co stepping into the lobby.

"Good Mor- Oh my god! Mr Aoshi!" The woman behind the desk screamed at the terrible state he was in, observing, as did everyone else as he walked passed pressing the button for an elevator.

Employees had stopped all work, many customers in the lobby staring fearfully at the tall man, no one wanting to get in the lift if he was getting in as well. Blood caked his entire form, some dripping onto the maroon carpet leaving permanent marks. 

Aoshi watched the elevator doors open, Yahiko standing there, with his mouth gaping open in surprise. Aoshi, in the blink of an eye, grabbed the young man by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out of the lifts ditching him on his butt on the floor of the lobby and got in closing the steel doors and pressing floor 20.

* * * *

Aoshi stepped out of the elevator he stopping in his tracks as Kaoru, Megumi, Misao, Tae and Kenshin walked out of Kenshin's office laughing and heading back to work.

"AOSHI?" Kenshin, Tae, Kaoru and Megumi had yelled at the same time, there eyes growing wide as he turned away from them heading for his office and slamming the door closed. 

Misao had just been standing there, not saying a single thing, her eyes not growing wide like the others…not showing a single amount of emotion at all. She watched as Tae raced to her phone calling for the medical team on the 7th floor to come to Aoshi's office.

"Everyone stay here." Misao turned to stare over at Kenshin as he cautiously walked towards Aoshi closed door hearing the sounds of frustrated yelling and shattering objects from inside. Kenshin turned the doorknob and swung it open. He stepped into the room, his violet eyes growing wide as Aoshi picked up the office chair throwing it over at the door, Kenshin ducking out of the way watching it smash into the wall, plaster and paint crumpling to the carpet.

"Aoshi stop this!" Kenshin spoke walking towards his friend, his violet eyes growing wide as Aoshi punched him in the face, total rage containing his usually controlled form. Kenshin stumbled back in surprise and fell on the floor at being hit so hard and so unexpectedly. Kenshin observed with wide eyes as he lifted himself up, a flash of blue racing passed him, small hands clasping the front of Aoshi's bloody form and pressing him back against the large windows in his office.

"Miss Misao, don't…" Kenshin uttered as he stood up watching the young woman slap Aoshi across the face and pushing him against the tinted windows harder.

"Stop this right now Shinomori. Kenshin-san is your friend!" Misao yelled at the taller man, her eyes staring up into his murderous ones, she not showing a single trace of fear. Misao scrunched her hands into the material of her boss's clothes, lightly shaking him as though trying to snap him out of his rage.

"You must pull yourself together."

"Get away from me…" Misao's eyes saddened. That voice…how that voice was so confused, so lost and so hurt all at once. This wasn't her boss at all…this was a troubled Shinomori Aoshi…a troubled man…a very troubled soul indeed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Aoshi bellowed once more, pushing Misao away from him, she grazing the side of her head on the corner of his upturned desk as she fell to the floor. Misao stared wide-eyed at her boss, his green-grey eyes focused and staring down at her, a look of complete and utter shock surfaced now. 

Aoshi Shinomori was back…she'd brought him back from wherever he'd gone… Misao watched, her own tears glistening in her eyes as her boss, as Aoshi turned around placing his head on one of the large office windows, his bloodied palms pressed against the cool glass as well.

"I'm sorry…" Misao watched as Aoshi crumpled in a heap to the carpeted floor, leaving blood smeared over the glass. 

"Ao-" Misao placed her hand up silencing Kenshin from doing or saying anything. She crawled towards him, his hands balling into fists, his head bent even more, the small amount of shaking of his shoulders. He was in so much pain…

"Aoshi…" Misao spoke softly a tear escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheek as she tentatively wrapped her arms around the breaking man in front of her, clasping the material on his chest. He reminded her so much of one of her friends, of how much he lost it when someone he cared for died. Misao wasn't stupid, she saw the distraught face expression, everyone did, but Misao had been through this situation before. She knew she could help again…and so she did the only thing she could…she hugged the man in front of her and rested her head against his back. 

* * * * 

Misao hadn't even known how long she had been hugging Aoshi for, but it felt like hours. She had heard the office door close ages ago, Kenshin leaving her alone with Aoshi. She had felt him stiffen when she had hugged him too. Her hands had clasped his clothes, never letting go, making sure he knew someone was here, someone was here to try and comfort him. Misao had bit her lip when she felt him clasp her arms tightly after several minutes. He still rested his forehead against the cold glass but his arms had wrapped around hers making sure that she was not allowed to let go of him.

Misao felt Aoshi stir, straightening his posture, he pushing her back up to a more comfortable position as well. His hands had loosened against her arms, Misao unclasping her fists as she pulled her arms free from his chest and under his arms placing them in her lap. They were red…with blood…just like he was. She observed as Aoshi's eyes opened, slightly red, but you really couldn't tell after all, but Misao had heard him cry. She had forgotten the sound of a male crying…she hadn't heard it for three years after all. It was very different from her friends, he cursing and swearing, trying to be manly at not wanting to cry, while her boss…her boss didn't want anyone to see him in a state of rage, didn't want to see him broken like this and yet Misao had. She'd stayed with him the whole time. She couldn't let him suffer alone, she'd seen what that did and she vowed to never let a tortured soul bare a burden or any grief by themselves.

Misao stared into lonely eyes, into frightened eyes as they gazed down at her, silently wondering what had happened since he'd come back from…could Misao say the 'dark side'? 

"M-Misao?" Her eyes grew wide hearing her name slip through his lips. What was that look in his eyes now?

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 

Authors Notes: *Wails loudly* Oh minna its so depressing ne? Poor Aoshi-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Wails some more* I had to have tragedy…and poor Aoshi went off the deep end… What's gunna happen now?

Ja ne…


	9. Chapter 9 The love of a little girl

****

Chapter 9 - The love of a little girl

(Inside Aoshi's Office)

Misao stared widely into green-grey eyes. There was something different about them…and the way he spoke her name…oh how it sent shivers down her spine. He was looking at her, not saying a word and all Misao could do was stare straight back. Her gaze would not leave his, couldn't leave his.

"Shinomori-san, I…" Misao couldn't utter anything, a lump had been caught in her throat. She watched as Aoshi got up, standing on wobbly feet he still trying to compose himself. She watched from the carpeted floor as Aoshi began walking away from her, heading for his closed door.

"Shinomori-san where are you going?" Misao spoke quickly, rising to her feet, not caring about the bloodstains on her clothes and followed the still slightly shaking man. He spoke of no words and made his way to the lifts, pressing the button to head downstairs. Misao stood in the main area near Tae at her reception desk and just stared silently over at Aoshi.

"Perhaps you should go after him Miss Misao. Aoshi may seem like an unlikable man, but you seem to make him different…so I think it is best you make sure he is going to be okay ne?" Misao turned to look over at Kenshin, he nodding his head letting her leave. Misao raced to the lift but slammed her hands on the metal doors as they already closed with Aoshi inside. She ran for the stairs racing down them at top speed heading for the ground floor.

* * * *

Misao came crashing through the door, it slamming closed behind her as she puffed heavily, employees glancing her way knowing she must have had a run in with Aoshi since blood seeped through her white blouse. She stared at the floor levels noticing the lift Aoshi got into was in the basement.

"Kuso…" Misao muttered to herself and dashed into the stairwell again and raced down the flights of stairs. She burst through the door, her eyes scanning for Aoshi's car but couldn't tell since there were literally over 30 black Mercedes in the parking lot. 

Misao jogged to have a look at each black car, checking to see if anyone was in the driver's seat of them. She finally came to a halt as she noticed a door was open, Aoshi sitting in the driver's seat, his shaky hand trying to place the key in the ignition but he was still too much in shock.

Again Aoshi tried for the umpteenth time to place the key in, but his hand was covered by a much paler and smaller one, his head jerking around to see Misao's face.

"Move over and let me drive Shinomori-san, you are in no condition to drive or go anywhere by yourself." Misao was biting her lip, not too sure how he would react, but watched surprised as Aoshi awkwardly moved over to sit in the passenger's seat. Misao got in, adjusting the seat and mirrors accordingly and soon they were off heading out of the underground carpark.

"Left or right?" Misao spoke in a hushed tone of voice, her ears straining to catch the mumbled reply.

"Left…just keep driving…"

* * * *

The car was in complete silence, Misao glancing her worried eyes over to Aoshi, not sure what was moving through his mind at the moment, but then who could predict what was going through someone's mind at a time like this anyway. His seat was back a bit, Aoshi facing away from Misao and leaning against the tinted window his eyes closed for several long moments. The air-conditioner was on full blast, goosebumps appearing on Misao's arms since she wasn't wearing the jacket she had on this morning, but Aoshi wasn't complaining and it was his car to begin with. His long bangs ruffled over his slightly puffy eyes, almost cooling down his reddish face.

"Turn here." Was his soft mumble after driving for about 15 minutes and Misao complied with his wishes taking him to wherever he needed to go.

* * * *

(40 minutes has passed…)

Misao couldn't help but admire the very exquisite mansion she was driving up to. It was very modern, with the works of a complete water fountain in the front, a large driveway and limousine, not to mention the large garden in the front yard. 

Misao slowed down and parked the car, watching as Aoshi just sat in the seat, not moving at all. He was staring at the large doors of the mansion but didn't seem to want to get out of the car. Misao finally opened the door, jolting Aoshi out of his thoughts as he too got out of the car.

Misao's eyes finally took notice of a police car further up, it unoccupied, as they must be inside the mansion giving the residence the bad news. 

Misao tentatively followed Aoshi towards the door, his bloodied hand moving up as he pressed the doorbell, leaving a bloodstain behind. Hurried footsteps could be heard from the other side as it was swung open, Aoshi and Misao coming face to face with an elder man, his eyes moving up and down both their forms.

"Young Master Shinomori!" He spoke in shock and surprise, moving out of the way as Aoshi stepped into the household. He was merely a few meters away from the main entrance when more hurried footsteps came from the lounge room. Misao noticed it to be an elder woman, her eyes red and puffy, tissues clutched in her left hand, her right clutched at her heart. Her eyes were green; a misty green like Aoshi's even though his held some grey in them as well. Two policemen were standing behind the elder woman, watching as she walked a little closer to Aoshi, her head shaking lightly in disbelief. Misao stayed near the entranceway, close to the stairs, observing as Aoshi turned his head away, his eyes closing as he tried to speak the words he needed too.

"I couldn't…I was too far away…and the car was too fast. There was no time; it crashed into him. He died…father died in my arms… " Misao's eyes grew wide at hearing Aoshi's words, watching as he sank to his knees in front of the elder woman. Oh, Kami-sama! She finally understood now. Aoshi witnessed the death of his father…and now was breaking down in front of the woman, who was know doubt his mother, telling her what had happened.

"Gomen ne…I couldn't save him…couldn't protect him from harm…" His voice was so broken, as though he had failed something he promised to do, to accomplish long ago. Misao observed with tears in her eyes as the elder woman sank to the tiled floor, tears spilling uncontrollably down her cheeks.

"Why do we have such bad luck Aoshi?" Mrs Shinomori hugged her son desperately, the two of them crumpled on the floor, each grasping a hold of the other, needing the support of the other to hold them up. Light footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs, Misao staring into innocent green-grey eyes, she looking down at herself, then over to the policemen and then down at Aoshi and Mrs Shinomori.

"Koya-chan go back to your room." The elderly man that opened the door spoke. He headed up the stairs picking the young girl up and moving out of sight down the hallway, so she couldn't see Aoshi and Mrs Shinomori.

"I think we should leave them for the moment." A policeman spoke and ushered Misao out of the mansion. He brought out his notebook and glanced over at her waiting for her to state her part in all of this.

"M-My name is Misao Makimachi and I work for Himura Designs & Co."

"Your relation to the man in there is what exactly?" Misao's eyes narrowed at his rude question but she spoke again, making sure to detail as much as she could so they'd just leave her alone.

"Aoshi Shinomori is one of my bosses at the company. I saw him at 8:30 this morning and he said he was going out for a moment. When he came back to the office he was covered in blood. He was in shock…a lot of shock and in a lot of pain as well. I was comforting him or trying to and that is why I have his father's blood on my clothes and arms as well. Look, I don't know much okay, I just think its wrong that you are questioning the family who has just lost a loved one. It is way too soon."

"Officer Cho, it is time to leave now. We will not disturb a family in grieving. We shall return when the funeral and wake has been performed." The other officer at the car spoke. Misao watched him turn away from her and her eyes followed the police car as it headed out of the mansion grounds. 

* * * *

Misao sat on the concrete steps of the mansion; her leg's up drawn and her palms resting open on her knees as she glanced down at them. The blood was dry. Misao's eyes watered as she began to remember. The last time she saw this much blood was when… 

She shook her head not wishing to remember and fisted her hands wrapping them around her legs as she dropped her forehead on her knees, her eyes closing tight.

__

Sano! Sano what happened? Why are you covered in blood? Where is…

Misao scrunched her eyes even tighter, almost pulling herself into a tight ball at hearing her younger voice speak so alarmingly…so frightened. She didn't want to hear it, hear a pained voice and yet…there was no stopping that deadly serious and very young voice replying back at all.

__

Taichou…Taichou-niisan is dead!

A small sob escaped Misao's lips at hearing Sano's deadpan…Sano's emotionless voice as he whispered that to her. Misao had hugged him for hours then, he desperately wanting to break free, to go and beat up the culprits who murdered his older brother, but Misao wouldn't let him go.

* * * *

"Are you alright Miss?" Misao jerked her head up, her eyes looking into the elder mans as he groaned lightly but sat beside her on the cold concrete steps. He too gazed over at the fountain, his form slouching as he spoke softly to Misao.

"I had prayed for so long to the gods for the young master to return home and when he finally came to the house after being gone for five long years I thought the gods had granted the family another chance. Now that Master Shinomori is gone, I don't know what is going to happen anymore."

"But, such things can be worked out right? As long as they stick together ne?" Misao spoke softly, she not sure if her words were even true in her own heart. Her eyes frowned when she watched the elder man, who was obviously very close to the family shake his head negatively.

"Master Shinomori's wife is very ill and she has been for some time now. I fear this may plummet her health even more and it scares me to think what it will do to the Young Master and Koya-chan."

"Koya-chan, she's the little girl from upstairs…" Misao muttered to herself…her head turning to the left when she felt a hand pat her shoulder lightly and press on it so the elder man could get to his feet.

"Its Young Master Shinomori's sister…only she has forgotten who he is. She doesn't know him as aniki anymore; it is just Aoshi-san nowadays. It has been five years after all…" Misao watched the elder man walk back inside the mansion, her eyes frowning at hearing that. She would be no more then 8 years old, but then if your three when your brother leaves, isn't it right that you would forget him? You'd have memories, but they'd be pretty fuzzy and you wouldn't know what to make of them.

* * * *

Misao sighed once more, hugging her legs to her chest as a cold breeze blew through the mansion grounds. She jerked in fright, her head snapping up when she felt a blanket being placed over her shoulders. Misao immediately stood up, the blanket falling to the ground when she noticed whom it was.

"Shinomori-san!" Misao spoke, his eyes boring holes into her own as he stared down at her. He nodded silently at her and jerked his head towards the house, inviting Misao inside. She picked up the blanket, wrapping it around her chilled form and headed inside. Misao followed Aoshi as he made his way into the lounge room, she finally noticing he wasn't in his bloody clothes anymore, but Misao was happy he had changed into cleaner clothes. Misao sat on the edge of one of the leather chairs, glancing around the room; her ocean coloured eyes following Aoshi's every move.

"I never noticed how quiet this place was without him being here…" Aoshi muttered mainly to himself, but it was spoken aloud so Misao heard it all.

"How is your mother?" Misao questioned and noticed Aoshi glance at her for a few mere seconds then it went back to the family photo of his father, mother and little sister hanging on the wall…all smiles.

"She's up in her room…needing time for herself." Misao nodded silently, but a small young voice broke into the silence of the house wanting her own questions answered.

"Aoshi-san I thought you were here, but Hiroshi-san told me not to bother you just yet. Wait, where is kachan?" Misao turned to look at the little girl and then her eyes glanced up into slightly wider but semi-hidden ones as well. Aoshi's lips had parted, but no words came out. 

"She's having a rest Koya-chan, your kachan was very tired." Misao spoke while crouching down to Koya's level.

"Kachan is always tired these days so she can't play with me all the time, but tochan will when he gets home!" She spoke with a bright smile on her face, her eyes closing in glee. They opened soon after when she felt two large hands cupping her shoulders, Aoshi now bent in front of her, their eyes staring silently at each other.

"Koya-chan, tochan…your tochan isn't coming home today." Aoshi spoke softly, watching her face scrunch up in stubbornness and she pushed away from him.

"Yes he is! Tochan promised me we'd play together when he got home from his meeting…he promised me!" She spoke loudly and dashed from the room heading upstairs. Misao quickly placed her hands on Aoshi's shoulders stopping him from going after her.

"Let her go…just for the moment." As Misao stood up so did Aoshi.

"Do you mind, if I speak with your sister Shinomori-san. I might…I might be able to help since I too was as young as her when both my parents died." 

"You will…talk with her about death? About how to handle ones self about death?" Aoshi questioned lightly.

"Only if you and your mother want me too. I can only tell her what I did, but maybe when I am done you should come in…and tell her about your father."

"Okay…" Aoshi replied a little uncertain but headed upstairs with Misao following him towards Koya's bedroom. He opened her door and found her sitting on her bed hugging the stuffed cat he bought her just the other day. Misao stepped in, Aoshi leaving the room for them to talk, but had left the door ajar.

"Koya-chan, my name is Misao, can I come over and sit near you?" She spoke softly and watched as Koya nodded her head. Misao sat in her wooden chair, dragging it towards the bed, but making sure the blanket was still around her form so Koya couldn't see the blood.

"That is a very cute cat your hugging, does it have a name?" Misao questioned once more and got a small reply from her this time.

"I called it Aoshi, since Aoshi-san bought it for me." Misao bit her lip and gazed around her room looking at all the other stuffed cats. How was she going to start a conversation on death?

"Koya-chan, how old are you?" 

"I was eight a couple months ago, what about you Misao-san?" Misao relaxed slightly as the little girl was answering her questions more and more easily now.

"I'm 23 sweetie, a lot older then you ne?" She heard a giggle escape her lips as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Sweetie, do you know what happens when people grow old…and sometimes they might leave?"

"Do you mean like Jun's obaachan? She was really old and she left on a trip for a long time. Jun said she died." Misao nodded her head at her words.

"That can happen to anyone Koya-chan and they don't have to be old like Jun's grandmother either. A lot of things can happen to make someone leave for a very long time."

"Like what?" Koya-chan spoke sitting up more.

"Well, like people getting sick and doctors can't help them get better, or sometimes something might go wrong inside them, like their heart might stop beating. People can be involved in different accidents too."

"Like the car crashes on the television?" She inquired.

"Yes, those happen all the time. It's sad, but that's what happens…and it is a part of life whether we want it to happen or not. Did you know when I was your age my mummy and daddy left to go on a long trip?" 

"Misao-san, did your mummy and daddy die?" Koya spoke softly, her innocent green-grey eyes staring up and into Misao's.

"Hai, they did indeed and it hurt a lot, but do you know what, I got through it all in the end. I was angry that they left, but I knew they would be happy in heaven, with all the angels and looking down on me with pride. They wouldn't be happy unless I was smiling and so I smiled everyday for them, making sure they were happy too."

"Honto ne?" Misao nodded to her words and explained some more.

"You see, I had to be strong Koya-chan. My ojiichan was hurting a lot, but I told him I'd take care of him…I told him that if he needed to be sad then I could hug him and take all his pain away. My ojiichan was all I had left and I wanted him to be okay, so I made sure I always smiled for him…I always made sure that he knew I loved him very much." Misao watched as Koya's eyes teared up, her lip trembling slightly as she mumbled her own question.

"Tochan…something's happened to tochan…right Misao-san?" Misao and Koya turned towards the door as it creaked open to reveal Aoshi and their mother.

"Kachan he promised he wouldn't go, but he did didn't he? Tochan went on a long trip didn't he?" She spoke and raced over towards her mother crying in her arms.

"Hai Koya-chan, tochan won't be coming back anymore, but he'll always be with you, inside your heart forever and ever. He's not in any pain at all Koya-chan, your daddy is happy where he is…I know he likes where he is now." Mrs Shinomori whispered softly and Misao stood up from the bed when Koya broke from the hug, she wiping away her tears.

"You promise he's okay where he is kachan? He's not lonely is he?" Koya questioned while Mrs Shinomori brushed one of her hands through her 

jet-black hair. 

"Your daddy will be smiling down at you right now. He'll never be lonely cause he'll always have you in his heart. When we travel to the mountains you'll be able to see him I promise. You can look up into the sky at night and one of those stars will be him sweetie. The first you see that twinkles, will be your tochan smiling down at you." 

"Honto ne kachan?" Koya inquired yet again. 

"Hai Koya-chan I promise you he is happy where he is…and that he'll love you and watch over you forever and ever."

"Ne mama?" Koya spoke with a bit more happiness in her voice as she glanced at Misao, she nodding her head making sure she continued with what she was going to say. Mrs Shinomori picked her up, with a grunt of course but still managed to hold her daughter up nonetheless.

"If you need to feel sad about tochan leaving then hug me okay?"

"Why do you say that Koya-chan?" Mrs Shinomori spoke back, her eyes glancing over at a silent Misao.

"You're my kachan and I don't want to see you sad…and I have to take care of you now like I promised tochan I would. He always said I had to be a good girl for kachan because she wasn't very well. Tochan will be proud of us for sticking together and Koya-chan will look after Hiroshi-san and Aoshi-san too! Koya-chan will make all the pain go away, isn't that right Misao-san?" Koya spoke smiling back at Misao as though she had never heard the devastating news of her father's death.

"Hai, hai Koya-chan, you are a brave girl."

"That's cause Koya-chan wants to be beautiful and brave like kachan and strong and powerful like tochan! I'll be back real soon, I have to go find Hiroshi-san and hug him right now." The three occupants left in the room watched her race out to head downstairs while calling out to Hiroshi.

"What did you say to my daughter young lady?" Mrs Shinomori spoke softly, her eyes still red, but her crying had stopped long ago as she composed herself in her bedroom.

"I too know what it was like to loose a parent, in this case both of my parents at such a young age. You should teach her about death as soon as your own grieving lessens a little. I told her to always smile for the ones she loves. She will be confused…and saddened, but she knows now that her father is okay, that he is happy and safe where he is and she'll get through this because she is young. I suggest that you travel to the mountains as soon as possible so she can say goodbye to her father in her own way. I am sorry for your loss." Misao spoke softly and bowed formally to Aoshi and his mother.

"Would you like to stay for the evening? I can make up a room for you and my son just down the hall? I would love to find out how you and my son met each other." Mrs Shinomori spoke placing both Aoshi and Misao off guard. Misao hands began to twist behind her back, her cheeks turning an 'awful' shade of red as she muttered out a reply.

"Um, no thank you, err you see I'm not…I mean we aren't…I work at the company…I'm the new model…but I drove Shinomori-san here…and well…" Misao was about ready to die right then at the way she was acting, but Aoshi saved the day.

"I am her boss at Himura Designs & Co. There is no relationship between us. Makimachi-san is the new model since Megumi will be leaving shortly. I was a wreck at the office and Makimachi-san was trying to help me. I couldn't drive here because I was still in shock and so Makimachi-san did."

"I see…" Mrs Shinomori whispered to herself.

"Well…I really should be going since I think I have disturbed your much needed family time together as it is. Do you mind if I take your car back to the company Shinomori-san? I'll get it cleaned for you okay?" 

"Um sure…" Aoshi replied with a shrug and all three headed downstairs as Misao stood at the door bowing to them once more.

"If you need some support or anything, you know were you can find me okay?" Aoshi nodded at her sweet words and watched as Misao jogged towards the Mercedes. She sat in the driver's seat, guessing the car needed new seats altogether since the blood had sunk into the material long ago. 

Aoshi and Mrs Shinomori watched as she drove off, Aoshi's hand lifting up to give her a small wave trying to tell her he was okay even though he knew she wouldn't believe it for a second. 

"I think we should travel to the mountains just like Makimachi-san said. Perhaps the funeral and wake should be held at the cabin grounds where we used to spend our winters when I was a lot younger? It will help Koya-chan release some of her sadness, but then it could help all of us." Aoshi spoke but turned to face his shorter mother, as she did nothing but stare up at him.

"She's a really sweet girl Aoshi. Not many women could handle having blood soak through their own clothes and still worry about others instead of herself like she did."

"Don't start…" Aoshi responded while heading back into the house, his mothers keen eyes catching a glimpse of faint pink rushing across his cheeks for a couple of split seconds.

"I think my son has a crush on her." Mrs Shinomori spoke and her eyes grew slightly wide as Aoshi turned around facing her and fully telling her his opinion on her statement.

"I'm through with crushes, believe me I am, so stop with the meddling. I had that enough when I was with Yume for so long so please don't! Look, lets get through this step first and then one day I might tell you all about me and what has been going on for the five years you haven't seen me." Mrs Shinomori nodded her head, noting that Aoshi was slightly angry when he spoke Yume's name. Something major must have happened between the both of them and Mrs Shinomori could even feel that they had broken up long ago…but something had changed his life forever indeed. Okay, so she was glad about that after all. She never did like that girl very much…with her bossy attitude, her strange outfits and those purple eyes, it just didn't seem like Aoshi's type at all.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Oh Kami-sama! *Wipes sweat away from forehead* Damn that was tough, but don't panic though, this is actually going somewhere okay? It is after all helping Aoshi and Misao get that much closer together ne? Anywho I think I've gone on a writing frenzy which is probably a good thing since I haven't written for some time now. 

My rest was needed and so now Noa is back, for the time being until she fades into the shadows once more at not knowing what to write again. I hope it made some sense…and if not…well dammit!

I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and I wish you good fortune in the New Year! Ja ne and until next time, please keep reading and reviewing!

Sorry about the wait, but there is only one Noa! (^_^)


	10. Chapter 10 A heart wishes to open up

****

Chapter 10 - A heart wishes to open up…

(Misao's apartment - a couple of days later)

"Oi weasel-girl are you sure about this?" A scruffy looking man spoke as he longed on her bed watching Misao move around her large spacious bedroom, stuffing clothes into an overnight bag.

"I am sure roosterhead, so don't try and stop me. The man is my boss…well one of them and Kenshin said he wanted me to be there."

"Did he _really_ say that weasel girl?" The 'roosterhead' replied while sitting up on the bed, one bandaged hand moving up to brush through his wild brown hair.

"Okay, so not in so many words, but Kenshin said it's the right thing to do by coming along…and besides I think I might be of some help anyway. You won't be able to stop be Sano, so don't even try." Misao spoke back as she stuffed a bathrobe into the night bag as well.

"Yeah but…" Sano really couldn't finish what he was trying to say and instead fell back onto the comfy bed and groaned lightly, knowing he had already lost the discussion before it even began. Misao flopped down beside him, her eyes softening lightly as she cupped Sano's cheek making him look up at her.

"I know what I'm doing Sano. I know I can help him…I feel it…besides your one to complain about having the apartment for yourself, you practically live here anyway!" Misao contorted back getting up and was reaching for the overnight bag when Sano tackled her and the both of them fell back on the bed laughing lightly.

"Baka roosterhead what did ya do that for?" Misao yelled loudly and tackled him with her own force. Sano had been a little caught off guard and the two of them rolled off, falling onto the carpeted floor, Misao atop Sano, a victory smile caressing her lips.

"Be careful weasel girl." Sano spoke, seriousness, which was never shown coming from him broke though, his voice etched with emotion.

"Eh?" Misao replied and got off Sano helping him up to stand. Her tall friend stared down at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Deaths and funerals are never good Misao-chan…I know them from experience, so be careful." Sano watched surprised as Misao's face scrunched up in anger.

"What and I don't? I know of death as well baka! Besides I was there with you when Taisho died and I'll be there for Aoshi as well!" 

"So its Aoshi now eh weasel girl?" Sano spoke a lobsided grin breaking onto his lips watching the blush cross Misao's cheeks. Her lips had parted as she spluttered and tried to explain but nothing made sense, which Sano could help but laugh loudly about. He stopped when there was a buzz at Misao's door and turned to face Misao, as she looked slightly horrified.

"Nani?" Sano muttered watching Misao tare around her messy bedroom to gather more of her clothing together and stuff them in the bag forgetting to fold them properly.

"Don't just stand there you idiot! Answer the door, its gotta be Kenshin and the others!" Misao spoke loudly as she pushed him out the bedroom and slammed the door. Sano made his way to the door, wearing only white loose pants; his feet and chest bare and opened it up without glancing through the small 'peep' hole in the door. Three pairs of eyes stared at him, looking slightly confused at wanting to know who he was. Sano moved away from the door motioning the visitors to enter the apartment and eyed them silently as a man with flaming red/orange hair walked in first followed by two other women. His brown eyes met with curious maroon ones, the woman with long black hair eying him up and down wanting to know what in the hell he was doing in Misao's home.

"Weasel girl should be out soon, have a seat." He spoke as he flopped comfortably into a lounge chair, watching as the three visitors sat meekly on the lounge still watching him.

"Weasel girl?" They ad muttered together, but their eyes turned to another door as it opened and Misao walked out wearing plain black trousers and a black top, her feet covered by white socks and a bag slung over her left shoulder. 

"Gomen for keeping you waiting, we can go now." Misao spoke a smile on her face watching as her boss and two friends stood up ready to leave. Misao noticed the curious looks Sano was receiving and gasped softly at being so rude.

"Ah gomen let me introduce you all to this freeloader bum of mine." Misao spoke and received a glare from a silent Sano.

"Kenshin, Megumi and Kaoru this is roosterhead!" Misao spoke happily a smile crossing her lips and her eyes closed, not even noticing the scowl she was receiving from Sano.

"Roosterhead?" Kenshin spoke, his head titled slightly as he gazed over at the young man standing a couple metres away from them. Kenshin noted that his hair seemed to defile gravity and guessed that's why Misao got the idea to call him roosterhead.

"The name's Sagara, Sano Sagara." He spoke as he moved closer shaking hands with a slightly surprised Kenshin, he noting the strength that the young man had within his grip.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sano-san." Kenshin replied a smile crossing his lips as his violet eyes glanced up into the tall mans. His height was nearly the same as Aoshi's but just a little bit shorter...not by much though.

"Sano-san? Really Kenshin you needn't call the baka that if he's such a freeloader. No one who works deserves such respect from someone like you." Sano's eyes caught the marron ones looking him up and down with distaste as she spoke those words to him. She flicked her hair over her shoulder to add more emphasis and didn't care that she was receiving a disbelieving look from Misao and Kenshin.

"M-Megumi-chan you shouldn't say such things!" Kaoru spoke slightly astonished as well, but was the first to get her voice back.

"You shouldn't apologise for the kitsune-onna Kaoru-san, besides stuck up women like her obviously doesn't know honest good and hard working men when she sees them." A battle had begun.

"Stop it!" It stopped suddenly and everyone faced Misao in surprise. Her eyes blazed in slight anger at Megumi's words and then she directed it at Sano for being an idiot as well.

"Kenshin-san, Kaoru-chan, Megumi-chan its time to go! We have somewhere to be and _you_ baka, if I come back and this place is a mess your out on the street and back to your own apartment got it?" Sano nodded his head silently, watching as Misao stormed out of the apartment, with a silent Kenshin, Kaoru and Megumi following her. Megumi turned around to glare back at the half naked man, but her eyes grew slightly wide as he was standing right behind her. She observed as he winked at her and then pushed lightly on her back making her step into the hallway of the apartment building and closed the door.

"Baka roosterhead…" Megumi mumbled slightly, her eyes sparkling and a small smile on her lips appeared.

"Hurry up Megumi-chan!" Kaoru spoke and Megumi quickened her pass to catch up to a waiting Kenshin, Kaoru and Misao.

* * * *

(Inside Kenshin Car)

"Ne Misao-chan is that baka really staying with you?" Megumi spoke bringing back the conversation of Sano for like the third time in the two hours they had been driving. Kenshin and Kaoru sighed at the same time as they were riding up the front, Kenshin driving of course.

"Megumi-chan do we also have to always talk about Sano? He must be having a sneezing fit!" Misao spoke and giggled lightly, watching Megumi's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and soon Kaoru joined in with Misao. Kenshin looked in the rear vision mirror watching Megumi cross her arms over her chest like a stubborn little girl and she stared out the window. A small smile crossed his lips knowing exactly what that meant.

"Is anyone hungry?" Kenshin spoke changing the topic and making Kaoru and Misao contain their laughing as he pointed towards a drive-thru fast food shop.

"I'm starved!" Misao and Kaoru spoke simultaneously and Kenshin pulled into the drive-thru and ordered what everyone wanted as a meal.

* * * *

Another hour or two had passed, with Kenshin still driving, but his passenger ad changed to Misao as Kaoru and Megumi were now fast asleep in the back, Kaoru head leaning on Megumi's shoulder and Megumi's head leaning against Kaoru's. Silence filled the car, Misao occasionally glancing Kenshin way even though his eyes were glued to the road. She had been flipping through a magazine…a fashion one of course but finally placed it closed in her lap and turned slightly to face Kenshin.

"Daijobu Kenshin-san?" Misao spoke in a soft voice not wishing to wake the other two women in the car. Violet eyes turned to look at Misao for a moment, a small smile on his lips as he nodded his head indicating he was all right. Misao pursed her lips watching as Kenshin changed lanes, but again he did not speak…or glance her way.

"Worry is eating away at your insides." Misao spoke firmly watching as Kenshin's gaze turned slightly surprised as he turned back to look at her, his violet eyes widening at her exact and quite precise words.

"Don't look surprised…it's written all over your face Kenshin-san." Misao's eyes softened as his lips turned into a thin line as again he retreated his eyes back to the road and nodded his head in agreement.

"So, how long have you known Shinomori?" Misao spoke changing the topic…well sort of.

"As long as I can remember really. We grew up together…and we grew up with Kaoru-dono as well."

"Kaoru-dono? Really Kenshin-san you shouldn't place 'dono' after the name of the woman you love…it is not right." Misao squealed lightly as Kenshin swerved into the other lane, but gained control of the car once again. Megumi and Kaoru stirred but were too deep in sleep to even worry that they could have been fatally injured in a car accident. Misao's hand rushed to her lips to muffle her giggles as Kenshin's cheeks were slightly red in embarrassment. 

'M-Misao-dono…please don't…" Kenshin began, but glanced Misao's way as her hand was placed on his shoulder, a small smile crossing her lips as she nodded her head. He relaxed knowing Misao wouldn't say anything to Kaoru at all about what he had silently confessed…well what Misao had found out anyway. 

"She's not stupid Kenshin-san…and Kaoru-can is my friend and I know that she'll only be happy with the one she loves."

"The one she loves?" Kenshin muttered, his hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Hai, he's a bit of an idiot at times, but she thinks he is super sweet and he makes her laugh a lot too, not to mention cute as well." Misao drawled on, watching Kenshin cringe lightly as though she were voicing her opinions on someone else other then himself. Misao shook her head at Kenshin. Boy, was he really _that_ stupid?

"A-Aa…" Kenshin spoke meekly, indicating he had heard Misao's opinions on the man Kaoru seemed to love. 

"Yep…and he's even such a baka that he doesn't even realise that I am talking about him…the baka with the flaming orange hair."

"M-Misao-dono!" Kenshin spoke in slight surprise yet again.

"Kaoru-chan is quite something when she gets drunk! She becomes very opinion about everything!"

"E-Everything?" Kenshin stuttered as he shrunk in his drivers seat, but Misao patted his shoulder once more and smiled at him.

"Okay…so not _everything, _but just about." Misao replied and giggled lightly watching Kenshin let out his breath. Silence filled the car once more as Misao chewed on her lip as she was deep in thought.

"You say one thing Misao-dono, but underneath you mean many other things ne?" Kenshin spoke snapping Misao out of her thoughts. She turned to face him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"You say you don't get on well with Aoshi, but inside you do like him right? You worry for others all the time ne? Even someone like Aoshi, whom is not easy to get along with or to get close to and yet you care for him anyway. You worry that he will fall apart ne?" Now it was Misao's turn to blush and glance her eyes everywhere but on Kenshin.

"T-That's not true! It just scared me how different he can be. I'd rather the annoying emotionless Shinomori then the falling apart one that's all!" Misao crossed her hands over her chest and gazed out the window, watching trees zoom by as Kenshin was driving at a fast pace since the highway was free of cars and the speed limit wasn't slow like in the city. 

"He's stronger then you think Misao-dono. Aoshi has been through much heartache and although this is painful…Aoshi will get through this just like he does everything else. In the beginning I had little faith that Aoshi would recover from…well anyway lets just say my view of him has changed severely over the years." Kenshin continued on and knew Misao was staring over at him wanting to know what he left out. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her lips part open as though ready to ask her question but he quickly cut in as he turned off the highway to head for the cabins up in the mountains.

"Iie Misao-dono, don't even think you'll get answers from me. Aoshi is the only one who can tell, it is not place…or my right to do such a thing. I will not have him angry at me anymore then what he has been in the past…and even a few days ago." Misao's mouth snapped shut as she stared out the window once again the car remaining silent for the rest of the trip, besides the slight snores of two very dead to the world models.

* * * *

(Up in the Mountains)

The car came to a stop, Misao jerking from her half asleep half awake phase and glanced out the window to see a large amount of cars, many people turning up early for the funeral service of Aoshi's father. Misao turned around waking Megumi and Kaoru up and they all stepped out of the car and Kenshin popped the boot so everyone could get their overnight bags.

"Um, were to we stay…or rather change before the service begins in half an hour?" Misao spoke as she watched families and businessmen and women that were obviously associated with the Shinomori family.

"Aoshi has allowed us to stay in his family's cabin along with his mother, Hiroshi-san and Koya-chan. There is a small personal service tomorrow morning with just his family. All the other guests will drive back this evening, but Aoshi requested our company and so we shall stay the night and head back into the city the following day." The three women followed Kenshin since he was the only one that actually knew where he was going. Many other guests turned to glance at Kenshin, knowing who he was not to mention Megumi and Kaoru, but Misao hung back, her long bangs covering her face as she hid it well. 

They made their way up the steps of the large cabin and Kenshin opened the door without even signalling they were here. It didn't seem to matter since the place was quiet and the Shinomori's were not inside. Kenshin located the room in which three beds had been made up for the women and soon found his own which was occupied by two beds, one obviously for himself and the other for Aoshi. He third bedroom was for Koya-chan and her mother and Hiroshi had placed out a futon to take up residence in the large lounge room when it was time to sleep.

* * * *

(Twenty minutes ticks by)

Kenshin waited outside for the three women, his hands lazily crossed at his back, but he soon stood straight when he noticed a tall figure walking towards him dressed all in black. Kenshin gazed up at his tall friend, their hands clasping in a handshake as Kenshin silently offered his sympathy for Aoshi's loss.

"It is good that you are here." Aoshi spoke in his normal monotone voice, but Kenshin knew he was fighting not to show any emotion whatsoever.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything." Kenshin replied instantly. Aoshi was dressed in black pressed trouser with black socks and polished black shoes. His shirt was black silk and the buttons were done all the way up to his neck. He donned a black dress coat that stopped just under his butt and the three buttons were done up. Kenshin was wearing black as well, but his jacket was a deep blue colour as was his tie. A cool breeze swept through the forest on the mountain and Kenshin and Aoshi looked up at the cloudy sky when thunder began to rumble.

"Gomen for keeping you waiting." Kenshin and Aoshi turned towards the voice watching as Kaoru and Megumi moved down the six steps from the verandah to the pebbled footpath. Kaoru wore a simple black dress that fell to her knees with long chiffon sleeves and the outter layer of the dress was chiffon as well. She wore strap high heels and had a deep blue shawl covering her shoulders. She held an umbrella in one hand and four yellow rose buds in the other. Megumi's black dress was long as it fell to her ankles, but had a split up the right side. It was strapless, but she too had a shawl crossing her shoulders but it was deep marron like her eyes. She held an umbrella as well and four blood red rose buds in her left hand.

"Daijobu Aoshi?" Kaoru and Megumi spoke simultaneously and watched as he nodded his head silently. They each handed him a rose and hugged him briefly, he returning them as well.

"Where is Misao-dono?" Kenshin questioned while he took Kaoru's hand and placed it lightly in his right one. She blushed lightly, but began walking off with Megumi and Aoshi heading towards the funeral service which would occur at the top of the mountain.

"We found her vomiting in the bathroom, but she said to go on without her because she'll be there soon. She needed to have a shower first to get rid of her headache. I don't think all that grease she ate was a good idea." 

"Aa, I hope she'll be alright. Did you tell her were it was going to be held?" Kenshin questioned again and Megumi nodded her head as she linked her arm with Aoshi's heading towards the service.

* * * *

(Another half an hour passes by…)

The service has been finished and family and friends…not to forget businessmen and women have moved towards the three Shinomori's to offer them their condolences for their loss. The priest that had been hired for the service has asked whether anyone, namely his family wanted to say any words, his eyes focusing mainly on Aoshi but watched as he shook his head, his face blank. Aoshi had glanced over at his mother every now and then to see her brushing her eyes with a white handkerchief and was surprised when Koya-chan left her original seat to sit in his lap. She had brushed her hands over his every now and then and whenever she did that Aoshi's grip tighten on her a she snuggled into his warmth, the day turning into night as it grew colder.

Megumi and Kaoru had offered a flower each to Koya-chan, Hiroshi and Mrs Shinomori. They offered their last ones to the coffin Mr Shinomori was in as it wouldn't be cremated until it was transported back to the city. Aoshi stood silently and nodded to all the people who came up to him, bowing and then the condolences and then they placed wreaths and flowers near the coffin and moved off heading back towards their own cars. 

"Aoshi, are you coming back to the cabin?" Megumi spoke softly and watched him turn to look at the people waiting for him, but he shook his head and replied back softly.

"Iie go on ahead I'll be there soon." Megumi nodded and walked beside Mrs Shinomori who was now carrying a sleeping Koya. Kenshin still held Kaoru's hand and beside him was a silent Hiroshi. Aoshi turned back towards the coffin his father lay in and sat down in one of the fold up chairs at the front, just staring at the dark shiny wood covered with flowers and wreaths. The start of raindrops began to fall, a couple falling on Aoshi's jet-black hair and then rolling down his face…not that he seemed to care right now anyway. He snapped out of his silent thoughts as his eyes caught sight of a petite figure moved up the small aisle created and stood in front of his father's coffin. His eyes knew that presence off by heart, that petite form and that flowing blue-black hair from anywhere. Misao bowed and clasped her hands together in silent prey. 

Aoshi observed her silently, his head slightly tilted, as he'd never seen Misao with her hair down before. She was wearing a black skirt, a turtleneck black top and a long black leather jacket over the top which was buttoned up. He noticed her shoes, which happened to be the black combat boots he'd seen her wearing when she had her make over at the company and shook his head, his eyes moving away from her to stare up into the sky as the droplets turned into a light shower. He knew it was going to get even heavier, but still he sat there, not moving to find shelter at all.

Aoshi snapped his head up, looking into ocean blue eyes as Misao held a black umbrella over his head, making sure he didn't get soaked by the rain. 

"May I sit with you?" Misao questioned lightly and watched Aoshi wave his hand indicating she could. Misao sat down silently on his left side, her right hand holding the umbrella over the both of them even though she had to sit closer then usual or else she'd be getting wet which is something she didn't want. 

"Are you feeling better?" Aoshi spoke lightly even though his eyes were still very much on his father's coffin.

"Eh?" Misao had replied intelligently and Aoshi elaborated on what he meant by his question.

"Kaoru said you were sick earlier on and I wondered whether you were alright now." Misao lips were parted in a small 'o' and she placed on a small smile gazing up at him.

"I'm okay, just a small headache that is all so don't worry about. Besides shouldn't I be the one asking how you are going?" Misao replied and watched as Aoshi was going to stand up, Misao mimicking him and standing on tiptoes so the umbrella was still over his head.

"I've had enough of 'condolences' and 'are you okay' for one day. Let's head back to the cabin." Misao stumbled lightly to walk as fast as Aoshi was thanks to his long strides but stopped in surprise when he clasped the umbrella and held it above them so she didn't have to walk on tiptoes beside him. 

"You may act tough, but I can see straight through it just like your family and Hiroshi and Kenshin and the others. Why do you hide from them?" Misao spoke bravely watching as Aoshi stopped, his narrowed eyes gazing down at her. 

"Don't pry into peoples lives when they have not given you permission to snoop around and ask such questions. It is not your business Makimachi." Misao sighed and shook her head, speaking once more an then walked off heading towards the cabin by herself not caring about the rain that was pounding on her head.

"You act like the whole world is on your shoulders. Why don't you share your emotions, your pain, and your guilt with someone you can trust? One day you'll realise that opening up is a part of life and it will help you I promise." Aoshi watched Misao walk off, his head bowing slightly as he was deep in thought. Only seconds passed when he was snappe dout of them by a soft tugging on his hand. Misao was beside him again, a small smile crossing her lips as she looked up at him, her smaller hand clasping his in comfort.

"Come on, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long…besides I think it's a go idea if you celebrate your fathers life…not mourn his death, but its just a thought. I won't ask any more personal questions I promise. Just come inside were its warm okay?" Misao pulled lightly on his hand and Aoshi followed her silently towards the cabin, the both of them heading up the steps, Misao's head bent and a small smile crossing her lips as she felt Aoshi's hand strengthen the hold he had on hers.

* * * *

(Misao's, Kaoru's and Megumi's bedroom - 1am)

Misao lay awake in the bed, she not being able to sleep at all. It was as though her body could not rest in the mountains with an air of sadness flowing through the cabin. She sighed lightly and finally sat up gazing into the room to see Megumi curled up in her bed and Kaoru sprawled in the other. The two of them were really different indeed. Misao pushed the covers away from her body and stood up heading for the glass sliding door that would lead to the balcony that surrounded the entire second floor of the cabin. Misao slid it open and welcomed the cold breeze that blew into the room. Kaoru and Megumi on the other hand made annoyed groans and Misao quickly closed it as she stepped onto the balcony.

"A full moon…" Misao mumbled to herself as she stepped towards the balconies railing and looked up into the sky. She glanced to her right noticing a chair hanging from the roof and proceeded to move towards it and sat down, the chair creaking lightly but only for a few seconds. Misao pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins. She wore a silk nightie with spaghetti straps; one of Kaoru's since she hadn't brought her own sleeping gear. It was deep blue in colour; much like her eyes were and it had small silver moons all over it. It fell just above her knees, and complemented her curves. Her sleepwear she usually wore was a shirt and shorts but it had been the only thing she had forgotten to take all thanks to Sano. Misao knew it wasn't entirely his fault, but she needed someone to blame and he was it!

As Misao looked up into the sky the rain having moved on and brought along some humidity she didn't notice that another figure, whom was also having trouble sleeping had been observing her every since she came out onto the balcony. 

"Can't sleep?" Misao jerked in surprise hearing that soft deep voice and snapped her head to the left watching as a tall figure moved into the moonlight. Blue eyes gazed over the well-toned body of one Aoshi Shinomori. He was still wearing his black trousers only his belt was gone, as was his sock and shoes and his jacket. He still had on his black silk shirt but it was fully unbuttoned Misao gazing over his lean form then quickly into his green-grey eyes. Misao nodded her head firmly as she finally remembered he had asked her a question and shifted in nervousness as he too sat beside her on the chair. It swung lightly and creaked as well, but Aoshi's long legs soon stopped it from doing both.

"Your idea was good Makimachi, I am glad that I got to see my mother smile once again."

"Yes, I too was glad when my ojiichan smiled again as well. I was very young when my parents died and I knew it wasn't good for my soul to grieve and instead I celebrated for my parents knowing that they'd be unhappy if they saw me cry."

"So, you never cried?" Aoshi spoke but turned to see Misao shake her head negatively as she curled more into a ball on her side of the two seater chair and observed as she smiled lightly, her eyes closed and her chin resting on her knees.

"Of course I cried. It helps cleanse the soul in a way, but after I was done I knew I would hurt my family if I did not move on. I tried doing the best I could, hoping that they'd be proud of me. That is why I try and take care of my ojiichan. I left school when he got sick for an entire year, but over the months he told me to go back, to become a designer like I always wanted…that way he said when I was, he would be proud of me." Aoshi heard Misao laugh lightly as she turned to look up at him for a moment.

"Listen to me ramble on about my family when you should be doing this about your own. Not once did I hear you mention anything about your father when memories were being told."

"Well for one it was in front of Koya-chan so I could not say anything and two you promised you wouldn't ask any question on my own personal matters." Aoshi observed as Misao's cheeks darkened in the moonlight. A thick silence enveloped the two of them until Misao finally broke it.

"Would it be so bad…for Koya-chan to know who you are. Isn't it worse to keep on lying to her. She may be young, but children sense things…and they remember memories, no matter how fuzzy they are. If you do something even remotely close to watch Koya-chan remembers she'll know who you are, so why not just confess?"

"It is not your business!" Aoshi snapped as he stood up from the chair, it rocking lightly as Misao gazed up at him. Her eyes blazed with fire as she stood up, her hand fisted as she spoke a little louder, not caring if anyone awoke to their argument.

"Well _someone_ has to make it their business! You keep so much hidden I'm surprised you haven't blown up already! I watch you Shinomori; I see the loneliness in your eyes even though your body betrays it. You crave your family; you crave the love of your mother, the love of Koya-chan so why fight it? Why fight something you so desperately want and need for that matter? For once leave the stubbornness behind and embrace what you want!" Misao gasped lightly as she was pushed against the railing of the balcony, Aoshi standing impossibly close to her as he gazed down at her his hands fisted on the railing trapping Misao against it and himself.

"What would you know about what I want? What would you know about pain…about suffering? You don't know what I've been through…what I go through to this day. I have a constant reminder of my mistakes, which will be with me for the rest of my life. You have no idea what I've sacrificed over the years, what type of hell I've been through because of love…so don't tell me what you know about love, you know nothing!" Aoshi quickly stepped away from Misao as her eyes had widened at his words…at his actions, surprising her…scarring her he could not tell, maybe both. Misao's hands were clasped to her chest near her heart; her eyes wide looking rather innocent and yet they sparkled with unshed tears.

"Tell me…tell me so I can understand…tell me what you are feeling, what you hide from everyone. Why can't you open up to anyone?" Misao had mumbled as she stepped closer, but watched as Aoshi retreated back slightly, as though scarred of her now.

"No one is to know…no one has the right to know." He mumbled softly, Misao moving closer and spoke again, her arms out as though she were going to embrace him but she never moved from her spot on the balcony.

"You say no one has the right to know and yet Kenshin does. You trust him right, so why not someone else. Do you not tell anyone for you are scared?" Misao gasped as again she was placed against the railing and Aoshi, his eyes blazing with anger and hatred towards her words.

"I am not scared…I am not afraid. No one deserves the right to know about my life. They have not earned my trust."

"So your relationships with Kaoru, Megumi and Tokio-chan were all for nothing is that what you are saying? How dare you stand in front of me saying all this and yet say nothing to those three women. Those three women love you dearly. After everything you've been through with them, you tell them nothing of your life! You make them sound like cheap whores! You heartless bastard!" Misao's hand had rose to slap Aoshi across the face, tears forming in her eyes once more, but he caught her hand, Misao not being able to deliver her blow to his left cheek. 

"Don't you dare call them whores! Don't you try and analyse such situations when you haven't known them like I have. I loved those women very much! I loved them so much that I had to push them away lest I hurt them even more then I already had by breaking up with them. I pushed them away from me because I didn't want them knowing my mistakes, knowing that I wasn't perfect for them. I let go of them because it wasn't right to lie to them like I had been. Don't tell me I am heartless. I let go of the only three women who accepted me for who I was. I was _only_ thinking of their future…of their happiness and not my own!" Misao watched as Aoshi pushed away and sat down on the chair, his elbows on his knees and his hands holding up his bent head.

"Why do you do this to me? Why do you make me want to explain myself to you? Why do I want to open myself up to you?" Aoshi mumbled, Misao gasping at his words. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked at his bent form.

"You are afraid…frightened that you will disappoint people you care for once more. You are apprehensive that one-day your heart will beat again for love. I can feel that you have blocked your heart away for quite sometime now…maybe even in some small way your weren't all heart with Tokio, Megumi or Kaoru. You still linger in the past…and I can see it frightens you that you might have to open up to someone one day. Your emotions can not stay locked away forever Shinomori. Why not let it be Kenshin? He is your best friend right?" Misao's breath caught in her throat as she watched Aoshi slowly lift his head up, those eyes of his gazing intently at her. It was the same look from when she was in his office with him, that look that sent a shiver through her entire body. Aoshi stood slowly, looking down into Misao's eyes once more, they wide and not moving from his own. She was…

"Maybe my heart has already decided who it wishes to open up to without my consent." Misao didn't even know her heart could beat any faster and yet it did. She had steppe back towards the railing and yet Aoshi was peering down at her, loneliness and yet a bit of hunger flashing through them as he gazed down upon her shivering form.

"I-It has?" Misao uttered in disbelief and surprise. Her eyes grew wider as Aoshi's lips were pressed lightly against hers, beckoning for her caress. His ad closed and yet Misao stood stock-still not sure what in seven hells had brought this on. They had been arguing like there was no tomorrow and yet now…now he was kissing her! To Misao's own horror a sigh had escaped her throat, her lips responding without the consent of her brain. It had happened in the span of ten seconds as Aoshi pulled away horrified at what he had been doing. His eyes made out Misao's flushed cheeks, her eyes sparkling with excitement and yet confusion and anger as well. He had kissed her, without even warning her of doing so…not to mention not even receiving her acceptance to do so. What had he done?

"I'm sorry…" Aoshi abruptly spoke and turned away from Misao heading back to the room Kenshin was sleeping in. He was disgusted with himself for doing such a thing on impulse, especially after confessing such personal problems about other women to her as well! Misao watched him go, one hand moving to her lips still tingling from his luring kiss, while the other was placed at her beating heart. What was this emotion she was feeling?

"A-Aoshi…" Misao mumbled as she watched him disappear into the bedroom without a second glance back at her. Misao's bent her head and trudged back into the bedroom she rested in and flopped on the bed one arm going over her eyes as she whispered into the darkness of the room.

"Baka, now he'll hate you for prying too much into his personal life. Baka, baka, baka…"

* * * *

(Aoshi and Kenshin's Bedroom)

Aoshi was lying on the floor having pulled the thick covers off the bed and placed his head in his arms as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Kuso, now you really fucked up big time Shinomori…" Aoshi mumbled to himself and then turned on his side rolling himself into a fetal position, his eyes closing tightly trying to get the thoughts of Misao's soft lips pressed against his. The small family service that was being held tomorrow would be interesting indeed…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes:

One word: YAY!

Oh, if there are spelling mistakes and bad grammar…well…oh well, you get that when you try and please readers eh? ^_^;

Hope someone likes.

Oh and Enternity's End from your review in 'Hiker' Omi and Youji aren't in the bishie section at my Website cause I no like them like I like Ken and Aya. Besides I still have got to add Arima, Hibiki-sensei, Toya, Kurama and Hiei galleries yet! Ja ne! =P 


	11. Chapter 11 An unexpected visitor

****

Chapter 11 - An unexpected visitor

Morning had come sooner then Aoshi wanted. He had been up for almost the entire night…only sleeping for a couple of hours, but his mind still plagued over what occurred between himself and Misao. Okay, so he was a fairly straightforward man, but to do such a thing without warning…and to her was inexcusable. How would he face her this morning? He had asked Kenshin to stay for the private ceremony and since he agreed Kaoru, Megumi and Misao would stay as well. They had traveled all the way up here so it was only right that he allowed them to stay in the cabin with his family and Hiroshi-san. Kenshin was his best friend after all…

"Aoshi?" Aoshi started at hearing Kenshin's voice and turned to his friend who was standing at the bedroom door, his violet eyes frowning slightly in concern.

"Did you not sleep well? I've been calling you for about five minutes now." He spoke softly, but still he did not enter the room and observed carefully as Aoshi got up out of the chair near the balcony door and proceeded towards the cupboard, which held the black suit, he would wear for the private ceremony.

"Breakfast is ready." Kenshin spoke again and then closed the door leaving Aoshi alone. Kenshin knew when it wasn't right to pry into Aoshi or ask any question either. He had heard Aoshi leave the room at some ungodly hour and rose from the bed just to see if he was all right. That is when he noticed his friends gaze was focused elsewhere and he too could make out the petite silhouette of Misao. Kenshin had watched from the inside of the room as Aoshi proceeded towards Misao and decided to go back to sleep knowing the both of them would be fine.

Of course Kenshin could not fall into a deep sleep as he stayed in a half awake half asleep phase concern for his long time friend was troubling his sleep. Shouting had disturbed his small slumber that night and he had sat up in the bed as it stopped soon afterwards, not wishing to wake any members that slept in the cabin. Only minutes passed by as Kenshin got comfortable yet again and heard the sliding door open and close as Aoshi headed towards his bed, pulling off all the covers and lay on the floor. 

Aoshi was very much an emotionless man when it came to feelings. That is why most of the women Aoshi had dated never lasted long. The only four women who ever understood a small amount of Aoshi's secretive ways were Kaoru, Megumi, Tokio and Yume. Kenshin knew he had ended the relationships for their sakes…he knew it very much indeed. Aside from the fact he had heard Aoshi yell that to Misao, he too saw the sadness in his friends eyes at watching the four women he had ever loved individually grow distant from him and become happier elsewhere. Kenshin had leaned up on his elbows and saw Aoshi curled up on the floor in a fetal position. Something had gone wrong…those words he spoke to himself really did mean there would be tension between Aoshi and Misao.

* * * *

(In the dining room downstairs)

Hiroshi-san was dishing out breakfast to Mrs Shinomori, Koya and of course Kaoru, Megumi and Misao. Kenshin entered just as Misao was taking her bowl from Hiroshi and all eyes glanced his way besides Misao's as they asked the exact same silent question.

"He is coming down soon." Kenshin spoke and took a seat next to Misao as she patted the cushion next to her indicating for him to sit down. Besides Hiroshi and Mrs Shinomori, Kenshin was the only other person who was actually dressed at the moment. Megumi was dressed in deep green silk pyjamas not caring to place a robe on since it wasn't needed in such a warm cabin. Hiroshi had started a fire in the fireplace and the warmth was drifting into the dining room. Kaoru was wearing silk pyjamas as well, Kenshin not being able to take his eyes from her form as he watched intently as she stretched and yawned loudly. Misao had donned a yellow fluffy bathrobe and Kenshin seemed to notice that Kaoru usually wore that backstage when they were doing modeling shows. Misao must have borrowed it feeling the cold more then the other two models. Kenshin could not refuse the small smile on Misao's lips and sat down beside her and quietly thanked Hiroshi for making their breakfast. 

"Did everyone sleep well?" Hiroshi spoke and watched with an amused smile on his face as Kaoru yawned once more her hand coming up to ruffle her long hair making it more tangled then usual.

"I had one of the best sleeps ever!" She spoke and placed a smile on her lips. Kenshin's heart fluttered as he began to wonder whether Kaoru would look like that if he woke up beside her one day. Would she be snuggled into his embrace, calmly breathing…her warm breath fluttering over his bare neck?

"Kenshin-san?" 

"Oro?" Kenshin snapped out of his own thoughts and quickly turned to Hiroshi as he offered him another bowl, which was intent for Aoshi when he appeared. His eyes trailed over to Megumi and Kaoru as they were giggling lightly at him.

"Kenshin, we haven't heard you say that in weeks, we were beginning to wonder were you had gone."

"Oro?" He muttered again and titled his head not sure what the two women were on about. Misao just looked at all three of them blankly and went back to eating her breakfast.

"Misao-san, did you sleep well?" Mrs Shinomori spoke while making sure Koya didn't mess up her new pyjamas. Misao parted her lips ready to answer but a loud thud could be heard from just around the corner of the dining room doorway. Everyone silently watched as the last resident in the cabin came around the corner and was now rubbing his head a small curse escaping his lips, but too quiet for Koya to actually hear it properly…not that she was actually listening in the first place.

"Aoshi, did yo-" Mrs Shinomori wasn't able to finish as Kenshin cut in making the conversation turn back to eating breakfast as Aoshi kneeled down at the head of the table with Kenshin on his right and Megumi on his left. Mrs Shinomori glanced down at Koya who was too busy eating to even worry about the slip up her mother nearly did about indicating just who Aoshi was…and why he had bumped his head like he did years ago. He had always forgotten that the main bathroom door never closed properly and would always ricochet back, smacking the poor unsuspecting victim in the head. It always happened to be Aoshi every time though…

"Did you sleep well Aoshi-san?" Megumi and Kaoru spoke at the same time, watching as Aoshi jerked his head in their direction.

"A-Aa…" He muttered and silently went back to eating, back to his silent thoughts. Misao hadn't spoken at all…her face pretty much hidden behind her bowl, she intending it to be that way for sure. Kenshin glanced between the two of them, not trying to be obvious but placed his bowl down intent on starting up a conversation that would hopefully involve the both of them.

"I think we should start the ceremony soon, so we can all head back to the city by the afternoon." Aoshi spoke as he finished of his breakfast before everyone else and stood up taking his dishes into the kitchen. Megumi and Kaoru glanced at each other and quickly ate before following Aoshi's lead into the kitchen. They placed their bowls in the sink and were heading upstairs to get dressed. Kenshin sighed and bowed his head in defeat, his thick red hair falling into his eyes as he did so.

"Kenshin, is something the matter between Aoshi and Misao? There seems to be some…tension or unease in the air." Mrs Shinomori spoke after Misao had left the table, quietly excusing herself in doing so. Hiroshi had taken Koya upstairs to pick out her most colourful dress to wear today.

"Aa, I sensed it as well…the conversation they had last night…did not go as well as each of them had presumed I would think." He replied still chewing some of his food while his head was tilted to its side deep in thought.

"Kenshin, you worry for my son very much ne?" She spoke again a small smile crossing her lips as she sat down beside him and couldn't help but smile wider at his embarrassed blush.

"Ano, Aoshi has been my friend for many years, it is only right that I worry for his well being. Although he may not show it, he thought of all of you often. I tired to reason with him, but ended up getting punched instead." Kenshin faced a shocked Mrs Shinomori and he waved his hands around trying to explain some more.

"Maa, it is okay, it wasn't right for me to do such things since I should have known Aoshi better then what I did. I deserved the punch and it didn't hurt that much anyway. He helped me through many troubled times when I was dealing with Tomoe…well anyway I feel the need that I must help my friend find his happiness…somewhere." Kenshin stopped when he could feel a presence behind the wall of the dining room and the soft touch of Mrs Shinomori cupping his shoulder.

"I am glad you and Aoshi have stayed friends over the years Kenshin. Why I remember when the two of you used to torment the young girls in your school as you raced passed them lifting up their school skirts showing off their underwear to everyone. I also remember capturing the two of you writing down who wore what in a book you used to keep." Mrs Shinomori laughed and all Kenshin could do was sputter oro's and turn bright red in embarrassment. Kenshin began following Mrs Shinomori out of the dining room, his face still very much red.

"I always knew the two of you were skirt chases." Kenshin froze in his stride, his skinny form tense as he jerked his head towards a smiling Kaoru. She had heard the entire conversation.

"So, how come I was the only one who never got the treatment of flashing my underwear to the other students at the school?" She spoke and watched as Kenshin cringed and cracked his neck, his hands moving in front of him as though trying to explain and yet no words were coming out of his parted mouth. 

"Because Kenshin had the biggest crush on you even in fifth grade that is why. For if I dared do that to you, he would kill me and sever our best friend/brotherhood seal we created with each other all those years ago. Isn't that right Kenshin?" Aoshi voiced and turned to face a shaking Kenshin. Aoshi wasn't sure whether he would faint in embarrassment or race towards the stairs to come and choke him to death.

"Kenshin?" He could do neither as Kaoru spoke his name, she turning to face him with a small pink tinge crossing her cheeks.

"That's so cute!" She spoke and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. It took Kenshin about ten seconds to realise Kaoru was hugging him and then he returned the embrace lightly as well. His violet eyes watching as Aoshi left the stairs and headed down the hallway, giving him a small wave as he did so.

* * * *

(Upstairs in the bedroom)

Misao stood at the balcony looking over the view. She was brushing her hair lazily and starring into the forest just across from the large cabin. Misao was dressed in a pair of tight fitting black trousers and a burgundy top, which fell to her hips and was clasped closed with frog buttons. Her feet were clad in her ever-present black combat boots. Misao's gaze moved from the mountains as she caught sight of a dark figure walking around the side garden. Misao took a deep breath as she observed Aoshi squat down, his hand cupping a rose bud as he bent his head to smell the fragrance. Misao tilted her head, the brushing of her hair forgotten as she watched Aoshi bring out a pocketknife and cut the flower placing it into the pocket on the front of his jacket. 

Misao watched as Aoshi walked away, the sun beaming down on the pure white colour of the rose bud. It was as pure white like a dove, as though Aoshi were silently offering remembrance and peace…a truce between himself and his deceased father. The, disagreements, the quarrelling and the arguments would be no more.

As soon as Aoshi was out of sight Misao watched as another figure, hidden between bushes popped her head out and walked towards the bare stem where the rose bud used to grow.

"Koya-chan, you were watching him all along? I bet…you can remember things about him right?" Misao spoke to herself, but quickly turned when there was the sound of the door closing. Misao noticed Megumi was in the room, walking silently towards her to gaze out the window, but she only noticed Koya-chan and not Aoshi. 

"The Shinomori's have always been smart and strong willed people. Koya-chan is no different, she knows of Aoshi's secret more then he thinks. Perhaps now…she will confront her long lost brother…only if she is brave enough to do so though."

"She is brave…" Misao spoke and gazed up at the taller woman. 

"Misao-chan, did something happen between you and Ao-" 

"Don't ask…please don't ask me…" Misao muttered as she hugged herself and turned her head away from Megumi.

"Okay…um, we should be leaving then." Misao nodded her head and grabbed her jacket and headed for the door as she slowly followed Megumi.

* * * *

Misao stood next to Kenshin on his right, as Kaoru stood on his left and Megumi next to her. Hiroshi stood beside her and Aoshi beside him with his mother and Koya on his left. They stared over at the horizon everyone dead silent. Kenshin gazed around knowing that Misao was trying to hide herself behind his frame.

Everyone started when they watched Koya, who was carrying some wild flowers in her hands, stepped forward, she heading for the edge of the cliff. Misao leaned a little bit forward to observe Aoshi as his eyes were kept very much on Koya, she standing at the edge now her head bent as she looked over the edge.

"You should be with her. No matter what you think, Koya-chan would want her older brother to bid goodbye to their father together." All eyes focused on Misao even though she never took them away from the horizon. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Aoshi step forward his tall form squatting beside his sister. The onlookers could not hear the small conversation being spoken between the siblings but watched on as Aoshi took some of the flowers from her tiny hands and within three seconds the both of them thrust them into the air. 

"Mou! Tochan you're supposed to take them!" Was Koya's loud response as she placed her hands on her hips as she watched them along with Aoshi fall towards the unknown. As though the spirits had heard her plea a gust of wind blew through the mountains Koya and Aoshi watching surprised as the flowers swirled around them and then lifted high into the sky heading towards the heavens.

"Sayonara Tochan, I love you!" Koya yelled over the mountains her little voice echoing in doing so. She took her hands away from her mouth and placed them at her sides once more. Her black hair ruffled as the breeze eased and she turned to smile up at Aoshi even though he was now kneeling beside her.

"Shinomori-sama!" A voice broke through the silent stare Koya and Aoshi shared and the both of them watched as Hiroshi kneeled next to a weeping Mrs Shinomori. Her hand was pressed at her heart and the other muffling her soft sobs.

"Kachan!" Koya rushed over and stood in front of her mother, her eyes full of worry for her. Aoshi proceeded towards them at a much slower pace and knelt down in front of his mother with Koya in the middle. 

"Onegai, don't keep secrets…no more…" Mrs Shinomori mumbled lightly and her eyes opened to stare at her two distant children.

"Ne Mama, what's the matter? Ne Aoshi-san, Hiroshi-san what's wrong with mama? Why are you crying? Do you need a hug?" Koya spoke complete confusion on her face. She finally opted to turn around to look up at Aoshi, her green-grey eyes staring into his. She watched with wide eyes as memories began to invade her thoughts…her lips parting as she could not take her eyes away from Aoshi's.

"W-What's going on…" She mumbled and blinked several times watching astonished as a rare smile broke onto Aoshi's lips, his hand lifting up to bring the white rose towards her, he twirling it lightly in his right hand.

"Koya-chan, do you know who I am?" Aoshi spoke softly knowing all eyes were on him and his sister, but he waited patiently to see whether her memories were coming back.

"Do you remember the rose garden? All those pretty white roses…blooming in the spring…and the big cherry tree in the back yard. Do you remember anything?" Aoshi watched, as her eyes grew wider, her small shaking hand reaching out for the white rose bud he was twirling in front of her.

"I remember someone, like an older brother used to do the same as you Aoshi-san! Aoshi-san, you are…you are…ANIKI!" Koya yelled and burst into tears. That was not the way Aoshi had pictured she would react. His face held surprise when she thrust herself into his embrace, she babbling about something he couldn't understand but his arms went around her and held her close.

"Gomen…" He muttered softly and watched as she pushed on his shoulders, her puffy eyes glancing up into his.

"Aniki were did you go? I've got so much to tell you!" She spoke and hugged Aoshi around the neck as tightly as she could.

"Thank Kami-sama…" Kenshin turned to gaze at Misao as she whispered those words but placed a small smile on her lips and walked towards the edge of the cliff. She thrust her own flowers in the air and then bowed over at the horizon. Misao turned around bowing to the Shinomori's as she paid her respects again. Kenshin, Megumi and Kaoru soon followed suit and one by one threw their flowers over the edge and simultaneously bowed at the Shinomori family and Hiroshi who was practically family anyway.

"Thank you so much for coming." Mrs Shinomori spoke, she wiping away the last of her tears.

"We wouldn't have missed this for anything Shinomori-san." Megumi spoke and Kaoru nodded in agreement. She stepped forward cupping each of the two girls' cheeks lightly as she stared down at them. She was taller then them, but shorter then Aoshi.

"The two of you have grown into such beautiful woman for when I saw you last. Your time with Aoshi must have been an eye opener for sure. I wish my dear son would find a young woman that will make him happy one day." 

"Kachan enough!" Aoshi spoke in exasperation. Megumi and Kaoru giggled lightly the two of them not being able to pry their eyes away from Aoshi and then glanced at Misao every now and then who was looking off in another direction as though not even hearing what was spoken.

"It was an eye opener indeed." Kaoru spoke as she gathered her laughter under control and placed her hand back in Kenshin's. She received a silent glare from Aoshi as though daring her to utter more but Megumi completed what Kaoru was going to say in the end anyway.

"But there won't be a day that we'll ever forget about. Aoshi helped us become who we are today and for that we love him very much, just not in a…well you understand anyway."

"In what way?" Koya-chan questioned as she looked up at the adults surrounding her. Kaoru and Megumi had been surprised that they didn't even hear a sarcastic response come from Aoshi and glanced his way noticing his eyes had grown a little wider and a soft breeze began to blow.

"I smell lavender." Misao uttered to herself and turned to look over at Kenshin, his eyes wide as he turned around, Misao poking her head from behind Kenshin to see a woman glancing over at them. 

"Y-Yume!" Megumi spoke, her hand slapping over her mouth and Misao jerked her eyes between Aoshi and Kenshin, as their eyes were both wide watching the woman known as Yume. She wore a purple dress, the long sleeves falling off her pale shoulders, but somehow the dress still stayed up even though she was showing off the top curves of her plump breasts. She had a black bag over one shoulder and her purple eyes gazed only at Aoshi. Everyone watched as Aoshi proceeded to walk towards the woman as though he had completely forgotten about everyone else. Misao peered up at everyone, all of them, besides Koya she guessed knew who this woman was. Misao's eyes narrowed as she took in the woman's appearance.

"She was in the newspaper! Demo…just who is she though…" Misao spoke in astonishment to herself. 

"Aoshi and Yume had been together for a long time, but they broke up four years ago. They have not been in each others presence since that actual day." Misao's lips had parted slightly and she noticed the nervous walk Aoshi seemed to be holding at the moment. Just what had happened?

* * * * 

"What are you doing here?" Aoshi spoke trying not to give away his surprise at seeing her, but it failed completely. He knew the others couldn't here, but the most powerful gaze he could feel looking at his back was Kenshin's. Kenshin knew everything…and he could tell he was concerned, more so then usual now.

"I heard your father passed away, although it is inevitable since it is all over the television." Yume spoke, her arms folding under her breasts. She wore a black choker around her neck with a fake emerald stuck to it. 

"You never watched television." Aoshi spoke in his now dry voice, his hands moving into the pockets on his trousers.

"Shishio-sama does just before we go to bed." She spoke again, her green lips curving into a small smile after she spoke those words.

"So why are you here? Wouldn't he be displeased if he found out you were here?" Aoshi spoke, his jaw clenching in slight anger.

"I want out." Were her only words.

"Out?" Aoshi replied his head turned to the right in slight confusion. He jerked it back, his eyes now wide, giving away his shock and surprise at her direct words. Before he could even say anything she opened her bag and thrust some papers into his hands. 

"Shishio-sama is growing tired of my lack of commitment to him so I have made my choice. He is whom I want and therefore I must cut all ties that connect with my past. I want nothing to do with the Shinomori's anymore."

"But you can't!" Aoshi spoke his voice wavering lightly. His blood was boiling in anger at the smiling face of the woman he once shared his life with. He so wished Shishio were in front of him so he could punch the bastard for 'poisoning' Yume the way he did. She was never like this until she met him!

"I've made my decision Aoshi, I have no ties with any Shinomori. I do not even exist…nor have I ever existed in any records. I am but a ghost, a figment of the imagination just like my dear Shishio-sama. My word is final; the papers are all yours as with everything else." Aoshi watched as Yume turned away from him and she began walking towards the black limousine.

"Do you not even care what Seiji thinks?" Aoshi had yelled, his hands fisted in rage. He watched Yume halt in her steps, her head turning over her right shoulder to glance back at him through her purple sunglasses.

"Seiji? Who is Seiji?" With that spoken Aoshi watched as she got into the limousine and watched it drive off. The onlookers saw the shaking in Aoshi posture, his left hand scrunching up the papers Yume had given him earlier.

"SHISHIO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Aoshi yelled at the top of his lungs, his powerful voice echoing through the mountains. Kenshin and the others looked on in shock as he ran down the mountain forgetting about everyone else as he headed back to the cabin and no doubt his car.

"Ano, Kenshin, Aoshi isn't really serious about killing Shishio Makoto is he?" Kaoru spoke and Kenshin shook his head trying to explain.

"Iie, he'll just want to talk with Yume when he catches up with the car that is all. Come on, we should start packing up the car and head back to the city." Kenshin tried changing the subject and pulled Kaoru towards the cabin as though in a hurry. Megumi held a confused facial expression but raced off catching up to Kenshin and Kaoru. Misao too walked off a thousand thoughts rolling in her mind and Hiroshi and Koya began walking beside her both silent as well. Aoshi had hoped that what he said was _all_ Aoshi was going to do…that is what he started praying for anyway.

"Who is Seiji?" Mrs Shinomori spoke in slight confusion, but soon began walking when her daughter called for her to hurry up. 

* * * *

(On the highway)

"Shishio-sama, it is down, I'll be joining you shortly." Yume spoke into the phone and then hung up soon after.

"Lady Yume did everything go okay?" The driver spoke and watched her lips curve into a satisfied smile. He turned back to the road and closed the tinted window letting her be by herself.

"I have no ties anymore, I am yours Shishio-sama…"

* * * *

(Not too far behind them)

"Just you wait Shishio, your meeting with me will be sooner then you think! You have no clue who you are dealing with!" Aoshi spoke harshly as he applied more pressure to the accelerator of the car trying to catch the limousine.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 

Authors Notes: Ack! This was kind of hard to do…and yet I'm disappointed in it the more I actually read over it, so I thought I'd better place it up lest I delete it all.

Hmm, what to do…well aside from the fact that I had to bring in Yume for certain…err…things anyway. She'll be back…but so will others…

Anywho Noa has nothing to say except she has very little inspiration at the moment. *sighs* Perhaps she just needs some good old fashioned coke and pizza…or coke and chocolate pudding…or just needs to watch some anime no matter what it is…

I sort of started on Royalty versus Commoners again, but alas I have to write two previous chapters before actually getting to the one I'm currently typing up… *sighs* What is this brain doing to me…

Till next time…


	12. Chapter 12 A boy revealed

****

Chapter 12 - A boy revealed…

"Lady Yume, it appears we are being followed." The driver of the limousine spoke. Yume turned around to have a look, knowing that black Mercedes off by heart. Her purple eyes narrowed and she spoke to the driver and turned back around ignoring it.

"Loose him…" The driver nodded in agreement and applied his foot on the accelerator. Aoshi gritted his teeth knowing they could see him, but he really didn't care…as long as he memorized that number plate and at least saw a bit of the back end of the car then he'd find them for sure!

* * * * 

Aoshi drove down an extremely isolated street, his eyes scanning the mansions that lined it, trying to find the limousine. He applied his brakes straight away as he watched it head into a large garage in one of the mansion grounds.

"You'd think he'd be a bit more discreet…" Aoshi muttered to himself and parked his car. He hopped out of the car and headed for the brick wall to glance around the side to notice the gates were already closed. An intercom and a keypad were on the left side of the large gates, obviously needing a code to get into the place. Aoshi finally backed away and glanced up at the high brick wall. His scanned the area and noticed a tree nearby. He estimated he could climb it with ease and jump to the wall to get over it…a piece of cake…

Aoshi did exactly that and landed in the lush grass with ease. He glanced around and noticed that there were no guards patrolling the grounds like he thought. Perhaps this was a setup? After all Yume had seen him tailing her, so why wouldn't she tell Shishio about this matter? Aoshi knew that their fashion enterprise was a cover up…but in the four years he had been apart from Yume he could never find any evidence.

Aoshi shook those thoughts from his mind and proceeded to head for the large concrete stairs heading up to the second floor of the mansion, which had tinted glass windows surrounding the home. He took the steps with ease, knowing hidden cameras where probably making out his ever move, so there was no point in trying to be sneaky. He rounded the corner, scanning his eyes over the large potted plants, the intricate statues and the deck chairs that aligned the large pool.

"You wish to speak with me?" Aoshi abruptly turned to the male voice, his eyes growing wide when faster then he could move he was pushed against the concrete wall, his head smacking heavily and drawing blood.

"Shi-Shishio…" Aoshi muttered as his hand clasped around Aoshi's neck to squeeze his windpipe…making Aoshi choke and struggle as two other men held him against the wall.

"Why do you insist on coming here? Yume will not go back to you."

"She…has…responsibility!" Aoshi spoke in determination, he fighting free of the other men and knocked them unconscious, his left hand moving up to clasp his own neck gasping for air. His green-grey eyes stared deadly over at Shishio, he not moving from his prone spot, dressed in what seemed to be a bathrobe and some slippers, a smoking pipe sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Read the paperwork…don't you see Yume is dead…" 

"Nani?" Aoshi muttered as he pulled out the paperwork and scanned his eyes over it. Shishio was right, there was a certificate of Yume's death, stating when she had died and everything that had to do with her past…with Aoshi…had been fully given back to him.

"If you don't leave now…and go to the address supplied on the paperwork…well I'm sure something might happen to that boy…"

"Kisama!" Aoshi yelled but halted from charging and punching Shishio when another one of his bodyguards came out and pointed a gun at his chest. 

"I would think it wise of you to leave now Shinomori." Shishio spoke once more and began heading towards his mansion, the knocked out bodyguards now waking up and pointing their own guns at an unarmed Aoshi.

"Escort the guest from the premise. If you see him come back to this place you know what to do with him." Aoshi eyed the scarred man as he closed the sliding door and headed further into his home. Aoshi's jaw was set as he was led out of the property grounds and watched, as the gates slammed closed in front of him, two guards standing there and waiting for him to fully move out of their sight. Aoshi gazed over the mansion once more, his eyes widening as he noticed Yume standing on the balcony of the third floor.

"Y-Yume…" Aoshi muttered, but never stepped a foot near the gates as the bodyguards had their guns drawn, pointing his way. Her face was emotionless, her green lips in a straight thin line…but her purple eyes…Aoshi could see a small amount of sadness within them. For the love of one man, she was loosing a part of her own heart…a chance to live as she chose death to be with Shishio. Yume's right hand lifted up, as this was her final goodbye. Aoshi fisted his hand but turned away from the mansion and headed for his car.

* * * * 

Aoshi parked his car parallel to the curb just outside the medium sized red bricked building. He took the steps two at a time and opened the glass door heading for the front counter.

"Visiting hours is over Sir, please come back tomorrow. All the children are having their afternoon sleep." The woman behind the counter spoke.

"That is fine, I'll take the boy while he's asleep." Aoshi contorted back and reached over the counter pressing the buzzer to let himself through the other security gate.

"Sir! Excuse me, you can't go in there! Sir!" The woman spoke and picked up her phone to call security. Aoshi walked briskly down the hallway but came to a halt when two huge security men with batons came around the corner to stop him.

"If you are wise Sir, I suggest you leave and come back tomorrow." One of them spoke as he began walking forward and hitting his baton into his other hand trying to provoke Aoshi into doing something careless.

"What is going on here?" Two female voices spoke simultaneously. The guards parting and Aoshi looked over at two women silently.

"Sister Omasu, Sister Okon this man does not have any authority to be in here at this time of day." The security guard spoke, but the both of them were ushered away by the sister who had her hair placed in a bun.

"It has been quite sometime Aoshi-san. What brings you to the refuge at such short notice?" The woman known as Omasu spoke in a soft voice. Aoshi walked towards her and spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"I've come for him. He will not stay here anymore…it is not safe for him to be here." Aoshi silently followed Omasu as she headed down the hallway and around a corner to stand in front of a closed door.

"What about Yume-san?" She questioned again and watched as Aoshi's jaw tightened, his voice barely audible, but she strained to hear him anyway.

"She is dead." Omasu never commented on his words and opened the door to the small bedroom. A night-light was sitting on a small chest of draws in between two beds. Its pale yellow glow flickered over the sleeping faces of two boys. Aoshi stepped into the room and headed for one of the beds. He glanced down at the slumbering features of the child, one arm resting on the pillow, the other holding a bear close to him. His mouth was parted open bringing in silent breaths and his legs were tangled with his blankets. The boy opposite him rested with more ease, not a single strand of hair out of place…nor was his bed sheets wrinkled.

"He has changed…grown even more then the last time I saw him." Aoshi spoke and brushed his hand over the boy's warm cheek.

"It has been six months Aoshi-san, children grow up quickly." Aoshi turned to glance at Sister Omasu to see she was packing up the child's belongings and placing them into a bag. 

"I never knew…he had been here for so long. I thought Yume…" Aoshi cut himself off when the boy stirred, his hand moving up to rub at his eyes and then they proceeded to blink numerous times, purple gazing into green-grey. Aoshi bent down as the boy sat up, sleep was still fogging up his mind, but he mumbled lightly, making a request.

"I want to go home." A zip could be heard as Omasu finished packing up his things and closed the bag. A blanket was thrust into his face, Aoshi blinking several times but mumbled a thank you to Omasu and wrapped it around the half asleep boy and picked him up, cradling the four-year-old against his broad chest.

"Why are you thanking me Aoshi-san? You bought it for him when he was just a baby or have you forgotten that?" She received no word of reply from Aoshi and silently watched as he took the bag from her and headed out of the bedroom. 

The security guards were at the front door with Sister Okon and the receptionist. The four of them watched as Aoshi and Sister Omasu walked towards the security gate, she opening it up and letting him out. He received silent glares from the guards because there was nothing that they could do about him being here. Okon opened the door for him, Aoshi's hand instantly bringing the blanket up to cover the boys face from the piercing sun.

"You take care of him now. We do not wish to see him back here okay?" Okon spoke and Aoshi nodded his head and then bowed silently at them, this was his thanks for watching over the child.

* * * * 

(Aoshi's apartment)

"Where's kachan?" A small voice broke into Aoshi's thoughts and his work as he stopped typing away on his laptop keyboard. He turned to look over at a ruffled little boy with black hair. He was in a pair of light blue pyjamas and still clutching the little black bear he slept with.

"She's…gone away…" Aoshi spoke softly and pushed away from the kitchen table. The boy's eyes held confusion and he hugged his bear tightly to his chest.

"And the scary man too?" He spoke softly and observed as Aoshi got out of his chair and walked towards him. Aoshi bent down, his hand resting on the boy's head as he nodded affirmatively. Aoshi watched slightly alarmed when tears welled up in the young child's eyes, a few leaking out as he thrust himself into Aoshi's chest.

"Don't make me go back to the scary man!" The little boy spoke and Aoshi sat down on his carpet, lifting the small boy into his embrace, his large arms circling around his small form. 

"Iie, you'll stay with me now…for good this time." Aoshi spoke softly as he closed his eyes hearing the boy sniffle. The embrace was broken in a couple of minutes and the small boy had a bright smile on his lips.

"Do you promise?" He questioned Aoshi and placed out his pinky finger to seal the promise when Aoshi nodded his head once more. A giggle bubbled up from his throat and he raced towards the bedroom he had woken up in. 

"I missed you Seiji." Aoshi uttered softly, and observed as purple eyes turned to look back at him. An open-mouthed smile broke onto his lips as he raced back over to Aoshi and jumped into his arms once again. His small hands gripped his black jacket as he whispered softly back and pecked him on the cheek before racing to the bedroom to get dressed. 

"I missed you too tochan." Aoshi brushed his hand over his cheek, but his eyes frowned in worry now.

"How will I explain this to everyone?" 

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Yes its short, yes it's pointless, but Noa had to place it in. So, umm, yeah that's all I really have to say. *laughs nervously* Well, the whole Shishio thing is going somewhere, just not in this chapter. Things will be explained a little better as the story grows and grows. 

Um, one thing I just wanted to ask, can reviewers not worry about what genre this story should be in because I've changed it like three times now. I should just place it as 'General' because that can mean everything from romance, to drama, to angst and some humor. It was humor to begin with because of Misao, but its not going to be humor when someone dies but I'm not going to change it everytime a chapter is different…so don't worry about the genre just read ne?

To make things a bit easier the only one that knows of Seiji-chan is Kenshin himself. You didn't actually think Aoshi would bring the woman back to his own apartment now do you? He'd never be rid of them then if they knew were he actually lived! LOL!

Well Noa does love her pizza, but she actually wrote something up…which is kind of a good thing. Although I'm sure people will be like 'What does this have to do with anything?' and the answer is 'everything!' You'll find out if you keep reading by the way… ^_~

Oh yes, I think Noa can finally declare that she likes making children up for the Kenshin-gumi. Its not fair that Kaoru and Kenshin are the only ones who produce a child, so I just have to implement little Aoshi's…or little Misao's and what not… 

Hmm, well sometimes Aoshi has to go insane; didn't you watch the series? My poor dear Aoshi-sama nearly got himself killed! *wails* But he's okay…and I won't ever kill him in any of my stories either. As for killing Shishio, well I think that's just Aoshi's adrenaline talking there because I thought Shishio was pretty cool…but that's just me… He's not as cool as Aoshi or Saitou or Hiko-sama or Sano, but he's pretty cool.

Anywho I'm out of here! 


	13. Chapter 13 All I want is you

****

Chapter 13 - All I want is you…

Kenshin paced the carpet in his penthouse lounge room sick with worry over what happened to Aoshi and whether or not anything had happened to Seiji as well. Kenshin had known about Seiji from the first day he was born. On some occasions he had even cared for the boy while Aoshi took care of other business concerning himself and Yume, mainly who got custody of the young boy and so on. As soon as Kenshin got into town he quickly dropped off the three women, not without promising to call Kaoru later on this evening and went straight to Aoshi's apartment. He rung the bell, banged his fist on the door but received no answer. Aoshi's mobile phone as he stated was 'lost in traffic' and Kenshin hadn't gotten around to getting him another one just yet, but now he wished he had.

Kenshin was thrown from his thoughts by the shrill ringing of his cordless phone on the kitchen counter and practically lunged for it nearly knocking it off the counter all together.

"Aoshi, is that you?" He spoke slightly alarmed but sighed in relief and sat down on his barstool at hearing a young voice squeal happily in the background.

"My next door neighbour said you nearly broke my door down." Aoshi contorted in his usual tone of voice.

"Yokatta…" Kenshin mumbled and visibly relaxed.

"Oi Seiji, Uncle Ken is on the phone." Aoshi spoke loudly and Kenshin could hear bubbled laughter and then the shrill yelling of Seiji Shinomori greeting him happily.

"Hi Uncle Kenny!" Kenshin couldn't help but smile, his worry easing away at the happy tone in Seiji's young voice. 

"You sound like you've grown up Seiji-chan." Kenshin spoke as he moved away from the kitchen and opened up a draw on the entertainment cabinet in his lounge room. A book lay inside and Kenshin took it out and opened it up to see a small three-year-old boy resting on his shoulders, a bright open mouthed smile encased on his face. His little chubby hands tugged at his long red hair and beside him was Aoshi with a rare smile crossing his own lips as he ruffled the small boys hair.

"Mmhm! Even tochan thinks so too!" Seiji replied excitedly and began to chat away on the phone telling his Uncle Kenny what he'd been doing. 

Kenshin had tried butting in numerous times but the energetic laughter and nonstop talking from the boy made it near impossible. Instead he had been flipping through the album he kept in the draw while giving small answers to Seiji's questions. To think such a chatterbox boy came from such a stoic man was truly amazing.

"I got to go Uncle Kenny, tochan wants to talk to you again. You promise to come see me right?" Seiji spoke and Kenshin answered affirmatively with a smile on his lips. He could just see the pouting look the young boy was trying to give him through the phone.

"He is safe for now." Aoshi spoke as he finally got back on the phone and watched Seiji race back into the second bedroom before actually voicing those words aloud.

"What do you mean for now?" Kenshin questioned Aoshi as he sat up on his couch, not liking the 'for now' part at all.

"He's been in a refuge building for six months Kenshin. Those six months I thought he and Yume had been away, but when I saw her in the newspaper I thought it was odd…and now that she's cut everything because of Shishio…well something isn't right. You can't just cut off a child like that. I went to Shishio's mansion and saw Yume from a distance; there was something going on for sure, but I don't know what just yet."

"Aoshi please don't dig further then you are already trying to. Your meddling may be more dangerous then you think. If you love Seiji, which I know you do with all your heart, please don't intervene with what Shishio is doing. If you say Seiji is safe for now that must mean you have been threatened in some way. Please don't interfere in business that isn't to do with you Aoshi." Kenshin spoke his voice soft and caring, as always, hoping his friend would understand what he was trying to get at.

"I can't do that Kenshin, Yume is…"

"Not your fiancé anymore Aoshi. Listen to me; stay out of Shishio's way. If you meddle in his business I fear something might happen to you. Forget about them Aoshi, please forget about Yume…at least try to forget about her. If you want to protect Seiji from them, then this is what you must do. No matter how much you care for Yume she has chosen her fate…chosen her life with Shishio Makoto…and not with you. You must let it go. Yume isn't the same woman anymore and that is something you cannot change. Your son needs you now…he needs his father very much. Please Aoshi, don't let Seiji live the life of an orphan, don't loose yourself over a woman who doesn't love you like she once did…please let her go…for your sake and Seiji's." Kenshin heard Aoshi sigh on the other end.

"Kenshin, I don't know…how I'm going to get through all of this. After finding out about the plummeting health of my mother, then witnessing my father's death and now Koya-chan knows her brother is alive…I don't know how I'll cope with taking care of Seiji as well. The thing that scares me the most is that I've never had him just to me, he's always been with Yume. Everytime I got to see him, which was only a few days a week at the most once a month, it was always with supervision, but now…now its different."

"Now you are his guardian, his full time father. Seiji will demand a lot from you Aoshi and that is something you must prepare yourself for. He is not a castaway, Seiji is your top priority whether you wish otherwise. The company, business deals, your training, not to mention your numerous amount of dates with women have to be at the back of your mind now for Seiji-chan must come first. It will be hard on you Aoshi, but I know you will succeed. There will be times of anger and frustration, but don't feel concerned or disappointed if you begin to miss meetings or arrive late for work. I'll make sure I am the only one to know of this since it is not my right or the business of others to know of your personal life. Aoshi, you cannot neglect him like his mother…you are all Seiji-chan has now."

"Kenshin, why is it that you know what to say to me all the time? How is it that you know so much about everything? You are hiding many things from me." Aoshi spoke as he moved into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"Hai, there are many things I haven't told you Aoshi…told anyone for that matter. We have been friends for years and I think of you as my best friend, but there are aspects of my life that I wish to keep to myself. One day I may have the courage to tell you, but fear you'll be disappointed in me, so until I gain that courage my secrets will stay within me."

"Kenshin…" Aoshi spoke almost ready to reprimand him for being such a secretive bastard. He was just about to threaten Kenshin with his life but was interrupted by Seiji running back into the room dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a plain green top and white socks.

"Ne tochan can we go to the park and have dinner there?" He spoke in a loud excited voice, as he wanted to get out of the apartment.

"I want you to take a few days off work Aoshi. I want to see the both you smile more…smile like you used to when father and son were together…and no you cannot decline this offer either. The show has been cancelled for a couple of weeks and Megumi has agreed to stay on longer then she planned. Misao's training will still go ahead without you and you needn't worry because she'll have the help of Megumi, Kaoru and Kamatari. I'll look in on her and give you a progress report just before you come back to work."

"Well…I know I won't be able to convince you otherwise, so I'll take a leave of absence as you insist."

"Oro? That was rather fast in agreeing with me Aoshi, I am surprised." Kenshin spoke in slight shock. There was a small chuckle on the other end and Aoshi answered his startled question and then said his goodbyes.

"I think I need a small break anyway. I've forgotten the last time I took a break from work anyway. Besides I must make Seiji feel at home. Kenshin, thank you for being…well you know, so I just wanted to say thanks. Oh and if you think you are getting off lightly about keeping secrets from me think again. If you dare hide from me…Uncle Kenny will be no more." Kenshin looked at the phone as Aoshi hung up after that. He shook his head and his eyes went back to the photo album resting in his lap. 

Violet eyes rested on a smiling man and woman each holding hands and a small redheaded boy standing in the front, no more then five. Kenshin sighed again and closed the album placing it back into its draw.

"The past should stay in the past…" He mumbled lightly and closed the draw. His head was bowed but he picked up his cordless phone when it began ringing and mumbled 'moshi moshi' into it.

"Mou, Kenshin!" He knew that aggravated voice off by heart. 

"Kaoru-dono, I'm sorry for not calling you sooner." Kenshin spoke, but received a shrill yell for the 'dono' and began apologising numerous times for referring to Kaoru as 'Miss' when there relationship was supposed to be moving in the forward direction.

* * * *

Aoshi was walking back to his apartment building since the park and the restaurant he and Seiji went to weren't too far from the building. Aoshi held a bag of shopping in his right hand, while Seiji was cradled against his chest, his left arm holding the boy up. Seiji's violet eyes, the only indication he was Yume's son, besides the dark hair like Aoshi's were closed, his soft breathing indicating that the energy he once had earlier this evening was dying down and he was ready for bed.

As soon as Aoshi arrived into his apartment he dumped the shopping bag and his keys in the hallway and headed for the second bedroom were Seiji was staying. The room was quite plain and Aoshi knew his son would ask for it to be painted or have posters lining the walls and a whole bunch of other small knick-knacks would soon decorate the room in the next couple of days. Aoshi placed Seiji on the bed and proceeded to take off his shoes and change him back into his blue pyjamas. He tucked him into the bed and sat kneeling on the floor for several moments, his green-grey eyes softening as he gazed over the peaceful slumbering features of his four-year-old son.

"I won't let anything happen to you…I promise Seiji-chan." Aoshi whispered softly and kissed Seiji's cheek lightly before getting up and heading out of the room. He left the door ajar and the hallway light on since Seiji didn't have a night light in his room just yet. Aoshi took off his shoes; placed the food he bought from a Mini-Mart Store into the fridge and then headed for his own bedroom. 

* * * *

Only a short amount of time, possibly half an hour passed by as Aoshi sat at his desk, which held a stack of folders, a computer, fax machine and printer on it. He typed away on the keyboard with impeccable speed, but stopped when there was the creaking sound of his slightly ajar door opening up. 

Aoshi turned his head to the right, as the wooden desk sat in the left corner of the bedroom, lining the wall that the door was on and observed a small head with ruffled black hair pop around the frame of the door to seek him out. Aoshi watched as his son tentatively entered the room and shuffled his feet in hesitation.

"Seiji, is something the matter?" Aoshi spoke as he saved his work and got up to head towards his son.

"I…I can't sleep…so…so I want to sleep with you." Seiji replied as he began to fidget. Aoshi placed his hand on his head, it sliding down to his cheek making Seiji look up at him with pouting purple eyes.

"Are you afraid to sleep by yourself Seiji?" Aoshi questioned and watched him nod silently, his eyes welling up with tears.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore…I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise. This place is your home now…and tomorrow we'll head to the shops to buy whatever you want so we can make your room a lot better okay?" Aoshi picked him up then and carried him towards his queen size bed. He sat down, his back against the headboard and rested Seiji next to him, pulling up the covers until they stopped just under Seiji's chin.

"All I want is you tochan…" Seiji spoke sleepily and yawned loudly before his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, his left hand clutching some of the fingers on Aoshi right hand as it lay across his stomach. 

"Me too Seiji-chan, me too…" Aoshi spoke softly and closed his own eyes resting his tired body. His son was safe; no one could take him away again, not if they wished to live that was for sure. 

* * * *

(Himura Designs & Co - 9am)

"Now Kaoru, Megumi and Kamatari will be helping you with your remaining training Misao. The show has been cancelled as you already know and will be held in two weeks. I'll have a progress report on how you are going from each point of view of my employees that are helping you out. Now where exactly were you when you last finished with Aoshi?" Kenshin questioned as he flipped through an unmarked folder. He sat at his desk his violet eyes scanning from Megumi to Kamatari to Kaoru and then onto Misao awaiting her answer.

"Well we had an argument after we finished, but I think with some more practice and gradually moving up to six inch high heels I'm sure I'll be ready for the fashion show in two weeks." Kenshin titled his head at Misao; all eyes on her as they didn't know Aoshi and Misao had yet another argument together. Kenshin observed as Misao blushed in embarrassment, as the office was completely quiet. 

"We all have faith in you Misao, so do the best you can." Kenshin spoke as he broke through the silence. At that all four of them stood up, Kamatari leading the way out of the office.

"Ne Ken-san?" Megumi spoke in a curious tone of voice as she turned back to look at the short violet-eyed man still sitting at his desk.

"Is something wrong Megumi?" 

"Well, yes as a matter of fact there is. Um, why was Yume at the cabin? Why did Aoshi look slightly put off? Who is Seiji and why isn't Aoshi in the office today?" Kenshin gulped down the lump in his throat and prayed to all the gods to make him sound confident in his answering. He knew one of them was going to ask the questions. He shuffled folders to make it look like he was working and spoke to his four employees as they all waited for answers.

"You know Aoshi and Yume have a past Megumi, even longer then yours and Kaoru's. Maybe she finally came to say her last goodbyes to him completely and he was startled by it. Their history is big after all. As for why Aoshi isn't in the office is because I demanded he take a few days off to regain his composure after his father's death. The company will not fall apart while he is away. Lastly, how should I know who Seiji is? Aoshi and I are friends, close friends but that doesn't mean we must tell each other the ins and outs of everything we do. Aoshi's business is his own and I remind all of you that what happens outside of the office have got nothing to do with anyone. Am I clear on this matter?" His voice was stern; making sure his employees understood his every word. He received silent nods from them and they left his office closing the door behind them. Kenshin sighed as he leaned back in his leather chair and closed his eyes for several moments.

"It is not their business. If they want to know they must confront Aoshi alone…" Kenshin mumbled to himself, not realising that his office door had creaked open as Misao listened to his words. 

"What are the both of them hiding?" Misao muttered to herself but quickly and quietly closed the door and raced towards the elevators to head for the studio were she would begin her training once again.

* * * *

(Sae's Kindergarten and Day Care Centre)

Aoshi sat out in the hallway waiting to talk to Sae who was the owner of the centre. He glanced down watching as Seiji sat beside him swinging his legs back and forth since he was too small to touch the ground.

"Ne tochan, what are we doing here?" Seiji spoke as he looked down the long hallway noticing it was remarkably quiet.

"Well I can't be with you every hour of the day Seiji and this place is were you'll come. Sae is a really nice lady, you remember Aunt Sae don't you? Besides, you'll meet lots of other children who come to play here as well." Aoshi spoke quietly but his heart began to race in panic when he heard Seiji sniffle. Aoshi picked him up and stood him in his lap, Seiji brushing his tears away as he stared up and into his fathers trusting gaze.

"I won't forget you Seiji-chan. I'll come back for you everyday at 3pm okay?" 

"You promise everyday?" Seiji mumbled lightly while he leaned closer to wrap his arms around Aoshi's neck. Aoshi comfortingly patted his back and nodded his head in agreement.

"Everyday…"

"Konnichiwa Aoshi-san, Seiji-chan." A soft voice spoke as the Shinomori's turned to glance at the woman.

"Now I remember tochan! Aunt Sae has the bread bun on top of her head!" Seiji spoke loudly and listened to Sae laugh lightly.

"That's right, it looks like a bread roll doesn't it Seiji-chan? I knew you couldn't forget about me." Aoshi stood up placing Seiji on his feet and they were ushered down the hallway to have a look inside a playroom.

"It has been sometime since I last saw you and Seiji-chan, I was beginning to worry." Sae spoke softly, but Seiji wasn't paying attention as he gazed through the door in wonder, hands pressed against the glass in utter innocent amazement.

"You and me both Sae, but Seiji is finally safe from Shishio Makoto." He watched Sae stiffen lightly at the mention of Shishio. She too had a not so pleasant path with the mentioned man.

"And you?" She questioned softly while opening the door observing Seiji walk in to have a look at all the toys, not to mention the curious gazes he received from other children his age…and a couple a little older then him.

"For now the both of us are fine, but I know I can never feel safe from him…I have been linked with his current woman after all. I'll never be safe unless he is dead. Sae, if anything is to happen, if they ever come searching here, you know that Seiji Shinomori does not exist correct?" Aoshi turned to watch Sae nod her head in agreement.

"Yes, there is no Seiji Shinomori here, in our books as he has been enrolled into them now there is only a child that looks like him but he is known as Fugita Gotoh." 

"Arigatoo Sae…I think I should get him before he wishes to stay for good." Aoshi spoke and stepped into the playroom to pick up his son.

* * * *

(Outside the building)

"Ne tochan why did we have to leave now?" Seiji spoke why he skipped along the sidewalk next to a slow walking Aoshi. If he walked his usual pace with his long strides his son would probably be running beside him to keep up.

"You want to go get some paint for your bedroom right Seiji? Right, our mission has been set for today Lieutenant Seiji. We must buy some paint and take it home to paint your bedroom walls."

"Okay Captain Tochan mission accepted, let's go!" Seiji spoke while squealing in joy as Aoshi hoisted him up onto his shoulders. 

* * * *

(Himura Designs & Co - 5pm)

"Kenshin-san, what is this for?" Misao spoke as she glanced down at the slip of paper that was handed to her.

"I received your progress reports for today Misao and they weren't good at all. Something is bothering you and although you do not voice it I am sure I know what it is about. Maybe you can use that slip of paper to find out where he resides." Misao watched Kenshin leave the elevator as he made his way over to his Mercedes. 

A soft tap jerked Misao out of her confused thoughts as she watched Kaoru wave silently goodbye and then jog towards Kenshin's car getting into the passenger seat.

"Where he resides…" Misao mumbled to herself and unfolded the slip of paper to notice it was an address.

"Kenshin-san?" Misao muttered in surprise and quickly waved her goodbye as she watched Kenshin and Kaoru leave the basement of the company. She raced for her own Mercedes and started it up heading for the address.

* * * *

(Aoshi's Apartment)

"Make sure you wash all the paint off Seiji and then we'll decide what we want to eat for dinner okay?" Aoshi spoke as he stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door.

"HAI!" Was his loud answer and Aoshi moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Raw meat and vegetables sat in the fridge waiting for someone to cook them, but Aoshi cringed at the thought of cooking a meal. He'd just finished painting, not to mention having a paint fight with his son and cooking was just not what he felt like doing. He was bare foot and covered head to toe in light blue paint. He wore a plain black top and loose black pants. There were smudge marks of blue paint on his tanned skin, mostly his hands and some on his cheeks. His usually jet-black hair had some blue paint in it and a lot covered his once plain black clothing. Now Aoshi was glad that he chose to wear the oldest clothing he owned.

A knock at the door made Aoshi stand up to his full height as he had been pondering over his thoughts with the fridge door still open. He glanced at his watch noting it was 6pm and became very cautious as to who was on the other side. Silently he closed the fridge door and padded softly down the hallway. 

"What the hell am I doing? This is your own home you moron…" Aoshi mumbled to himself as he stopped tiptoeing like an idiot. Without looking into his peephole on the door he reefed it open to look down at his visitor, his eyes slightly wide at recognizing his visitor immediately. She proceeded to look him up and down, noting the fact that he was extremely casual not to mention he smelled of and was covered in paint.

"Ko-Konbanwa Shinomori-san, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"M-Makimachi, what are you doing here?" Aoshi began to sweat…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	14. Chapter 14 A Truce?

****

Chapter 14 - A Truce?

Misao stood outside in the hallway of the apartment building, silently staring up at a shocked Aoshi. She thought it odd that he was dressed so plainly, but began to chide herself when her thoughts began to turn into compliments of how nice he looked being casual and even a little messy. Not even someone like him could stay so prim and proper every minute of the day. Misao coughed lightly and spoke when she got her voice back.

"Ano, you left the mountains without any word and well Kenshin-san didn't even know where you were and he was going out of his mind hoping everything was okay. He was really worried about you."

"How did you come across this address?" Aoshi replied a little harshly, observing as Misao flinched at his powerful voice.

"Well I…I um know a few things about computers and well, I found your address by looking in a directory file on Tae's computer while she wasn't at her desk and then I came here." Misao lied weakly, her eyes quickly glancing into Aoshi's sceptic ones and then darted away. 

"You have no business being here!" Aoshi retorted bluntly yet again, watching as Misao's shoulders tensed up, she almost reeling back in shock at his anger. 

Surprise came over Aoshi as he observed Misao bow to him and listened to her shaky voice, nervousness taking over her usually genki and straightforward attitude.

"Gomen nasai Shinomori-san. You see we all knew how much pressure you had been going through over the death of your father, trying to be strong and all. Megumi was surprised to see…um Yume was her name right…and the same was for Kaoru and Kenshin, but I didn't know about anything and then watching you race off and they began to worry when you said you're going to kill someone. You were so composed earlier on, but then that woman arrived and you seemed to shatter and then you raced off and Kenshin couldn't contact you and…well they were just worried…and it made me worry for you as well."

"Please stand up Makimachi…and stop babbling." Aoshi spoke his hand nudging Misao's shoulder trying to get her to straighten up. He watched as her blue-green eyes turned sad, gazing into his unemotional stare. She was…showing concern for him…worried about him no matter how much they seemed to argue over the stupidest things at work.

"Thank you for your concern…but I am fine Makimachi. I just need some rest that is all." Aoshi hoped this would satisfy Misao's curiousness and he relaxed on the inside when she nodded her head in understanding. He became slightly confused when she began to laugh lightly and wave her hands around trying to explain herself more.

"You probably think I'm an idiot coming over here…not to mention down right weird, but I've seen this happen before. I witnessed someone I know go through a death in their family without venting any of their emotions or feelings out loud. You see, my friend lost his older brother…and when I saw you…I just wanted to help because I didn't want to see another broken soul…not again…" Aoshi stared curiously down at Misao, not voicing any opinions on what she spoke of. What was it about this small snip of a woman that seemed to make him feel attracted to her? It irked him to no end, but still no matter how hard he had tried Misao was someone he found quite interesting to be around.

"Here, I bought you some food from my grandfather's restaurant. Um, Nanami-chan said this was your favourite meal and I got some other dishes for you as well just in case you were really hungry. Actually these other dishes are ones I usually order, but they are nice I promise."

"You are rambling again Makimachi." Aoshi responded and watched Misao snap her lips shut, a soft blush crossing her cheeks as she held out the shopping bag waiting for Aoshi to take it from her. Aoshi tentatively did and Misao observed as his gaze left hers to peer back into his apartment when noise came from the lounge room, the television being switched on.

"Oh, forgive me, I am intruding when you obviously have _other_ company." He noticed Misao turn on her heel, ready to walk away from him, but quicker then she could his right hand was out and closed around her thin left wrist. Misao had gasped in surprise as she turned half way back around to look up at Aoshi one more time. 

"Please don't go." Aoshi abruptly let go of Misao's wrist when he realised what he had said and done. 

"Does that mean…you are inviting me inside?" Misao uttered softly, her eyes wavering as they gazed into his. A thick silence began to grow between them.

"Take her inside Aoshi-san. She's such a pretty thing." An elderly voice broke through and jerked Misao and Aoshi to turn and stare at her.

"Obaachan!" Aoshi muttered threateningly and all he received was her chuckled laughter as she entered her own apartment while waving her hand. She had been Aoshi's neighbour four about five years now. 

"Don't mind her, she's always been like that." Aoshi tried explaining and noticed Misao was still looking away from him and blushing prettily.

"So, was that an invitation to come inside?" Misao questioned and watched as Aoshi parted from the doorway allowing her to walk inside.

"You television is on…are you sure you want me here? I thought you would have other comp-"

"Wait! I mean you can't…I mean there is someone…I haven't told you about…" Aoshi's words became all jumbled, but it was too late anyway. Misao was already standing in the lounge room, her large blue-green eyes taking in the sight in front of her. The television was on, viewing some children's anime program Misao hadn't seen in such a long time. On the floor a metre or two away from the entertainment system sat a small boy, dressed in light blue pyjamas, his black hair still dripping wet and dampening the collar of his pyjama top.

"Shinomori-san…who is…this?" Misao spoke lightly as she glanced back at Aoshi, observing silently as he moved forward and passed her to crouch near the boy, who was now staring between Aoshi and herself. Aoshi closed his eyes for several seconds, knowing there was no way he could avoid telling Misao the truth. His eyes opened as he stood to his full height, Seiji now sitting on his left hip.

"This is Makimachi Misao, can you say hello to her?" Aoshi spoke softly and watched as Seiji toyed with the collar on his black shirt while turning his purple eyes to Misao.

"Konbanwa!" He spoke a bright smile crossing his lips; not even realising his father was extremely tense.

"Makimachi-san works with Uncle Kenny and myself at the office in the city." Aoshi explained and watched Seiji nod his head in understanding, not to mention watching as he placed out his hand waiting for Misao to shake it.

"Uncle Kenny?" Misao muttered lightly, her eyes gazing into bright purple ones…innocent purple ones. Why did they seem so familiar to her? Misao's eyes grew wide in realisation when an image flashed through her mind.

"That woman…Yume…her eyes are just like this boys…" Aoshi's eyes narrowed as Misao was mumbling to herself, but watched as she walked closer and took Seiji's small hand into hers and shook it lightly.

"Makimachi, this is…my son…Shinomori Seiji." Aoshi observed as Misao sucked in some much-needed air, not coming to the conclusion that he'd voice something so bluntly to her. Her eyes were wide with shock; her mouth moving but nothing came out.

"Ne tochan, Misao-san looks like a fish!" He spoke and began to giggle thinking it was funny. Aoshi bent over, placing him back on his own two feet and spoke softly asking him to go to his room for a moment while he talked with their guest. Aoshi and Misao watched as he raced off heading into his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"I…I…don't really know what to say." Misao spoke flabbergasted at this new realisation. Her boss…well one of her bosses, but then one she answered to had a child! Misao watched still silent, her words not being able to escape her mind as Aoshi began to pick up some toys and placed them in a box near the entertainment system.

"Why must you say anything Makimachi? No one was to know about Seiji…it was only myself and Kenshin in the company that knew about him…that is all I permitted to know."

"He is…your mistake?" Misao spoke softly, watching the toy that Aoshi had been holding drop to the floor at her words. She was reciting what he spoke up in the mountains back at him and clearly it had struck a cord.

"He is not my mistake, he is my saviour." Aoshi abruptly replied while snatching up the toy and throwing it into the box. Misao jumped lightly but stood stock-still.

"But you said…"

"My life was pretty screwed up before Seiji came, but everything changed for me because eof him that is why he is my saviour. I now had something to live for and be proud of even if I hardly ever saw him over the past four years. I said those words because I was pissed off and frustrated at you Makimachi. What I truly wanted was for you to go back into your bedroom for the evening and leave me alone, but you didn't…you stayed…and pestered me to no end."

"Pestered you? I did no such thing!" Misao retorted back with a fisted hand. Her eyes grew wide as Aoshi stepped closer to her, much like he did on the balcony and peered down at her.

"_You still linger in the past…and I can see it frightens you that you might have to open up to someone one day. Your emotions can not stay locked away forever Shinomori._ They were your exact words were they not Makimachi? You would have to be one of the nosiest people I've ever come across and frankly that pisses me off! My business is my own and if you dare think about telling anyone about Sei-" Aoshi abruptly stopped when he heard Seiji's bedroom door open. Misao quickly moved away from him and turned to watch his head pop out of the room.

"Ne tochan, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" He spoke dramatically and moved into the lounge room not wanting to be in his bedroom anymore. Misao glanced back at Aoshi watching as he sighed lightly and then cleared his throat answering Seiji while walking past Misao.

"Makimachi actually bought some food for us, so why don't you be a good host for her and tell her where the plates are kept in the kitchen okay? I'll go clean myself up."

"Misao-san this is the kitchen." Aoshi heard Seiji confirm loudly as he pointed to the kitchen. He heard Misao giggle lightly and watched as she picked him up and placed him on the preparation bench. She walked around the kitchen opening up cupboards that contained dishes; plates and glasses while the draw contained chopsticks and serving spoons. 

Aoshi shook his head and closed the bathroom door behind him. He knew of Misao's lie about getting the information off of the computer. He knew Kenshin had something to do with it. Anything that seemed to involve himself and Misao these days always had traces of Kenshin around.

"You will pay dearly for this my friend." Aoshi muttered to himself, his hand posed on the shower tap when he heard loud giggles of his son and Misao coming from the lounge room. He tested to make sure the water was warm and stepped under it. Water streamed down his lean form, Aoshi content in just standing there for now as he was deep in thought.

* * * *

A small amount of time had passed as Aoshi stepped out of the bathroom, a mist of heat escaping as he did so. He was dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a plain black button down top. A towel was draped over his left shoulder while he held part of it in his right hand brushing it through his drenched hair. He moved back into the lounge room and haltered as he saw Misao sitting behind his standing son, she combing his messy damp hair.

"Okay my turn now!" Seiji spoke in his usual genki voice and raced to stand behind Misao as he yanked on the hair tie clasping her braid in place. Aoshi watched, as his son's little hands parted Misao's locks and picked up the brush and began to move it through her hair like she had done for him.

"Misao-san you have really pretty hair. It even longer then my kachan's by heaps!" He spoke and Aoshi cringed at the mention of Yume.

"Why haven't the two of you begun to eat dinner yet?" Aoshi interrupted not wanting Seiji to speak anymore about Yume and not wanting Misao to ask any questions about her either. He wasn't too sure whether Misao knew the mother of his child, but he would have guessed she had noticed Seiji's purple eyes before and would have put two and two together. He watched the two of them jerk in surprise and turn to look at him, wisps of Misao's long blue-black hair floating around her as she did so. A small alarm went off from the kitchen and Misao got up raced towards the oven to turn it off.

"We were waiting for you tochan. Come and sit here." Seiji spoke while patting a spot near the coffee table for him, their backs facing the television, the both of them watching Misao as she got the food out of the oven having heated them up.

"Ne tochan, Misao-san looks pretty with her hair down don't you think?" Seiji whispered to his father, watching as he gazed down at him and then over at Misao who hadn't even heard a thing. 

"A-Aa…" Aoshi replied softly and got up to help Misao bring over the food. She took the last dish of steamed vegetables over while Aoshi opened the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of juice. As Misao dished out portions of food, Aoshi ended up pouring everyone a class of juice. He picked his up for a drink and choked on the contents at Seiji's next confession.

"Misao-san, tochan thinks your pretty. Its true, he told me so while you were in the kitchen." As Aoshi coughed he felt a soft hand patting his back, which was none other then Seiji and knew Misao would be looking at him. He finally looked up, his eyes watering slightly as the orange juice seemed to go down the wrong way and found Misao's cheeks a faint shade of pink. She quickly diverted her gaze away and glanced elsewhere the two grown ups embarrassed while Seiji grinned.

"Let's eat!" Seiji spoke happily and picked up his chopsticks and dived into his dinner. The three of them ate in silence, Seiji glancing over at Misao and then beside him to look up at his father. His eyes frowned as he voiced his question to him.

"Ne tochan, did I make you angry?" Misao glanced over at the two Shinomori's and observed as Aoshi placed down his chopsticks, his right hand lifting up to cup Seiji's left cheek.

"You'll never anger me Seiji, I'm just thinking that is all." Misao couldn't help but smile at this side of Aoshi. He was so gentle and gentle with his son. She thought it quite a shock that someone could keep up a facade like this for so long. At work his attitude was another story. Demanding and bossy, but in such a competitive business Misao began to understand why he was the way he was. He had been right, work was work and was meant to be left in the office whereas his personal life was his own and he could do whatever he pleased. 

"Thank you for dinner Misao-san, it's yummy!" Seiji spoke snapping Misao out of her own thoughts. She held a small smile on her lips as she nodded her head in silent recognition of his words. 

* * * *

Time passed quickly as Aoshi and Misao began placing the left over food into the fridge and started cleaning the dirty dishes.

"I'm sure you have better things to do then staying here Makimachi. It is getting late so you can go. Seiji has to go to bed soon anyway." Aoshi spoke softly while he handed her another plate. There was a groan of annoyance coming from the lounge as Seiji heard his name and 'go to bed' in the same sentence. Misao couldn't help but laugh lightly as she replied.

"Looks like someone isn't ready for bed. Actually you are right though, it is getting late and I have work tomorrow. Can I borrow your bathroom before I go though?" Misao asked as she dried off the last plate. Aoshi nodded his head as he took out the plug and wiped down the bench with the wash cloth.

"Ne tochan?" Aoshi turned too look at Seiji, he standing in the lounge room with his arms raised in the air.

"Okay, just one time though and then it's off to bed for you." Aoshi spoke as he dried his hands on the teatowel and walked over to Seiji.

Misao came back into the lounge room to see Aoshi lying on the carpet, his long legs curled up into his lower stomach region, his feet flat with Seiji's on top of them, the bottom of their feet touching. He was standing up, balancing on Aoshi's feet and talking! Misao's eyebrow raised as Seiji's arms were horizontally out, but the both of them were rock solid even though Seiji was chatting a mile a minute. Aoshi's arms cradled his head as he too spoke back to Seiji, Misao leaning against the wall as she looked at the both of them, the only difference was probably their eye colour and the fact that Seiji was so high spirited and carefree like a child is. Aoshi was one to notice someone watching him straight away, but it was as though when he was with his son, nothing mattered but him. 

Misao's lips parted open when Seiji seemed to loose his balance and fell forward but Aoshi's hands shot up and clasped him under his arms and placed his feet on his chest.

"You did that on purpose." Aoshi spoke and pulled a face while sitting up.

"Come on I'll give you a piggyback to your room." 

"But I want to see Misao-san before I go to bed." Seiji complained as Aoshi stood up to his full height.

"You'll see her again Seiji so don't worry."

"Is that an open invitation to come visit again?" Misao questioned as she leaned away from the wall and stepped forward heading for a silent Aoshi and a giggling Seiji who decided to chant 'yes' over and over again.

"Come on you." Aoshi spoke and began ignoring the whining noises Seiji was making about wanting to stay up a little bit longer. Misao laughed lightly and shook her head as she grabbed her sling bag and waited for Aoshi outside Seiji's bedroom knowing it was rude to leave without saying goodnight. 

Aoshi turned off Seiji's light as he now had a night-light and closed the door. He walked Misao silently to the front door and opened it up so she could step out into the hallway.

"You know, we only argued once tonight. Must be a record for us." Misao jokingly spoke and even earned a slight smirk from Aoshi in doing so.

"Your not as half bad as I thought you'd be too." Aoshi ended up saying, reading into Misao's message.

"Can't place anything passed you can I Shinomori?"

"How about a truce? We'll always have our differences, especially in opinions, but I'm sure we can work them out. You don't necessarily have to keep calling me Shinomori either." Aoshi voiced, his hand placed out and Misao took it without a second thought.

"Okay a truce and the name's Misao as well." She winked at him and then pulled her hand free of Aoshi's and grabbed her keys from her sling bag.

"Well I better go, It's been an…interesting night that's for sure." Misao didn't know any other way to place the evening she just had with him.

"Aa that it has. I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to the others."

"Of course I won't say anything. You are just one big mystery Aoshi Shinomori, but your business is your own and I accept that. You rest easy and take care of that genki little boy of yours. I'm sure he'll run you ragged soon enough. Good night Aoshi." Misao waved lightly and headed for the elevators. He watched her enter the lifts and lifted up his hand to wave at her as the doors closed.

"And you say I'm a mystery." Aoshi spoke softly to himself while he closed his door. Apart from Misao's resume there was absolutely nothing he knew about her. He knew she had lost her parents, but that was it. If his life was a bloody mystery then just what the hell was Misao's? He shook his head of thoughts when Seiji's door opened. 

"Ne tochan can you sleep in the room with me until I fall asleep?" He spoke softly and Aoshi headed inside and closed the door. Seiji still wasn't used to sleeping in a room by himself or having a room to himself for that matter, but Aoshi knew he would try and make Seiji's life a lot more happier then it had been for the past six months.

"Tochan, Misao-san is a real nice lady…I like her a lot…" Seiji mumbled sleepily as he curled on his side his hand gripping Aoshi's shirt. Aoshi gazed down at him and then over to the night light as he replied softly to him even though he was probably already asleep.

"Aa, I like her too Seiji-chan."

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors notes: Bah! Who reads these anyway…?


	15. Chapter 15 Could this be the Beginning?

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**Chapter 15 – Could this be the Beginning?**

* * *

A month had passed in the blink of an eye for Aoshi. His home that for many years had been well organized was not so any longer. Not since his son had moved in. As much as he loved Seiji, cleaning up after himself wouldn't be too much to ask of his boy would it? That way it'd save Aoshi from stepping on some random triceratops lying carelessly in the hallway. The damn thing had squeaked just when he'd gotten Seiji to sleep, the youngster snapping awake instantly and asking for him.

"Hai, Seiji…" Aoshi voiced, moving back into the bedroom specially painted for him. He was lying snuggled in a double bed, Aoshi choosing one that he'd eventually grow into as the years went on. There were pillows and stuffed toys covering the end of the bed and a couple surrounding Seiji, his bright purple eyes peering over the covers to stare across at his father.

"Can you read me another story?"

"Seiji, you've got schooling tomorrow and I have to get back to work, so we both need to have a good night sleep."

"I…guess so." Aoshi watched his four year old son turn over, placing his back to him. There was no way Aoshi could ignore him, not after the ordeal he'd been through. Just as Kenshin suggested, he was Seiji's only parent now, he was all he had. Without a word Aoshi laid on top of the bed, curling his much larger frame into Seiji's, placing his lips against the top of his son's head.

"Cheeky…" Aoshi mumbled, listening to Seiji giggle tiredly, he shifting and turning over so he could be engulfed in his father's embrace. There the two Shinomori's laid, Aoshi's eyes looking over at the fluffy blue blanket with yellow ducks on it hanging over a plush chair sitting in one of the corners in the room. It had been the first blanket Aoshi's eyes drew upon when he was purchasing a present for his newborn son. It was a little tattered, but neither father nor son could part with it. Aoshi diverted his eyes to glance down at Seiji, noticing the younger Shinomori was dead asleep, tiny fingers clenched into his blue sweatshirt.

* * *

Aoshi jolted from sleep at the faint sound of an alarm going off within another room. Peering through half lidded eyes, Aoshi fully woke when he received an accidental smack to the face. It was then he realised he'd fallen asleep on Seiji's bed. His fast asleep child was sprawled on his back, one leg hanging over Aoshi's abdomen while his arm was against his face. Carefully Aoshi shifted Seiji into a more comfortable sleeping position and headed for the bathroom to begin his day with a shower.

* * *

Opening the door, steam milling about the room, Aoshi padded into the open plan lounge and kitchen area to see the TV was on a children's channel and the fridge door was wide open.

"Seiji?"

"Tochan get dressed, I'm making you breakfast." Cocking an eyebrow Aoshi watched Seiji pull over a stool from beneath the kitchen island and after much effort he was standing atop the counter pulling out a cereal box from one of the many cupboards.

"Be careful." Aoshi retorted as he moved towards his own bedroom after listening to Seiji reply and dressed in pressed black trousers and black silk shirt. Grabbing some socks and shoes from the closet, plus a silver tie, Aoshi moved back into the lounge room to see Seiji was now sitting on the stool with two bowls filled to the brim with cereal. Seiji's of course held one of the three children's cereals Aoshi had bought last week for him, he not being able to decide which one he wanted, while his own was filled with some fruit and nut crunch assortment.

"A little over zealous there Seiji."

"What's that mean?" Aoshi had to remember he was speaking to a four year old, who was quite bright, but if there were words he didn't hear often then of course he wouldn't know what they meant.

"Perhaps you should not overflow our bowls next time." Aoshi responded, brushing a hand absently through Seiji's silky smooth black hair while grabbing out the milk from the fridge. Filling the kettle with water and flicking it on, Aoshi poured the milk in, watching as some of Seiji's chocolate pops dropped over the edge of the bowl, but ever the gannet – Aoshi had rediscovered – Seiji was there to pick them up and eat them in an instant. Aoshi made a cup of tea and slowly ate his cereal just as Seiji did. When the two of them finished eating, Aoshi placed the bowls in the sink and rinsed them out, reminding himself to wash them when he got home this evening from work.

"Do you need help getting dressed?"

"I'm a big boy now." Aoshi's lips quirked at the comment. He silently watched Seiji jump off the stool and pulling his pyjama top over his head, stumbling down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Make sure to fold your pyjama's and place them under your pillow, don't leave them on the floor."

By the time Seiji came out fully clothed with backpack in hands he was starring at his father tying up the shoelaces on his well polished black shoes.

"Can I help?" Seiji indicated to the tie Aoshi was just about to do up. He was standing between his father's legs before he even answered, pure and innocent concentration on his face, tiny hands clasping the silk material of the tie. Carefully Aoshi directed Seiji on helping him with the tie and in a timeframe that was triple what it usually took Aoshi to do it, it was finally complete. Aoshi placed down the folds of his collar on the shirt and stood up, pulling the business jacket over his arms.

"Tochan looks so cool." Seiji gushed innocently. Aoshi winked at his boy before pulling a bento from the fridge.

"I'm sorry it's only from the convenience store. I promise to make bento for you tonight."

"We can make it together." Aoshi placed his hand atop Seiji's head as he directed the both of them out of the apartment and locked the door behind them.

They were in the underground car park within a minute of travelling in the elevator and Aoshi helped Seiji into his car, lifting him onto the seat and securely strapping him in.

Quietly the young father listened to Seiji talk away while driving them out of the underground car park and towards Seiji's new school.

* * *

"I thought you said you were a big boy now?" Aoshi questioned as he stood near the stairs leading up to the school Seiji was going to start at as of today, only thing was, his boy was currently clutching the material of trousers and peering up at the old building from behind his right leg.

Aoshi noticed some mothers glance his way, many pairs of eyes lingering for far too long on his lean physique but now was not the time to be thinking of them and instead he crouched down, his green-grey eyes focusing on pouting purple orbs.

"I've made sure you are in Sae's class, so she can keep an eye on you until I come get you this afternoon."

"I want to stay with Tochan." Ruffling his head of hair, Aoshi pressed his lips to Seiji's forehead.

"And I you, but Tochan has to go to work. Uncle Ken cannot look after the business for much longer without me. Don't you want me to help Uncle Ken?" Aoshi observed Seiji purse his lips as though thinking on what he said.

"When will you pick me up?"

"At 3 o'clock on the dot, not a minute later."

"Do you promise Tochan?" Aoshi placed out his pinky and the two Shinomori's made a promise. Rising to his full height Aoshi turned Seiji around and pat him lightly on the shoulders watching as he took a deep breath and made his way up the six stairs. He bowed his head in silent thanks to the young father who had helped Seiji open the door as he too was dropping off his young daughter. When Seiji was safely inside the building Aoshi turned on his heel and swiftly walked back to his car. He had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

"Welcome back Aoshi-san." Aoshi nodded in kind to the receptionists greetings. He entered the elevator, making light chitchat with a young woman from finance he'd dated once or twice and then was on the 20th floor of the building before he could even blink. He strode out of the elevator and headed towards Kenshin's office absently wondering where Tae was since she was usually the first one in. Knocking once on the door Aoshi entered the large office to see Kenshin was on the phone, his back to him as he spoke in his usual effeminate way. Quietly Aoshi sat in one of the plush leather chairs, arms loosely folded against his chest waiting for Kenshin to notice him.

"No I haven't forgotten. I've just been very busy as of late, my business partner has been away on personal leave. Yes I remember the anniversary date; I will be there on Saturday at sunrise. I know the forecast is for rain, but I'll pay my respects no matter what type of weather there is." Aoshi arched an eyebrow and frowned at the personal conversation. Perhaps he should have knocked louder? It was then Kenshin turned around, his eyes widening as Aoshi gave him a silent wave.

"I have to go." Kenshin hung up before anymore could be spoken and stared over at Aoshi with guarded features. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you are paying your respects to someone on Saturday."

"It is good to see you back."

"Don't think you can change the subject."

"How is Seiji? I must visit and apologise to him as I have not been to see him this past month."

"He'll forgive his Uncle Ken anything."

"I thought it best the two of you spend much time together in order to bond again."

"We never lost our bond Kenshin, but indeed my home is now completely unorganized and Seiji has got his toys all over the place."

"How is that working out for you, Seiji messing up your usually spick and span apartment?"

"Actually it's not so bad, minus stepping on a triceratops or having some action figure jabbing into my back from where he has left it lying around, but I'm slowly getting him to pick up his clothes so it is a start." Aoshi followed Kenshin out of the office, leaving his briefcase in there for now. "Don't think you can change the subject." Aoshi repeated as the two of them entered the elevator and headed for the 25th floor.

* * *

Hours seemed to tick by as Kenshin and Aoshi laid out the plans for the stage design on their upcoming spring collection fashion show. It didn't take long for Aoshi to catch up on everything that had been happening while he was away. Though Kenshin did tell him to take a little time off, even the redhead had been surprised at the one month absence. Though as Aoshi grabbed a pencil and swiftly made changes to some of the floor design, Kenshin was glad his friend was back.

As he stood to the side, watching Aoshi converse with Soujiro on some of the exclusive designs, his eyes shifted when his four top models walked into the large studio. Kamatari was there too, gaining Aoshi's approval on makeup and hair designs for the show.

"Oh my god Aoshi!" A pleasant smile graced Kenshin's lips as three of the four women rushed to his side, fussing over him in honest concern.

"He has returned." Purple eyes glanced over at his shortest model, one Makimachi Misao, her eyes not leaving Aoshi's figure as he hugged Megumi, Kaoru and Tokio in kind for their worries.

"Its like he never left." Kenshin voiced quietly and then turned to look down at Misao. "Have the two of you spoken since…"

"Ah, iie…" Kenshin needn't finish as she knew exactly what he was referring to. He'd gained a right earful from Aoshi over the phone about it. "I didn't really know what to say or do…and since Seiji-chan has only just come back into Shinomori-san's life, I didn't think it was right of me to interrupt. Besides, what would we have to say to each other anyway?"

"I think the two of you have more in common then you both let on."

"Misao-chan, look whose back!" Misao made her way over as Kaoru was waving at her, excitement all over her face at seeing Aoshi fit and well.

"Welcome back Shinomori-san." Misao awkwardly placed out her hand, not being able to stop the little tremor that bounced around in the pit of her stomach when Aoshi's hand clasped hers lightly.

"It is good to be back." Those green-grey orbs spoke volumes and Misao quickly darted her eyes away, she not game enough to poke around within his. Clapping of hands broke the small contact they had and all eyes focused on Kenshin.

"Ladies, if you will, please adorn your first set of clothes and allow Seta-san and his assistants to adjust them accordingly." Kenshin watched everyone revert back to business and he too did the same, eyes only flickering once to look at the clock.

It was 1 o'clock.

* * *

Time slipped away for everyone, Kenshin having ordered sushi trays which had been delivered to the 25th floor for a late lunch. Many of the designs that had been created were approved for production by Aoshi and himself. Some required some tweaking but Kenshin had faith in Seta-san and his team to get the job done right. He had become a great asset to their company, bringing forth fresh ideas and in all his designs he accentuated the great assets each of his models held, whether that is their face, their curves, legs, arms, skin tone etc.

"Is everything alright Himura-san?" Kenshin turned to look over at Misao, who had broken from the general pack of models that circled Aoshi and made her way over to him, he alone and finishing off his fourth sushi roll.

"Why do you ask Misao-san?"

"For the past hour you've been starring at the clock every now and then. Do you have another meeting to go to?"

"It is not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It is nearing 3 o'clock." The puzzled look on Misao's face meant she was at a loss as to what he was talking about. "He started school today."

"Ah!" Misao voiced, eyes lifting to the clock to see it was 2:45, she knowing Kenshin was referring to Seiji. "Should we…interrupt?" Misao questioned as the two looked over at Aoshi, half a sushi roll in his mouth as he explained how one of the designs should be flowing over one of the model's figures and not hugging her curves. It was spring wear after all. Granted they did have some sexy pieces within the show, but they wanted to promote free flowing gowns either incased in floral patterns or bright colours. What better way to promote the season of spring in such a vibrant way?

"It is very tempting to do so, but just look at him." Misao turned her eyes back to Aoshi observing the sheer focus within his every move, hands moving about trying to allow the image in his head to come alive. All eyes were focused on him, heads nodding in agreement with whatever was being said. Misao chewed her lip, glancing at the clock, down at her current state of dress and then up at the clock again.

"Screw this." And she was off and running, high heels clacking on the metal flooring as she darted out of the studio and down the hallway towards the elevators, smacking her hand against the button desperately.

She had completely missed the smile that spread across Kenshin's lips.

"Shall we get back to work everyone?"

* * *

Misao cursed the traffic lights for the umpteenth time as she drove barefoot towards Seiji's school. Granted she was getting a lot better at walking and now running in high heels, if there was one thing she couldn't do in them and that was drive. Misao parked a block away from the school building, not taking her chances with parents picking up their kids and taking all the spaces out the front of the school, she decided this was good enough. Misao opened the door, placed down her strap shoes on the road and slipped her feet back into them. Locking the car, Misao checked the watch on her wrist, made a strange sound in the back of her throat and went for a run down the street, she knowing people stopped to stare at her.

It was fifteen minutes past 3 when Misao came to a halt, bending over to catch her breath slightly. Her feet throbbed at pounding on the hard pavement but quickly she righted herself and saw a familiar boy sitting alone on the stairs, hands clasped around his shins and chin resting on his updrawn knees.

"Konnichiwa Seiji-chan." Misao watched the small boy jolt at her voice, his bright purple eyes darting to look over at her.

"Ah, Misao-san!" His face lit up at seeing someone familiar and he stood up ready to move down the steps to her when a hand clapped on his shoulder.

"Seiji, who is this?" Misao quickly climbed the stairs in no time and introduced herself to one of the teachers.

"My name is Makimachi Misao, I work with Shinomori-san. He's stuck in a meeting and I've come to pick Seiji-chan up for him. If you want, we won't go far if you wish to wait for Shinomori-san to show up. We'll be just in the park across the road." Misao watched the debate rage within the teacher's eyes before she dropped her brown orbs to stare at Seiji.

"Misao-san brought dinner for Tochan and I, she's not a stranger. Tochan already told me never to go with strangers."

"Alright, but only to the park, I'll wait for Aoshi-san to arrive and inform him of where the two of you are." Seiji nodded his head, moving down the steps and placed his hand in Misao's as she crossed the street at the crossing.

"Misao-san you look really pretty." Misao felt an awkward blush rush across her cheeks at the loudness of Seiji's confession, several men, young and old looking her way as they'd been crossing the road headed in the opposite direction. Misao adorned an electric blue chiffon halter dress. The backing was cut low against her slender form and the front cut on the dress accentuated what little breasts Misao thought she had. The colour was given to her because of the magnificent blue colouring in her eyes and the faint traces of blue within her shiny black hair. Her usual plaited hair was gone and the heavy mass was clasped into a bun, though from her running efforts it was a lot looser then when it had first been done. Makeup caked her face, but not in too much of a terrible way that made Misao want to rub it off instantly. And last but not least a pair of spiral silver earrings hung from her lobes and the strap shoes at her feet were silver in colour as well.

"Thank you Seiji-chan."

"Where is Tochan?"

"I'm sorry he's running late."

"Tochan is a busy man." Seiji commented and let go of Misao's hand, they in the safe proximity of the park grounds. It didn't take long for Misao to slip off the shoes, picking them up and holding them in one hand, relishing the feel of the cool grass brushing against her bare feet.

"That he is, but I am certain he will always make time for you Seiji-chan. It's just his first day back at work after being away."

"Lots of stuff happened while he was gone?"

"Yes, but nothing that he and Himura-san cannot handle. I am certain he'll be here shortly."

"They're a team." Misao nodded and ruffled Seiji's hair, a big grin forming on her lips and she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" A giggle bubbled up within Seiji's throat as he ran after the fleeing Misao.

* * *

"Seta, what do you think if the background of this floral pattern was white?"

"It would definitely become more vibrant. Perhaps shift the design so the sleeves fell off the shoulders like this." Quickly the short dark haired clothes designer scribbled on a sketch pad, flipping it over to show Aoshi and Kenshin. "Of course it's a little rough; if you like I can do a few designs and have them to you by tomorrow morning?"

"I was hoping we could sort this out by this evening."

"I'm in agreement with Seta-san Aoshi." Green-grey eyes turned to look over at Kenshin, ready to place his case to the company president. "It's nearing 4 o'clock." There were several confused stares at Kenshin's comment, many knowing that Aoshi would sometimes be the last to leave the building which was sometimes well after the sun had set. It was then eyes widened and Aoshi looked at the clock, cursed loudly which in turn shocked several of the staff and he was off and running.

"Eh, Kenshin, what was that about?" Kaoru confusedly questioned her employer.

"He informed me earlier that he had an appointment at three this afternoon, only he has forgotten the time. This appointment he has now, it's a long standing agreement between us. So, shall we continue in his absence?" The smile revealed nothing and it also expressed a 'no questions' asked basis. Work resumed once more.

* * *

"You are really fast Misao-san." Seiji puffed lightly, the both of them sitting on a picnic bench, Misao on the opposite side of Seiji, she watching the road to look out for the missing father. She was certain Kenshin would have told him by now what the time was. She'd tried to play half a dozen games with Seiji so he wouldn't continuously ask her where his father was. Misao hadn't brought a mobile phone or any money to get the both of them drinks or ice cream, so she really hoped he showed himself soon.

"Misao-san," Blue stared openly over at purple, indication that Seiji had her full attention. "Do you have any children?"

"No sweetie, I don't."

"How come you know so many games?"

"I'm secretly a really big kid." She listened to him giggle lightly. "Actually I played a lot with my adoptive grandfather."

"Where are Misao-san's parents?" She felt a twitch in the pit of her stomach. It had been a long time since she'd spoken about them to anyone.

"They…died."

"Misao-san I'm sorry!" She watched those brilliant purple eyes pout in sadness across the table at her, his little hands clenching into fists. Ah, so he knew the definition of death then.

"It's alright sweetie, it happened a long time ago."

"But Misao-san, even now, if you say it's been a long time, even now, Misao-san looks really sad."

"It's hard to explain, but it's like I have a big hole in my heart and I've no idea if anything or anyone will be able to fill it from where my parents once were. Granted they will always be with me, watching over me, but one day I'd like to smile upon their gravestones and tell them I'm happy."

"Are you really sad Misao-san? Do you need a hug?"

"I'm fine sweetie, but why do you think I need a hug?"

"Tochan says all it takes is a hug and it can make everything better." Misao was a little perplexed at the comment. She just could not see _the_ Shinomori Aoshi saying something as sappy as that. "When I feel sad Tochan just looks at me and then places me in his lap and listens to everything I have to say. He's a really good listener." Misao arched an eyebrow and was surprised when Seiji stood on the bench now. "Honest Misao-san, he is!" She was about to apologise to the young boy believing her silence and strange look had offended the youngster, but Seiji was going to have his say whether she liked it or not. "Tochan may look fierce but he really is very cool. His heart is _this_ big!" Misao couldn't help the wide grin on her face as Seiji stretched out his arms trying to indicate just how massive Aoshi's heart seemed to be.

"I'm sure your Otousan is more then happy to show you his heart. And I believe everything you say about him, but I wouldn't want to trouble him with any of my problems."

"Why, Tochan really is a good listener. Before Kachan went away, she told me to always look out for Tochan. She told me that I have to be a strong boy for Tochan because she hurt him badly and he's going to need me to always be with him."

"Sweetie, I don't think you need to tell me this. And like I said before, your Otousan is far too busy, so I don't wish to bother him with my problems."

"Tochan is always busy. I asked Kachan many times where he was and why he wasn't with us. She always told me that I had to be a good boy and wait for Tochan to come to me. He was busy because he wants the best for people, but most of all he wants the best for me."

"That he does."

"When Tochan and Kachan did meet up, they always argued. I hated when they did, but Kachan used to say some mean things to Tochan. He would get all silent, but every time he would tell her that I'm his son and he'd do anything for me. I remember Kachan telling me she couldn't be with me anymore and that this will sadden Tochan. She said he loves me very much and since she is no longer around, Tochan is going to love me twice as much now."

"He loves you very much, I can tell." Misao chewed on her lip as she truly was not sure what to say. The woman that had shown up at his father's funeral was known as Yume and she was Seiji's mother. Only now, after speaking with him, or more or less Seiji spilling the beans on his parents, she was no longer in the picture. She wasn't game enough to ask if she had just gone away or died. Either thought was tragic for the small boy who had now sat back on his bottom on the bench.

"I'm a lucky boy. Kachan always told me I am because I have Tochan. She always said I wouldn't be with her forever and it always made me cry, but she would tell me that Tochan will always, always stay with me no matter what, so I stopped crying then. I miss Kachan's smile, but she always said Tochan will never stop loving me."

"I am certain no matter what happens, you will always be his number one son that he loves through and through."

"Tochan loves Kachan too." Misao's eyes widened slightly. "He said it to her one time. He said that the three of us could leave the city and go away, live together because he loved her, but Kachan didn't hear him. She just walked away, not looking back. She mustn't have heard him say that he loved her so much."

"She heard me." Misao and Seiji jolted in their seats, she not having seen him sneak up on the two of them and Seiji had his back to him anyway. "Your Okaasan heard me loud and clear, but she did not return my feelings at all and that's the end of that."

"Tochan you're late!" Misao had stood up, walking to the side of the bench where Seiji was once again standing on it, hands on hips as he scrutinized his father with his purple gaze. Blue eyes widened as Misao watched her boss drop to his knees, hands in pray mode, one eye shut closed as he apologised to Seiji.

"I promise it won't happen again. I was catching up on the work I missed out on. Uncle Ken wanted me to apologise to you as well. He's going to come and visit us tonight."

"Do you promise?" Out came the pinky finger and Aoshi clutched it instantly with his larger one.

"Hai, Master Seiji."

"But," Aoshi paused from rising to his full height, eyes not leaving the mischievous gaze of his son. "You have to buy ice cream for Misao-san and I." Misao watched Aoshi quickly rise to his feet, faster then lightning he'd picked up his bubbling son, placing him over his shoulder.

"You drive a hard bargain young Shinomori." He was greeted with fits of laughter from the four year old. Young mother's with their children passed by with smiles on their faces as Aoshi held Seiji high in the air, a playful growl escaping his lips as he played with his son, not a care in the world for those around him. It was like when his son was within his vicinity, all professionalism would disappear in a flash and just the innocence of a young father bubbled forth. As Misao stood as a bystander she found it oddly appealing, the way Aoshi was just now. It sent another spasm to the pit of her stomach.

"Misao-san, are you coming?" Misao jolted from her thoughts, starring over at the two Shinomori's, Seiji now resting on Aoshi's hip as they both looked back at her.

"Oh no, I couldn't…" Misao began but watched as Aoshi placed Seiji on his feet, the youngster running back to her, placing his hand in hers and puling her towards his father.

"You are most welcome to join us." Aoshi voiced quietly, taking his son's unoccupied hand as he didn't seem to want to let go of Misao's. And the woman in question couldn't say no.

* * *

Aoshi and Misao sat on another bench eating ice cream while watching Seiji trying to catch insects. Between the two of them was an ice cream cup with melting strawberry ice cream within. Seiji had asked for two scoops but for some strange reason had only eaten one of them. Perhaps it wasn't as good as he thought it was going to be. Either that or the fluttering of insects and bugs stole his attention away from the creamy dessert.

"Thank you…for keeping him company."

"You are welcome Shinomori-san, he truly is adorable."

"He is something special for sure." Misao could almost see adoration within Aoshi's gaze, but watched the flicker in his eyes die. "No matter where he is in the world or who he is with in the world, he'll always be my son and my responsibility and with that I want him to have the best. Seiji deserves at least that much if not even more from me. After all I am unable to give him a happy family." Misao was quite surprised how open her boss was being with her.

"Seiji-chan never asked for the world from you." Aoshi glanced over at Misao, her eyes not once shifting from his jumping and giggling boy. "The only world that he wishes for is one where you are always in it…with him at your side. That is the world Seiji yearns for. If you are with him, a light begins to shine from him instantly. You are his life and because of that you need to decide what is more important: staying in the past or living for the future."

"You seem to think you know a lot."

"My childhood was not the greatest." Aoshi shifted in his seat, turning his attention to Misao, but his eyes did glance every once in awhile over to his son, just to make sure he was within viewing range. "I lost them when I was eight years old. I am all that is left of the Makimachi family. I want so much to make a name for myself, but to also make a name for them. I was only with them for a short time, but in that time I felt there love for me, but when they died, without their love and protection around me, it has placed a great deal of pain in my heart. I was young, but that didn't mean I didn't see all the other children walking around with their parents. All I'm saying is that its very hard for a child like Seiji to be brave and smile all the time."

"Is that why you smile all the time? To hide your pain from everyone?" Misao was surprised at the question.

"Hmm, it's a possibility." Misao nervously brushed the material of the dress, grossing one leg over the other as a cool breeze blew. God forbid if she flashed her boss, Misao would die of embarrassment for sure. "Many times I have been a great disappointment to my adoptive grandfather that I feel this job is my last chance to make him proud of me, to make him realise that I didn't waste six years in design school."

"The woes of family pressure, I know them all too well." Misao chewed her lip, remembering it had not been that long ago that Aoshi had lost his estranged father.

"I find this very perplexing." Misao preferred not to comment on anymore family matters, both hers and her bosses. Although this wasn't exactly what she was meant to say either as she stared at Seiji he finally having caught a butterfly but just as soon as he captured it, he'd let the black and white insect escape.

"What is perplexing?"

"Its nothing, I don't want to sound like I'm insulting you."

"Now I'm intrigued, please say what you were thinking."

"Well," Misao began, stomach churning as she had Aoshi's full attention, those instance green-grey orbs locking onto her gaze. "I was just thinking how can someone like you, someone who seems so…intense…produce someone like Seiji-chan. His character doesn't reflect your own." There was a shroud of silence that befell the two of them before she watched a cocky grin break across Aoshi's lips.

"I can be playful." Misao's blue orbs widened.

"I'm not _even_ going to question you on what kind of playful you are thinking of." Aoshi laughed, the sound was deep and rich and Misao couldn't help but smile and sigh in relief as he had not taken offence to her comment.

"Whether you believe Seiji is my son or not is up to you. All I know is I'm glad he isn't completely like me. After all, he makes my life that much more interesting."

"Ah, yes, I can see…"

"As do you…Misao-san." Wide blue eyes turned once more to meet smoldering green-grey at the soft rumbled comment. Unfortunately for Misao she was unable to question what that meant as Seiji came running over asking his father when they were going to go home so he could see Uncle Kenny. "We should be heading off now, Uncle Ken will be around shortly. Shall we walk Misao-san to her car?"

"Hai!" Seiji chirped happily, taking both their hands when they crossed the other side of the street.

"You really don't need to, I parked a block away."

"I did as well, parking in this area is near impossible to obtain."

"I see…" The rest of the walk was silent as Seiji skipped between his father and Misao. The both of them listened to his light hum of what Aoshi presumed to be a nursery rhyme they sung in school.

"This is me." Misao voiced, taking note that Aoshi told Seiji to stay on that side of the car as he followed Misao onto the busy street, opening the door for her when she unlocked the car using the central locking key. Misao sat in the seat, undoing the straps of the shoes.

"Misao-san," She looked up, after having thrown the shoes onto the floor and almost reeled back in shock at just how close Aoshi was bent over, his deep intense eyes locking her in place. Her lips had parted slightly, her breath hitching in her throat instantly when cool dry lips brushed oh so innocently against her own. The moment was over before Misao could even think about what had transpired between the both of them and Aoshi straightened up. "Thank you for playing with my son."

"Ah, um, iie…" She gulped down the lump in her throat, watching an almost non-existent smile grace his lips before he closed the door once she pulled her legs into the car and twisted around so she was facing the steering wheel. Her eyes followed his movements as he bent down, picking up Seiji, the both of them waving silently at her. Her hand rose absently in recognition of their farewell and she watched them walk off in the rear vision mirror. "What is happening?"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hmm, I wonder if anyone remembers this story. This has actually been bugging me for a number of weeks now and due to my current state of insomnia, this chapter has emerged.

It has been over 7 years since it was last updated. Hell I was such a youngster back then, now I'm old and haggard. ^_^ I'm not sure if this makes up for the massive absence, but for anyone who had been waiting for an installment, I hope you enjoyed the mass amount of Seiji-chan, his Tochan and Misao.

Truthfully, I hope nothing has changed too much, as I cannot recall what has gone on in the last 14 chapters, minus the death of Aoshi's father that is. So I hope I haven't stuffed up any data on the characters too much. ~_~

In any case, before all the action happens and I get to the end of this saga, I'm going to have some chapters that are very character based, especially around Aoshi's family, but also with some glimpses of Kenshin's past and possibly Misao returning to Kyoto.

In any case, thank you to anyone who has remembered this story.


	16. Chapter 16 Family Matters

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**Chapter 16 – Family**** Matters**

* * *

Aoshi was heading out of his office, cup in hand to head for the lunch room on the 20th floor of Himura Designs to get his third cup of tea just that afternoon. Tae had profusely informed the handsome co-owner that she could get it for him but Aoshi had declined. He needed a break from looking over the specs for the upcoming fashion show.

The models for the company, Seta, Kamatari and their assistants plus several professional cameramen that were subcontracted to Himura Designs were out on a photo shoot. Aoshi truly did like a hands-on approach, but he really needed to make sure the staging and surrounding plans were in top order so he could hand them off to Kenshin for full approval. Once that was done, production could begin on manufacturing the actual stage and the props Aoshi wanted for the show.

After pouring his favourite tea into the cup Aoshi headed back to his office, his being right next door to Kenshin's when he slowed his long strides at hearing muffled voices within the president's office, the door being slightly ajar in order for him to hear.

"How was the photo shoot Kaoru-san?" Aoshi found it strange, glancing at his watch, since none of their photo shoots had ever finished before schedule.

"We had not counted on the storm, so it was postponed, but Megumi-chan and I were able to complete all our shots. Tokio and Misao-chan got absolutely drenched!"

"Are they alright?"

"Tokio ran for cover and Misao-chan, well she danced in it." Aoshi couldn't help but imagine the newest model doing such a thing. Since she had no problem entertaining his son when he was running late, the image of Misao playing in the rain sent a soft smile to his lips. Seiji would be right there with her, splashing about and giggling up a storm, no pun intended. Aoshi dropped the thought and glanced down at his watch. It was nearing 3 o'clock and it was time for him to leave and pick up Seiji.

"And how upset was Seta-san with Misao-san drenching the outfit?"

"Actually, he was fine with it. He and Misao-chan are getting on very well." Aoshi turned his head at the comment, the small smile slipping from his lips now. "I don't think it'll be long before Soujiro-kun asks her out to dinner."

"I see…"

"Speaking of dinner, do you have any plans on Saturday?"

"Eh?" Aoshi noticed the surprise in Kenshin's voice as it appeared Kaoru was finally taking the lead in wanting to advance the extremely slow relationship that was beginning to form between the both of them.

"Ah, well, if you aren't busy…"

"I'm busy." Aoshi jerked his head and mouthed 'baka' at Kenshin's snappy response.

"Oh… Ah, well, sorry to bother you, I better get changed and find Megumi-chan."

"Kaoru-san wait," Aoshi sighed in relief knowing Kenshin was going to apologise to Kaoru and hopefully rearrange his schedule to have dinner with her on Saturday. "I apologise for my sudden behaviour. If I were free on Saturday, I would have very much liked to have dinner with you, but I unfortunately have another prior engagement, one that I attend this time of year without fail."

"Oh that's okay, I didn't realise. Perhaps we can do lunch on Sunday?" Aoshi could hear the hopefulness within Kaoru's voice.

"I have to travel to Sendai." Aoshi arched an eyebrow at Kenshin's explanation. What the hell was so important in Sendai that he'd give up this opportunity to spend the weekend with Kaoru? "I am not sure when I shall return on Sunday. Perhaps we can make arrangements to meet next weekend?"

"Is everything alright Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't wish to pry, but you've been acting strange these past couple of days, like you are distracted." Aoshi who was still standing at the door thought over the past couple of days, he too noticing the odd behaviour in the redhead and finally it all made sense. The conversation he'd walked into on his first day back at work in Kenshin's office mentioned him going to pay respects to someone on Saturday!

"Thank you for your concern, but I am fine. In fact I really should start organising some of this paperwork so I am able to leave early today."

"Sorry to keep you Kenshin." Aoshi jolted in his spot when the door opened up wider. "Ha-Have a safe trip." He watched Kaoru scurry towards the elevator, she not even realising he was standing there. Kaoru's eyes were downcast, her face flushed in embarrassment. When she entered the elevator Aoshi turned his green-grey eyes to peer into Kenshin's office to find the redhead cradling his head in his hands.

Quietly, Aoshi shifted away from the door and made his way back into his own office, flipping open the new cellular phone and sent a message to Sae. He needed for her to watch Seiji on Saturday and hoped she would be able to do this. Flipping the phone shut, Aoshi grabbed his briefcase and headed for the elevator, silently waving to Tae as he flipped open the phone once more and dialled a familiar number.

"Kaoru, do you have any plans on Saturday?" Aoshi listened to her slightly depressed voice and placed a small secretive smile on his lips, he not realising it had made Yahiko cringe. "How about coming for a drive with me?" Aoshi paused listening to Kaoru think it over. "Perfect, I'll call you later this evening with more details." Aoshi hung up and stepped out of the elevator and moved towards his car. He and Kaoru were taking a little trip to Sendai too.

* * *

Aoshi yawned as he drove to Kaoru's apartment building at two in the morning. He really should have gotten them flights to Sendai instead of driving. He pulled up outside the building and saw Kaoru was already on the steps waiting for him with an overnight bag. He'd informed her they'd be spending the night in a lovely hotel and would drive back to Tokyo on Sunday. Of course it had been a small white lie. Aoshi doubted he'd be able to stay away too long, since Sae could only look after Seiji for Saturday as she had family commitments on Sunday to attend to. Aoshi reminded himself to introduce Seiji to Asako-obaachan, the elderly lady that lived next door to him so he could have a backup plan if he needed someone to look after him. He doubted she'd ever have a problem with it considering she was a grandmother and looked after her grandchildren quite a lot.

"Why on earth did we have to go at this hour?" Kaoru complained as she dropped herself into Aoshi's car and closed the door, strapping herself in before tossing her bag into the backseat.

"Well it is a fair drive away."

"Are you going to tell me exactly where we are going?"

"Sendai," Aoshi paused and stole a quick glance at the wide eyed Kaoru who had all of a sudden gone stiff in the passenger seat. "We haven't spent much time together lately, so I thought why not a nice leisurely drive."

"Bu-But to Sendai? Kenshin said…" Aoshi listened to Kaoru pause, teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

"What about Kenshin?" Aoshi turned onto the highway leading north to Sendai.

"It's nothing…" Aoshi decided not to comment as Kaoru turned to glance out the window, not wishing for him to know Kenshin had rejected her dinner invitation. Of course Aoshi already knew this and was determined to find out exactly what Kenshin was hiding from them.

* * *

Aoshi had felt like he was driving on autopilot since Kaoru had dozed off. He really couldn't blame her considering it was still pitch black outside. Aoshi swore next time he went somewhere he was either flying or taking the shinkansen. If he hadn't of been paying attention, he would never have noticed the Mercedes that had overtaken him. The silver vehicle couldn't be missed, not by Aoshi in any case since he knew that licence plate anywhere, not to mention the redhead who was driving it!

"Kenshin…" Aoshi murmured and pressed his foot down on the accelerator, making sure not to loose sight of the company president and his friend.

* * *

Placing on a pair of sunglasses as the sun peaked over the horizon, Aoshi made sure he was a couple of cars away from Kenshin's. Where the redhead went, he was going as well. Kaoru was still dead to the world, slumped awkwardly in the seat, but drawing in silent deep breaths. Changing lanes just as Kenshin did, Aoshi followed him all the way out of the city centre of Sendai and was led towards a parking lot at a cemetery.

Sitting in his parked car, engine off, Aoshi debated whether to go through with his previous decision of confronting Kenshin. The man had been holding out on him for many years now. The redhead knew all his secrets, so Aoshi had felt he deserved to know something about the elusive Himura Kenshin. With that determination in mind Aoshi climbed out of his car, doing it ever so quietly as not to wake Kaoru and locked it behind him, heading off in the direction Kenshin had walked.

Tombstones crowded the cemetery as Aoshi quietly made his way down several lanes, trying to spot the redhead. He did feel a little awkward moving through the mass of tombstones, knowing he didn't know a single soul that resided here, but it was early morning and surely he would not be questioned in any way. Aoshi lost his train of thought when he moved down another lane and stopped instantly when he noticed the familiar redhead talking to an elder couple. Observing the scene unfold in front of him, Aoshi began to gradually make his way over. Kenshin had bowed to the couple watching them walk off in the opposite direction to the way Aoshi was coming.

Aoshi watched the ritual of pouring water over the tombstone and incense being brought out for lighting. The modelling agency president removed a lighter from his pocket and it took several attempts to light the incense before he placed it in its respected spot, he now kneeling with eyes closed as he prayed.

"Kenshin…" Aoshi's observant eyes watched the man in question stiffen instantly at hearing his voice. He was usually very good at sensing the presence of others, but today was not one of those days.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin's voice was strained.

"I needed to know." Aoshi calmly voiced, stepping that little bit closer. He watched Kenshin rise to his feet, turning to look over at him. It was as though that one sentence was all the explanation Aoshi needed to give as Kenshin nodded his head. Aoshi stood right at his short friends side, noticing him close his eyes before taking in a deep breath and letting it out in one go.

"Shinomori Aoshi, meet my wife and son." To say shock registered on Aoshi's face as clear as day was a complete understatement. There he stood, mouth agape, looking down at his older friend. Instantly Aoshi bowed low, apologising for his irrational behaviour of forcing Kenshin into such a position.

"It is I who should apologise for having kept it secret for so long."

"May I?" Aoshi quietly questioned the now surprised Kenshin who nodded and couldn't help the saddened smile that graced his lips. He watched on as Aoshi poured water on his family's tombstone and knelt to pay his respects to those he didn't know.

To Aoshi, it all made sense now. This was why Kenshin spoke so passionately about him being Seiji's only parent, for Kenshin too had been a father. He cracked open an eye, glancing at the age of his deceased son and felt sick to his stomach as the boy, Kenji, had only been two years old. Just how much pain did his friend carry around with him?

Standing to his full height, Aoshi turned to face Kenshin who had his eyes once again on the tombstone of his family. The elder couple from before must have been his wife's parents, since Aoshi had been introduced to Kenshin's parents years ago. Even after all this time he was still in contact with them, still compelled to pay his respects even if it had been 7 years since their passing. It was then Aoshi understood why Kenshin seemed so hesitant about being in a relationship. While Aoshi dived head first into relationship after relationship, he finally now understood why Kenshin was so apprehensive of starting one. He was afraid it would all end in disaster.

"I understand now." Soft purple eyes moved to look over at Aoshi. "I know why you hesitate in starting a relationship with Kaoru now."

"If I am to be with her, she will need to know all of me…and I fear this part of my life is something she may not accept."

"I don't think you give her enough credit." Purple eyes narrowed at green-grey ones. "Granted I have not told her about Seiji, but Kaoru will listen with an open mind and heart to whatever you wish to confess to her. She is not one to judge as long as you explain it all to her."

"Perhaps one day I will do just that."

"Aoshi?" The two men froze on the spot, Aoshi's eyes growing slightly wide. Shit, for a moment he'd completely forgotten about his passenger who had obviously woken up, wondered what the hell they were doing at a cemetery and decided to come looking for the absent driver of the car.

"You didn't!" Kenshin muttered in a low voice, his eyes just as wide as Aoshi's. He watched the taller man cringe slightly.

"I did."

"Eh, Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed loudly, slapping a hand over her mouth remembering where she was, but the shock of seeing Kenshin in Sendai when Aoshi shouldn't have known anything was very surprising to see. "What's going on?"

Kaoru watched the two men turn to face her properly, their rigid builds blocking a tombstone from her view. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she drew closer, peering around the side of Aoshi to take a look, her eyes widening instantly at the Himura family name inscribed on the tombstone surface.

"Kenshin…" She mumbled as she turned to face the uncomfortable redhead. Though she had only stared at the tombstone for several seconds, she was quite a good speed reader and took in the most important information of all: _Loving Wife and Son_.

"Gomen nasai!" Aoshi listened to Kenshin proclaim to Kaoru, bowing low at the blue eyed model. He did not move until her hand dropped on his shoulder gaining his attention. He rose slowly, waiting for some form of slap which never came. "Ka-Kaoru-san…" Kenshin stuttered as tears glistened within her blue orbs. He was completely taken aback when she'd stepped forward, her arms moving over his shoulders, her womanly curves brushing against his body as Kaoru had encased him within her embrace.

"Thank you Kami-sama…" Aoshi mumbled lightly, lifting his eyes to the heavens before quietly leaving the pair alone.

* * *

It wasn't till Aoshi had stopped for something to eat on his drive back to Tokyo did he notice Kaoru's overnight bag was still sitting on the backseat. He made a mental note to bring it to work with him on Monday, if the two of them were back by then. Of course the thought was quite inappropriate, but it was high time Kenshin let out all his feelings for Kaoru and he hoped it all worked out for them.

* * *

Aoshi drove down a residential street filled with one or two storey homes. Offhand it was probably a 30 or 40 minute drive to the city. Quickly glancing down at the house address on his cellular phone, Aoshi began to look for numbers on gates, mail boxes or near the front doors. In the end the number wasn't needed as he spotted the energetic boy from a couple of houses away waving gaily at the car. Seiji really did have a good photographic memory, having already memorised what his car looked like and what the licence plate read. Aoshi pulled over, got out and moved to the footpath. He didn't get very far in his long strides up the driveway of Sae's family home as Seiji had engulfed his legs in a hug.

"Tochan, I missed you!" Aoshi bent down, picking up his son and conversed with Sae and her husband for a few minutes.

"Thank you for watching him. He wasn't too much of a problem was he?" Aoshi glanced at the pout on Seiji's face, pinching his cheek lightly which in turn got a giggle from him.

"Of course not, he's a lot better behaved then my lot." She motioned to the four children covered head to toe in dirt, mud or grass stains. They had big grins on their faces and Sae ruffled their messy locks of hair. Her eldest was 9 while her youngest was 3. The twins in the middle were 5 years old. And here Aoshi sometimes complained inwardly to himself at how tough it was looking after one child! He thanked his lucky stars he didn't have four to look after, especially since he was a single man.

"Are you going to thank Sae and Takeshi-san for looking after you?" Aoshi felt Seiji fiddle with the collar of his dark green shirt before he turned his purple gaze and innocent smile to them.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"You are most welcome sweetie."

"Ah, that's what Misao-san calls me!" Aoshi stiffened slightly at the name, since he and Misao had not really conversed this week. It seemed she was avoiding him like the plague, not that he truly blamed her considering he'd planted one on her earlier in the week. Aoshi hadn't really known what came over him to do such a thing…and so openly, not that there was a lot of people walking around, but to him, it just seemed so natural. Truthfully he wasn't even prepared to think about what Makimachi Misao was doing to his usual playboy self.

Aoshi dropped the thought and said his goodbyes to the family, strapped Seiji into the car and turned the key over. He was about ready to place the car in drive when his cellular phone went off.

"Moshi, Moshi…" Aoshi muttered, not even looking at the name that registered on the screen of the phone. Instantly his eyes widened at the voice on the other end. "WHAT!" He shouted, shifting a quick glance to the shocked four year old looking worriedly over at him. "Which hospital is she in?" Aoshi's unoccupied hand clenched the steering wheel as he listened to Hiroshi-san. "I'm on my way." Aoshi clicked the phone shut and tried not to speed down the residential streets towards the hospital where Hiroshi-san told him his mother was now omitted to.

"Tochan, what's wrong?" Aoshi took a deep breath, brushing a hand through his hair.

"We have to go visit someone in the hospital." He watched his son purse his lips in thought at his words.

"I don't know anyone in hospital." Aoshi cringed slightly at his innocent reply. It was true; Seiji had been kept away from his family. He had felt guilt creep up every now and then as his father hadn't even known he was a grandfather. It often made him wonder if his father would have played with Seiji like they did when he was a child.

"I do, you'll be meeting them for the first time today."

"Who am I meeting?"

"Your grandmother…" Aoshi mumbled as he turned onto the street which would lead them to the hospital.

* * *

"Tochan, are we going to sit here all day?" Aoshi had been leaning against the steering wheel, starring up into the countless windows of the hospital from the visitor parking lot. He flipped his eyes over to his inquisitive son and finally unclasped his seatbelt, doing the same for Seiji and pulled him over to his side, getting them out of the car. Aoshi clicked the central locking button and walked towards the front entrance of the hospital, Seiji's hand clasped in his.

Aoshi moved straight passed admissions and headed for the elevators, Hiroshi-san informing him his mother was in Room 14 in the ICU Department. The elevator dinged when they had arrived, the two Shinomori's stepping out as Aoshi moved them over to where a nurse was standing behind a counter fiddling with some paperwork.

"Is it still visiting hours?" The nurse glanced in his general direction, blushing at how good looking the man standing before her was. She gave a jerky nod, her voice lost to her and watched as he thanked her before walking away, her eyes widening at the little boy's hand attached to his larger one. She decided to pay him no attention as she was not about to flirt with a man who already had a child!

Aoshi made his way down the hallway taking note of the room numbers and stopped just outside the closed door of Room 14. He lifted Seiji onto a bench outside the room.

"Can you wait here for a moment?" His innocent son just nodded his head affirmatively not for the slightest second understanding how awkward his father was feeling right now.

With a light tap on the door Aoshi slid it across and was pleased that his mother had the room to herself. He wasn't so sure if he could go through with introducing his son to his mother if there was another patient in the room.

"Aoshi!" His mother voiced in surprise, trying to straighten her hair and hospital gown at seeing her eldest child here. "How did you know I was here?"

"Hiroshi-san contacted me." Aoshi sat on the edge of the bed, cradling one of his mother's hands in his own. "I am sorry I didn't get here earlier. I was travelling back from Sendai so I missed Hiroshi-san's first call as he left a message on my answering machine in the apartment. When I didn't contact him he finally got through on my cellular phone."

"He shouldn't have worried you, I'm fine." Aoshi gave his mother a sceptical look but didn't press her on the matter as he looked around the room filled with flowers and devoid of two people in particular.

"Where is Koya-chan and Hiroshi-san?" Aoshi absently leaned over; helping his mother sit up straighter in the bed, she mumbling it helped her breathing better.

"Hiroshi-san took Koya-chan home for the day. She said she would come straight back first thing tomorrow morning with apples for me, to help me get better."

"Is it…the tumour?" Aoshi found it difficult to ask the question but he needed to know.

"Iie, I've an infection that the doctor wishes to keep an eye on considering my current condition." Aoshi felt himself sigh in relief at this news. Granted being in hospital was never a nice thing, but at least her tumour had not placed her in grave danger…well no more then what she was in currently in any case.

"Mother," Aoshi began, his eyes rising to meet the warmth of hers. He had her full attention, her hand still clasped within his own. "There is something I must tell you."

"You've started dating that young woman haven't you?"

"What young woman?" Aoshi questioned confusedly, wondering how she came to that conclusion when he hadn't even said a word!

"The one that helped us during your father's death, Misao-san wasn't it?"

"Ah, no…" Aoshi confirmed awkwardly. He watched the almost pout flitter across his mothers pale face. "And don't give me that look. Our relationship is a little more complicated then you think."

"Why on earth would it be complicated? If you like her and she likes you, what is the problem? Why in my day, dating seemed a lot easier."

"If I recall, the two of you meet at an Omiai set up by your parents."

"It was a little strange at first, but your father and I got on extremely well." Aoshi carefully observed the sudden look that flashed across his mother's face. "Ne Aoshi, have you ever thought of having an…"

"No!" Aoshi shot his mother down in an instant, knowing exactly where the conversation was headed. There was no way in hell some mere stranger would accept him and his child through an Omiai! Aoshi moved off the bed, dropping his mother's hand from his own. "When I said complicated, I truly meant it mother." The perplexed look on her face made Aoshi backtrack to the door to slide it open. He waved for Seiji to come inside, watching him jump off the bench and stand before him. Aoshi swooped down, picking up his son and placed him against his hip, closing the door shut and turned around, watching every single emotion fall across his mother's face.

"Can you say hello?" Aoshi softly voiced as he headed over to the bed, positioning himself half on it once more and sat Seiji on his right thigh, the both of them looking over at his mother.

"Konnichiwa," Seiji chirped even though both the people before him were as rigid as the other. "Daijoubu desu ka?" Seiji voiced quietly, he patting the covered knee of the unknown elder woman before him.

"Ah, um, yes, hello to you as well." Aoshi watched his mother's eyes lift to reach his, confusion and shock set within them. He brushed a hand through Seiji's hair, while his other was wrapped snugly around his small body.

"Seiji," Aoshi quietly voiced, gaining the attention of his young son as his purple eyes glanced up at him. "This is my Okaasan, your Obaachan." He listened to his mother gasp at his confession, his eyes hesitantly moving to hers and widening when hers glistened with tears.

"Obaachan, are you sad? Do you hurt somewhere?" Seiji was out of his father's arms and crawled carefully over to his grandmother, his small arms moving around her neck to give her a hug. "Tochan says all it takes is a hug and it can make everything better." Aoshi's green-grey eyes fixed on his mothers teary gaze, recognition held within them. This had been something his father used to say to him when he was a young boy.

"Let me take a look at you." Aoshi's mother voiced, pulling Seiji away to have a good look at him. "You look just like your Tochan." A smile forming on her lips at the grin on Seiji's face. It brought back so many happy memories for her as he truly was the spitting image of Aoshi when he was a young boy.

"I'm going to be just as cool as Tochan too!" Seiji proclaimed confidently as he moved back over to stand near his father, beaming that 1000 watt smile in his direction now. Shinomori Atsuko watched her son ruffle the hair of his own son's bringing forth a very hearty giggle.

"I feel old." She mumbled softly, but the comment was heard by the two boys in front of her. "My boy has his own boy, hence why I feel old."

"Obaachan you're not old!" Seiji voiced innocently. "Obaachan is pretty, but not as pretty as Misao-san though!" Aoshi rolled his eyes knowing his mother could definitely take offence to the confession his son had decided to voice.

"Seiji-chan, you know Misao-san?"

"Hai, she bought dinner for Tochan and I and she's also played with me while Tochan was running late from picking me up at school."

"So if she knows about Seiji-chan, what's so complicated?" Aoshi let out a loud sigh.

"Mother…" It appeared from her scrutinizing gaze he was _not_ going to get out of this.

* * *

"Sorry he didn't say goodbye." Aoshi quietly voiced, holding his fast asleep son within his arms. He'd dozed off about an hour ago, Aoshi not having realised until his head had lulled forward. He and his mother had a lot of catching up to do after all.

"I should be discharged next weekend, so will the two of you come to the house?" Aoshi nodded his head. "You could always invite Misao-san to come along."

"Mother…" Aoshi began and watched her raise her hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I'll drop the subject. Though I cannot wait to tell Koya-chan and Hiroshi-san about Seiji, they will definitely be surprised."

"I'm sorry." Aoshi met his mother's confused gaze as he shifted Seiji in his arms, placing his head against his right shoulder. "For running away from the both of you, the three of you I should say." He paused for a moment, trying to gather his own thoughts. "Everything that has happened, everything I've hidden from you, I don't know how to apologise enough."

"No matter what happens, no matter what you do, you'll always be the son I am most proud of." Aoshi nodded his head, those words very much along the same lines of the last his father ever spoke to him. "Now off you go."

"Good night Mother." Aoshi left the room, sliding the door shut and leaned against it sighing heavily. That first encounter had gone a lot better then he had ever dreamed of. Pushing away from the door, Aoshi walked towards the elevator, but stopped suddenly when a familiar figure was backing out of Room 11 to the left of him.

"I'll leave you to rest Satsuki-chan, but I'm going to go take a look at Sakura-chan before I leave so I'll talk to you soon."

"Misao-san," Aoshi spoke astonished to see her here, not being able to miss the long blue-black hair nor her petite frame encased in figure hugging jeans and leather jacket. She jerked around to look over at him.

"Shinomori-san, what are you doing here?" Misao slid the door shut of the room she'd been in, having no idea that one of her bosses was also here visiting someone.

"My mother was omitted here." He watched her eyes widen at the news. Her lips parted; ready to ask if everything was alright when his explanation eased her worry. "She has an infection, so they want to keep an eye on her. She's to be discharged at the end of next week if all goes well."

"Thank goodness," At the silent look she received from Aoshi, Misao felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Ah, granted being in hospital sucks most of the time, I'm glad it's not her…other illness." Misao wasn't sure how to go about bringing up his mother's terminal disease and left it at that, though a little awkwardly.

"I too am glad." The two walked towards the elevator waiting for it to come to the ICU floor. "What are you doing here?"

"A friend went into labour prematurely; her baby is in NICU so I'm on my way to take a look at her."

"I see…"

"Do you want to come?" The question was out before Misao could even stop herself. She was trying to act normal in front of the man that had kissed her days ago.

"Alright," Aoshi responded and they both walked to where newborns were placed in incubators in NICU. There was a viewing room and lucky for Misao her friend's newborn's incubator was near the front.

"Ah, Sakura-chan is so cute, so tiny." Misao looked upon the currently sleeping Sakura, her tiny hands fisted and a mass of curly black hair atop her head. "She's definitely got her father's hair though."

"Your friend is going to find it tough, not being able to be with her all the time." Misao turned to gaze up at Aoshi, waiting for him to explain exactly what he meant. "Seiji was premature, a very intense time it was."

"But, technology these days is top quality; they'll be able to help her right?" Aoshi hadn't meant to worry the young woman at his side and for a split second couldn't help but caress her cheek.

"Of course, I'm sure Sakura-chan is a fighter." He watched Misao's cheeks flush pink at the unexpected caress. Quickly Aoshi dropped his hand away; placing it against Seiji's back and began to rub it softly. "Sorry to worry you. Seiji was in here for months, treatment taking a long time to work on him."

"He's okay now though isn't he?" Misao questioned as they headed towards the elevator once more, to leave the hospital entirely this time.

"Hai, he's a perfect ball of energy now." Aoshi enjoyed the light giggle that escaped Misao's lips as they walked out of the hospital, both standing under the shelter as it had begun to rain while they were visiting their respected friend or family. "Can I give you a ride home?" Misao was about to answer when her phone gave off a shrill ring. She'd turned it off while being in the hospital and had switched it back on merely seconds ago. Her eyes lifted, giving off an apology as Seiji woke at the sound.

"Omasu what's the matter?"

"Ah, Misao-san!" Seiji squealed, but was shushed by his father at the crest fallen look on Misao's face.

"Eh, when? Is Jiya alright?" Aoshi observed Misao chew on her lip, her eyes widening at what was being said to her. "Hospital, but, he was fine before he left. He was just going for the week to see how everyone was fairing at the restaurant in Kyoto. Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible." Misao hung up, desperate blue orbs turning to look up at her boss.

"Shinomori-san, please, can you drive me to Shinjuku Station?"

"Of course," Aoshi responded and grabbed her hand without a second thought, rushing the three of them towards his car, hoping they wouldn't become too wet. Aoshi placed Seiji in the back, strapping him in and Misao was already sitting in the front. She'd declined at first but Aoshi had practically shoved her in, not wanting to get into an argument with her or get any more wetter then what he and Seiji already were.

Aoshi drove as fast, but as carefully as he could in wet weather towards Shinjuku Station. Luck was not on their side as he caught _all_ the red lights. Misao was cursing under her breath, right foot tapping impatiently on the flooring of his car. Aoshi placed out one of his hands, squeezing the one that was splayed against Misao's jeans covered thigh. She'd jerked at the touch, her eyes meeting his before they turned back to the road as the light finally changed.

"It's going to be alright."

* * *

Aoshi parked about a block away from Shinjuku Station, traffic was backed up for a Saturday evening. Misao had calmed slightly, had even clasped his hand back but she'd let go to ring ahead to see when the shinkansen was leaving for Kyoto. She'd been in luck that one was going in 15 minutes.

"Thank you for the ride, please tell Himura-san what has gone on. I'm not sure if I'll be back by Monday."

"That isn't a problem."

"Be good for your Tochan sweetie." Misao pat Seiji on the leg before she got out and ran for the train station. So she did call him 'sweetie' after all. Aoshi watched Misao's running figure disappear between the pedestrians who were holding umbrellas above their heads. His fingers tapped anxiously on the steering wheel, while his other hand hovered over the keys not sure whether to turn them over and drive off. After a five minute debate and a quick glance at the look on Seiji's face, Aoshi scrambled out of the car, swiftly picking up Seiji, locking it and ran for Shinjuku Station.

As people stared, Seiji giggled loudly, he not having too much of an issue of being cuddled into his father's larger body nor being protected by the rain, even if the young boy loved it so much. Aoshi skidded into Shinjuku Station, heading straight for a ticketing section. The woman behind the counter looked him up and down, water dripping from the ends of his jet black hair.

"Two for Kyoto please." He paid for the tickets, pushed his way through the massive crowds in order to get to the correct platform and nearly knocked one of the shinkansen employees over as he rushed on board, several passengers looking up at the disturbance he had caused.

"My apologises," Aoshi puffed lightly as he made sure the man was okay when he'd knocked into him slightly. The elder man shook his head, knowing exactly what it was like to be running behind schedule when the weather turned bad.

"Please just take a seat, we are about to head off." Aoshi nodded and headed down the carriage. He'd placed Seiji on his own two feet, making sure he wasn't too far from his reach in case he stumbled in his quick footsteps, purple eyes gazing about the shinkansen. He'd never been on one before.

"Mitsuketa!" Aoshi stopped in his tracks, watching Seiji practically bounce over to the surprised Misao, he having found her on the carriage they'd gotten on. It truly was by sheer luck. She was sitting alone near the window, but shock was written all over her face as her eyes focused on the younger Shinomori who was currently climbing onto the seat next to her.

"Seiji-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Tochan and I are coming with you!" He beamed a smile at Misao, blue orbs flickering to look over at Aoshi who had silently taken a seat opposite her, near the window as well.

"Why?" Misao softly voiced, blue eyes shimmering in the fading light as the shinkansen began its journey to Kyoto.

"We're worried about you Misao-san." Misao felt Seiji's small hand clasp some of her fingers and her smile faltered at the sincerity held within such a tiny boy. She jolted in her seat when a much larger and warmer hand, even if he was still drenched from the rain pressed over hers and Seiji's. Aoshi was leaning slightly forward, but not in an uncomfortable way that would warrant the touch to be broken instantly.

"Indeed we are." Misao chewed her lip, glancing over and into warm green-grey eyes before squeezing her own shut, willing the tears away. Instead she bowed her head, placing her other hand over the two that were trying to comfort her.

"Arigatou…"

* * *

Aoshi was sitting back in his chair, Misao having fallen into a fitful sleep, but she seemed to have stopped shuffling about when Seiji had climbed into her lap, his tiny hand patting her own as he rested against her, trying to comfort her as best he could.

Aoshi smiled over at the scene the two of them made, something twitching within him, but he shifted his gaze and stared out the window and into the darkness not wanting to think about it. Like he had tried to tell his mother, it was complicated.

Shifting in the seat, Aoshi placed his feet onto the spare one next to him and pressed his back to the cool glass. He folded his arms loosely in his lap and closed his eyes. Today was definitely a day full of family matters. It made Aoshi wonder what the rest of the evening, plus tomorrow was going to bring him, but the thought was gone when he too fell into a light sleep.

* * *

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17 Kyushu vs Tokyo – Part 1

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**Chapter 17 – Ky****ushu vs. Tokyo – Part 1**

* * *

"Tochan," Aoshi moaned and shifted in his position, hand going out towards the voice even if his eyes were still closed. "Tochan," Again he listened and without effort scooped up his son, placing him flat against his chest. "Tochan, I don't want to cuddle." A blurry green-grey eye opened to stare up at the tired face of Misao.

"We're here." She mumbled.

"Oh," Aoshi rose from his crumbled sleeping position, neck cracking as Seiji slipped off his chest to stand on his own two feet. The three of them headed for the exit. "Where do we go from here?" Misao glanced down at her watch noting the time.

"I think visiting hours would be over if we went straight to the hospital from here and…"

"And?"

"Omasu has a young family, I don't wish to disturb…"

"So I'll just hire a car and we can stay in a hotel."

"Tochan," At the sudden whine from Seiji, Aoshi bent over and picked him up, noticing the way he rubbed at his eyes. It was past his bedtime. Aoshi diverted them off the course of looking for a taxi rank and headed for a rental car agency instead. As he began the paperwork he found it increasingly difficult to complete it with Seiji trying to get comfortable within his arms, wanting to go to sleep.

"Here, give him to me." Aoshi paused for a moment before carefully handing off his son to the young woman at his side. After several painstaking minutes of filling in numerous bits of paperwork, providing his license for identification, Aoshi finally completed the paperwork. Carefully he listened to the employee behind the counter giving him instructions and directions of where the car was parked and thanked him after taking the keys insuring he would return the car by close of business on Sunday.

Aoshi turned around to see Misao was standing several feet away, eyes gazing down at Seiji as she cradled him, albeit a little awkwardly, humming a tune he was not familiar with. As he stared over at them, Aoshi had mixed feelings about another woman holding his child so affectionately, considering this was the first woman besides Yume to ever look upon Seiji in such a tender way. When her blue eyes lifted to reach across and lock with his gaze, Aoshi walked over.

"We can get going if you're ready."

"Lead the way." When Aoshi moved to take Seiji from her arms, Misao found herself holding him closer. "Its okay, he's just fallen back to sleep." Aoshi left it at that and directed her towards their rent-a-car. "I'll sit in the back with him." Aoshi nodded and got into the drivers seat, heading off when Misao and Seiji were settled in nicely.

* * *

"Misao-san," Aoshi shook the lightly dozing woman and watched her jolt, blue eyes flickering about before dropping to the whimper that came from Seiji. She'd woken him from his slumber. "I was able to get us a room here."

"I'm sorry sweetie, go back to sleep." Misao cooed softly to Seiji while getting out of the car and pulling the four year old with her, his arms instantly moving around her neck, his head resting against her left shoulder.

"He's not too heavy is he?"

"Not in the slightest, are you sure you feed him?"

"He would not be my son if he were not a gannet." Misao responded with a perplexed look and Aoshi gave her a crooked smile. "We love our food."

"It hardly shows." Misao walked alongside her boss, giving him a sideways glance as they entered the lobby of a pretty lavish looking hotel. "You don't look like someone who exercises regularly."

"I get my exercise." They entered the elevator together; Aoshi hitting the 8th floor button.

"I don't want to know." It took Aoshi a few seconds to work out where Misao was going with that remark, so he must be tired and quickly turned to look at her, looming over her short frame for a moment.

"I never implied my exercise was _that_ Misao-san." He was pleased when her eyes grew slightly wide and embarrassment rushed to her cheeks. "When my father was not busy, he would teach me Martial Arts in the backyard of our family home, like his father taught him and my grandfather's father taught him and so on." Exiting the elevator, Aoshi took a right and walked down the hallway. He stopped in front of the end room on the left, pushing the security key card into the lock mechanism and waited for the light to turn green. As it did, he opened the door and switched on the lights, bathing the large main room in warm light.

"Will you be teaching Seiji, to keep the tradition in your family going?" Misao hoped the blush on her cheeks from earlier was gone. Even though she seemed to continuously insult her boss, he still put up with her. Misao needed to control her outbursts.

"He already knows how to complete a simple kata, it being the first one my father ever taught me." Aoshi moved over to Misao, untangling Seiji from her arms. His purple eyes flickered open, a tired smile on his face. "A quick bath and then straight to bed for you young man." Misao watched Aoshi head for the bathroom, fluorescent light switching on and water running in the bathtub, the door having been closed slightly to obscure Aoshi kneeling on the cold tiles undressing his half asleep son.

* * *

Misao had been sitting slouched on the lounge, boots off and sock covered feet propped up on the coffee table as she glanced about the lavish room. She took notice of the massive glass windows and sliding door leading onto a balcony. The curtains were only half opened, but she assumed the view would have been spectacular if she could even get up and open them further.

Her moments of sitting in silence were constantly interrupted by the squealing of Seiji and the sounds of water splashing. It was refreshing compared to the worrying thoughts that echoed in her mind about Jiya. As she listened to Seiji tell his father he was ready to get out, Misao's eyes moved around the nicely furnished room once more. She glanced over her left shoulder, eyes focusing on the one bedroom and knew there was no way in hell she was sharing it with her boss. Her thoughts were lost when she saw Seiji come running out of the bathroom, damp hair spiked in all directions and stark naked. He zoomed straight passed her lounging form and into the bedroom.

"Tochan, this bed is as big as yours!" The four year old proclaimed, he having turned on a side table lamp to take a look around the room and especially to address the king size bed within the elegantly furnished bedroom. He spread his hands over the covers, wrinkling them slightly. "And the sheets are silky like Tochan's too!" Misao stood up, eyes searching out Aoshi as he was wiping his hands on a fluffy white towel, splashes of water coating the front of his now untucked shirt.

"I'm going to send Seiji's clothing for cleaning; did you want to do the same with yours?" Misao's lips had parted at the offer. "We all left in a hurry, so I figured…"

"And just what am I supposed to walk around in?" Silently Aoshi held up the towel within his hands. "And you expect me to just go along with that?"

"I'm not a sexual predator." Misao chewed on her lip, mentally smacking her head with the palm of her hand. Why did she feel so compelled to insult this man? This very man who had decided to travel to Kyoto with her? "Do what you will." She watched him rake a hand through his hair. "It's been a long day; we really should get some rest."

"Ah, about that…" Misao began, not being able to help the fact she fidgeted on the spot.

"Would you mind if Seiji slept with you."

"Huh?"

"In the room, would you mind if he slept in there with you? He really needs to have a good night sleep or else he'll be grumpy all day tomorrow."

"Oh, um, no that's fine."

"Take a shower; I'll get him ready for bed." Misao nodded silently, heading towards the bathroom, looking back over her shoulder to watch Aoshi tuck his son into the bed, hand patting his stomach as they softly conversed together.

* * *

Misao was in and out of the shower in minutes, hair messily sitting atop her head, not bothering to wash the heavy mass. She would have needed to use the hairdryer and not wishing to awaken the four year old – again – she opted to leave the mass unwashed. She'd been hesitant at allowing _every_ piece of her clothing to go for cleaning, but shoved everything into the plastic bag with Seiji's clothes and dressed into one of the white fluffy bathrobes that the hotel supplied their guests. Her boss had decided not to inform her of this, deciding to tease her instead. In the end she was just thankful she didn't have to walk out in a flimsy towel.

Making her way across the room, diverting to a wardrobe to place the spare pillows and blankets on the couch for Aoshi, she stood in the doorway of the bedroom just as Aoshi was rising from his kneeling position on the red carpet.

"He fell to sleep fast." Misao whispered, fearing if she was any louder Seiji would wake up.

"As long as he is relaxed and knows I am not far, he will sleep just fine."

"Is the lounge too far?"

"Why, are you inviting me to sleep with you?" Misao's jaw dropped and her brain was trying to think up a scathing reply when Aoshi moved closer, a mischievous spark glinting within his half lidded gaze. "I'm joking, but please leave the door open, so he knows he can find me."

"Does he often have trouble sleeping?"

"It is not your business."

"Sorry…" Misao had felt the sting in the words, knowing it was not a subject that warranted any further discussion. Instantly she shied away from the rigid Aoshi and backed further into the bedroom. "Good night…" She went to close the door, pausing slightly from shutting it completely, remembering what he had told her earlier.

* * *

Aoshi too had showered, threw his clothing into the plastic bag, eyes stopping to glance at the purple lingerie set Misao had been wearing. Quickly he filled out the laundry service form and dialled reception, asking for pick up service and having it charged to the room, noting it would be extra since he was asking for the service late in the evening. After the hotel employee collected the bag, Aoshi slipped them a tip and then closed and locked the door. He moved to the couch, dropping onto the plush cushions and he was out when his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Tochan," Aoshi groaned hearing his son call out to him.

"What is it Seiji?" His voice was thick with slumber.

"I need to pee." Aoshi sat up, hand moving through his tousled hair as he stood up, directing his son towards the bathroom. He'd left the light on and the door ajar so Seiji would not bump into anything if he came looking for him through the night. Aoshi lifted him onto the western style toilet, it identical to the one in his apartment, though Seiji had a step-stool to get onto it in their home. He left the boy there and went to stand in the doorway, leaning his right shoulder against the frame, arms folded against his chest and head tilted to the side, eyes closed off to the world.

That was the way Misao had found him. She'd moved in her sleep, hand going out to the young boy but found nothing there. It had worried her at first, but the thought was lost when her bladder screamed for release. She'd gotten up, tightening the robe around her body and had stepped into the lounge room, freezing in her strides when her eyes gazed upon Aoshi. A towel was wrapped loosely around his waist, it parting against his thigh as he'd crossed one ankle over the other. Quickly her eyes moved over the contours of his lean and muscular physique. In her delirium she wondered what it would be like to run her hands over his body and instantly shoved the thought aside, coughing lightly to announce her presence.

"He needed to use the bathroom." Aoshi commented sleepily and turned his head over his shoulder to see if Seiji was finished yet.

"Me too…" She watched him disappear for a moment and once again was awarded with the sight of a stark naked Seiji running back into the bedroom, this time climbing up into the bed on his own. Aoshi moved passed the silent Misao and laid back down on the couch, eyes closing even if his ears listened to the door close, the flush of the toilet, the water running for seconds and then she was out and walking back to the bedroom.

"He is afraid." Aoshi found himself confessing.

"What?"

"Most of the time Seiji is afraid to sleep alone." It was a strange feeling confiding to Misao in the dark of the early hours of the morning. As long as he didn't have to watch the emotions play across her face, he found it easier to open up towards her, which in itself was a miracle considering Aoshi was generally a man who left things unsaid. "Yume, the woman who showed up at my father's funeral, I had thought she was out of the country with Seiji, but when she showed up I knew differently. It was then she informed me of where Seiji really was. She'd placed him in an orphanage for six months, _six months!_" Misao moved over to the couch, feeling the anger within Aoshi's voice. She stared down at him noticing his eyes were closed off to her in the pale light of the room, moving down to his muscular chest to the fisted hands lying against his abdomen. "How frightened would he have been during that time? How alone would he have felt, knowing his mother had placed him there and not even his own father showed up to get him? I can never get those six months back for him."

"Time is something we can never get back, no matter how hard we try. The only thing you can do is move forward, to appreciate the time you have together now." She watched his eyes snap open, not realising she was standing over him. Misao gulped down the lump in her throat, as her fingers grazed down his arm, connecting with his hand as she pulled him to a sitting position on the couch. "Come on…"

"I thought you would feel uncomfortable with my being in the bedroom."

"He wants you with him. I thought I heard him mumble earlier for you, but took no notice at first, but now I know not only do you want to be with him, he too wants you close." Misao directed Aoshi to the room. "Just remember to stay on _your_ side of the bed." She listened to his light chuckle, watching him rest atop the sheets, arm reaching out to draw Seiji towards him.

"Tochan,"

"I'm here, go back to sleep." The softness in Aoshi's voice was almost dreamy as Misao got into the other side, flicking off the lamp on the side table nearest to her and plonked her head onto the cushy pillows. "Once again, Good night…" A sleepy mumble was Aoshi's reply and he too fell into slumber quicker then he usually did, lips pressed into the top of Seiji's head.

* * *

Early morning came with a knock at the door, Misao blinking her eyes open and rolling out of bed. She headed for the door to find an employee with a welcoming smile on their face, even if it was barely the crack of dawn. She registered her saying something about laundry services and grabbed her wallet sitting on a table near the door, placing tip money into the woman's hands and took the neatly pressed and folded clothing as well as Aoshi's shirt and her jacket on hangers from the employee's hands.

Misao placed everything on the coffee table before heading over to the windows and glass sliding door to take a quick look outside by drawing the curtains open wider. She'd been right, the view was spectacular.

A loud yawn escaped her lips and Misao felt she could do with another couple of hours sleep before heading to the hospital. She walked back into the bedroom, a smile crossing her lips at the two occupants in the bed. They were flat on their backs, one arm tucked under their heads and the other splayed on their stomach.

Shuffling back under the sheets, Misao froze instantly when Aoshi had turned over, resting on his right side, left arm falling lightly over Seiji as though unconsciously making sure he was still close by. Perhaps it wasn't just Seiji who was afraid to sleep alone. Misao let the thought slip away as she rested on her side facing the two Shinomori's, her eyes desperately trying not to skim down Aoshi's body to the towel wrapped around his waist, considering she would have been getting a full view of one muscular tanned thigh now. Carefully Misao pulled one of the blankets away from her and lightly placed it over Aoshi's lower half. She needn't a wake up call where her eyes peeled open and she was staring at _that_ if the towel slipped off in his movements. Just the thought got Misao's heart racing and she quickly shut her eyes, opening them back up after she calmed down to continuously stare over at Aoshi's slack face. He almost appeared boyish in sleep, she never having seen him look so relaxed before.

"You are…very handsome indeed." Misao whispered to herself, hand reaching out, lifting above Seiji's sleeping form to brush tentative fingers across Aoshi's cheek. They froze when he moved, but he did not awaken. Thick eyelashes brushed against his cheeks, Aoshi bringing in silent deep breaths. Again she touched him, feather light as she pulled longer strands of hair out of his closed eyes, this allowing her a better view of his perfectly proportioned face. She could understand why women fell under his spell just by looking upon him. Her eyes shifted to Seiji when a cough broke from his lips, he turning onto his stomach trying to get comfortable. Misao lent over, pressing her lips against his temple. "You are going to break a lot of hearts, just like your Otousan."

* * *

"Tochan I'm hungry." Misao peeled her eyes open, starring across the bed to see it absent of the two occupants that had been there previously. The clock on a side table read 8am and Misao rose from the bed, stepping into the lounge room to see Aoshi sitting on the coffee table, he only wearing his jeans as he placed a singlet over Seiji's head.

"We'll eat when Misao-san wakes up."

"But," Seiji began, his whining muffled as Aoshi placed his navy blue, red and white striped shirt over his head.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Misao voiced, watching as Aoshi finished dressing Seiji into navy blue slacks with a red and white stripe down each pant leg, these obviously being the matching pants to his top.

"Ohayo," Misao's lips formed into a smile at the greeting spoken in sync. Two pairs of eyes stared across at her and she observed Aoshi pat Seiji on the butt lightly, moving him away as he got to his feet, pulling on his button down shirt but not doing it up as he scooped up her clothing, handing the plastic bag and hanger wordlessly to her.

"I won't be long and then we can go downstairs and get some food." She let off a small laugh at the excitement held within Seiji's voice and entered the bathroom, closing the door and locking it for some privacy. She dressed in her purple lingerie set, Megumi-chan being the instigator of this ensemble and then threaded her slim legs into her form fitting black jeans. She donned the shimmering silver silk shirt and placed the hip length leather jacket over the top. She was thankful for the complimentary bathroom supplies that this hotel provided and used them to brush her hair – placing the heavy mass into a makeshift bun which sat at the nape of her neck – and scrubbed her face before brushing her teeth.

Misao entered the main room to see Seiji finished placing on his white sneakers, pulling the velcro strips together to tighten his shoes on his sock covered feet. Once he was done he stood up, bright purple eyes and toothy smile looking over at her. Misao felt compelled to smile back, his energy was infectious after all. She opened the door when she'd slipped her feet into her boots just as Aoshi walked over, his green shirt now buttoned and loosely tucked into his jeans. She took note of the simple black belt holding them against his hips and quickly diverted her gaze.

"Let's get some breakfast."

* * *

"You were right," Misao began as she sat in the passenger seat of the car, Aoshi driving them to the hospital. When his eyes glanced over at her, she gave him a crooked grin. "You two can eat a lot."

"Well he missed out on dinner last night." Aoshi glanced in the rear vision mirror to see Seiji peeling back the skin on a banana and taking a large bite out of it.

"And what is your excuse?" Misao commented as Aoshi picked a parking space which wasn't too far from the hospital entrance.

"I'm a growing boy?" The reply received a laugh from Misao as the three of them piled out of the rent-a-car. With quick strides they entered the hospital and headed straight for the elevators.

* * *

"Um, would you mind waiting out here? I am not sure how to explain why you are here when you've never even met Jiya before." Misao quietly voiced as they walked down the hallway towards the room her adoptive grandfather was residing in.

"As you wish," Aoshi sat on a bench, picking up Seiji and placing him on the seat next to him. Green-grey eyes eagerly watched Misao as she took a deep breath, plastered on a smile and entered the room, Aoshi wondering absently why she didn't close it behind her.

"Jiya, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Ah Misao-chan," The elderly man voiced as he sat up straight in the hospital bed. "What brings you to Kyoto?"

"_What brings me to Kyoto?_ Listen old man, I've been worried as hell about you!"

"What on earth for?" Aoshi turned his head and could just picture the fuming look crossing Misao's features.

"Omasu called me, said you'd collapsed at the Aoi-ya. I hopped on the shinkansen and came straight away."

"Oh you shouldn't have worried, I got up a little too fast and maybe I drank a little too much sake."

"You're not _meant_ to drink sake _period_!" Misao fisted her hands, eyes closing to control her temper.

"Don't be such a grouch Misao-chan; what's the harm in a little sake?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe your liver will malfunction and you could be in hospital hooked up to all sorts of machines for the rest of your life!" Aoshi arched an eyebrow at the comment. "You're all I've got left Jiya," Misao's voice changed instantly, almost hearing the young girl that she once was escape in that one sentence. "Please take better care of yourself."

"I can never resist that look, come here Misao-chan and give your old grandpa a hug."

"Jiya," Misao enveloped the old man in her arms, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes though she forced them away. She hated seeing him in hospital. In fact she hated seeing anyone in hospital. "Please stop trying to scare me…or take years off my life."

"Well, you could always come live with me again? You can keep an eye on me, kick my butt if I'm flirting or drinking too much." Aoshi shifted in his seat when he listened to Misao's light laughter flutter through the room and into the hallway. "Truthfully Misao-chan, I've been thinking of leaving Tokyo."

"What about the Aoi-ya in Tokyo?"

"I trust my staff Misao-chan, the restaurants will be well looked after whether I am there to oversee the flow of business or not." Okina watched the conflicted facial expressions flash across Misao's face. "Tokyo is overcrowded for me, has been for many years now, I need a change of scenery."

"Are you going to move back to Kyoto? It's a good idea since Omasu and the kids are here. And Okon is living in Osaka now, so she's not far for a visit either."

"I was thinking Kyushu."

"KYUSHU!" Misao yelled in disbelief. Aoshi felt Seiji jolt at her loud outburst, his purple gaze looking up at him. He silently placed his hand on his head, ruffling his hair, telling him everything was okay. "Why on earth would you think about moving to Kyushu?"

"An old friend of mine has invited me to stay at his resort; it's not far from Mt Hiko-san. I've been meaning to visit as I have not been there in a long time, probably not since your parents passed away. I thought once I get out of here, I'll take him up on his offer to visit and if I like it so much and I'm no trouble to him and his family, I will move there, live out the rest of my days in tranquillity." Okina closed his eyes for a moment, the medication kicking in, making him drowsy. "Will you come with me Misao-chan?"

"Eh?" This time Aoshi sat up straight in the seat outside the room. Her grandfather was asking her to choose between life in Tokyo and a life on the island of Kyushu! She'd only joined the company a couple months ago! She had work, she had responsibilities!

"I miss you being with me." Okina pat Misao's hand as he gazed drowsily up at her surprised look. "Think it over." Okina drifted off to sleep soon after.

* * *

"Aoshi-kun," Green-grey eyes turned to stare up at a woman around his age, maybe a year or two older. "Shinomori Aoshi-kun, right?" The man in question rose to his feet, nodding in kind to the woman who knew his name. She was holding a toddler in her arms and a young child probably around the same age if not a year younger then Seiji was clutching the trouser leg of his father, big brown eyes starring up at him. "There is no way I can forget what you look like, even if it has been many years."

"I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met."

"Well, I have changed over the years, but I didn't think that much. It's me Omasu, Yume's old friend." Aoshi's eyes widened in recognition. He knew Omasu wasn't a typical name that was given to girls these days, but to think Misao's Omasu was _the _Omasu he knew years ago was truly strange indeed. When he'd had his first run in with Yume all those years ago, he could always recall a feisty girl who was right at her side, always protecting the seemingly innocent Yume from anything and everything.

"It certainly has been sometime."

"Oh, sorry for being so rude, this is my husband and our children." Aoshi nodded silently to the quiet man standing behind Omasu. "It certainly is a surprise to see you after all these years and especially outside my grandfather's room, so what brings you here?"

"Omasu?" Aoshi turned slightly, not being able to reply as Misao had come out of her adoptive grandfather's room, looking over at the people congregated in the hallway.

"Misao-chan you made it." Omasu moved over and gave the younger girl a hug. Her 14 month old baby girl instantly reached out to her Aunt Misao. "She has been saying your name for the past couple of days now."

"Ah, Mi-chan you've gotten so big." Aoshi realised now why Misao was so good with children, it appeared she was surrounded by them. "Where's Okon?"

"She really wanted to be here, but with the baby due any day now, it was best to remain close to home. Considering it is her first and Takumi-san is an absolute nervous wreck, she figured to appease him she wouldn't come, but she sends her love." Misao nodded before her eyes drifted over to the silent Aoshi.

"Tochan, who are they?" Omasu's eyes widened at the innocent question, turning to glance down at the boy who had called Aoshi 'dad'. Her lips parted when a pair of purple eyes she hadn't seen in years gazed up at her and then over to the rest of her family. Aoshi had a child with Yume! The logic of it struck her like a ton of bricks as she recalled Yume not ever wanting children and because she was already with another man when they'd parted ways on not so nice terms.

"Seiji you are being rude." Aoshi picked up him up and placed him against his hip. "We'll go to the cafeteria for some coffee, to allow you and your family some time to talk." Misao had nodded awkwardly, knowing all eyes were currently on her as soon as Aoshi turned his back and walked away. When the two Shinomori's were out of ear range, Omasu turned to look back at her.

"Okay girl, how do you know Aoshi-kun?"

"How do you?" It was Omasu's turn to be bombarded with curious stares as Misao and her husband had questioned her simultaneously.

"Well, back in my youth I wasn't the most well respected girl." Misao arched an eyebrow at the confession. "Back then, friends of mine and I constantly hung out at clubs and bars, even if we were under age."

"Should I be blocking our children's ears from hearing this?" Omasu laughed at her husbands question and waved it off.

"Long story short, Aoshi and my friend have a lot of history together. He'd helped us out of a tight spot and since that day we stuck to him like glue every chance we got. He was totally hot, still is even now." Omasu ignored the glare coming from her husband. "Though we've since parted ways over the years – I deciding to leave that sort of life behind – while Yume, well she thought she belonged within it. I swear when Aoshi came along she might have become free of it considering he was Yume's first _true _love. Ah, how she loved him so much."

"Th-That name, say that name again?"

"What, Yume? Misao-chan, where are you going?" She'd quickly grabbed her daughter from Misao's arms watching her jog down the hallway, seemingly going after Aoshi.

* * *

Misao had run down the hallway, nursing staff telling her not to do such a thing as she tried to seek out the two Shinomori's. They were not in the cafeteria like he said they were going to be. In the end, after speaking to some staff she located them in a large garden courtyard where patients and visitors could converse. He was sitting on a bench; head tilted back looking up into the blue sky while Seiji was running around trying to catch insects again.

"I heard from Omasu," Green-grey eyes focused on Misao as she sat next to him, closer then he thought she would. "That she and Yume-san were friends."

"Aa, it has been many years since I've seen Omasu, could hardly recognise her in fact. Back then, we all kind of looked like gothic street punks." Misao shifted in her spot, trying to envision what Aoshi and Omasu would have looked like. Pushing the thought aside she turned to face her boss. "Seeing Omasu again, it makes me question why Yume could not leave that life behind like she did."

"Why didn't she?"

"That is only a question for her to answer. I asked her you know." Misao's blue eyes turned to look up into Aoshi's sad gaze. "I asked her to come away with me, to leave the life she knew behind and run away with me. Even though I knew I was not the only man she was sleeping with, I still wanted her to be with me."

"Why?"

"Looking back now, I guess it was because she tried so honestly to find the man hidden within me. She looked passed my looks, my popularity, my…_skills_ if you like and tried to find the real me."

"Oh…"

"It was all wasted though, for she disappeared without a trace, moving back within the shadows from whence she came." Aoshi rose to his feet, absently calling out to Seiji and telling him not to go too far. "Months went by and then one day I got a phone call from the hospital saying my son had been born. Yume had placed me as the emergency contact and the father on Seiji's birth certificate. When I first heard this, I doubted he was mine, knowing she had many lovers."

"Seiji _is_ yours right?" Misao felt her heart lurch into her throat knowing it was none of her business if Aoshi was the real father or whether he'd adopted Seiji as his own, but she visibly relaxed when Aoshi chuckled while staring down at his hands.

"When I saw him for the first time, his tiny hand clutching my finger as he lay within the incubator fighting for his life, I just knew I wouldn't be able to leave him alone. When I held him for the first time, when he began to grow, when I played with him and when he called me Tochan for the first time, I just knew. Even though Yume had slept with many men and probably still was even when we had parted ways, it didn't matter at all, for I knew he was _all_ mine."

"How can you still love someone like that?" Aoshi turned to look down at Misao, her hands fisted on her knees. "Someone who slept with other men, someone who has abandoned your son, someone who wouldn't want to share a life with the both of you, how can you _love_ someone like that?" Aoshi crouched down, catching the confusion and frustration within her voice. She was trying to understand, yet couldn't comprehend any reason to love someone such as Yume. Gently he placed his hands on hers, their eyes locking instantly.

"She gave birth to him. At the discovery of her being pregnant she could have easily aborted, but instead she chose to give birth. From that one decision, I felt her love for me was unbridled." Aoshi let go of Misao's hands, deciding to sit beside her once more. "Just look at him." Their eyes sought out the young boy, he having innocently picked one of the flowers from the garden bed and handed it to an elderly woman sitting alone on a bench. She had pat him sweetly on the head and he was off again, new excitement within his steps as he caught sight of a grasshopper. "No matter the pain that aches within me with regards to my broken relationship with Yume, every moment I get to spend with Seiji, I am thankful to her. Even now she protects him."

"Eh?"

"The man whom she has been tied with for many years, probably even before I came along, she is unable to break from him, caught in his web of lies, caught in his dangerous lifestyle. In order to protect Seiji from that man, she had to let him go. Could you hate someone like that? Someone who at all costs has sacrificed her chance at being a mother in order to protect the son she'll never see grow up?"

"Just what kind of world did you intertwine with?" Misao couldn't help but question.

"One that I don't wish for Seiji to glimpse upon."

"For the love of one man, though dangerous as he is, she has entrusted me in raising our son. She could have changed his name and transferred him to another orphanage so I couldn't trace Seiji's movements, but she didn't, she wished for me to rescue him from the life she is living."

"For the love of _two_ men you mean." Aoshi turned to gaze down at Misao's face, not a single emotion held within her distant gaze. "One that she cannot escape from, so she sacrifices everything for him and the other man who will always be the lover she cannot hold onto so she too turns from him, but it isn't just to protect her child, it's also to protect _him_ from the man she is undoubtedly tied with."

"I…never looked at it that way." Aoshi had been visibly stunned by Misao's analysis.

"Perhaps right from the beginning you were the one being protected and not Seiji." Aoshi's gaze was locked with Misao's blue orbs. "If she is half the woman you believe her to be, then she would have every faith in your abilities to not only provide, love and care for her son, but to also protect him in return. S_he_ is keeping _you_ safe in order to do what she cannot for her child."

"I see…" Misao was not sure what that reply meant, but the sudden heart to heart they were having about Aoshi's fractured love life with the mother of his son was interrupted by the shrill sound of his cellular phone going off. Misao's eyebrows furrowed as he flipped it open, watching as his eyes widened at reading the name.

"Yume, what is it?" It was truly uncanny that they were speaking about the woman and here she was ringing him! "I told him you'd gone away." Misao watched Aoshi's eyes turn to look over at Seiji, she placing two and two together that Yume-san wanted to speak with him. "Alright, hang on… Seiji, come here." Aoshi called out, his four year old running over to look up at his father. He took the phone in both of his hands and placed it at his ear, Misao noticing his eyes light up at hearing the voice on the other end.

"Ah, Kachan," Misao turned her eyes to Aoshi, his hands shoved into his jeans as he paced back and forth. "Tochan and I are in Kyoto, we had pancakes for breakfast." Misao walked over to Aoshi, placing her hand on his arm, stopping his pacing.

"You'll wear out the grass beneath your feet."

"Eh, Kachan, what do you mean?" Misao and Aoshi turned to look down at the pout on Seiji's face. "Why? Was I bad? I promise I'll be a good boy Kachan!" Misao felt Aoshi stiffen at her side. "Why can't I see you anymore? Does Kachan not love me?" And then it started. Loud hysterical crying received the attention of patients, visitors and hospital staff as they turned to stare over at the three of them. Aoshi had snatched the phone from Seiji's hands while Misao had engulfed him in a hug.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Aoshi growled into the phone, moving several feet away as he looked painfully across the courtyard at his sobbing child. "You didn't have to go that far! He was content in knowing you'd gone away but to say you never wish to see him again, that you don't love him, how heartless can you be?"

"I have no other choice Aoshi. Shishio grows tired of my waning feelings. In order to show him he is the most important to me, this was the last thing that needed to be done."

"Fuck Shishio and his bullshit, this is _your_ son!" Aoshi roared down the phone, slumping onto the bench which he'd been pacing in front of. "Why does it have to be this way? You disappeared years ago, why can you not do the same this time round? I could help…" He stopped when he heard laughter on the other end.

"You were always too good for me Aoshi. It is one of the reasons why we would have never worked out. Will you tell him goodbye for me, tell him I'll always think of him?"

"Never, to hurt him in such a way, I'll make him forget you ever existed!" There was nothing but silence for a good couple of minutes.

"Very well, if you believe that is what I deserve for abandoning him, then so be it."

"Yume wait!" Aoshi desperately called down the phone, standing as he did so. "I never meant those words just now. Seiji will never forget who you are; I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure he remembers the porridge you use to make him when he was sick and the countless hugs you would give him."

"Yet another reason why we would never have lasted, even at my worst, you can still see the good in me."

"You are his mother Yume, no matter what happens that is who you will always be."

"Even the heartache I have caused our son, you still call me his mother."

"Our time together was not always bad Yume. I still have that photo of the three of us, taken on the beach when it was Seiji's first birthday. It will be a good memory for him…perhaps for me as well." Aoshi wasn't sure but he swore he could hear sniffling on the other end.

"I remember that day too. We spoilt him rotten, we set off fireworks and when he finally slept, you made love to me for the last time."

"Yume," He listened to a soft mumble on the other end. "Thank you for protecting me."

"What?" He was certain now, she was definitely crying.

"I never understood a lot of what you did, of why you've been acting the way you have, but finally I understand now. It wasn't just for Seiji. What you did, it was for me as well right?" At the almost inaudible 'yes' that came through the phone Aoshi shut his eyes. "Thank you for giving birth to him, for giving him to me, thank you so much Yume."

"Aoshi," He had mumbled he was listening, one shaky hand brushing through his black hair. "Will you promise me something? Promise me you'll find someone better then me?"

"What?"

"Find someone who is not a coward to risk everything for you. Find someone who can wholeheartedly love you back. A beautiful woman who will confront their feelings head on, like you always did with me. Find her and make sure she will love Seiji as though he were her own son, someone who will go to great lengths to keep the both of you safe." Aoshi's eyes couldn't help but stray over to Misao, she trying to quieten Seiji's sobs down as she rubbed his back frantically. "Find that person and with every ounce of strength you have, never let her go."

"Yume!" Aoshi shouted into the phone, but the line had already gone dead. The way she spoke, it was like dead mans talk! Aoshi had been pacing the pavement and had frightened the life out of onlookers at the sudden cry of anger that escaped his lips. Even Misao had been shocked at the onslaught of emotion, she watching Aoshi throw down his phone, it smashing on the pavement. She watched helplessly as his hands raked through his hair, eyes blazing as he strolled determinedly over to her crouched form.

"Seiji," There was a frightening growl in his voice, Misao watching with baited breath as the boy turned within her embrace to gaze upon his raging father.

"Tochan," And at that broken voice, the anger subsided and the calm and in control Shinomori Aoshi that Misao did know was back. "Kachan… Kachan doesn't love me!" Misao bit her lip, tears glistening with her eyes as Seiji let out a heartbreaking sob.

"That's not true." Aoshi kneeled in front of Seiji with his arms open wide. Seiji had pulled away from Misao and was within his embrace in seconds. Misao rose to her feet, moving away to apologise to some of the onlookers as she picked up the remains of Aoshi's phone, saving the SIM Card by placing it within a pocket on her leather jacket and disposing of the broken pieces into a nearby trash can.

Misao returned to the area where she had first come upon Aoshi sitting on the bench and saw him standing with Seiji wrapped protectively within his arms, face red and blotchy, tear streaks etched on his cheeks. His tiny hands clutched at Aoshi's shirt, shaking every once in awhile as though thoughts were plaguing his little mind that perhaps his father would also be taken away from him. Aoshi had been standing with his back to her, swaying every so often, mumbling incoherent words into Seiji's ear, trying desperately to calm his cries. Misao placed a hand at the small of his back, gaining his attention.

"I think it is best if we part ways." Misao chewed on her lip. "I shall return to the hotel, to speak with Seiji privately."

"It's for the best." Misao found herself saying.

"You have some thinking to do privately as well." At the confused look on her face, Aoshi gave her a distressed smile. "To decide if you wish to move to Kyushu…or stay in Tokyo. I heard everything since I was just outside the room."

"I…I forgot about it after everything that's just happened."

"It is to be expected, however, now you must decide what you wish to do." Misao gave a jerky nod of the head. "Go be with your grandfather."

"A-Aoshi-san!" Misao called out, watching as he turned back in surprise. It was very rare, practically nonexistent of her to call him by his given name. "I…I'll see you later yes?" Was there hope in her voice as her hands fisted against her thumping heart?

"See you later…" She watched him leave, long strides taking him towards the parking lot.

Misao turned in the opposite direction, heading back into the hospital and headed towards the elevators that would take her to Okina's room, her decision between Kyushu and Tokyo having already been decided even if she was not fully aware of it.

* * *

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18 Kyushu vs Tokyo – Part 2

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**Chapter 18**** – Kyushu vs. Tokyo – Part 2**

* * *

After a lot of tears, Seiji had finally stopped and only due to the fact he had physically and mentally worn himself out so much that he'd fallen asleep. Aoshi sat on the bed with Seiji curled into his side, one hand fisted into the material of his shirt. He would awaken if Aoshi left his side instantly. Taking a deep breath Aoshi stretched to pick up the phone in the bedroom and dialled the first number that came to mind.

"Moshi, Moshi…"

"Kenshin," Aoshi mumbled into the phone. "Am I disturbing you?" The redhead on the other end was sitting across from Kaoru enjoying a lovely lunch together, content to be within the blue eyed beauty's warmth, but the tone in Aoshi's voice instantly made him frown and he set his wine glass back on the table.

"What has happened?" Kenshin asked worriedly, receiving a quizzical look from Kaoru, she not knowing who was on the other end. The president of Himura Designs apologised silently to Kaoru, taking his leave to move away from the table for just a moment and walked onto a deck so the conversation could be taken in private. As Kenshin stood on the deck, overlooking the landscaped garden his eyes widened at what Aoshi was relaying to him.

"So what should I do?" Aoshi knew there was desperation within his voice; after all, he was at a complete loss in situations such as this. Everything had been going so well, Seiji and he were doing great and then their life together had just been shitted on by Yume!

"You be with him, as much as you can. Don't try to rationalise what has occurred, just tell him you don't know why Yume said what she said, but no matter what happens you will always love him. When he is older, if Seiji ever asks, explain it to him then. Only then will he try to understand what Yume was trying to do for the both of you." Kenshin turned his violet gaze to look through the window, catching Kaoru's stare. He placed up his hand, asking her for five minutes and she just nodded. "Kaoru and I are heading back to Tokyo after lunch. How about I come around and surprise Seiji with a visit?"

"We're not home, we're in Kyoto."

"What are the two of you doing in Kyoto?" Kenshin questioned and then listened to Aoshi confess about Misao's adoptive grandfather being in hospital and how he and Seiji had jumped on the shinkansen as well. "Are you sure Misao-san wants the both of you there?"

"It's a bit late to ask and even think of that now, but as I sat in the car watching her run off, my entire being wanted to go after her, so the next thing I'm aware of doing is pulling Seiji out the car and running down the street. I'd bought the tickets to Kyoto without even blinking and then next thing I know Seiji is waking me up and Misao-san is telling me we were in Kyoto." Aoshi listened to a soft chuckle coming from Kenshin. "Ah, I think my car will be towed, can you organise its retrieval for me?"

"I can do that on Monday for you. Will you be back by then?"

"Seiji and I are coming home on Sunday, but it'll be late so he won't be going to school and I'll take the day off if that's alright with you."

"I don't see any problem in that. I'll just take a look at the layouts for the stage and props for the show. Are they still in your office?"

"Yes, I finished everything; it's now up to you to approve them. A little warning, it's going to cost more then our last show."

"Why?"

"Well it _is_ Megumi's last show and we are introducing Misao-san to Japan."

"Aoshi, why is Megumi leaving?"

"Are you serious?" Aoshi couldn't help but question, eyes moving down to Seiji, his free hand brushing across his back as he coughed a couple of times. "Megumi's pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Kenshin shouted, going red in the face as people glared over at him for interrupting the tranquillity of their lunch. He softly apologised and shuffled away from where the majority were sitting on the outside decking. "Since when? To whom?"

"I don't keep a calendar on these things, but I think she's coming along three or four months now and to whom, well her husband I would imagine. Were you not in the room when she announced she had eloped?"

"This is news to me so of course I wasn't in the room, though I cannot see Megumi-san eloping."

"Well she said she did, but she never told us who the mystery man is and she's not really one for overly flashy weddings. That's more Kaoru's style so I'd be careful if I were you Kenshin." Aoshi felt his lips curve into a smile at the spluttering on the other end. "Speaking of Kaoru, I know that it has only been a day, but is everything progressing well between the both of you?" Aoshi listened to Kenshin giving him an update on what he deemed the two slowest people in the world to ever form a relationship, but he smiled in spite of it all. "I am glad that you were able to confide in her Kenshin. So, where'd she sleep?"

"That is none of your business." He couldn't help but chuckle, knowing his redheaded friend would be blushing awkwardly. "Aoshi," His eyebrows creased at the sternness within his friend's voice. "Please leave Yume in the past. I know you love her, believe me I do, but I also know what its like to love someone even if they have long since left my side. It constantly eats at you as you feel guilty over what could have been done to not let that person slip from your fingers. The pain in not being able to hold onto that one small glimpse of happiness is unimaginable. No one will understand unless they have lost someone truly special."

"Kenshin…"

"But, we cannot control what has occurred in our pasts. All we can do is keep fighting for the future. To keep our heads above water, to walk down the paths we have chosen with great determination that life can get better. And you know, just off in the distance a beacon begins to shine, happiness begins to bloom once more. It is unexpected, it is truly frightening, but we so hope to grasp onto it, to try and recall what it was like to feel content, to feel whole once more. It may come in many shapes or forms, whether it is a precious four year old at your side."

"Or a feisty hot tempered model?" Aoshi interjected and listened to Kenshin's laugh.

"Yes," Aoshi's eyes rose from Seiji as he listened to the hotel room door open and then click shut. He craned his neck to gaze into the main room to see Misao removing her jacket, tossing it on the couch along with several shopping bags. Her eyes turned to the bedroom, seizing his. "Perhaps even a new employee for that matter."

"Indeed," Aoshi couldn't help but admit to as Misao stood in the doorway now. "We'll leave our conversation at that; you should get back to having lunch with Kaoru." Misao tilted her head and Aoshi mouthed he was speaking to Kenshin.

"I will speak with you soon." Aoshi hung up the phone, shifting slightly, his ass having fallen asleep as he'd been sitting on the bed for about three hours now.

"I am so glad Kaoru-chan ended up having lunch with Himura-san. She looked so dejected Friday afternoon, saying he'd rejected her dinner offer."

"Mm, they are in Sendai together." Aoshi watched Misao sit on the end of the bed, a puzzled look on her face.

"Why would you go all the way to Sendai just for lunch?" Aoshi decided to inform her on what had happened, about him sneakily knowing about the rejected dinner, about Kenshin going to Sendai and his involvement of getting Kaoru up there plus the whole drama of the two of them finding out about Kenshin's deceased wife and son.

"Ah, wow…" Misao muttered at all the information given to her.

"Please don't let on you know about the whole Sendai ordeal."

"Of course not, you have my word." Misao replied back, her hand going out to one of Seiji's sock covered feet. "How is he?"

"An absolute mess, but I'll get him through it…somehow I will." Misao nodded her head, eyes darting about the room, trying to think of something in order to change the subject.

"Ah, you are quite the little cupid aren't you?" She watched his head tilt in confusion. "For Himura-san and Kaoru-chan, you were playing cupid."

"Mm," Aoshi made a face, shifting to lie on his side, head propped up in his right arm while his left rubbed his backside. "Fell asleep." Aoshi indicated to his ass and Misao quietly laughed, shaking her head as she did. "I felt the two of them needed a shove or else I was going to be 50 and they'd still be skirting around each other." Misao laughed again. She'd only been there for a couple months, but the way Kaoru's lustful eyes followed the president, yet she hesitated in everything that had to do with him, Misao could understand Aoshi's frustration since he'd known them a lot longer.

"Oh, I bought something for you." Misao got off the bed, going into the lounge room and rummaged through the shopping bags she'd come back with. She couldn't remember where she'd placed it. Finally she found the package, turning around and stopped in her strides as Aoshi was standing in the doorway, shirt half untucked, hair messy and a forlorn expression on his face. "Here," Misao held out the present, watching Aoshi open it to read the side of the box. She listened to a half chuckle break from his lips.

"Thank you," It was a new cellular phone.

"I figured I owed you one anyway." Misao tried to smile, remembering when she had first run into him and how she'd thrown his phone into the street, but it never reached her eyes, nor was Aoshi looking at her anyway.

"Shit," She quickly stepped forward, taking her present from his shaking hands, watching with heart pounding as one of his hands rushed to cover his eyes, but it was too late, she saw it already, she saw the tears. "Sorry, this is pathetic." Misao couldn't care less about the phone now, tossing the box on the ground and grabbed Aoshi's hand, dragging him to sit on the armrest of the plush couch.

"It's not pathetic." Misao tried her best to console her boss. He was literally falling apart and granted she didn't have a lot of experience with men loosing themselves in front of her, but she was determined to try her best for _this_ man. Misao took a deep breath, brushing Aoshi's hand away and cupped his face within her tiny palms, thumbs wiping away tears at the corners of his eyes. "Its not pathetic at all. You've been holding this in for a very long time." She grunted when strong arms had wrapped surprisingly tight around her waist.

"Sorry, let me hold you for a moment." Misao chewed on her lip, Aoshi's face buried between her breasts. She tried not to think about it, hoped her face wasn't flushed red hot and just brushed her hands through his hair, noting how freaking silky smooth it was and dropped her head atop his, lips pressing into the silky mass. She had no idea how long they stayed that way; it was probably only minutes when to her it almost seemed like hours.

* * *

"Tochan," Misao nearly lost her balance as Aoshi shoved her away, though his arms grasped hers to keep her on her feet. He quickly moved back into the bedroom to see Seiji sitting up in the middle of the bed. Aoshi climbed onto it, sitting in front of his son. "Tochan are you sad?" Seiji's face crumbled at the red eyes of his father, his tiny hand reaching up, caressing his father's cheek.

"Because Seiji cried, that is why I'm sad. Tochan does not know how to fix this." Aoshi felt his hands fist at his sides not knowing what to say. Even though Kenshin had given him advice, he was literally stuck for words. It didn't seem to matter as all thoughts of what to say were lost when he grunted as a body slammed into his back. It took him merely seconds to realise it was Misao's curvy body!

"Seiji-chan, presento!" Misao quipped cheerily, even if her heart was thumping in her ears as she leaned her body into her boss.

"A present for me?" The four year old sniffled; pulling a plush toy of a smiley faced bright yellow sun from the bag.

"Hai! When Seiji-chan ever gets sad all you have to do is hug this sun and your Tochan or I will come running to give you lots of warmth!" Misao leant over Aoshi more, clasping his hands and then placed them over Seiji's as he'd let go of the sun plush to stare confusedly up at her. "_Tochan __says all it takes is a hug and it can make everything better._" She watched purple eyes widen in recognition at those words.

"Will it get better?"

"That's up to you and your Otousan. You two are a team now, when Seiji-chan hurts, your Otousan hurts. And when he hurts, you hurt ne? So the two of you must stick together! When your Otousan looks sad he'll need a hug from the most important person in the entire world to him, so he knows that everything is going to be alright between the two of you. As much as he wishes to, your Otousan cannot do everything for you, cannot protect you from everything, but he's trying his best because he loves you so very much. Ne, Aoshi-san?" Misao felt her heart hammer in her ribcage as she caught sight of shimmering green-grey eyes.

"Hai…"

"Even if I'm naughty, even if I make you angry, Tochan will always love me? Tochan will…always stay with me?"

"Itsumo…" Misao let go of Aoshi's hands, sitting back on her shins as she watched the young boy stand up, his arms raising and instantly fusing around his father's neck.

"Ah crap," Misao mumbled, blurry eyes taking in fuzzy images of two pairs of eyes starring over at her. She was ready to cry.

"Tochan," Misao heard Seiji call out. "You always did say it only takes a hug to make everything better." Misao brushed her hands over her cheeks and gasped when she was pulled forward suddenly. She'd been thrust into the middle of the two Shinomori's, Aoshi's left arm around her waist, Seiji's right arm around her neck and her face was flush up against the older Shinomori's hard muscular chest! "I don't think Misao-san feels any better."

"No?" Aoshi innocently remarked, he already knowing how red faced Misao would be. "Should we all lie down together then?" At Seiji's nod of the head, Misao let out a strange squeak from the back of her throat as Aoshi fell to his right side, pulling her body flush against his as she sprawled half over his lean physique while Seiji curled against his father's chest, arms snug around his neck.

Silence filled the room as Misao lay frozen above her boss. Her head was turned away from starring up at his jaw; instead she was looking over at the large mirror, which was a _big_ mistake on her part. His arm was still snaked around her body; fingers splayed against her back, her top having risen in the commotion that had gone on and now his warm fingertips were brushing hotly against her porcelain skin. Misao bit her lower lip, eyes closing shut and she willed her heart to return to its normal rhythm.

"Misao-san," She couldn't help the shudder as warm breath fanned on the back of her neck, nor the fact that when _he_ moved, his leg which was between her own would also _move_, making butterflies squirm throughout her body. "Were you able to speak with your grandfather again after we left?" He was making small talk when they were like this? And why was Seiji so quiet? Misao shifted her head, snapping it around to look up at Aoshi and saw that Seiji's eyes were closed. Oh to be able to drop off to sleep so quickly…

"I did, but we got into an argument."

"Arguing with the unwell? That is not good Misao-san."

"Shut up, you don't know him like I do. When he pisses me off and doesn't listen we always argue, so I took off and went and did some retail therapy."

"Your retail therapy is buying others presents?"

"Ah, not really, but I did buy some clothes for myself, though that's not what I usually do when I'm pissed off."

"Oh?"

"I'm generally a retail therapy of the alcohol kind."

"If that is the case, then I'd be more then happy to go drinking with you sometime."

"No way, you'd probably drink me under the table."

"With pleasure," Aoshi mumbled, grunting lightly at the punch to the side he received, arm falling away as Misao had pulled herself up and sat straddling his legs, cheeks puffed out and pointing childishly down at him.

"How can you become so unaffected, so cool looking from what happened earlier? Your quick change in character _really_ pisses me off."

"Because it was embarrassing," Misao dropped her hand instantly, it falling to rest flat against Aoshi's stomach, feeling him breathe in and out slowly. "No one has ever seen me like that before." Misao's lips parted and the question came forth before she could even stop it.

"Not even Yume-san?"

"No, not even Yume." Misao watched as Aoshi carefully pulled Seiji's arms away from his neck and sat up, she reeling back slightly as his face was impossibly close to hers, warm breath brushing over her parted lips. "Why, does this knowledge make you happy?" Her eyes grew wide as his hands grabbed her at the armpits, lifting her away as though she were nothing but a paperweight. "I need to cool my head." With heart pounding Misao flopped onto the bed, her eyes watching the retreating figure of her boss as he headed for the bathroom and closed the door. The most frightening thing of all was that it _had_ made her happy.

* * *

Misao darted awake at laughter coming from outside the bedroom. She rolled over, noticing the door was closed and sat up looking at the time. She'd slept longer then she thought she did. It was closing in on 5 o'clock. Creaking the door open Misao trudged into the lounge room, sighing happily as Seiji was sitting on the couch, the sun plush clutched in his hands as he laughed hysterically at the programme he was watching on the television. Her eyes glanced to the balcony to see the glass door was partly open. On silent feet she moved behind the couch, brushing a hand silently over Seiji's head before making her way to the sliding door. She pulled it open wider to step out onto the balcony and saw Aoshi leaning his back against the railing, his head tilted back, much like he had done on the bench back at the hospital. All the buttons on his shirt were undone and…

"You smoke?" Misao asked in bewilderment as she noticed a cigarette hanging loosely from the corner of his lips. He flopped his head forward, silky black bangs falling over his eyes as he stood up from his slouched position.

"Not regularly," Aoshi muttered as he moved over to the table and chairs, placing the cigarette into the ashtray. "I figured after all the drama that has gone on today, I deserved a stress relief."

"And I thought your stress relief would be something else."

"Are you volunteering?" Misao felt her face flush at the sexy grin that crossed Aoshi's lips.

"No!" She quickly told herself to say, turning away to head back into the room but couldn't as Aoshi had grabbed hold of her wrist. "What?" She tried to sound pissed off, but it really wasn't working.

"Seiji and I are going to Kyoto Gyoen National Garden. We decided on having an early picnic dinner there and we'd very much like it if you'd come with us."

"Okay…" She cursed herself for not being able to say no to those eyes.

"Seiji," Aoshi voiced while stubbing out his cigarette. "Get your shoes on; Misao-san has agreed to come with us."

"Hai," The four year old replied, running into the bedroom to place on his shoes.

Aoshi handed Misao her jacket and then proceeded to button up his top, leaving it untucked and placed on his own shoes. He slipped his wallet into his back pocket, made sure he had one of the key cards to get back in even though Misao had the second one within her sling bag she was placing over her shoulder.

"Ready?" Aoshi questioned the two before him, Misao having picked up Seiji as he had asked for a piggyback ride. Seiji and Misao nodded simultaneously and Aoshi held the door open for them and then slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago as Aoshi and Misao strolled down the street. Seiji had dozed off, wrapped snugly within Misao's jacket and in turn was resting his head against the strong shoulder of his father. Walking beside the tall man, Misao thought back to when they arrived at Kyoto Gyoen National Garden.

They'd spent a nice late afternoon and early evening looking around the blooming gardens. The three of them had decided to sit beneath a large cherry tree and Misao had popped the lids off the bentos Aoshi had previously bought. She had argued with him about them, but his wallet was out faster then she could unzip her sling bag. In turn she pitifully bought the drinks and promised Seiji she'd buy him some ice cream later on. Misao sat with one ankle crossed over the other while Aoshi had sat cross-legged and only for the simple fact that Seiji had decided to sit on his left knee, remaining close to his Otousan. Misao had bit into an egg roll and her observant eyes caught every movement of Aoshi's, his hand snaking around Seiji's tiny body, keeping him close, to the way his voice changed, becoming softer, sweeter for his four year old son. The three of them mostly ate in silence, enjoying the serenity surrounding them.

Of course the peaceful grounds which Misao basked in was broken by Seiji giggling up a storm as he force feed his father, pieces of rice smeared over his face. The young boy was awarded with a tackle and a tickle from his father, she having looked on, a serene smile breaking over her face as the drama that had occurred earlier in the day about Seiji's mother had for now, been forgotten. Aoshi had swatted his son's backside lightly, freeing him from his embrace and allowing him to run around, but of course telling him not to go too far.

"_You're a mess." _Misao recalled saying as she couldn't help but chuckle and had passed Aoshi a napkin to wipe the rice from his face.

"_So it would seem." _She had chewed on her lip not sure how far to take that reply, but any form of conversation had been lost to her when Seiji had come running over, jumping onto Aoshi's stomach as he had been lying on his back in the grass. She had listened to the grunt escape his lips, but quietly his arms had moved around Seiji's tiny form sprawled atop his. There the three of them had sat…or laid, Misao's eyes having been drawn to the setting sun. In the peace and quiet Misao's blue eyes had dropped to the man lying beside her, watching as his arms tried to encase Seiji in his warmth, the slumbering boy shivering in the coolness of the spring breeze. Wordlessly Misao had shrugged out of her jacket, leant over and placed it across Seiji, smiling lightly at the silent thanks held within green-grey orbs.

"Thank you for having dinner with us." Misao jolted out of her thoughts, glancing up at the tall man beside her. "It appears we both feel more at ease with you around." Misao never replied and instead felt a shiver run through her body as the wind picked up. "Are you cold; would you like your jacket back?"

"I'm fine." At the slightly narrowed look Misao placed a smile on her face. "Honestly, I'm fine. Besides, I'm a big girl and we aren't far from the hotel anyway."

"Come here…" Blue eyes stared at the outstretched arm of her boss. "I'm not going to bite." Aoshi remarked in slight exasperation at Misao's inability to notice his sincerity.

"I'm fine," She repeated but felt her ears prick up at the sigh of frustration that left Aoshi's lips. She squeaked, stumbled and slammed right into his side, left arm flaying before it rested against the side of Aoshi's left hip, her right having tugged on his shirt when she tripped over her own feet. "I said I'm fine." Misao listened to herself squeak out, mortification at the change in her voice rising to her cheeks.

"Just relax and enjoy being _this_ close to me." Instantly Misao's fingers on her left hand dug into Aoshi's hip, pinching the skin beneath, which in turn was a _very_ bad idea because on instinct he pushed his left hip away which in turn jutted his right hip straight into her pelvis. Due to the sensation neither wanted to recognise they stumbled like drunks on a sidewalk. The movement woke the youngest Shinomori, he shifting in his position, small head banging against Misao's as she was still pressed against the side of Aoshi's body, his arm firmly around her petite frame not for a single second releasing his hold on her. Seiji rubbed his forehead, purple eyes locking on Misao's narrowed look.

"Ah, gomen Misao-san," His little hand went out to rub at her forehead.

"I'm fine sweetie."

"But your face is all red!" Misao tried to laugh off the obvious discomfort she felt, her body trying to wriggle away from Aoshi's but once again she was frozen in place, eyes wide at Seiji's innocent comment. "Misao-san must be cold, so you should snuggle with Tochan because he's really warm." To emphasise his words Seiji tried to delve impossibly closer into Aoshi's chest, eyes fluttering closed. "We'll snuggle tonight with him." Seiji murmured lightly as an afterthought.

"Oh yes please, let's _snuggle_." Misao _finally _untangled from her boss, face scrunched at the playfulness held within the handsome man's eyes.

"No way in hell is that happening."

"Oh?"

"I am not being held responsible for you loosing your playboy status." Aoshi glanced down at Misao's words. "I have no intention of being stabbed in the back by some crazy woman who is infatuated with you and is just waiting her turn to get her hands on you."

"You doubt my ability to protect you?"

"Eh?" Misao was caught dumbstruck at the question and once more stumbled in her footsteps as Aoshi grabbed her hand leading her up the stairs of the hotel. "Hey, wait a minute!" She snapped, but was shoved into the elevator quicker then anyone could turn to look their way. Misao was pressed flush against the metal backing of the elevator, wide eyes starring up into Aoshi's heated gaze. "Ah, um, this…this is not good." She stammered aloud, heart pounding in her ears as the elevator dinged on the 8th floor and then she was staggering behind Aoshi as he took quick long strides to their room. They were within the confines of the expensive hotel room in seconds and just before reaching the bedroom Misao was able to shake her hand free.

With chest heaving, she watched Aoshi place Seiji into the bed, he swiftly turning to face her, but was shocked when she slammed her hands against his chest, he stumbling and smacking his legs on the back of the bed, tumbling onto the mattress. His eyes quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Seiji had only moved to a more comfortable sleeping position and then he turned his gaze to stare up at the red faced Misao.

"You…are sleeping in here with him." And she shut the door on his face. She could hear the soft echo of laughter from within the room as she had slumped against the door. Quickly Misao strolled the length of the main room and entered the bathroom. She really couldn't take much more of this. Actually, her _heart_ couldn't take much more of this. Stripping herself of her clothing Misao turned on the cold water and dove under it, teeth digging into her lip to squelch the scream that would normally have come forth at jumping into freezing water, but this was needed, for _he_ had made her _hot_!

* * *

Aoshi had woken sometime during the early hours of the morning to his crying son. He'd scooped up the youngster, quietening his cries with soft endearing mumbles and laid him back into the bed, covers going up to his chin. Aoshi sat awake for the next hour patting Seiji's stomach to make doubly sure he was asleep. Ever since he was a baby, he'd liked being patted on the stomach. Aoshi's lips curled at the memories before he slipped out of the bed, door opening without a sound as he headed for the bathroom.

Finishing his business, Aoshi flicked off the light and padded back towards the bedroom in nothing but his boxer briefs. He ruffled his messy hair and halted in his strides when his eyes had quickly glanced upon the woman who was currently bathed in partial moonlight. The curtains were slightly open and Aoshi stood stock still watching the way Misao's stomach moved up and down as she breathed in silent deep breaths. He felt his groin twitch as she was _only_ dressed in a tank top and underwear, the blanket having been kicked off sometime during her own restless sleep. He was about to move over, to cover her when he cringed at the sudden sound of her wrist smacking against the coffee table. She grunted, moved and in seconds had fallen off the couch, landing in a heap on the carpet with a soft thud.

"Ouch…" Misao dragged herself to sit up, rubbing at her wrist and trying to blink the sleep from her eyes.

"You, are truly a klutz indeed Misao-san." Her head snapped up at hearing that deep sensual voice, growing wide as there he was standing before her in nothing but his briefs. She knew it was dark, she knew he couldn't truly see her face properly in the pale light, but she was certain that he knew how she blushed upon looking at him. Nothing would escape her lips as he moved towards her and crouched far too close for comfort. "But you'll do just fine." Her eyes grew wider; if that were possible when she felt warm arms encircle her.

"Hey!" Misao fumed as she was shushed, humiliation evident as her _boss_ decided to carry her bridal style towards the bedroom. She didn't know what to do so she placed her hands over her underwear, trying to block it from intense green-grey eyes. Her brain made out she was being tucked into bed and then she stared over at the practically naked man as he moved around the bed and got in the other side.

"I promise to stay on _my_ side." When the light went out Misao pressed her back into the mattress, head digging into the pillows and hands fisted against the sheets. He'd seen her half naked now. He'd seen her tomboyish figure, her tiny breasts… Misao shoved the thought aside turning away from the two Shinomori's and stared over at the moonlight outlining the curtains that were closed blocking off the city view of Kyoto.

* * *

She'd no idea how long she just blinked upon the curtains but she found the light behind them slowly changing and the next time she blinked her view was obstructed by Seiji who was standing on the bed, slightly bent and starring innocently into her face.

"Seiji let her sleep."

"Misao-san is awake though." Misao shifted to face the two other occupants. "How long have you been up Misao-san?" Seiji chirped merrily.

"Ah, not long." Misao was going to stand, but remembered she was not wearing any pants and shifted herself back onto the mattress, hand moving out to fold the sheets around her. Her eyes had locked with Aoshi's and instantly she read 'liar' that flashed across them. "Sweetie, can you do me a favour and grab the yellow shopping bag in the lounge room for me?" Seiji had nodded his head, shuffling to the end of the bed and jumping off to go find this yellow bag.

"You look like crap." Misao narrowed her gaze over at Aoshi.

"And who do you think is at fault for it?" Aoshi didn't reply as Seiji bounced back into the room, bag in hand. "Thank you," Misao pulled out the mini skirt she'd purchased on a whim out of anger yesterday. It was in a checker pattern and black and red in colour. Misao thought it showed off her pale but long and slender legs well and since she already was wearing a black tank top thought it looked pretty good, plus it was on sale so she bought it. Misao shuffled to the end of the bed, trying to dress discreetly even though she could feel the intense stare of green-grey eyes on the back of her neck. She didn't want to think about it or the way it had made butterflies scatter about her stomach. Misao stood; sheets falling away as she quickly did up the zip and was out of the bedroom in a flash, hands flying to fix up her hair.

"You look pretty Misao-san," Seiji innocently confessed following Misao out of the room. He grinned when she ruffled his hair as she sat on the couch placing on her socks and black boots. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I have to visit my grandfather in the hospital again." The other comment remained in her head not wanting to upset the young boy as she was half running away from his father. "What are you and your Otousan doing today?"

"Tochan was going to take me to the zoo before we leave on the shinkansen to go home."

"You are leaving?"

"Yes," Misao's eyes turned to look over at the shirtless Aoshi. Thank god he'd at least placed on his jeans. "Our train leaves at 5 o'clock this afternoon."

"I see…"

"The room is paid up till Tuesday, so feel free to stay here, however after that time if you are staying longer in Kyoto you'll need to rebook the room or stay with family." Misao just nodded her head, knowing there was no way she could afford to stay at this place…and hadn't even thought about how to pay the man back for half the accommodation and breakfast fees.

"Thank you," Misao didn't know what else to say and watched as Aoshi nodded his head silently at her.

"Tochan, bath time, you promised." Aoshi took Seiji's hand as he was led to the bathroom having promised his son they'd jump into the spa bath together and fill it with lots of bubbles. "See you later Misao-san." Misao felt her hand rise silently to wave goodbye as she watched the bathroom door close. As of 5 o'clock tonight she was going to be alone.

Misao grabbed her belongings and left the room, waiting for the elevator to arrive and wasn't sure about the mixed feelings she was now having considering she was finally going to have some peace and quiet and yet she didn't _want_ to be alone. Shaking the thought from her mind, Misao placed on a determined face as she strolled out of the hotel lobby and headed towards a bus stop which would take her to a stop near the hospital. Jiya was going to have to listen to what she said whether the old man liked it or not!

* * *

"Jiya will you just stop and listen to me?" Misao was walking behind the elder man as he headed for the courtyard to get some fresh air.

"I don't want to listen to your selfishness."

"Jiya you are so…argh!" Misao screeched out, other visitors and patients glancing their way. She shoved her fisted hands into her jacket pockets and stormed off, though only moving across the courtyard to fume in peace. "Stupid, stubborn old man."

"Mumbling to yourself is a sign that you are going insane." Misao jumped in her seated position.

"Omasu, don't scare me like that."

"Arguing with him again I see?"

"If he'd just listen for two minutes," Misao began to grumble, a pout on her lips when Omasu sat down after patting her on the head. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I worked my butt off in design school and granted I'm not the head designer at Himura Designs, but at least I've got my foot in the door as a model."

"You know he doesn't mean what he says."

"Are you sure? He practically said my only thoughts are on my boss and not my actual work!" Misao squealed out, huffing as she folded her arms under her breasts.

"And are they?"

"Eh?" That had surprised her.

"Aoshi-kun is a very handsome man." Misao blinked owlishly at Omasu. "Granted he comes with a small package, though a very cute one, and probably a chip or two on his shoulders and give or take some doubt when it comes to love thanks to Yume but you couldn't ask for anything more in a man then him."

"Just how well _do _you know Shinomori-san?" Misao questioned Omasu, eyes growing wide at the soft flush that graced her cheeks. "Omasu!"

"You wipe those dirty thoughts from your mind Misao-chan; it was just a drunken kiss."

"You couldn't have been too drunk if you remembered it." Misao scathingly replied.

"Are you jealous Misao-chan?"

"Are you insane? He's had more women then I can count on my fingers _and_ toes. There is no way there is room in there for me." Misao caught the pointed stare. "Not that I thought there was room there anyway."

"Flings do not count as being in love Misao-chan." Misao cringed at her comment. She just _had_ to say that word.

"I can't…" Misao found herself saying, feeling a little more dejected and wondered if she'd made the right decision. "He's got too much on his plate as it is with work and Seiji and…"

"Yume?" Omasu filled in for the younger woman, watching the slouch in her shoulders. Usually her Misao-chan was boisterous and confident and yet at the mention of a childhood friend's name and she just became an insecure girl confused about her feelings for Aoshi even if she didn't know it. "Listen here Misao-chan," Blue eyes looked up and over at wise brown ones. "You'll never work your way into his heart by hanging back. Be yourself, be the confident Misao-chan I know you are and show him just what you are made of. I'm sure with time and a little effort on your behalf he'll come to see what's in front of him, I just know it."

"Are you telling me to throw myself at him?" Omasu couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on Misao's face. The dear girl hadn't dated a lot, but the dumb guys she had dated just couldn't match her character…or compliment it for that matter. They just never suited her and yet seeing her with Aoshi-kun…

"Whatever works for you?"

"You are _not_ helping Omasu." Misao voiced through clenched teeth. Omasu crouched in front of the younger woman, taking hold of Misao's hands in her own.

"Ok, I'll just say it aloud; will that make you feel better?" Omasu questioned Misao, watching her nod her head. "Are you falling in love with him?" She watched blue eyes widened, lips parting in shock. Perhaps this was not what Misao thought she was going to say to her.

"That's ridiculous!" Misao screeched out, eyes looking everywhere but the brown ones patiently waiting for a _real_ answer. "I'm not…" Misao faulted as her mind decided to flash back to the times she had spent with her boss. The banter, the arguing and the way he had begun to confide in her. And what about the butterflies that scattered about her body when she was within reach of him? What about those smiles and the lingering stares? "I…I don't know!" Misao finally confessed, hands flying up to cover her face. She couldn't could she? It'd only been two months since she met him and one of those months he hadn't been anywhere near her!

"Misao-chan, don't try to make complete sense of it. Instead just embrace the feelings you have for him."

"And just what feelings do I have for him?"

"Well I'm sure when you see him next you'll know."

"When I see him next," Misao mumbled, a gasp escaping her lips as she flipped her hand over glancing at her watch. "Oh, shit!" Omasu watched surprised as Misao went sprinting down the pavement, straight passed Okina without even looking at him.

Omasu made her way over to the elderly man, helping him up from his seated position.

"What is wrong with that girl?" He muttered while shaking his head.

"She's in love."

"What? That's just silly Omasu; Misao-chan is just…"

"Just what Okina, she's not a little girl anymore." Omasu couldn't understand the incoherent words that Okina was muttering and instead placed her arm over his shoulder gaining the elder man's attention. "Come on, I'll help you back to your room, you need to be resting if you think you are getting out of here in a couple of days."

"How did you…"

"Family knows everything." Omasu voiced cutting off Okina's surprise. She helped him into the bed, tucking the sheets around his body. "On a serious note, please don't guilt Misao-chan into moving to Kyushu with you. I know you miss her, but I remember you saying once she got her head on straight after finishing university it was time for you to let her live her own life."

"I never…"

"Okina," The elder man looked over at the sternness of his granddaughter. "Misao-chan is living het own life now…and trying to catch a very handsome man too." He could do nothing but sigh.

* * *

"Tochan," Aoshi looked down at the dejected face of his son. "Misao-san isn't coming to say goodbye is she?" They were on the platform waiting to board the shinkansen which would take them home to Tokyo.

"She probably got held up at the hospital with regards to her grandfather." Aoshi shook his head; a soft chuckle breaking from his lips at the downcast pout his son was giving the concrete at their feet. He bent over, swooping his pouting son into his arms when an employee called out that it was time to board the train.

"Ah, Misao-san!" Aoshi turned around to see a heaving Misao, hunched over and trying to catch her breath. His eyes, of there own accord had moved over her petite figure, noticing just how short the skirt was and how long it made her legs look. "You came to say goodbye." Seiji chirped happily, one arm going out to the young woman.

"Sorry I'm late." Misao replied, slowly walking closer, but trying not to touch the handsome man before her as she allowed Seiji to wrap his arm around her neck giving her half a hug goodbye which in turn drew her closer to his father. She could smell the soap and shampoo that he used from the hotel on his skin, her hand instantly going up to unlock Seiji's from around her neck and she backed away.

"How is your grandfather?"

"A pain in the butt," Misao remarked instantly. "We argued again." She watched Aoshi shake his head and then it turned away from her hearing that there was only five minutes before the train would depart.

"We should get going." Aoshi turned away, Seiji propped against his left hip, arm securely around him. As Misao silently watched the tall man walk away from her, butterflies began to scatter in her stomach as her feet carried her after him, lips parting,

"A-Aoshi-san," He'd only had a chance to half turn around as his green-grey eyes grew wide as Misao's hands were clenched within the material of his shirt, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed and her lips…were against his! Instantly his right hand flew up to press at the back of her neck, his lips parting to intensify the kiss and when Misao's breath hitched in the back of her throat she quickly broke the connection. "I…I told Jiya I'm staying in Tokyo."

"I see," Aoshi shushed Seiji as he decided to loudly inform anyone in ear range that Misao had kissed his father. "We look forward to your return then." Misao nodded her head, hands untangling from his shirt as she watched the two Shinomori's board the shinkansen, eyes trying to locate where they were sitting. She stepped closer to the windows and found Aoshi holding up Seiji as he waved goodbye to her. She felt her face flush when Seiji decided to make kiss faces at her and then she couldn't help but laugh when Aoshi pulled him away making a face at his son. He'd turned away to obviously place Seiji in his seat and then he was back, intense eyes locking instantly with hers. Aoshi raised his hand in farewell and Misao automatically did the same as she watched the shinkansen leave the station. When the last carriage had left, Misao felt her legs give out from underneath her and she collapsed to the ground not caring that people were starring oddly at her, fingers pressed at her parted lips.

"Oh…my…God…"

* * *

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19 Gotemba Part 1

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**Chapter 19 – Gotemba with the Shinomori's**** Part 1**

* * *

Misao had been back at work for a couple of days now. She had missed vital photo sessions because of Okina being in hospital, which she apologised to Kenshin for profusely, but the ever polite redhead told her apologises were not necessary when family was involved. Nevertheless, Misao had to make up for lost time and truly hadn't had the chance to speak with Aoshi about that kiss she planted on him. She'd seen glimpses of him every now and then within the studio as she was fitted into her outfits, if Kamatari was fussing over her hair and when she was strutting her stuff on the catwalk, but never did get the chance to speak with him. Misao had nearly knocked Kaoru off the catwalk when her eyes had glanced his way for the umpteenth time and after apologising to her fellow co-worker, she forced herself to focus on work.

On the quiet Misao had peeked into Aoshi's office to see if he had a spare five minutes, though she wasn't exactly sure what she would say to him, but having seen him on the phone, voice stern as he was demanding answers as to why production was going so slow, she realised yet again it was not a good time to talk. She would have to be rational and content that personal matters between the two of them would need to be discussed at a later date and outside of work hours.

What Misao had done was definitely not within her usual character. She did pride herself on being outgoing and boisterous at times, but when it came to men Misao had found herself toning down her attitude in the off chance she would scare them away. She wasn't exactly prone to throwing herself at any man though thinking back on it now it appeared her boss wasn't just any man to her.

When she had stood in front of the two Shinomori's at Kyoto Station, kissing Aoshi wasn't exactly on her mind at the time. She'd thought about it for countless hours after the train had gone and even after all that time, the answer would not come to her. Misao decided to stop thinking about it, to stop rationalising why it happened and instead would accept what she did and not run from it. It had also made it easier knowing that Aoshi had returned the kiss.

The sudden thought of her boss returning her kiss sent butterflies scattering to Misao's stomach and she began to fidget within her seat.

"Are you nervous about holding her Misao-chan?" The woman in question jerked her gaze to Satsuki-chan sitting in the hospital bed. Within her arms was the tiny Sakura-chan. Misao had come to visit as soon as she got off work on Friday since she hadn't been back due to all the drama that had occurred in Kyoto.

"Oh sorry Satsuki-chan, my mind was elsewhere." Misao stood up, carefully detaching Sakura-chan from her mother, listening as she whimpered at suddenly being moved, but quickly Misao cooed her back to slumber like an expert.

"So when are you going to settle down and have children Misao-chan?" The young up and coming model nearly missed her seat at the sudden question. She had to collect her thoughts while shifting Sakura-chan into a more comfortable sleeping position.

"Well, you generally need a guy for that…and mine don't hang around long enough." Sakura-chan was quite the precious little bundle and for the first time in a long time Misao felt nervous at holding a baby. "I don't know if I'd make a good mother, I'm quite the klutz remember?" Misao felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden and placed the newborn back into her mother's arms. "I've never thought of being a mother, it scares me to even try to picture it."

"Nonsense Misao-chan, you'd make a wonderful mother. I've seen you with children and they latch onto you like nothing else."

"I suppose…"

"What about that guy you spoke about, he's a single father isn't he? You could be a mother to his child if the two of you became serious." Misao felt her face flush and right then and there she hated herself for ever voicing anything about her boss and his son to Satsuki-chan.

"I think you are jumping to some strange conclusions in thinking that the both of us are _actually_ dating, which from my own memory we aren't. I doubt the idea of being in a long term relationship has even entered _his _mind either. And its way too early to even contemplate being Seiji's mother, not to mention he's already got one of those _anyway_."

"Is being a mother figure for Seiji a difficult subject to discuss?" Satsuki watched Misao nod her head. "Does this also include any discussion of you and Shinomori-san being together?" Misao nodded vigorously. "You are no fun anymore. I'm bored out of my brain as I only get Sakura-chan when its time to feed her. I need someone to talk to me while I'm still stuck in here."

"I…kissed him." Misao acknowledged even if it was whispered to her friend.

"Seriously?" Sakura-chan whimpered at the screech her mother gave off, Satsuki calming her before placing her back into the makeshift bed she laid in when the nurse wheeled her in for feeding. "Oh, do tell Misao-chan!" At the ecstatic look on her friends face, the gleam in her eye, Misao began to confess all about Kyoto.

* * *

"I bet if people weren't around he would have jumped your bones."

"Satsuki!" Misao couldn't help but blush. The two of them had met in design school and instantly became friends. They'd dated a couple of guys, but it was there that Satsuki met the love of her life, or so she proclaimed. Misao guessed it was true considering she'd just given birth to his child. As for Misao, it was another story completely. When she was with a guy, any communication in regards to talking about the future sent them packing. "I knew I shouldn't have told you." Misao mumbled once more.

Glancing down at her watch she noted the time. It was nearing 6 o'clock and she had promised to meet Kaoru and Megumi for drinks and a catch up. Of course it would mainly be about Kaoru talking about Kenshin and how "far" they had come along which to Megumi was at a snail's pace. And Megumi would talk about her latest and weirdest craving from being pregnant. The two women still didn't know whom her husband was and no amount of probing would make her answer as she would just smile and stare across the table at Misao every time Kaoru prodded her for answers. She and Kaoru would just have to be content with knowing she was pregnant till Megumi decided to tell them just who her husband was. As for Misao, she would just listen and comment where necessary, not wishing to let anything slip about the strange relationship she was building with Shinomori Aoshi.

"You've got somewhere to be right? Perhaps it's a hot date with Shinomori-san?" Misao smacked Satsuki on the arm as she rose to her feet.

"It's drinks with two of my work colleagues. You rest up and try not to chew out any of the nursing staff in your boredom Satsuki-chan." Misao left the room with a smile as Satsuki had poked her tongue out at her and headed for the elevators, bowing slightly to the nurse behind the desk.

* * *

Misao made her way down the corridor of the hospital and out the main entrance, pulling her car keys out from the sling bag she always carried around. She was about to make her way to the visitor carpark when she stopped to notice an older woman looking in the opposite direction. Her long black hair was placed in a loose braid, it hanging heavily down her back. She was dressed in a yellow summer dress and a white cardigan was wrapped around her far too skinny frame. An overnight bag was leaning against her legs as the woman glanced down at her watch. Truthfully Misao thought nothing of it as the woman had obviously been discharged but her eyes grew wide as the woman hunched over, a coughing fit shaking her fragile form. As the woman straighten she seemed to loose her balance slightly, tilting on the spot as her hand went out to balance herself quickly as she pressed it against one of the pillars. Instantly Misao walked over.

"Are you alright; would you like me to get you some help?" Misao called out to the older woman, worry evident within her voice.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'll be fine. I just became a little dizzy." Instantly that voice was familiar to her and as Misao moved to stand in front of the woman she now confirmed she had seen her before.

"Shinomori-san," Her eyes grew wide when the older woman turned to look over at her. "You've been discharged from hospital earlier then I thought."

"Ah, Aoshi's girl, Misao-san isn't it?" Misao wasn't sure about the whole 'Aoshi's girl' comment but let it slide as she nodded her head affirmatively.

"Are you waiting on Hiroshi-san…or perhaps your son is coming to collect you?"

"No, I have asked Hiroshi-san to take Koya-chan first, so he doesn't have to travel in the dark. And Aoshi has been quite busy; working alongside Kenshin-kun in making sure the Spring Fashion Show doesn't fall behind schedule. I asked the nursing staff to call a taxi for me, but maybe she forgot since she was quite busy at the time."

"Well I can take you home Shinomori-san. You'll have to remind me how to get there, as I've not been back to your home since...um…that time." Atsuko smiled at the sweet gesture from the young woman whom she was certain her son had grown an interest in.

"That is very sweet of you, but I'm not headed home this evening. I'm taking the train to Gotemba." At the perplexed look on the young woman's face, Atsuko explained. "We've a family home there, tucked away and surrounded by lush forest. I feel I need a break away from the city and Koya-chan hasn't been there since she were a baby so I asked Hiroshi-san to go on ahead, to warm the place up for me."

"Are you sure you are up for a train ride? You've only just gotten out of hospital after all…and going alone…wouldn't that worry your family?"

"It will be the first time I've travelled alone, but as long as I remember to get off the train I'll be fine. Truthfully, I haven't informed Aoshi that I'll be going on the train by myself." Misao shook her head, one hand reaching out to the elder woman.

"Let me take you." At the surprised look on the older woman's face, Misao smiled while taking Aoshi's mother's arm and linking it with her own. She bent down to pick up the overnight bag and slowly walked the elder woman towards her car. "There is no way your son would approve of you travelling alone, much less Hiroshi-san for that matter. And since I've just witnessed you having a dizzy spell, not even _I_ will allow you to travel to Gotemba alone."

"I cannot ask you…"

"It's not that far, I've driven further after all." Misao interjected.

"I'd hate to be messing up any plans you had for this evening."

"It was just drinks with some girls, but top priority now is making sure you get to Hiroshi-san and Koya-chan safely. I can vouch I'm a pretty good driver." Misao listened to Aoshi's mother laugh lightly at her words.

"You truly are a sweet girl Misao-san."

"Please, call me Misao. I don't think there is a need for formalities." Misao helped the elder woman into the passenger seat, grabbing the seatbelt to place it around the woman.

"I agree, but what would you say if I asked you to call me Okaasan?" Atsuko observed Misao miss the seatbelt buckle completely. "That's what I thought." Misao clicked it in and then moved around the car to get in the driver's side. "I'm sorry dear, have I made things awkward?"

"It was definitely unexpected I'll give you that." Misao said after a bout of silence between them, concentrating more on reversing out of the carpark and driving off, making their way onto the highway which would take them to Gotemba. "I was a little caught off guard. You see, I've never called anyone 'Okaasan' in a very long time."

"I'm sorry…" Misao shook her head, planting her foot on the accelerator to hit maximum speed allowed on the highway. The journey would take just over an hour, but Misao figured she could be back in Tokyo and home at a reasonable time. Though she'd have to remind herself that when they arrived at the Shinomori weekend retreat in Gotemba, she needed to send a message on her phone to Kaoru letting her know she couldn't make drinks this evening. "How about you try calling me Obasan then?"

"I think I can handle that Atsuko-obasan." Misao smiled over at the older woman, not sure whether her son would appreciate her calling his own mother Obasan, let alone the mere thought of calling her Okaasan!

* * *

The drive to Gotemba was relatively uneventful as Aoshi's mother had fallen asleep due to fatigue. She was after all, a very fragile woman. Sitting idle at some traffic lights Misao quickly sent a message to Kaoru's phone informing her that the drinks session would be postponed. She was startled when an extremely rude motorist behind her beeped their horn, the light having changed. Misao dropped her phone into her lap and calmly waved at the motorist, apologising to them even if she didn't truly mean it.

"I'm sorry Misao, I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep." Misao glanced over at the older woman who had woken due to the sudden noise.

"Don't worry, you must have been tired. I'm actually glad you awoke as I've no idea where to go from here." The elder woman laughed lightly, she blinking the sleep from her eyes as she sat up straighter and looked out the window to get her bearings as to where exactly in Gotemba they were.

"Oh, if it's alright, there is a lovely bakery just around the corner, would you mind if we stopped to pick up a cake?"

"Not at all," Misao replied as she flipped on her indicator to turn left and drove into the parking lot of a bakery. She was about to get out when she was stopped by Aoshi's mother.

"I won't be long, please rest, you've done all the driving after all." Misao just nodded her head, watching cautiously as the older woman left the car and made her way into the bakery. She shifted in her seat when she heard the familiar sound of her phone vibrating as she'd received a message. She reached for it, flipped it open and read the rant that Kaoru had sent her. Misao rolled her eyes and sent a reply informing Kaoru that she would definitely treat her to as many alcoholic beverages as she liked next time. She was startled when the passenger door opened and watched Atsuko awkwardly get back into the car. She was carrying two bags and a box which contained a cake. "I forgot how many good pastries and breads they make; I couldn't help but buy plenty for everyone."

"I can see that." Misao laughed as she placed the bags into the back seat. "Don't worry though; I am certain that the cake, pastries and bread will go in no time once Seiji-chan and Shinomori-san look upon them. He told me they were gannets when it came to food and I didn't think it was possible until I had breakfast with them."

"It must be within the Shinomori genes, Aoshi has always been a big eater. His father and Koya-chan are exactly the same, though I often wonder where exactly they put it all." Misao laughed.

"I thought the same when he and Seiji-chan fought over the stack of pancakes."

"Who won?"

"Seiji-chan of course," Misao laughed as she pictured the memory of the pouting four year old starring up at his father as both their forks were imbedded in the last pancake.

"I can tell my son is a softy when it comes to his child." Misao chewed on her lip, telling herself not to inform his mother just how 'soft' her son can be when it came to his son. The image of a distraught Shinomori Aoshi was now permanently etched into her brain. "I still cannot believe I'm a grandmother now. Oh, please take the next right."

"I'm sure it was a surprise. I've only worked with your son for a little bit and when I found out, it was mind-blowing to comprehend."

"He holds many secrets." Misao couldn't comment about that but she was certain there was still a lot about him that she could learn. "Even when he was not with us, I always believed him to be a very good boy." Misao reached her hand over to the woman, grasping hers lightly.

"I know I don't really have any right to say anything that concerns your family, being a complete stranger and all, but no matter what has happened in the past, he is here now." Misao applied the brakes as a traffic light changed to red. Her blue eyes turned to gaze over at green ones openly starring across at her. "Please hold on for as long as you can, in order to make everlasting memories with the two of them. Ah, and not to forget to have these memories filled with Hiroshi-san and Koya-chan as well."

"And you as well," Misao's eyes widened at the comment. "Please remain at my son's side, so we can all make everlasting memories together." Misao felt horrified when her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you."

"It's just…a little complicated is all."

"That is exactly what Aoshi said." Misao fidgeted in her seat, accelerating as they turned a corner and headed for the outskirts of Gotemba. Perhaps they were both on the same wave length, knowing there was attraction and yet hesitant to go further because of uncertainties. "Just down this road is our home." Misao turned left onto the dirt road and drove slowly down it towards the house. The headlights of her car illuminated the road ahead and the thick forest. She couldn't believe that the city of Gotemba was only a 20 minute drive from this almost country-style estate, hidden by lush forest. As she pulled up outside the large home, all the curtains had been drawn closed, but Misao could make out lights were on and a thin sheen of smoke billowed from the chimney stack.

"You are here safe and sound." Misao confessed as she placed the car in park and turned off the ignition. The two women unbuckled their seatbelts and got out. Misao involuntarily shivered as the cold breeze blew; now knowing just why a fire inside the home was lit. Being surrounded by lush forest even in spring could be quite chilly indeed. The front porch light came on just as Misao's ears picked up another car driving down the dirt road. It didn't take an expert to realise who the driver was in the black Mercedes that pulled up behind her own car.

"Misao-san, what are you doing here?" Aoshi voiced as he got out of his car. He had seen the outline of his mother and had wondered why she was getting out of a car, since he thought she would have been here some time ago.

"Ah, Aoshi, isn't she lovely, Misao offered me a lift to Gotemba." At this explanation, Seiji had already unbuckled himself and crawled over the driver's side and hopped out. "Konbanwa Seiji-chan," She smiled warmly at the little boy.

"Konbanwa Obaachan! Ah, Misao-san," Seiji rushed on over to the young woman, wrapping his arms around her legs, a big grin on his face.

"Sweetie, would you mind taking these bags inside with your Obaasan?" Seiji nodded his head, taking the bags as he walked with his grandmother, chatting away as Hiroshi-san and Koya-chan helped them inside. When the door clicked closed, Misao turned her gaze to her boss. "I was visiting my friend at the hospital when I came upon your Okaasan. She felt faint and nearly lost her balance while she was waiting for a taxi."

"She said Hiroshi-san was collecting her."

"She lied," Misao confessed and watched Aoshi's eyes narrow slightly. She placed her hand on his arm grabbing his attention once more. "Not intentionally, I don't think she wished to worry you. Though when she said she was taking the train alone, I myself became worried since she said you didn't know that was her initial plan and I thought it was best if I drove her here myself."

"Thank you."

"Gotemba isn't that far." Misao listened to the distant rumbling of thunder and peered down at her watch. She flipped on the small light to read the time. "I really should get going before it starts raining, as much as I love it, I detest driving in it."

"You are not staying?"

"Eh?" The both of them diverted their gazes when they heard the front door click open.

"You should both come inside and get warm before it starts to rain." Hiroshi-san had called out and Aoshi closed his door, hand moving to the small of Misao's back as he directed her up the porch and inside the home after she got her sling bag out of the car.

"I shouldn't," Misao began but any more thoughts on leaving straight away were foiled when two pairs of eyes looked upon her, each child latching onto one of her hands.

"Misao-san come play." It appeared Koya-chan and Seiji-chan had become instant friends. Misao glanced back at Aoshi, noticing the slight smile on his lips as he was removing his shoes and jacket, his mother at his side as he pressed his lips to her forehead, mumbling something incoherent.

* * *

Only a short period of time passed as Misao and the two children were called for dinner, the two youngsters rushing down the hallway towards the dining table. Misao let them go ahead as she needed to use the bathroom anyway. She knew exactly where it was, having been given a quick tour of the house by Koya-chan before she was subjected to playing several games.

Misao cupped her hands under the running water before bending over to pour the cool liquid over her face. She was trying to freshen up for dinner and pat her face dry on a nearby hand towel. When she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, Misao quickly pulled the tie from her hair and straightened out the strands that seem to be sticking up before placing her hair back into a simple ponytail.

Before dinner was cooked, Misao had insisted on helping, but she had been shooed away by mother and son. Misao had peeked in on the two, as she escaped Seiji and Koya for a moment and watched the two older Shinomori's stand side by side in the open plan kitchen and dining area. A light smile graced her lips as they peeled and chopped vegetables in silence together. She didn't miss the smile on Hiroshi-san's face either as he sat at the table flipping through a newspaper, he too having been stopped from helping any further considering he had already prepared the roast leg of lamb.

Misao made her way to the kitchen, pausing at the archway to listen to the liveliness of the Shinomori family, Hiroshi-san included. Everyone was seated at the table, food served on all plates but nobody was eating as they waited for her. Misao found her seat was across from Aoshi's as she would be seated next to Hiroshi-san. Atsuko sat proudly next to her son while she helped Koya-chan cut up her food, making sure she was careful with the knife. Aoshi too was helping Seiji cut his food, the little boy only being given a fork, Aoshi not seemingly ready to hand over the sharp utensil of a knife to his four year old son. Misao smiled as Seiji was sitting under numerous cushions on the chair so he could reach the table top with ease.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Misao voiced as she took her seat. She followed suit as everyone clapped their hands together, voicing 'itadakimasu' simultaneously.

"You were always so good at cooking the vegetables Aoshi."

"I learnt from the best." Aoshi commented back, eyeing the smile growing on his mother's face. "Otousan taught me well." His eyes darted over to the laugh that came from Misao and Hiroshi-san and noticed the pout on his mother's face. "I'm joking."

"Misao, you know, when Aoshi was little…"

"_Okaasan,_" Aoshi interjected, eyes narrowing slightly.

"This is payback for playing with your mother." Aoshi sighed as he had to put up with his mother telling Misao a story from his past. He actually remembered it quite well. He was eight years old and he'd wanted to go home when four girls started to argue over who he was walking home with. He was stuck in the middle of the small pack trying to find a way out of the mess they had created since he didn't agree to walk any of them home. He didn't even know their names. When he had gotten home that afternoon, running away from the screaming girls, he had asked his mother why girls were so scary.

"He didn't want to go to school the next day, he was far to scared of them." Atsuko laughed at the memory along with Hiroshi-san since he too, along with Aoshi's father back then had been witness to it.

"Well time has certainly changed and he knows now women aren't scary." Misao voiced while she laughed as she tried to picture an 8 year old Aoshi hiding behind his mother's skirt at being dropped off at school the next morning being ever cautious of the screaming girls from the other day.

Aoshi never did comment, thinking it wise not to in case his mother decided to tell Misao other stories from his childhood, since he had met some pretty scary women in his relatively short life, but thought it best not to voice.

* * *

Misao sat on one of the plush couch's near the fireplace, legs curled beneath her. Dinner was superb as Misao ate to her hearts content since she hadn't had lunch that day, she too busy trying to get through all the photo sessions she was sent on.

Misao had been waved away from clearing the table as Hiroshi-san went about cleaning up while Atsuko made a pot of tea. Aoshi himself had whisked the two children away to draw them a bath and so Misao sat alone in the living room, eyes roaming the framed pictures of the three Shinomori's before Koya-chan had come along. There were a couple with Koya-chan when she was a baby, but most were of Aoshi.

"Seiji-chan is the spitting image of Aoshi when he was a child." Misao sat up, eyes focusing on Atsuko as she placed the tea down on the coffee table.

"I absolutely agree. The two of them even sleep in the same position."

"Do they now?" Misao wanted to smack herself for opening her big mouth and gaining the full attention of Aoshi's mother. Quickly she rose from her seated position and moved to a particular photo she found irresistibly adorable and desperate to change the subject.

"This photo is too cute." Misao pulled the frame off the cabinet and handed it to Atsuko.

"Ah, yes, we were headed home after the festival had ended." Misao watched as Atsuko brushed her hands over the glass frame, smiling wistfully at the grinning man within the photo. She had been walking ahead of her husband and son before she turned around to snap the photo. Her little boy, about five years old then, was dressed in yukata but sitting atop his father's shoulders. His tiny hands were ruffling the black hair of his father's, green-grey eyes sparkling merrily as a wide open smile was across his face, showing off the fact he had lost his two front teeth. While Aoshi's father's right hand was carefully wrapped around his son's right ankle, the left carried Aoshi's bulky prizes and the fish he had won that evening. His head was upturned, grey eyes starring upon the face of his genki son, a secret smile gracing his lips. "Aoshi caught five fish that night."

"I bet the vendor was not pleased about that." Misao softly laughed as she wandered about the large living room.

"When he caught the fifth one, I felt it time to press on to another vendor. The look that gentleman was giving Aoshi was not a happy one indeed. It certainly proves that his skills are top notch when it comes to something he wants."

"You have no idea," Misao mumbled to herself as she eyed another photo of Aoshi and his father playing amongst autumn leaves.

"Ne Misao-chan, come sit with me." She was a little caught off guard at being spoken to so affectionately, eyes turning to glance back at a rather genki Atsuko-obasan sitting on the couch, feet tucked under her and what seemed like a large book was in her lap. "May I subject you to embarrassing photos of my son while he isn't here to defend himself?"

"Oh yes please." Misao practically bounced back to the couch, dropping onto the soft cushions as she sat shoulder to shoulder with Aoshi's mother, observing her turn the cover to show a newborn wrapped snuggly within a blue blanket, held protectively within his mother's embrace and his father right at her side. "Kawaii…" Misao mumbled as she looked upon just how tiny Aoshi had once been. At each turn of the page she could not suppress the squeals or the laughter that escaped her lips.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry for laughing, it's quite rude of me, but truthfully, I really love this photo." Misao pointed out as Aoshi's mother removed it from the album and silently handed it over to her. A large grin spread across Misao's face as she looked upon Aoshi as a rebellious teenager. He'd grown his hair long; it placed back into a ponytail but within his jet black hair was bright blue and white stripes dyed into it. It was gelled and spiked in all directions, Misao eyes widened at the earring that hung from his left ear. In the photo he was glaring daggers at the photographer, charmingly flipping them the finger while a cigarette hung between gritted teeth.

"It probably makes me seem like a very bad parent, allowing my child to partake in underage smoking, but I was thankful he said that is all he delved in. He used to sneak cigarettes from where his father kept them in his study and for a long time I thought his father had been smoking far too heavily." Misao smiled quietly over at the mother. "Though I do know he and his father used to drink together, something I constantly reprimanded my husband for, but according to him he was helping his son _become_ a man." Misao watched Atsuko roll her eyes as she relived the memory from behind her green eyes.

"No matter the memory, at least you have them." Misao lowered the photo, as she placed it in her lap. "I can barely recall any memories of my parents."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I'm just a little envious is all. I'm thankful to my adoptive family for taking me in, but no matter what they do for me, I think I'll always have a hole in my heart. Maybe it's meant to be that way so I'll never forget I once had parents who loved me." Misao felt sad eyes gazing over at her and placed her hand behind her head, trying to laugh off the sombre atmosphere she had suddenly created. "Ah, gomen, I totally ruined the fun of looking into Shinomori-san's past."

"I am sure they would be proud of you." Misao blinked over at the older woman, her hand having come up to cup her face. "Perhaps you should visit their graves and have a nice long chat with them, telling them everything that is on your mind."

"Ah, yeah…" Misao mumbled back, eyes drifting down to the photo once more.

"Though there was much friction between the three of us, I am thankful that I can cherish even his rebellious stage for it makes up who he is today." Misao nodded her head. "This was the last photo I ever took of him before…"

"Its okay, you don't have to say anything." Misao pat Atsuko's hand knowing it was around the time when Aoshi had run away from home.

"I felt like such a failure as a mother." Atsuko sighed sadly. "Though Aoshi did return for awhile when he heard Koya-chan was born, it didn't last long because he and his father would argue constantly. Aoshi was still young, couldn't handle the pressure we placed upon him and so he ran away again."

"I know it must be hard for you, to revisit the past to try and figure out where it all went wrong, but it will do you no good." Green eyes turned to look upon the young woman sitting beside her. "The past cannot be changed. For me this is very true as I have to live the rest of my life knowing my own parents died on my birthday." Misao listened to a horrified gasp escape the older woman's lips. "All you can do is move forward, to appreciate what you've got now."

"I never meant to pry."

"Should I say the same, considering you are opening up about your family to me? You know, perhaps Shinomori-san feels the same way you do." She found quizzical eyes on her, waiting patiently for her to continue. "This is personally only my thoughts, but perhaps he too feels guilt for leaving home. I am sure Shinomori-san will have many thoughts about what could have been, but instead I think he's trying to make up for lost time. Though he is working hard with Himura-san to make sure the company remains one of the most successful fashion agencies, he too is trying to take care of his son as a single father. And on top of all that he's trying to rekindle the relationship with his mother whom helped build him into the man he has become. He knows he isn't perfect, he knows there is much he still has to learn, but no matter what happens he is intent on wanting the three of you in his life again."

"You seem so sure of yourself."

"Seiji-chan is the one most important to him. And he will do whatever it takes to protect him. There are many people at work who don't know Seiji, your son only allowing a select few to know of his existence, but for the sake of his family, in order to once again be close to you, he has opened up that part of his heart, allowed the three of you back in."

"I see," Atsuko began, closing the album as she placed it within the drawer underneath the glass top coffee table. "You know, even throughout his rebellious phase and the years he was not with us, his father and I cannot be disappointed in him. After all, look at where he is now?" Misao nodded her head in agreement. "No matter what he did, though I don't think I want to know what he got up to on the streets, Aoshi never caused our family any trouble."

"He's a good man."

"Yes, he certainly is." Atsuko gazed down at the photo of her teenage child and pat the young woman's hand lightly. "You'll keep that safe won't you?"

"Eh, I couldn't…" Misao began but stopped when floorboards creaked as the two women eyed the handsome man heading into the open plan living room.

"What?" Aoshi remarked at receiving their silent stares. He watched his mother shake her head, rising from her seated position to move round the couch and stop just in front of him, both of her small hands cupping his face.

"You've definitely changed for the better over the years. You've become so handsome now." She lifted up on her toes, bending her tall son to her shorter height as she placed her lips against his forehead. Aoshi watched her move down the hallway, calling out to the two children to see whether they wanted dessert, which considering they were Shinomori's was a silly question to ask already knowing what the answer would be.

"What was that about?" Aoshi questioned Misao who was now standing and starring down at the photograph. "What has caught your interest?"

"Oh, bribery I would say." Misao flipped over the photo, watching Aoshi's eyes widen. He reached out to snap the photo from her fingertips but Misao was too quick and tucked it into her back pocket. "Where the hell did you…" At the grin on Misao's face he turned around, watching his mother duck into the kitchen with the two children. "Okaasan, will you _stop_ telling stories and showing pictures of me to Misao-san!"

"Leave her be," Misao couldn't help but chuckle as she was certain there was a scowl on the face of the usually very serious businessman. It was almost like she too could picture him as a young boy, frowning over this and that he did not agree with when it came to his parents. "She just wanted to gush over her son, to show me just how much she treasures every single memory that is behind each photo. Even a memory during a time which is fractured, she loves everything about you."

"I _will_ get that photo back."

"Dream on, street punk." Misao laughed at the glare she received and wandered back into the kitchen, removing the photo to place it carefully into the inside pocket of her jacket before she sat down at the table once more, looking upon the assorted breads, pastries and cake on offer for dessert.

* * *

Time slipped by quickly as Misao was currently on the back porch. She took in a deep breath of the forest air surrounding the Shinomori home while sitting on the railing lining the home, her back pressed against one of the support beams holding the shelter above her. Her eyes were trained on the backyard glistening with rain as a storm had rumbled its way over Gotemba.

Misao had thought of leaving after dinner, but could not resist staying for dessert and then time seemed to have just slipped by and the weather had turned as well. Atsuko-obasan was more then pleased to have her stay, Misao awkwardly agreeing as she stared at the hopeful gaze of the older woman.

"This is where you are." Misao turned to look upon her boss; he dressed in his pressed black trousers and a perfectly ironed button down shirt. The jacket and tie had been removed long ago as well as the socks and shoes he wore. Aoshi stepped onto the porch bare foot; his crisp white shirt untucked from his trousers, the top three buttons undone and he moved silently to stand near her lounging form.

"Did you end up getting the two of them to bed?"

"With the promise of playing outside with them, no matter the weather forecast, they finally conceded in going to sleep."

"They are indeed two very cunning children."

"They are Shinomori's." Aoshi commented as the two of them watched some lightning flash through the clouded night sky. "I must warn you though, my mother appears to be playing matchmaker." Misao hopped off the railing, peering up at the tall man before her. "This house only has three bedrooms; Koya and Seiji are sleeping in one of the rooms, while Okaasan is resting in the master bedroom. After I argued with Hiroshi-san, whom has now taken homage of the living room…"

"We have the last bedroom?" Misao questioned calmly, even if her heart thumped loudly within her ribcage.

"It is my old room."

"Well," Misao stood up on her tip toes, edging ever so close to the handsome businessman in front of her. "It's not like we haven't shared a bed before." She let off a small laugh as she headed towards the door, Aoshi close behind her.

"This is true, but we did have a barrier between us." Misao knew he was referring to Seiji. She stepped into the kitchen, her eyes moving towards an alcohol cabinet shoved in the corner. She pointed silently towards it and Aoshi walked over, prying the glass door open as his hands went towards the spirit bottles. "Are you vodka or scotch?"

"I'm a 'drink anything' if I'm insanely drunk, but I'll go for the vodka." Misao observed Aoshi take the vodka and scotch bottles, closing the glass door and waved his hand in the direction of a cupboard near her head. Misao pried it open and took out two shot glasses before closing it. She followed him down the hallway, their footsteps not making a sound on the floorboards as they headed towards his old bedroom. Stepping inside, Aoshi flipped on the light and Misao couldn't help but walk around the room. "Wow, definitely a boy's room." It was like his parents had preserved the innocence that had once been within this very room.

"It is packed with everything I was interested in. My parents overindulged me." Aoshi confessed as he pulled the pillows and cushions from the double bed and placed them on the rug in the middle of the room. He dropped to sit on some of the plush cushions and placed the two bottles in front of him. "Come sit down." Aoshi motioned for Misao and she turned towards him, silently making her way over while her eyes still gazed upon the room, taking everything in. "Kampai," Aoshi quipped as he held up his shot glass filled with Scotch.

"Kampai," Misao responded as she dropped to sit on her shins, having grabbed her own glass filled with vodka and clinked it against his before she down the beverage in seconds, completely missing the arched eyebrow.

* * *

"Would you mind treating Mister Bun-Bun with a little more care?" Misao made a noise in the back of her throat akin to a snort and let go of the plush rabbit she had been squashing within her hands and tossed it over to Aoshi. "He happens to be 20 years old."

"And you called him Mister Bun-Bun?" Misao's eyebrow rose at the name, fits of giggles suppressed as she didn't wish to wake any of the slumbering occupants in the house.

"He's a rabbit, he's blue in colour and I was a child Misao-san. Why, what did you call your favourite plush toy?" He watched her purse her lips in thought, eyes raised to look up at the ceiling while he sat Mister Bun-Bun carefully on a cushion by itself.

"I think it was the bear my parents gave me for my 8th birthday. It was white and fluffy with a red ribbon around its neck…and now that I think about it, I think it was nearly as big as me too. I was a runt after all…still am in fact." Misao gulped down the vodka, feeling the warmth rush down her throat. "Kuma-san was his name, not very original either. I think Jiya has him packed away somewhere, not really wanting to remind me that my birthday is the same day my parents died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Blue eyes moved over to green-grey and Misao couldn't help but shrug her shoulders.

"It's a time in my life which is very hazy indeed. Jiya has never really told me the full story of what happened, all I know is they died in an accident, but even now, I don't think I want to know the full story. I have my scars, both mentally and ones on my body, I was in the car with them you see?" Aoshi nodded his head no idea what to say. "It took me a lot of years to finally be able to celebrate my birthday without the lingering thoughts of my parent's death on the same day."

"Would you like to move away from this type of talk and get back to our 'drink a shot glass of alcohol and then ask the question' game we seem to be playing?"

"Definitely, so whose turn is it anyway?"

"I believe it is yours."

"My turn, hmm, lets see…" Misao mumbled to herself while pouring the vodka into her glass. She was currently lying on her stomach, one ankle crossed over the other and she was hummed a nameless tune. She glanced over at her drinking partner just as she downed the vodka once more. Aoshi was currently lying on his back, forgoing the shot glass as he took swigs from the bottle instead. "How about, the first girl you ever liked?"

"You mean other then the four girls when I was 8 years old?" Aoshi responded sarcastically. He listened to the soft giggle from Misao, knowing she was headed towards tipsy; the vodka bottle was three quarters empty. He definitely had a worthy drinking opponent here. "Hmm, there was a girl who made me uncomfortable in a good way and that was Mio-chan. She always wore her hair in pigtails and it just made her cuter. She was in the Peach Classroom while I was in the Sunflower Classroom."

"Hmm, so it wasn't Yume-san." Aoshi looked over to see Misao was now resting on her side, head propped up in her right hand, her elbow digging into a cushion. Her index finger on her left hand was skimming around the rim of the empty shot glass.

"Why do you keep bringing her up?" Aoshi questioned the young woman, her blue eyes rising to look over at him. He was crawling on all fours to barge into her personal space. Aoshi lay on his stomach, face ever so close to Misao's as he stared his intense eyes into her own. "That will be my question Misao-san, why do you keep bringing her up?"

"The history you have with her, there is a lot of it." Misao shuffled away from him, lying on her back and closed her eyes. "You have a child together."

"This is true but that doesn't mean all my thoughts are about her."

"No?" Misao opened her eyes, heart beating heavily as Aoshi was leaning over her.

"I will admit Yume is someone that I loved, because as you said we have history together, we have a son together. I want what is best for Seiji; I want to provide for him a happy family, but when Yume constantly denies me this, it really hurts."

"Then find it in another."

"Are you volunteering?"

"Didn't I tell you I won't be responsible for you loosing your playboy ways?"

"I hazily recall something to that affect. It doesn't mean I'll take notice of it. I can clearly see you are attracted to me."

"Oh am I just? Aren't _you_ attracted to _me_?" Misao pointed childishly up at the man, tapping her index finger under his chin.

The both of them stared at each other for a good few minutes before all hell broke loose. Misao's arms flew around his neck and his lips came crashing down upon hers. Everything was a blur as all Misao could feel was Aoshi all around her. His hands traced her curves, his lips waged war with her own. He smelt of scotch, she of vodka, but the heat pooled against their lower regions and neither of them could deny its existence.

Next thing she knew, she was sitting above him, straddling his thighs as her hands delved within his silky jet black hair, her mouth opening wider as he penetrated her depths, bruising the tender skin. She broke from his lips, tilting her head back to catch her breath, her chest heaving from the onslaught of his hands moving over her body. She had no idea when she lost her jacket, tank top or her padded bra. Nor could she suppress the moans leaking from her mouth when lips crazed at her skin.

Alarm bells began to ring when she felt warm fingers at the button and zip of her jeans, prying the mechanism apart, the sound resonating within her over sensitive ears.

"Wait, stop, we can't do this." Instantly those fingers froze, lips pulling from her neck and shoulder area as bewildered eyes looked up at her. "We are with your family."

"We are."

"Your son is sleeping down the hallway."

"He is."

"Your _mother_ is next door to us." Misao listened to Aoshi sigh against her skin, his forehead dropping onto her shoulder.

"Thank you for ruining the moment." Misao mumbled an apology to the half clothed Aoshi, she having been so dazed within his caresses she hadn't realised she's practically ripped his shirt from his body. "You owe me a new shirt."

"Place it on my tab." Misao mumbled as she stood on shaky legs, scooping up her tank top to place it back on. She froze in mid motion when Aoshi grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Come to bed with me."

"Like this?"

"Without the jeans," She watched the grin spread across his lips, knowing full well the blush that rushed across her cheeks.

"That seems a little unfair if I'm the only one to…oh my…" Misao's voice died down, heart thumping in her ears as she'd got her own personal strip show as Aoshi crawled into the bed in nothing but his boxer briefs. Quickly she pulled the tie from her hair, allowing the mass to fall heavily over her porcelain skin. While his eyes were trained on fluffing the pillows he'd picked up from the floor, Misao's fingers undid the button and zip on her jeans, shuffling the material down her thighs. She turned away and flipped off the lights before Aoshi could see her in nothing but her blue underwear.

"That is not fair."

"If I recall, you've already seen me in my underwear."

"That doesn't mean I won't enjoy it again." Misao thumped him as she slid into the bed, the cool sheets brushing against her warm skin. She rested her head on the same pillow as he laid his on and bit back a gasp as she was drawn into his embrace.

"I didn't realise how clingy you could be." Misao whispered in the darkness of the room.

Aoshi's hands brushed over the scar Misao had spoken of earlier as they listened to the rain drumming rhythmically on the rooftop. The sound was lulling them to sleep.

"You've no idea just how clingy I can be…Misao." The last thought that went through her mind was just how nice her name, without the honorific, sounded against his lips.

* * *

Misao didn't know what really woke her during the early hours of the morning. Perhaps it was the rumbling of thunder or the fact the warm body she had been curled into was no longer beside her. She groaned softly and rose to sit on her knees, yawning widely while her eyes surveyed the pitch black room.

When lightning flashed, Misao took note of the sliding door leading out to the back porch was partially open. Rising from the bed, Misao felt around the floor and picked up the closest piece of clothing, this being Aoshi's shirt and placed it on, doing up the buttons which had survived the ordeal of her ripping it from his body earlier.

"Can't sleep?" Misao whispered her question as she stepped onto the porch. The air was cool, a breeze rustling through the thick trees lining the backyard. Misao padded quietly over to Aoshi, their roles reversed from earlier on that evening as he was now sitting on the railing, back against a pillar and one leg raised as he rested his right arm against it, a cigarette resting between his index and middle finger.

"Actually I slept quite soundly, something that doesn't normally happen."

"I'm very comfy." Misao was pleased at the low chuckle that broke through Aoshi's lips as he sat in all his glory, not caring in the slightest that he was only dressed in his boxer briefs, they being black and grey in colour.

"You know," Aoshi began, taking a long drag of his cigarette before turning his mesmerizing green-grey eyes to look upon the dishevelled Misao. Quicker then she could react, his left hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of the material of his white shirt, timing it perfectly as lightning flashed in the night sky and pulled the young woman closer to his slumped form. "You look good wearing my clothes." His keen eyesight could make out the blue of her underwear due to the parting in his shirt and the roundness of her plump breasts, the top gapping open in the front nicely. His lips skimmed across hers, pulling away when she made a displeased tone in the back of her throat.

"Cigarette smoke is gross." Again he chuckled low in the back of his throat at how childish and young her voice sounded when she complained. Aoshi got off the railing, stubbed the cigarette out in a nearby ashtray and was once again within Misao's personal space. He was directing her back towards the bedroom, his cool hands pressed against her warm skin as he wrapped them around her waist, parting the shirt open and making her walk backwards. "I thought you only smoked as a stress relief."

"Considering my new stress relief has left me high and dry I had to go back to an old favourite." Aoshi grunted when he was thumped hard in the abdomen. "I'm joking." He mumbled softly, pressing his lips against Misao's while his hands unbuttoned his shirt.

"Didn't we decide _not_ to do this here?"

"Is just touching you really going to be an issue?"

"Hell yes!" Misao voiced between clenched teeth. She pushed Aoshi's extremely skilled hands away from her body. It was like he knew exactly where all her sensitive points were…and that annoyed the crap out of her considering she had yet to provoke him in any way. "Your touch is electrifying."

"Is it now?" Misao couldn't see well in the dark, but she knew there would be a cocky grin forming on his handsome face.

"Watch that ego Mister." A sly grin broke over her face at the thought that flashed through her mind and while she was bold enough, Misao pressed her hand against his groin. Her ears instantly picked up the gasp of surprise. "Be a good boy and wait ne?" Her voice oozed sweetness.

"You will pay dearly for that." Her heart hammered in her chest as hungry lips lowered to hers, forcing her mouth open as a swift warm tongue delved within. Her breath hitched, fingernails biting into the smooth skin at his hips, but all was lost when the door creaked open. There was no need for them to try and figure out just who was there.

"Tochan," The small voice belonging to Seiji whispered into the bedroom.

"Hai Seiji," Aoshi instantly mumbled back, lips kissing the side of Misao's neck before his fingers did the buttons back up.

"The thunder woke me up." The youngster pouted at the door, shuffling his feet. He jolted on the spot when he felt a hand rest atop his head. His eyes blinked several times when pale light filtered throughout the bedroom, the lamp on the bedside table being flicked on, and his purple eyes gazed upon warm blue ones.

"Would you like to stay with your Otousan and me?" At the nod of his head, Misao picked up Seiji, his arms fusing around her neck as she softly closed the door with her foot and turned around to move back to the bed, eyes not for a single moment breaking from Aoshi's as he was already lying in bed, resting on his left side. Misao sat on the edge of the bed, shuffling into the sheets and pressed her back to Aoshi's chest, pulling Seiji from her arms to rest him on his back. "Close your eyes." Misao softly cooed to the boy, a light hum falling from her lips as the youngster obliged with her request. Aoshi observed Misao press her head into the pillow he was leaning against and her right hand was against Seiji's stomach, patting him softly and rhythmically.

"You really are good with children." Aoshi softly voiced, his warm breath fluttering over Misao's ear.

"I saw you doing this in Kyoto; I figured it'd work for me to."

"He is definitely a Shinomori indeed."

"Oh?" Misao mumbled back, just after Aoshi had lent over to turn off the lamp, dousing the room in darkness once more. Her soft hum still milled about the room when she wasn't speaking and Aoshi shuffled behind her trying to get comfortable. Even he was being lulled to sleep by her peaceful tune.

"Not being able to resist the sweet gentleness of a pretty girl."

"Are you saying I'm pretty?"

"Mm…"

"Aoshi-san," Misao craned her neck, lightning flashing within the bedroom as she found the businessman had fallen asleep. She pursed her lips, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his. "Sweet dreams…Aoshi." Misao turned back around, closing her own eyes as slumber took hold of her, she completely missing the growing smile forming behind her.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I have one more chapter left for Gotemba, then Chapter 21 will begin the moment I've personally been waiting for to try and 'cement' the growing relationship and that is Aoshi and Misao connecting intimately (though seeing as this is where it is hosted I won't be very detailed in my description as you'll all just have to imagine it yourself) and I'll slowly be bringing it back into Himura Designs and more interaction with the other characters. As this happens the series will begin to move along (hopefully) and I'll start to 'wrap it up' as I'm aiming for around 27-28 chapters as a maximum. I have my ending already and an epilogue worked out, I just need to get there, so please be patient with me.

On a much more depressing note, my laptop is slowly dying on me, the screen is crapping out and I need to work out just who can fix it and how long it will take to be repaired. So because of that there won't be an update next weekend.

Thank you for reading…


	20. Chapter 20 Gotemba Part 2

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**Chapter 20**** – Gotemba with the Shinomori's Part 2**

* * *

When Aoshi woke the next morning, sunrise glimpsing its rays in through the large windows and glass door of the bedroom, his eyes focused on the blissfully asleep young woman next to him. She was lying on her back, oblivious to his venturing eyes as Aoshi looked over the defenseless Misao. Her heavy mass of unbound hair was splayed upon the pillows and when he lent down to smell the silky mass, vanilla and several fruity hints awakened his senses…not to mention his stomach.

Aoshi was certain his mother and Hiroshi-san would already be up and about, making a large breakfast for the Shinomori gannets.

"Tochan, ohayo…" Seiji was sitting up in bed, silky black hair askew and a big grin on his face. Misao had moved at the sudden disturbance to her slumber and Aoshi quietly shushed his son before ruffling his head.

"How about we let Misao-san sleep and see what is for breakfast?" Aoshi voiced in a whisper. At the nod of agreement the two Shinomori's, as carefully as possible, left the bed. Seiji headed out first, which Aoshi was thankful for as he thought it best to clean up the disarray of clothing he and Misao had made. He folded her clothing, placing it on the side table for her and then dressed in his trousers. He couldn't very well dress in his shirt, seeing as it was what Misao was currently wearing, no matter how appealing the idea of undressing her was.

"Mm, Aoshi…" And it was even more appealing that she would sleepily murmur his name, no honorific attached. One sleepy blue eye opened to look up at him, Aoshi now sitting on the edge of the double bed. His fingers on his left hand tucked strands of messy hair behind her ear as he lent over and softly told her to go back to sleep as it was early. She didn't seem to mind the offer to do so as she curled away from his touch, diving deeper into the blankets, head all but immersed under the comforters.

Aoshi stepped into the hallway, closing the bedroom door quietly as he did so.

"I know you're a good looking boy," Aoshi jerked in surprise at his mother being right behind him. "But should you be walking around like that?"

"I left our overnight bag in the car." Aoshi responded at his mother's sly look as he headed for the front door.

"So," Atsuko began, following her eldest child onto the front porch and watched him from there as he walked down the stairs and the pebbled pathway to open the backdoor of his car and pull out a black and white medium sized duffle bag. Aoshi was trying ever so hard to ignore his own mother and her pointed stares and made his way towards the kitchen. She stopped him before he could go any further, her tiny hand against his forearm. "Did my scheming work?"

"I don't need you to be scheming things between Misao-san and I. And two, Seiji was with us."

"Hmm, I'll have to think of…"

"Okaasan _please_ don't interfere." At the pout on his mother's face, Aoshi sighed heavily as he placed the bag on the floor, his intense green-grey eyes focusing on his mother's green orbs. "If something is to progress between Misao-san and I, it shall be the two of us to initiate it, not scheming from my mother."

"So was there _any_ progression before Seiji-chan interrupted?" Atsuko innocently questioned while swaying from side to side like a young child. Her eyesight was not as good as it was twenty years ago, but she was certain there was a quick flash of pink rushing across her son's cheeks.

"_Okaasan…_"

"Oniichan ohayo," Koya-chan saved the day as Aoshi turned to look down at the 9 year old, swiftly picking her up and escaping his mother as he asked her what was on offer for breakfast. He hoped to avoid her questions for the rest of the day.

* * *

At the soft echoes of squealing, Misao pried her eyes open, rubbing the sleep away as she stretched within the bed. Her blue orbs glanced to the ticking clock hanging on the far wall and found it to be nearing noon! She sat up in surprise, not having slept in this late in a very long time. Misao hopped out of bed and made her way to the glass door, peering out into the very sunny backyard. It was like the rain last night had never existed as Koya and Seiji were currently running around in bathers while Hiroshi-san sprayed them with water coming from a garden hose.

Misao thought it best to get dressed, moving away from the glass and noticing her clothing was sitting on the side table. She smiled lightly as Aoshi had tucked her bra under her tank top so innocent eyes did not gaze upon the item of clothing and question what it was. Misao slipped into her jeans and removed Aoshi's shirt from her porcelain skin and redressed in her bra and tank top. She finger combed her hair, placed the thick mass into a makeshift bun and opened the door, her eyes instantly falling upon the handsome man who was currently sitting on the floorboards, his back to her and storage boxes on either side of him as he pulled them from the hallway cupboard.

"Okaasan are you sure it's in one of these storage boxes?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Misao softly voiced, wondering why there wasn't an ounce of awkwardness or nervousness fluttering about her stomach. She observed Aoshi tilt his head back, black bangs falling away from green-grey orbs and she couldn't help but bend down slightly as she pressed her lips softly against his cheek. She did not notice Atsuko looking upon the two of them as she'd come to help Aoshi, but instead had witnessed a very sweet moment between her son and what she hoped would soon be his girlfriend.

"Good morning to you too, though it's not really morning anymore." Aoshi responded with half a smirk on his face. He watched silently as Misao sat down facing him, a storage box between them.

"Can I help?"

"Open that box for me; I'm looking for a blow up pool so Seiji and Koya can stop complaining about the sudden weather change. It feels like summer out there." Misao didn't doubt her boss considering he was sitting before her in a pair of baggy board shorts and a green tank of his own, the simple cotton top showing the contours of his muscular physique. Misao couldn't help but giggle as Aoshi dove into the large cupboard head first, arm stretching out within the deep cupboard to grasp hold of the last storage box.

"Konnichiwa Misao," Misao had just popped the lid on the storage box when she heard Atsuko's greeting. She shifted in her seated position, turning slightly to face the elder woman when she suddenly felt lips upon her forehead. The gesture had stunned her and sent a light flush to her cheeks. "I'll take that storage box off your hands; it has some items in there that I've been looking for."

"Ah, um, okay…" Misao watched Atsuko shuffle away before turning back to see Aoshi pull the storage box from the back of the cupboard and pop the lid.

"About time," He mumbled as he pulled a medium size cardboard box from within the large plastic container as it held the blow up pool and locked eyes with the young woman at his side. "What's the matter?" Aoshi questioned the model as he had noticed the slight flush in her cheeks.

"Your mother…kissed me on the forehead." Misao placed a hand against her forehead and felt her eyes widen when it was brushed away and another pair of lips rested against her skin for several seconds.

"It's sort of a Shinomori mannerism to give such a gesture to other family members."

"B-But I'm not a family member"

"If Okaasan likes you, she'll do such a thing without thought and if you aren't too careful she will become quite motherly towards you." After the small chat they'd had last night, Misao opening up a little about her parents, he finally understood her awkwardness. "If you don't like it I can tell her to back off a little."

"No, its okay, it's actually…nice."

"I'd be careful admitting that in ear range of her. Once Okaasan knows you don't mind what she does, her motherly ways will not stop and instead they'll probably escalate."

"Too late, I already heard."

"Damn her super hearing." Aoshi muttered as he began cleaning up the mess around him and started pushing the boxes back into the cupboard. Misao laughed heartily as she replaced the lid on the storage box that Aoshi had found the pool in.

"Aoshi," Misao jolted when her handsome boss smacked his head on the underside of the shelf above him. He'd come back up, hand brushing the back of his head. "Gomen," Misao leaned forward, fingers delving into Aoshi's silky hair to soothe the bump which was sure to form. "Is it too soon to call you like that?"

"It was surprising, but no, I'm fine no matter what you call me."

"Thank you for letting me stay here. You could have easily turned me away, not allowed me to know more about your personal life."

"You are welcome, but I would not have survived the nagging my mother would have given me if I was ever rude to a woman." Misao laughed lightly, blue eyes widening when her face was cupped by warm large hands. "Thank you for opening up about yourself, even if it was just a little." Softly Aoshi pressed his lips against Misao's, he having given her amble time to escape. Instead she answered his kiss with her own and broke away soon afterwards when they heard footsteps.

"The children are becoming impatient." Hiroshi-san had come in, slightly red faced from standing out in the sun for a long period of time. "Hello Misao-san." Misao answered in kind to the elder man and picked up the pool kit and placed it into Aoshi's hands.

"I'll clean this up for you." Misao placed her fingers against Aoshi's lips, stopping whatever it was he was going to say. "You have a promise to keep." Her heart thumped happily at the light chuckle she received. Aoshi stood and made his way to Hiroshi-san.

"Let's get this sorted so we can relax for the remainder of the day ne?" The two men headed back outside to discuss how they would go about setting up the pool.

Misao packed away the storage boxes and was about to close the lid on the final box when she noticed a shoe box inside. What was scrawled on the front in perfect kanji was 'family photos'. Misao was itching to have a look and was about ready to pry the lid off when she stiffened as a hand clapped onto her shoulder.

"Ah, I've been looking for that." Misao quickly pulled out the box and handed it to Atsuko and placed the storage box inside. She also took the other from the older woman and placed that in too before closing the cupboard door shut. "I'm in the mood to reminisce over old photos, would you like to join me?"

"An offer to pry into your son's life again, I cannot resist." The two women smiled and Misao followed Atsuko to the lounge room once more.

* * *

After much investigation on Aoshi and Hiroshi-san's part the pool was finally set up and Koya was happily floating on her back, eyes wide as she was currently looking up at fluffy white clouds floating by. She had coaxed her new young friend into jumping in too, though her Oniichan was a little bit more protective of him as Seiji was given some 'water wings' before being helped into the pool. The cool water splashed about them, Seiji kicking up a storm once he overcame his fear of being in so much water. For many minutes he would not loosen his grip from around Aoshi's neck, but with encouragement from Koya-chan and her hand clasping his, she would not let go of him until he was happy. This finally occurred twenty minutes later as bubbly laughter echoed about the relatively large backyard.

Hiroshi-san had taken to the porch, not being able to take the heat as much as he used to. He was very thankful to his late Master who had listened to him over the years and had renovated the property and built a sheltered porch around the house. He was sitting slumped in one of the cushioned chairs and his keen eyes did not stray far from the two children. The third child he had looked after so many years ago walked up the stairs and picked up his empty glass.

"I'll get you a refill along with getting the kids something."

"Your mother and I made botamochi."

"Will you get them out of the pool and I'll get the snacks. I'll have to try and get Seiji to have a small nap before we think about dinner."

"Time certainly flies when you are having fun."

"Or fighting over how to get the pool up considering Otousan lost the instructions." Hiroshi-san laughed lightly, getting up from the chair as he clapped a hand on the younger Shinomori before heading off to persuade the children to get out of the pool. After all there was still Sunday to enjoy it.

* * *

Aoshi entered the house through the kitchen, he opening the fridge to find the tupperware container that was holding the botamochi. He also brought out the ice tea and some fruit juice for the kids. Just as he closed the door and went to locate a serving tray, laughter erupted from the lounge room. Aoshi cringed at the sheer volume of it and the fact it mainly belonged to Misao. Forgetting the snacks and the drinks for now Aoshi made his way through the archway and into the large lounge room.

"I don't believe I've ever drunken so much sake like that again. Nor did Seichirou ever let Aoshi stay at home if I was having my girlfriends over. When he came home that afternoon from a hard day at work and saw his beautiful boy dressed up like a girl, he completely lost it." Aoshi eyes widened at the conversation, moving further into the room to see his mother and Misao had taken to sitting on the fur rug with what looked like hundreds of photos of him spread about them.

"_Okaasan!_" He was a little pleased that he had scared the living daylights out of the two women as they had jumped in their seated spots, wide eyes turning to look over and up at his rigid form.

"How's it going…Ao-chan?" If looks could have killed, Misao would have been dead within three seconds flat. Narrowed green-grey eyes travelled to the picture held within Misao's hands and faster then either of the two women could blink, Aoshi had jumped over the couch, slid across the small space to where they were sitting and had snatched the hilarious photo from her hands. "Hey, be careful with that, its precious to Okaasan!"

It was finally Atsuko's turn to be caught off guard. She had never expected Misao to call her that, but then as she stared between her son and the pretty young woman it appeared she had not even realised what she said as the two of them began to bicker. There was no room for her to interrupt the two in front of her as the photo of Aoshi dressed in one of her girlfriends daughters frilly purple and white dresses was dropped onto the floor and Misao was lifted off the ground and thrown over Aoshi's shoulder.

"Aoshi!" Atsuko gasped in surprise, scrambling to her feet as she observed Misao struggling within her son's grip, her fisted hands thumping against his back. She demanded to be placed back on her feet, but her handsome son was deaf to her request. She followed her determined son outside and stood on the porch with Hiroshi-san, Koya-chan and Seiji – whom were currently wrapped in towels – while Aoshi strode towards the pool and in one fluid movement dropped Misao into it, water pouring over the sides and making mud puddles on the lawn.

"You son of a…" Misao came up spluttering, stopping short of her insult as the two of them had an audience. While Hiroshi-san and Atsuko held back their laughter in kindness, the two youngsters were not able to control themselves as they burst into fits of giggles.

"Misao-san you look like a drowned rat!" Seiji proclaimed loudly and Misao pouted while standing up in the cool water. It was then she watched Aoshi turn his back on her and within that very moment she found her opening. She thrust out her hands, gripping the material of Aoshi's green tank and also digging her short nails into his shoulders and with every single ounce of strength she could summon, she pulled the unsuspecting businessman towards her. Considering he was not expecting it, the effort to pull this off was not as hard as Misao thought it was going to be. As soon as he lost his balance at the sudden movement of being jerked from his upright position, Misao pushed her weight over the wide eyed Aoshi and sunk his much heavier body into the water, his back slamming into the cool liquid as it swallowed him up instantly. Even more water spilled over the sides and just like Misao had, Aoshi came up spluttering. This time there was laughter from all four onlookers.

"Oniichan looks like a drowned rat now." Koya-chan proclaimed while Atsuko had gone inside to grab a couple of extra towels for the two "adults" that were now making their way to the edge of the blow up pool to get out. She came back just as Aoshi was lifting Misao out and the two of them stood drenched to the bone, clothing sticking to them.

"I think the two of you need to dry off and once Koya and Seiji finish their bath you two can fight over who gets to go next." Misao couldn't help but laugh as she brushed the towel over her face.

"In the mean time we'll refill the pool so Koya and Seiji can take a swim first thing tomorrow morning."

"And Misao-san can swim with us too!"

"Iie, I've got to go home today." There was a round of 'we don't want you to go' from the two children as Atsuko and Hiroshi-san shuffled them inside. Misao pulled the hair tie from her mattered locks of hair and sat on the steps leading down to the backyard and brushed the towel through it.

"Is that true?" Aoshi took a seat beside Misao, waiting for her eyes to gaze over at him. "You are returning home today?"

"I am indeed."

"I see…"

"Don't take it like that. I've really had fun staying here and getting to see this side of you, but I think the rest of your time here should just be you and your family."

"But…"

"And I know you said your mother is treating me like I am family, but I still believe since you have not had a lot of time with your family without tragedy being part of it that this happiness needs to solely be embraced by you alone."

"Misao…"

"I think you should take your mum out tomorrow, just the two of you, to reconnect as mother and son again."

"Are you my therapist now?" Misao laughed lightly as she stood and stretched, the suns warmth beaming its rays upon her.

"Life is pretty unpredictable and truthfully, you don't know how long you've still got with her." Aoshi's lips parted as Misao turned around to face him, jeans pressed tightly against her slender frame while the towel hung over her shoulders hiding most of her tank top. Misao struck him with a bittersweet smile. "I just don't want you to ever have regrets." She'd turned away after she'd voiced it and Aoshi was up on his feet, long strides taking him to Misao as his arms moved over her shoulders, crushing her back into his chest as he pressed his head into the top of her own.

"Arigatou…" The two of them did not know how long they stood that way.

The moment was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Aoshi let go of Misao and turned to stare back at the house to see an apologetic Hiroshi-san.

"Please join us for afternoon tea and snacks before you depart Misao-san."

"I'd be honoured to join you and I'd be more then happy to listen to any stories you have of Aoshi-san here, I'm sure you have plenty after all."

"Well…yes…" Hiroshi-san answered a little awkwardly.

"_Misao…_" Aoshi all but growled in warning to the young woman heading up the stairs to stand near the elderly gentleman.

"Maybe another day, possibly when he's not so cranky." Hiroshi-san chuckled lightly as he directed Misao inside and informed her that Atsuko had left her another towel and a bathrobe in the bathroom since it was free for her to use.

"She is definitely an interesting young lady Shinomori-sama, a keeper I would say." Hiroshi-san had confessed when Misao was out of ear range.

"We'll see…" Aoshi mumbled while ruffling the towel through his hair as he headed into the kitchen to sneak a botamochi while nobody was looking.

* * *

Misao felt like her and Aoshi were a bit of a tag team at the moment as the instant she opened the door to the bathroom, she wrapped within a fluffy green robe, Aoshi was right there sliding past her to have his turn under the warm water. They didn't say much or couldn't as Atsuko was there to pull Misao into the main bedroom allowing her to pick something from her wardrobe. She had promised nothing was too out dated, but Misao hadn't really cared about that since she thought all types of clothing had their place in the world.

"I used to be stick thin like you Misao-chan, so maybe…" Atsuko began but Misao lost her mumbling in the walk-in wardrobe as she shuffled clothing from side to side to try and locate what she was looking for. Misao herself thought it best not to comment just how stick thin the elder woman looked and instead carefully sat on the perfectly made queen size bed in the large master bedroom. Her eyes gazed about the warmly lit room, noticing the flowers on one of the bedside tables while the other held a picture of a young smiling couple. On closer inspection Misao found it to be Atsuko and Seichirou's wedding photo. There were also more photos on one of the far walls, all of them consisting of Atsuko and her late husband. Misao could understand that this bedroom was her sanctuary, her connection to her late husband and instantly her heart ached at just how strong Atsuko was being in front of her family and Hiroshi-san. It made her wonder just what happened behind this closed door, but didn't want to think about it.

"Atsuko-Obasan, I'm happy to wear anything."

"Here it is!" Misao made her way over to the elder woman and waited for Atsuko to reveal herself. She came out of the walk-in wardrobe with a simple cotton dress. It was plain white but following the hem of the dress were bright blue butterflies. It had a v-shaped neckline and was in fact a halter dress. There was no way Misao could wear her bra with this, not that she could anyway since it was soaking wet and situated in a plastic bag along with her other drenched clothing. "Now, I've some underwear you can have which one of my girlfriends bought for me awhile ago but I never was one for wearing such…things." Misao arched an eyebrow at the comment and then completely understood when the small garment was pulled out from its hiding place. It was a lace g-string.

"Ah, I've never really been one for those either." Misao voiced truthfully but took the offending garment since something was better then nothing at all. She slipped on the item under the bathrobe since she wasn't too comfortable in revealing all in front of her sort of, would be, potential boyfriend's mother.

"I'll let you have some privacy. If it doesn't fit then just take your time and go through the wardrobe. I have a tendency to horde clothing." Misao nodded in kind and waited for the door to close before she undid the belt and removed the robe from her body. In quick movements as though Misao thought someone would come bursting into the room any minute now she placed the dress over her head and let the smooth cotton material fall down her body. She didn't really want Atsuko seeing the tattoo she had against her hip, not knowing exactly how the elder woman felt about such things. Misao had secretly gotten the two miniature doves tattooed on her skin on her 20th birthday. Not even her family knew about it since it was something very personal to her and she was sure not even Aoshi had laid eyes upon the yet. Misao felt her cheeks flush at the 'yet' and quickly picked up the bathrobe and belt and made her way to the bedroom door trying to get several thoughts out of her head.

"Ah, it fits you perfectly." Atsuko gushed as Misao walked into the lounge room after placing the bathrobe into a hamper situated behind the bathroom door. Aoshi was nowhere in sight so she assumed he was getting dressed in the confines of his old bedroom.

"Thank you, it's very comfortable. I'm not used to dresses that have such a low cut neckline though…or dresses at all in fact. I'm more of a pants person."

"I know how you feel. I too was self conscious about what I would wear. I stunned my then potential husband dressed in that dress." Misao arched an eyebrow at the comment and then her eyes grew wide at the photo placed in her hands. "This was at Seichirou's coming of age celebration." It was like Misao was starring down at a picture of Aoshi in traditional dress. "Though we did not have our Omiai till a year later I had in actual fact ran into him that day with a group of friends. I think we were all love struck back then when I bumped into him accidentally and carefully, as though I was the most precious thing he'd ever touched, Seichirou helped me back on my feet, making sure I was alright before walking off with his friends."

"You must have loved each other very much."

"He was my life partner, the only man I ever saw myself marrying." Misao felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes at the disheartened look cast over Atsuko's face. "He must be drinking up a storm since I'm not there to patronize him." Misao carefully placed the photo back into Atsuko's fragile hands. "As long as he saves the seat next to him just for me I'll go easy on him. But if he doesn't, he's going to get one hell of a lecture from me." Misao couldn't help but laugh lightly even though the thought of Atsuko being gone would tear the family apart.

"Ah, Tochan that's not fair!" Misao and Atsuko peered into the open plan kitchen to see a pouting Seiji looking displeased. Aoshi was sitting beside him, mouth full of botamochi. Seiji was definitely a Shinomori with a quickness that had even surprised his own father as the youngster had smeared leftover sticky bean paste over his face. Aoshi had made a noise in the back of his throat and continued to play fight with his son, even though his mother would surely give him a lecture about table manners later on.

"Though he has grown," Misao diverted her eyes away from the chuckling Aoshi and glanced over at his mother once more. "I can still see my playful childlike son within this grownup. It fills me with ease that I have not lost my son."

"You've never lost him." Atsuko blinked quietly across at Misao. "Trust me when I say you'll never loose him." There seemed to be a determination and truth within the young woman's words that made Atsuko nod in agreement.

"Let's at least get one botamochi in before the gannets eat them all." Misao nodded her head and they walked in and sat at the table, the two women completely missing the opened mouthed expression on Aoshi's face.

* * *

Misao was standing on the front porch saying her farewells to the Shinomori's and Hiroshi-san since it was just past five in the afternoon and she had wanted to get back to Tokyo before sundown. The family had gone back inside, all but Aoshi as he walked Misao to her car; placing her bags onto the passenger seat since his mother found an old duffle bag she could borrow from them.

"I really did have a nice time."

"Pity it was interrupted." Aoshi watched Misao's face flush.

"I wasn't referring to that." He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know." He received a smack on the chest for that. "Oh and like I said before, I would get this back from you." Misao tilted her head before she noticed the delinquent photo of Aoshi was between his index and middle finger of his right hand.

"That's mine!" Misao went to snatch it but Aoshi pulled it out of reach. "Your Okaasan said I could have it." Misao pouted while puffing out her cheeks since she was just not tall enough to try and wrestle Aoshi for the photo.

"You should get going." Aoshi bent down, lips pressing lightly against her pouting ones before stepping away and moving back onto the porch.

With his back to the young woman he listened to her turn the ignition over, completing a three-point turn in order to manoeuvre the car around and listened as Misao began to drive away. His eyes had been staring down at the photo of his younger self but the honking of her car horn got his attention. Aoshi turned around just in time to see Misao place her hand out the window. Instantly his eyes widened as attached to her right hand was Mr Bun-Bun himself.

"See you Monday _Shinomori-san."_ Misao shouted back to the stunned businessman.

Aoshi could do nothing as he watched Misao retract her hand as his plush rabbit was once again in the safety of her car. It was merely seconds as he was given a final salute from Misao thus being the peace sign, though Aoshi knew it was in fact a victory sign from the young model.

"You got me." Aoshi confessed to himself as he couldn't help but chuckle while raking a hand through his hair. His eyes glanced down at the photo in his hand once more when he lost sight of Misao's car. "Yeah, you definitely got me."

* * *

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21 Finally! The Moment is Here!

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**Chapter 21**** – Finally! The Moment is here!**

* * *

Misao hummed a merry tune as she scrubbed her bathroom. She'd only been up for the past four hours and had suddenly gone into a cleaning frenzy. She'd returned home early Sunday morning since she had stopped by Kaoru's home as the older model had demanded her presence. Misao was surprised when her other boss, Himura Kenshin, had opened the door welcoming her to Kaoru's place. And because he was there she'd felt nervous. There was just something about his aura, those knowing eyes and that small smile that had Misao on her toes just waiting for him to question her about her _other_ boss. She'd come up with several fake stories of where'd she been if she was questioned about it, but Himura-san had voiced nothing…and neither had Kaoru-chan for that matter.

Misao stretched from her crouched position, pleased with her handy work though a little caught out at the strong blast of orange scent that came from the cleaning products. She opened the small bathroom window to allow the overpowering scent to escape and then packed away her gloves and cleaning equipment. Clicking off the light and closing the door, Misao's next point of call was her master bedroom. She'd already mopped the floorboards, vacuumed the carpet and removed her rubbish from the takeaway food she'd gotten after returning home from Kaoru's. She had snuck out while Kaoru was going for more drinks, since Misao could only have a couple of glasses due to her driving which Kaoru had complained about. Misao had promised to make it up to her another night. Himura-san had shown her to the door like the gentleman he seemed to be and Misao informed him she would be in early Monday morning to prepare for the day as it was going to be the first official rehearsal for the spring collection show.

"Hm, which quilt set should I choose?" Misao mumbled to herself as she opened the set of drawers that contained her sets of sheets and quilt covers. She had quite the collection and decided on a nice red and black silk set with black cotton sheets. It didn't take her long to remove the old sheets, replace everything and then cart the bedding into her laundry room. Her apartment was the best. Misao could have sworn that her old studio apartment could have fit in the open kitchen and lounge room space of this apartment. Plus her last place didn't even have a communal laundry in the building, it was that old. Instead she had to hike up a hill to a laundrette and do her washing there. If Misao wasn't thankful for her this job and the perks that came with it, just thinking of the 'hill from hell', as she so lovingly called it, certainly made her silently thank her two bosses on a daily basis.

Misao had just placed the sheets and pillowcases in the machine, leaving the quilt cover and its matching two pillowcases for a second load when she heard her doorbell give off its merry chime. Quickly she placed in the right amount of soap suds, closed the door and set the machine. When the doorbell rang again Misao picked up her pace, wiping her hands on her baggy sweatpants as she began to unlock the front door. She thought it odd that she had a visitor considering she hadn't informed anyone, family aside, about her change of address. And the only one that did know where she was and wasn't related to her was her best friend Sagara Sanosuke. He was the only one that would show up unannounced, but he'd sent her email previously informing her he was out of town and wanted to catch up later in the week as he had something important to tell her. Misao had pondered what it was when she read the email but hadn't thought anymore of it until the door bell had chimed. Perhaps he'd come back earlier.

"Hai," Misao voiced as she cracked the door open, her blue eyes all but widening as she looked upon her visitor standing in the hallway.

"Surprise," Aoshi softly voiced while in slight amusement at the shocked look upon Misao's face. There she was, in the daggiest pair of sweatpants one could have ever seen, dressed in a simple black sports bra and an open plain blue denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was matted, as though it hadn't seen a brush in the last 24 hours and was messily pinned to the top of her head, smaller bits sticking to the side of her neck as she seemed to be sweating slightly. "I was thinking about you this morning." Aoshi received no more then a blink from the young woman in front of him. "I figured we could continue where we left off." He held up the two bags in his hands, one containing alcohol and the other some take away food. "Am I interrupting you?" Aoshi questioned as Misao did not move from the doorway.

That seemed to snap her out of whatever she was thinking and in jerky movements she stepped away from the doorway, ushering him silently inside her home. Misao clicked the door closed and slowly made her way down the hallway and into her open planned kitchen and lounge room, eyes following Aoshi as he grabbed plates and glasses from her kitchen and then ruffled through the bags to bring out the food and alcohol.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting you?" Misao got her butt into gear and made her way into the kitchen, grabbing some coasters and place mats for the food and glasses since she had just polished her coffee table earlier on. She brought them over plus some chopsticks and napkins and took a seat on the opposite side of the handsome businessman.

"Sorry, I'm just…shocked is all. Don't worry, I've only been on a cleaning frenzy, I was just finishing up." They both fell quiet as Misao popped open the lids to the takeaway to see what was on offer. She was going to go for a simple packet of ramen but this was much better. Chinese food was definitely a favourite of hers. When Misao raised her eyes she found Aoshi was currently not looking her way. She followed his gaze to her TV cabinet and to what his eyes were currently glued upon. "You can't have him unless I get my photo back."

"I'm sure Mr Bun-Bun is in safe hands." Misao gave an affirmative nod as she scooped food into her bowl. "Hungry?" Aoshi questioned with a smirk on his face as he observed Misao's cheeks flush red.

"Sorry," The reply came as a muffle due to her mouth being full of noodles. "I haven't eaten today."

"I'm impressed at the cleanliness of your place Misao." Since Aoshi was currently looking around her spotless home he couldn't see her blush going a little darker at the way his sensual deep voice spoke her name. It sent those butterflies scattering within her stomach again.

"I'm not that much of a slob. Usually my bedroom is the messiest, but no one goes in there anyway."

"Is that right?"

"Eh?" Misao muttered, eyes watching and widening slightly as her handsome visitor rose from his seated position and walked straight to the master bedroom as though he had a complete map of the apartment within his head. Misao was several feet behind him just as he clicked open the door. "Hey, you can't just wander around like you own the place."

"It's clean."

"Of course it is; I've been cleaning all day."

"I would have thought you to be someone who didn't make their bed."

"Didn't I just say I've been cleaning?"

"Oh well, we'll be in there soon enough."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll have you in there soon enough." Misao's mouth dropped open at the bold comment and watched Aoshi return to the coffee table, sitting on the carpet once more and with his set of chopsticks in his right hand.

"Did you just…"

"I did."

"And you think we will…"

"I do."

"What makes you think I'll just…"

"I just know." Misao grit her teeth as Aoshi rudely waved her back to the coffee table with his chopsticks. "I'm irresistible after all."

"You bloody playboy."

"I'm not a playboy; I'm a 'one woman at a time' guy."

"Uh huh…" Misao mumbled as she walked back to the coffee table and sat down. "And what makes you think I'll just jump right into your pants?"

"I rather like that image, but if you are looking for truth, it so happens to be that I find you intriguing."

"I see…"

"You, Makimachi Misao, have fascinated me more then any other woman."

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Misao observed Aoshi lean over the coffee table, a sexy grin brushing across his hypnotic lips.

"Is it working?" Misao snorted, planting her hand in Aoshi's face, pushing him away from her. Even his scent was intoxicating.

"I'm not that easy." Misao forced herself to say. Aoshi had chuckled lightly at the way she squirmed slightly in her seated position. He pulled the scotch and vodka bottles from the bag and twisted off the caps.

"Well, let's see how we go ne?" Misao narrowed her gaze at the scheming man across from her but never declined the straight shot of vodka, probably a triple shot, being poured into her glass.

* * *

"Hey, where is Seiji-chan?"

"We've been sitting…or lying in your case in your lounge room for well over an hour and only now do you ask about my son?"

"Well when I saw you on my doorstep I was a little shocked." Misao scratched at her head, absently pulling pins from her hair, the heavy mass falling about her as she did so. Her elbow on her left arm was dug into the carpet while she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Misao was currently starring out the large glass windows of her lounge room looking over the city skyline.

"He's with his grandmother, being spoilt rotten I would assume."

"Ah, how is your mother?"

"She is no different from when you last saw her." Misao rolled her eyes at the comment and sat up, blue eyes turning to look upon Aoshi. She hadn't realised he'd moved from his sitting position on the floor to where he currently was now, lying on the plush couch with one ankle crossed over the other. Starring openly at his relaxed form Misao couldn't help but think just how _right_ he looked within her apartment, one arm tucked under his head while the other had a steady grip on his half filled glass of scotch, it currently resting against his abdomen.

"I mean did you take her out? Did you have some quality mother and son time?"

"We went for a drive and then a light stroll in a park. Seiji wanted to come but Hiroshi-san persuaded him to stay by cooking pancakes for him and Koya-chan. The park I took us to, Okaasan told me it was one she visited often when we holidayed in Gotemba when I was a child."

"I'm sure it brought back many memories for her."

"I don't remember it, but Okaasan told me a story that I was hanging upside down in a tree trying to impress this little girl when I suddenly fell. She said her heart stopped instantly at that moment and she just sat stunned, frozen in her sitting place as I got up and brushed myself off as though nothing happened. She said she nearly fainted when she saw the blood on my shirt and though I said it was just a scratch she ended up rushing me to the hospital and I ended up with six stitches on my left shoulder blade."

"Ah!"

"What is it?" Aoshi questioned as he turned his head to look over at Misao.

"Iie, it's nothing…" Misao didn't want to confess that she'd stroked his skin and had thought of it many times and when her fingers had traced that scar she had wanted to ask him about it, but now he had opened up to her all on his own.

"She cried, you know."

"Eh?"

"Okaasan, she cried."

"Well of course she would. Her child was hurt after all."

"Not then, though I'm sure she did anyway, I mean when we were in the park this morning."

"Oh…"

"I didn't know what to do, what to say or even why she was crying."

"She's your mother, she doesn't need a reason."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Misao listened to Aoshi sigh and watched him close his eyes. "We were just sitting there, together, peacefully and then she just started crying. I didn't do anything for her; I sat there, watching my fragile mother cry tears of sadness."

"They are not tears of sadness."

"Oh?"

"Atsuko-Obasan loves you _so_ much. She has missed you _so_ much. To have you with her again, to her it is a true blessing. After all that has happened you came back home, you came back to her. That is all she has ever wished, to have her son return safely to her."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm awesome."

"No really, how do you know?" Aoshi was resting on his side, his glass of scotch all but forgotten as he placed it back on its coaster, his intense gaze not leaving Misao's.

"When your mother and I were looking over old photos of you," Misao watched Aoshi screw up his face. "Don't make that face. If you were there you too could have listened in on all the stories your mother told me."

"I'm not so sure I want to know, considering you've already seen me in a dress…" Misao laughed at the memory.

"The photos are nothing compared to the way she speaks. Every single word is full of pride, full of love just for her baby boy. No matter the difficulties that have occurred between you and your parents there has always been love there…and you know what they say about love right?"

"It knows no bounds?"

"And love conquers all."

"I still felt useless. I couldn't say a thing."

"Actions speak louder then word's my friend." Aoshi arched an eyebrow at the 'friend' comment. "You sat at her side right?" Aoshi quietly nodded his head. "You placed your arm around her shoulder right?" Again he nodded. "Then that is all she needed."

"But…"

"Ah, what did I say about actions?"

"They speak louder then words?" Misao nodded her head like an old wise man. It sent a chuckle bubbling within Aoshi.

"You may not know what to say, even Atsuko-Obasan may be stumped for words, but I bet you any money that if you asked her if she was happy she would say she's been her happiest now then she has been in a long time. Granted she still feels pain because of your father not being here and I'm sure you too still have many regrets with regards to him, but even so you being here, you coming home and opening your heart with regards to Seiji-chan is more then Atsuko-Obasan has ever hoped for. I'm not sure if my assumption is correct when I say this but I think even she knows that Seiji-chan is partly named after your father. Even when you were separated, you still felt connected to them."

"You…are truly a wonder Misao."

"I know; I'm totally awesome."

"And you have no issues in boasting either."

"Nope," Misao grinned before Aoshi watched her lips purse, she doing it unconsciously and he instantly knew she was deep in thought. He had watched her over the short time he'd come to know her and if there was one thing he was good at reading it was people's facial expressions…and Misao was like an open book to him. "I have a tattoo." Aoshi blinked at the sudden news.

"And this is relevant to what we are speaking about how?"

"Its not, but I figured you've been quite open about yourself that I thought I should share a little something with you as well."

"And you figured my opening up amounts to a tattoo?"

"Well it's a special tattoo." Misao mumbled, her arms crossing over her chest in a huff. "I've never told anyone about it before." Aoshi's ears perked up at the confession.

"Oh?"

"Did you want to see it?"

"If you are willing to show, I am willing to look." Aoshi sat up on the couch as Misao stood and walked the short distance to where he was. She stood in front of him, the denim shirt held within her right hand, his eyes quickly trailing to the belly button ring he had not taken notice of before. He watched as though in slow motion as Misao's left hand lifted up, pulling the material of her sweatpants and underwear away from her porcelain skin, shuffling the material down as she bared her hip to his eyes. There sat two perfectly crafted white doves, woven on her skin in such a way that it was almost like they were placed there in the shape of a heart.

"I got them as a 20th birthday present to myself." Aoshi's eyes drew back to the two doves, the symbol of peace. "This one is Shinichirou…and this one is Minako." At the perplexed look on Aoshi's face Misao once again pointed to the two doves accordingly. "Otousan and Okaasan. For a long time I thought about needing something that would make sure I never forget who they are. I've forgotten what it's like to be hugged by a parent. I'll have days where I cannot even recall what my father looks like. And my mother's voice, I wonder if it's like my own. It's too painful for Jiya to talk about, so I never ask him anything, but sometimes…sometimes I wish I could remember everything. So in the end this is all I could think of to keep on me as a permanent reminder. Though I feel much is unanswered, I truly hope my parents are at peace."

"I…don't know what I should say at such a time." Aoshi watched Misao shake her head.

"It's okay, there's not much that you can say that would change how I feel." Misao dropped her right hand, the material of the denim shirt falling over the tattoo. "It's not really a good excuse to have a tattoo, after all it might be against company policy or something. And it's probably a stupid reason to get one to someone like you."

"It is not stupid to me." Misao's eyes locked with Aoshi's. "If it is something important to you…then it cannot be stupid. I'm not really sure if we have a company policy such as that in place, but I can run it by Kenshin and have you exempted from it due to how crucial your doves are to you." Her heart thumped heavily in her chest as Aoshi broke eye contact with her.

"Thank you…" Misao silently blinked down at Aoshi as he lifted the material of her shirt up, his eyes once again looking upon her tattoo.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Shinomori Aoshi." Misao smiled.

"That's something you save for their gravestones isn't it?"

"Well this is all I can do for now. Maybe one day you'll take me to them and introduce me as your would be lover?" She felt her heart melt.

"Don't think that's getting me into bed with you?"

"Oh?" Misao sighed while gathering her thoughts and quickly blurted them aloud before she chickened out entirely.

"Truthfully I kind of thought we'd get to the bedroom one day, but I didn't think it would happen so fast." Misao wasn't oblivious as she felt Aoshi's warm hands against her hips, thumbs idly brushing her skin. Misao came to the conclusion that she wasn't strong enough to stop it…nor did she want it to.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to. I will not force my desire on you." And that was definitely the first time she ever heard a guy say he desired her.

"I'm not even prepared though…"

"I have come prepared." Misao felt her face flush knowing exactly what he meant.

"That's not what I was talking about." At the tilt of his head Misao couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. "I'm not prepared in the sense that I don't even look sexy at all. I mean look at me?"

"I'm looking and I don't see anything wrong. Sexy or natural I happen to be an admirer of both."

"This isn't natural; this is me just being sloppy." Misao whined.

"Sexy, natural or sloppy, I happen to like them _all_ if it's to do with you Misao."

"You bloody sweet talker." Misao watched Aoshi's smile widen.

"Is it working?"

Aoshi did not get a response to his cocky question as Misao was now sitting on his lap, her lips against his as they intertwined in a steamy kiss. Her hands were brushing through his hair before moving down his arms and then between them to get at the buttons on his blue shirt. He was pleased at the grunt that came from her as she became impatient with his top, his sensitive ears picking up the popping sound his buttons made when the shirt was ripped from his body. She was definitely a woman who liked to dominate…and that excited Aoshi even more.

They parted to catch their breath, heated gazes locking as Misao pulled the denim shirt from her suddenly hot and clammy body. Aoshi's hands were suddenly all over her skin, tracing the scars on her body left over as a reminder from the car accident her and her parents had been involved in. His lips brushed and suckled at her neck eliciting pleased moans from her. Misao felt herself gasp in surprise when her sports bra was expertly removed in one foul swoop leaving her bare for Aoshi to gaze upon.

"That's…not fair." Misao repeated Aoshi's words from the previous night and motioned for him to loose the tank he was wearing beneath his button down shirt, which of course was no more. When he was free from the material and his hard bronze skin free for her to caress, Misao went at it as though there was no tomorrow.

"Misao…stop…" She froze at the words and after a good thirty seconds finally she rose up and locked her eyes with his.

"There is no hurry; we can take as _long_ as we want." Of course the thoughts that ran through her mind sent a flush to her cheeks but Misao finally read the truth within his gaze. She knew he too was holding back his control, but he wanted to savour the moment, to enjoy it for everything it was worth.

"You got me." Misao proclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'd be careful with the way you say those words so lightly." Aoshi voiced throatily as he stood up, Misao's legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he walked them towards her bedroom. "I may never let go." His answer was a bite to his neck and quickly Aoshi kicked the bedroom door closed.

* * *

Misao didn't know what woke her from her blissful slumber but when she rolled towards the warmth and it had _moved_ she instantly reeled back in fright. She brushed the sleep from her eyes, blinking about her room; the curtains wide open with the last rays of sunset streaming in.

Finally blue orbs dropped onto the perfectly sleeping man at her side. Aoshi was bringing in silent deep breaths, lips slightly parted and glossy as though merely seconds ago he'd run his tongue over them. He was lying on his stomach, one arm awkwardly tucked underneath him and the other stuffed beneath the two pillows he rested against. Misao's eyes drew across the expanse of bronze skin as she focused them on a taut butt. The crisp cotton sheet which had previously covered him was currently lying against the backs of his thighs leaving Aoshi's bare ass for Misao to gaze upon. She'd been groping that same backside not too long ago and with the image in mind and the feel of it within her head, Misao slid out the other side of the bed and on wobbly legs, since the two of them had gone a few rounds, made for her bathroom.

It didn't take long for Misao to reach her bathroom or step into the shower bay and blasted the hot water over her naked flesh. Misao's body still throbbed from the onslaught of intercourse Aoshi had taken her on. Not that she minded since it was a soreness of the satisfied kind. At the mere thought of it all, plus the heat of the water that sprayed upon her, Misao's body flushed red and quickly she began to scrub herself clean, ducking her head under as she drenched her knotted hair.

* * *

Aoshi stirred when there was the faint sound of noise coming from within another room, but his eyes did no flicker open. Though he could hear what was happening outside the room he was currently in, no alarm bells were going off so there was no need for him to raise his head. He was drifting between being sound asleep and fully awake. And whatever it was, it currently made him very comfortable indeed.

There was a sudden noise of a low hum or buzzing sensation, almost like a hairdryer but the businessman did nothing but turn over onto his side, his right hand unconsciously feeling for the sheets that had slipped down. He wasn't particularly cold, but the room wasn't exactly warm, so when the material of the sheet was gripped in firm fingers it was instantly pulled up to his chin and Aoshi fell back to sleep.

* * *

Misao had been walking around in her fluffy bathrobe, hair now mostly dry thanks to her trusty hairdryer as it lay flat against her back, the ends slightly curling against her pert backside. She'd just placed on a soundtrack in her stereo system and turned the volume down so as not to disturb the handsome man in her bed.

Walking into her kitchen, Misao headed straight for the fridge and pulled the door open. She looked over the items that she had in there and felt tonkatsu, rice and some steamed greens were in order. After all, the two of them needed to gain back their strength. And so was her mission and as best as she could, Misao tried not to make a lot of noise.

* * *

Aoshi's eyes drifted open not only due to the sudden weight that was placed against the mattress he was laying on, but also due to the tasty smell of food. His stomach was instantly awake. When he focused his eyes, there before him was the smiling face of Misao, her blue-black hair half placed back while her unruly bangs framed her sweet face. A medium sized tray sat beside her and instantly Aoshi sat up in bed.

"Konbanwa," Misao greeted her sleepy companion, observing as Aoshi brushed his hands over his face, then into his messy hair before dropping them in his lap as he sat cross-legged with the sheet pooling in his lap.

"You made me dinner." Aoshi mumbled softly, eyes dropping to gaze upon the wonderfully cooked food.

"It might not be as good as your Okaasan's, but I did grow up within some very popular restaurants so I'd like to think I am pretty good at cooking."

"No one has ever brought me dinner in bed before." Misao felt her heart flutter and her smile grew wider.

"Let's hope it lives up to expectations then." Misao handed Aoshi a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. "Ah, I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I made some tea."

"I do enjoy a nice cup of tea."

"I bet you're a green tea kind of guy right?"

"Dare I ask how you know this?"

"Atsuko-Obasan told me you used to drink it with your father when you were 12 years old. She said it was almost like a father and son ritual."

"Is there anything that she hasn't told you?"

"I think she's just happy to have someone to talk to, though she did do most of the talking." Misao laughed lightly before placing some tonkatsu into her mouth. "Ah, I forgot the dipping sauce." Aoshi watched her leave, eyes taking in the impossibly small yellow shorts she was wearing and the…was that his tank? When she returned to the bedroom it was definitely confirmed that Misao was looking quite refreshed and comfortably dressed in her black sports bra and his tank that she'd pried from his body several hours ago. Aoshi didn't voice a thing and instead dipped his slice of tonkatsu into the dipping sauce that was offered to him and took a bite, savouring the tenderness of the meat and the crunch of panko.

"Oishii," Aoshi complemented Misao and received a toothy grin from the young woman before she picked up some steamed broccoli and popped it into her mouth.

"If there is one thing your Okaasan told me to do, it was to always make sure that her Shinomori boys were content when being fed."

"That woman…"

"Ah, no complaining about your mother when you know she's right." Misao watched a slight scowl fall upon Aoshi's face as he placed a large amount of rice into his mouth. "You've got rice on your face." Misao laughed loudly when she watched Aoshi's tongue dart out to scoop up the rice from the corner of his mouth. Unfortunately for him it was the wrong side so Misao plucked the offending grain from his face and popped it into her mouth. "You're a mess when you're grumpy."

"I wish she wouldn't confess all to the first woman she's ever met that has been associated with me." And she found it awfully cute at how grumpy and almost childish he could act within her presence.

"Oh and dare I ask if you would confess all to me if I happen to stick around?" Misao had noticed the way the chopsticks froze for several seconds in front of his opened mouth before he continued the natural routine. "After all, would you have seriously told me about your birthmark?"

"How did you…"

"Well I did grope your backside several times and have had the opportunity to freely stare at it."

"Charming…"

"Aren't I just?" Aoshi shook his head but in truth couldn't remember the last time he felt this relaxed with a woman whom he'd bedded merely hours ago. He'd been in several relationships, but he'd never been one to linger in bed and yet here he was still stark naked and eating a very delicious dinner. Seiji would have loved it.

The two of them ate the rest of their dinner in companionable silence. There was much they could have conversed about, but sitting in bed, enjoying the silence that surprisingly wasn't awkward at all was utter bliss to the both of them. There just wasn't a need to speak as Aoshi and Misao sat across from each other polishing off the rice, tonkatsu and steamed vegetables.

"Gochisousama deshita…" Misao nodded in kind and placed the tray on the bedside table closest to her. "So does my dessert start with an 'M'?" Blue eyes starred quizzically over at him before Misao's cuteness set in, lips pursing and it was almost like he could see the words ticking within her head.

"Gomen, I don't have any mochi." And with that Aoshi couldn't help but laugh. She was just so…adorable.

"What else starts with M…_Misao_?" Again she pursed her lips, eyes drifting away from his as they roamed the ceiling of her bedroom. Aoshi was sitting before her, one leg raised, arm leaning against it for support as he cupped his face, blatantly starring over at her. His grin grew as she began ticking lord knows what off her fingers before realisation seemed to kick in, her brilliant blue orbs widening, her cheeks reddening and her lips parting.

"O-Oh…"

"Just a little slow there Misao." An almost sheepish grin broke across her face, Misao silently mouthing 'gomen' to her partner. "I distinctly recall someone telling me that actions speak louder then words." Aoshi sultrily slid closer to Misao's scantily clad body. "I'm quite good at showing my appreciation." Misao didn't even have time for a comeback as expert lips moulded over hers. Her fingernails instantly imprinted into the skin on his shoulders, waves of emotions pulsating throughout her body.

* * *

Misao took a quick glance at the clock in her lounge room to read it was 10 at night as she walked Aoshi to her front door. She was once again wrapped within her fluffy bathrobe and Aoshi was redressed in his jeans and tank. She noticed his ripped shirt was sticking out of his back pocket and then he turned to face her.

"See you at work?"

"See you at work." Misao repeated. She hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath when Aoshi bent down, cupping the side of her face lightly as he bid her goodbye with a sweet gentle kiss.

"I'll place the shirt on your tab." Aoshi winked at the model before opening and closing the door. Misao watched him go through the peep hole until he was out of sight and then locked her door and placed on the security chain. She stepped back into her lounge room and moved straight over to where Mr Bun-Bun was still sitting and picked him up.

"I'm going to have one hell of a tab to pay." Misao kissed the blue bunny and placed him back in his spot. She headed for the kitchen to do the dishes before getting herself ready for work tomorrow and then she'd be jumping back into bed since she was having an early start tomorrow morning.

The only thing Misao thought about was how in the hell she was going to remove the goofy grin from her face by tomorrow morning.

* * *

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22 Another Day at the Office

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**Chapter 22**** – Another Day at the Office…**

* * *

After dropping Seiji off at school and parking in his usual spot in the underground carpark, Aoshi made his way up to his office via the elevator. As he leaned against the wall of it, waiting to reach the 22nd floor of the building, he could not help but think over what happened between him and Misao.

From just observing her over this short period of time he had come to know her to be a very expressive young woman. He did not realise that also extended to the bedroom as she so happened to be a very passionate lover. She was not afraid to fight him for dominance. That was very surprising to him indeed…and exciting to partake in as well.

He could have easily whisked her away somewhere, to spend an insane amount of time in bed with her, but responsibility had flashed through his mind in the form of a smiling image of Seiji. There was just no way he could be away from his child for very long. Even though he came back to his apartment building as he'd left Seiji with the Obaachan who lived next door to him, Seiji had scrutinised his lateness with hands on hips and a slight pout on his tired face. Aoshi was meant to be back a couple hours earlier then what he was and so he lied a little saying it was work and Misao and he'd make it up to his young boy by inviting her over for dinner. That had seemed to perk Seiji up, the two of them bidding their elderly neighbour good night and headed back to their own apartment. Aoshi had yet to tell Misao this, but he truly hoped she would come since it would place him back in Seiji's good books as Misao had become one of Seiji's favourite people.

Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts when the elevator gave off its merry chime, indicating he had reached his destination. He greeted the receptionist kindly like he always did, grabbed his messages from her and placed his briefcase into his office and removed his jacket. He was as usual dressed smartly in black trousers, polished shoes and this time he was wearing a dark green shirt with a simple black tie. Flipping through the messages, noticing none were urgent, Aoshi placed them on his desk and then headed out of the room and next door to Kenshin's.

"Himura-san got in not too long ago and is already in the practice studio."

"Thanks Tae." Aoshi replied and clicked open the stairwell door. He couldn't be bothered waiting for the elevator and instead made it to the 24th floor in no time flat and headed down the hallway towards the practice studio.

Opening the double doors to the large studio room, Aoshi's eyes focused on more then twenty people moving about the place. Had there been an early start that no one informed him about? His green eyes sought out his business partner, finding the short redhead with four employees surrounding him as they took notes on clipboards and nodded every so often. When he made his way over, the four employees seemed to disperse and do whatever Kenshin had requested of them.

"Did I miss the memo for an early start this morning?"

"It seems I too missed it. From what I hear, Makimachi-san organised this early start by contacting Seta-san and the design team, plus Kaoru-san and the others as well. She seems to be in quite high spirits for someone who has been here since 6am." Aoshi's eyes moved over to where Seta Soujiro was conversing with Misao. They seemed to be looking over some designs, but from her body language it appeared she wasn't happy about them. Granted Misao really didn't have a say in the designs, but seeing as she was a designer herself it appeared she couldn't help but inform Seta of her thoughts. As they discussed whatever it was they were disagreeing upon, Aoshi pat Kenshin on the shoulder.

"I'll sort out the issue over here." Kenshin nodded his head, watching Aoshi make his way over towards the stage as voices began to rise. While Aoshi took care of that situation, Kenshin waved over a couple of other employees, glancing over some drafts and figures with them.

"Himura-san," Kenshin turned his attention away from the figures he was looking over and watched the newest designer and model make their way over to him. "After collaborating with Misao-san I believe this design will be better. As a finishing garment for the show it would make quite an impression on the audience." Kenshin pondered over the design, trying to imagine it on Misao as she was currently dressed in a two piece bikini set. The bikini itself was several different shades of blue and green swirls and a chiffon wrap was loosing tied around her hips. Her hair had been pinned atop her head and fake flowers folded within the strands of hair. She was also wearing light make-up, but of course during the show the makeup would be more vibrant. Last but not least she had large hoop green earrings dangling from her ears, they swaying whichever way her head moved and Kenshin had to pause slightly as he took notice of her belly button ring.

"Do you have the material here or a pattern in mind to utilise?"

"I was hoping if Misao-san and I could take a trip to a few fabric stores. I will inevitably bring back samples of potential patterns and materials for your approval."

"I don't see an issue with…"

"Himura-san, is everything alright?" Misao questioned as her boss seemed to die off half way through his sentence.

"Oh, how rare a moment this is."

"Eh?" Misao observed Kenshin point over her shoulder and she turned around just in time to watch Aoshi call the models off the practice stage. Their male models were half circled around the tall handsome co-owner. "What's he doing?"

"He's about to do a demonstration." Misao turned her eyes back over to the stage just in time to see Aoshi remove his tie and business shirt, her eyes growing wide, like many of the other female staff members. One of the more popular male models removed his upper clothing, his muscular physique identical to Aoshi's. It was then that Aoshi dressed in the model's garments. Everyone watched on as he jumped onto the stage.

"He has not done this in a long time." Blue orbs turned to look over at Megumi, confusion clearly set within her gaze. "Before Kenshin found interest in him as a prospective business partner, Aoshi was one of the models." And the young woman's mouth dropped open in surprise, eyes drifting back to the stage as she watched mesmerized along with everyone else as Aoshi went to work at showing the male models how it was done.

"Just watch my movements." Aoshi voiced calmly to the men turning to look down the catwalk to see everyone had stopped working altogether to observe him instead. He suppressed the sigh that was very close to being revealed and began 'strutting his stuff' on the catwalk. His movements were fluid and precise as he strode down the runway with confidence and ease. Though it had been several years, it was something that he could never forget since it had helped pave his way to success.

Aoshi made his way to the end of the runway, one hand on his hip and gave a wink to where Kenshin, Misao, Soujiro and Megumi were standing. All three were quite observant at the way Misao had jerked in her spot, breath hitching slightly when the outer shirt was pried open and a blast of spring colours came into full view on the tank he was wearing. Aoshi turned in a split second, removing the outer shirt effortlessly, toned muscular arms being revealed to all and moved towards the back of the stage, bending on one knee as his hand went out to the female model coming into view. It was none other then Kaoru who was dressed in a rather skimpy yellow polka dot bikini set and a large rimmed straw hat with a crown of flowers sitting around the brim. She took Aoshi's hand as though this had been previously rehearsed as he directed her onto the stage and then gave the catwalk over to her. She glided down the runway effortlessly in six inch heels, her hips swaying seductively.

"Megumi, Tokio and Misao, please come to the stage." Within moments the three women joined Aoshi and Kaoru on stage, everyone moving closer to observe. "Kaoru and Tokio please get on either side of Megumi." The two women did as asked and followed Aoshi's instruction as they walked down the stage to come upon a section in the runway which would be Megumi's last stand.

"_This will be Takani Megumi's last show. Spring has sprung and though this butterfly has decided it is her last time to grace us with her beauty onstage, her presence will never be forgotten at Himura Designs. However, where one butterfly parts; another shall emerge."_

A voiceover echoed through the practice studio as Megumi dropped through the catwalk stage, disappearing beneath it.

"Of course everyone will be on stage at this point so this cannot be seen by the audience. Misao, come forward." The young model in question felt a little funny at being spoken to by her given name, but she really shouldn't feel weird about it since he referred to all the models by their given names.

"Uwaaaaa…" Misao squealed as she was unsuspectingly lifted off her feet as half her backside sat effortlessly on Aoshi's right shoulder. Instantly her left hand dove into Aoshi's hair, her mind instantly remembering how she glided her fingers through the silky mass just yesterday.

"Jin and Nao will be lifting you up so you will have the support of them and in doing so you will not have the need to dig your fingernails into their scalps." Aoshi voiced as he placed Misao back onto her feet. "Let's break for coffee and then do a full rehearsal." People dispersed evenly, moving towards the tea and coffee facilities within the studio.

"Would you like your clothes back Shinomori-san?" Aoshi moved off the stage, carefully removing the clothing from his body and handed it back to Jin. If there was ever a popular model in the company, it was definitely Jin. With his shoulder length hair placed back into a simple ponytail, his strong muscular frame and his easy going attitude made him a sort after model. He oozed suaveness.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me by my last name?"

"You're our boss now." Nao remarked while handing Jin a cup of coffee. Nao was quite short, but he embraced his boyish charm and used it to his advantage.

"We joined the company at the same time."

"You're still the boss." The model turned businessman sat on the edge of the runway and rolled his eyes. He was ready to bite back another remark when a cup was thrust into his face. He blinked silently and focused his eyes on Misao.

"Tae-san prepared green tea for you."

"Arigatou…" Aoshi took the cup and rested it within his hands. "Hey, where are you two going?" The handsome businessman questioned the two models who were trying to slink away undetected.

"We wouldn't want to interrupt your time together, Aoshi-_chan_."

"Oi, Jin…" The model laughed loudly while walking off, tugging his younger companion away. Aoshi's attention span did not last long on the two male models as Misao hopped onto the stage and sat next to him.

"Well that was surprising to see."

"What was?"

"You strutting your stuff on stage like some big hotshot."

"It is something from my past."

"So I heard. You're going to have to show me photos."

"Not a chance."

"If you don't, I'm going to have to go through a lot of effort in befriending some lonely guy in archives to show them to me. Although, since Megumi-san knew about it, I could go that way too…"

"Fine, how about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, come over for dinner." Aoshi watched Misao blink silently over at him. "I do have ulterior motives though."

"Oh?"

"Seiji got mad at me for being late last night. I promised him you." Misao laughed lightly.

"And here I thought your ulterior motive was…"

"Ah Misao-chan, come take a look at this." Misao hoped off the runway and smoothed out the chiffon wrap. "To be continued."

"Indeed…" Aoshi watched Misao walk off and instantly jolted when a hand clapped onto his shoulder. "Don't do that Jin." Aoshi remarked when his friend came into view and sat beside him. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to realise you are so far gone its sickening." Aoshi narrowed his eyes at the older man. "So what are you cooking up for dinner for your new lady?"

"That is not your concern." Aoshi stood back on his two feet and tucked his shirt back into his trousers and did up his tie.

"And who is Seiji?"

"My cat."

"You can tell when your cat is upset?"

"This one I can."

"Huh…"

"It's time to get back to work."

"Hai, Hai…"

* * *

Rehearsal had gone for about 3 hours now and not everything went to plan. Mix-ups with clothing, music and when models went on stage had frustrated the hell out of both Aoshi and Kenshin. They were merely a couple weeks away from an extremely big show, not only introducing Misao and Soujiro into the business but also farewelling Megumi who had been in the industry for well over 20 years.

Megumi had been a model since she was a child, it running within her family as her mother had been an extremely popular singer and model. Her father was a well known doctor who wanted his only daughter to follow in his footsteps, but alas, Megumi had found fashion much more interesting.

"It will not be the same without you." Aoshi commented as he stood by Megumi's side, they watching staff members packing up as Kenshin had frustratingly called it a day with regards to rehearsals.

"I am sure with your guidance; Misao-chan will make a fine model."

"I wasn't just referring to that." Megumi smiled up at her tall friend and once lover.

"You're a good man Aoshi." She pressed her hand to the side of his face, chuckling lightly at the raised eyebrow as though he had no idea as to why she said that. "Both you and Kenshin will keep the company going, no matter how many models come through."

"True…"

"Of course I won't be far from here, I can come and visit, perhaps even mentor those that come after me."

"Perhaps one day you will." Megumi eyed the tall man silently.

"You need to take care of your health and the little one when he or she is born."

"You mean little one's." Aoshi lifted up his hand, pulling Megumi closer as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Omedetto…"

"Arigatou… Ah, we have eyes on us." The two stared across the studio to where Misao was standing. The younger woman had not realised she'd been eyeing the ever glamorous Megumi and the ever popular with the women Aoshi so intently. "Should we not be standing so close to each other or your new lady may get jealous."

"And just who said Misao-san was my new lady?"

"I am one who can obtain information from anyone."

"Kenshin…"

"When you travel to Kyoto without a second thought to be with Misao-chan, in order to support her in a difficult time, love must certainly be in the air." Aoshi voiced nothing as he observed Misao jerk her eyes away when Seta dropped his hand onto her shoulder. "Ah, competition…"

"Don't you ever give it a rest?" Aoshi questioned while walking away, not once looking back as Misao conversed with Seta.

"I just want you to be happy." Aoshi paused in his long strides as he headed for the double doors to go back to his office. He and Kenshin would need to set up a couple of meetings to discuss what had gone so wrong in the rehearsal.

"I am quite content Megumi; please do not worry about me." Aoshi shushed the oldest model from saying anymore. "Right now, due to the rehearsal not going smoothly, I believe your fellow co-workers will need some positive reassurance from you, while I take care of Kenshin and the frustrations in which he will be feeling."

"Our conversation is not finished Aoshi, but considering this is work, I'll abide by what you said and drop it for now." Megumi headed off and Aoshi did the same.

He walked down the stairs to his and Kenshin's offices and noticed Kenshin's door was half closed. Aoshi stuck his head in, watching the short redhead pace back and forth on the phone. Their eyes locked and Kenshin gave him and hand signal that he shouldn't be too much longer.

Aoshi returned to his office and sat down just in time for a slight knock to be heard on his opened door. His eyes lifted up to see Misao standing in the doorway. She was dressed back in her normal clothing, this being a short black skirt and white button down top. She was wearing black high heeled boots and several bright necklaces and bangles.

"Am I interrupting you?"

"No, please, come in." Aoshi remarked, rising slightly to gesture to the chair in front of his desk. Misao sat down, one slim leg crossing elegantly over the other.

"Didn't really go according to plan did it?"

"Indeed it did not."

"So you and Himura-san must have a lot to discuss."

"That we do."

"So, is dinner still on then?"

"Of course it is, but only if you are still up for coming around…"

"You did promise me to Seiji-chan." Aoshi chuckled lightly before their attention was stolen by another knock at the door.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Of course not, is there something you need Seta." Aoshi questioned neutrally.

"I had previously discussed with Himura-san and had been given the approval for Misao-san and I to travel to several fabric stores to look for new material and patterns. I am ready to depart when Misao-san is."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I saw you discussing something with the other designers and didn't wish to disturb. We can go now." Misao stood from her seated position and walked over to the short designer. In her high heeled boots Misao was slightly taller then Soujiro and it made her feel good.

"If you like, we can have a short lunch break at a café I know near the first fabric store I'd like for us to visit." Misao nodded in kind not noticing the narrowed look Aoshi was giving her or Soujiro as he'd placed his hand between her shoulder blades to lead her towards the elevators.

"Perhaps it is competition indeed." Aoshi voiced to himself while starring out the window and looking upon the city skyline.

"Aoshi?" The man in question turned to see Kenshin standing in his doorway. "I figured when you are ready we can discuss what we believe went wrong before calling the others in for a meeting. I have asked Tae-san to bring us lunch." Aoshi collected his things that he required for the meeting and followed Kenshin into his office. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Misao was sitting in a café overlooking a park crowded with children while Soujiro was up at the counter placing in their order. She'd insisted on paying for her own lunch, but the designer had refused to take her money. As she stared out the large glass windows, listening to the faint sounds of squealing children, she began to play over her own faults from the rehearsal. Misao wasn't silly enough to believe that everything was going to go smoothly, but when she began to make mistakes and finally took note of the frustration on both the company bosses faces, it sent guilt spiralling about and she'd nearly taken her and Kaoru off the stage as she hadn't been concentrating hard enough. Misao made a mental note to apologise later on.

"Our order should not take too long." Soujiro remarked as he made his way back to the table. Misao smiled kindly before turning her eyes back outside. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little disappointed in my performance earlier."

"Don't think too much on the matter."

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't up on stage nearly making a complete mess of the entire rehearsal." Soujiro's blue eyes widened slightly at the off putting tone Misao was currently displaying.

"I apologise if I've upset you." The waitress came over with their orders.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just a little annoyed with myself. When the company owners personally hire you to be the next up and coming model in the agency, it brings forth a little bit of pressure to try and perform well."

"Why did you wish to be a model?"

"Actually my dream job was taken by you." Misao laughed lightly at the wide eyed look from Soujiro. "I do not have enough experience as a designer to enable me to be hired as one of the head ones in the company. I was fortunate enough, though quite apprehensive, when Shinomori-san said I was going to be a model."

"Shinomori-san employed you personally?"

"I would assume he'd have to gain approval from Himura-san but in the end I guess so. I believe they both know I won't stop in my quest to one day be a designer, but right now I am beginning to enjoy modelling."

"Modelling suits you Misao-san, you are extremely attractive." Misao had paused from taking a bite of her sushi roll to look over the table at Soujiro. He was starring right back at her waiting for her response.

"Err, thanks…I guess." All of a sudden Misao felt a little awkward.

"I apologise, I've made you uncomfortable." Misao shook her head, trying to think of another topic to bring into the conversation. "Here I am intently making a pass at you and I haven't even asked whether you have a boyfriend or not."

"That's a little…complicated." Misao took a large gulp of her iced tea. Were her and Aoshi boyfriend and girlfriend? They had spent many days together, opening up to each other and not to mention Misao also spent time with his family as well. It was also fact that just yesterday they'd partaken in sex which was mind blowing to even think about. Surely that meant they were together. "I'd like to think we are trying to have a normal relationship."

"I see…"

"Soujiro-kun, I'm sorry. I am flattered, but right now…"

"It's quite alright, no need for excuses. Shall we get going?" That easy going smile which seemed to hide a lot was plastered across his face. "We've much to do after all." Misao forced the rest of her sushi roll into her mouth, took several gulps of her iced tea before hurriedly walking after the fleeing designer. He could not hide his disappointed or his embarrassment from her. The young model just hoped the awkwardness would soon part or else it was going to be a very long afternoon for them.

* * *

"Should we not be heading back to the office?" Misao remarked as she eyed the time on her wrist watch. It was nearing four in the afternoon and they'd been to half a dozen fabric stores. Both she and Soujiro had gotten many samples to show Kenshin, Aoshi and the design team. "I know we had approval from Himura-san, but we've been gone for 3 hours now. Surely we should be reporting back."

"Are you already sick of my presence?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Misao felt her shoulders ease slightly when Soujiro laughed heartily. It seemed his embarrassment had disappeared.

"This is our last store." Misao stood in the background and raised an eyebrow as she observed Soujiro flirt openly with the woman behind the counter. Was he showing his true character or hoping she would become jealous? Misao wasn't one for games, especially when it played with people's hearts and instead headed for the exit to wait outside for him. It did not take long for Soujiro to catch up and quietly they walked through the crowded streets back towards the building.

Nothing else was spoken about as they arrived back at Himura Designs, both entering the elevator, Soujiro heading for the practice studio floor while eyeing Misao silently as she got off at Floor 22. The doors closed and Misao never once looked back.

* * *

"Ah, Makimachi-san, Himura-san has been waiting for your return." Misao nodded her thanks and went straight to Kenshin's office instead of Aoshi's. She knocked on the door and then let herself in. Kenshin was sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop. His violet eyes reached hers and a gentle smile graced his lips.

"Tae-san said you wish to speak with me?"

"Please, have a seat Misao-san." Misao gingerly walked in, closing the door behind her and sat nervously in the chair. "How did your trip prevail?"

"It was interesting. Soujiro-kun and I were able to bring back many samples but I believe he will compile a report together before calling a meeting. At least I assume that's what will happen."

"Speaking of decision making, Aoshi and I have decided…" The redhead paused at the cringe on Misao's face. "Are you alright Misao-san?"

"I'm sorry, I stuffed everything up." Misao stood from her chair and bowed low to the surprised owner.

"A lot went wrong Misao-san; the blame cannot solely be placed on a single person. Please do not think I'm having this meeting with you in order to single you out from the others. This meeting is just to inform you that tomorrow afternoon is going to be a real test as to whether Himura Designs is ready for the spring show."

"What do you mean?"

"Aoshi and I have organised a sneak peek fashion show to go ahead." Misao's eyes widened at the announcement. "We will then decide as to whether the spring show will go ahead or whether it will be postponed."

"Talk about pressure Himura-san."

"Perhaps being in front of a live crowd and having this pressure placed on you will in fact free you of your anxiety and bring forth a mountain of confidence."

"Let's hope for that shall we?"

"Indeed…" Misao jumped in her seat when her cell phone went off.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." Misao rejected the call when she flipped it open before turning her attention back to Kenshin.

"I've informed Kaoru-san and the others to go home and rest. Tomorrow is a brand new challenging day for us. I ask you to do the same Misao-san as you will need all your energy for tomorrow."

Misao nodded her head and got up and left the office. She let out a loud sigh having held in a lot of her nervousness. She had seriously thought she'd blown her chance, but since she didn't, Misao was more determined now then ever to really show her two bosses what she was made of.

Thinking of her absent boss, knowing full well he'd probably gone to pick up Seiji, Misao flicked open her phone just as she trudged down the stairs to head back to the offices set up for the models. She paused at the message, it being none other then Aoshi as he informed her that Seiji was playing soccer this afternoon and would be back later on, but they both still requested her presence. It was then she noticed an image had been attached to the phone message and she opened it up, suppressing her giggle at the father and son photo. Aoshi was crouched behind Seiji, taking a photo of the both of them holding out their pinky fingers, as though wanting her to promise to visit through the photo. While she was alone Misao quickly took a photo of herself, a wide smile, closed eyes and a pinky finger stuck out in return. She shut her phone, a merry tune on her lips as she grabbed her bags and headed towards the basement. She would head for the nearest grocery store before making her way to Aoshi and Seiji's apartment building.

* * *

Carrying four bags, two consisting of groceries and the other two her personal belongings, Misao made her way out of the elevator and down the hallway towards a familiar door. Juggling the bags carefully, she rang the doorbell and didn't have to wait long to see the handsome businessman. She unloaded the grocery bags into his outstretched hands and then walked inside. Silently she followed Aoshi down the hallway after removing her boots and stood in the open plan kitchen with him.

"Seiji-chan has yet to come home?"

"Sae-san said he was having so much fun playing soccer with some of the other children that she would supervise them."

"Ah, so we are alone."

"We are indeed." Misao watched Aoshi open the fridge door and stack the items inside. "So what is on the menu tonight?"

"A kiss," Misao grinned widely, observing as Aoshi stood up and turned slightly to face her. It was all the chance she needed to reach up and brush her lips against his. She couldn't help it, she'd been thinking about it _all_ day.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Aoshi mumbled against Misao's curved lips. "Doing such a gesture may get you into trouble."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle the punishment." Aoshi quirked his eyebrow; was she seriously baiting him?

"Oh really…" Aoshi drew closer and felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle slightly when Misao's hands pushed on his chest, rejecting his advances.

"Ah-uh, your boy may come back at any moment."

"Thank you for killing the moment again Misao." She laughed lightly at the scowl on his face and made her way into the lounge room.

"I actually want to apologise for my stuff ups earlier."

"There is no need; a lot went wrong after all."

"Himura-san said the same. I still feel horrible though, since the both of you hired me."

"A will admit a lot is riding on our shoulders, picking someone who doesn't have any experience at being a model, but perhaps tomorrow's show will bring forth the confidence you need in order to see just how good a model you can be."

"You and Himura-san are scary." Misao found Aoshi quietly starring at her. "He pretty much said the same thing. Enough about work though, I'm more interested in being shown images of you as a model." She winked back at him as she planted her bottom into the blush couch and tucked her legs beneath her. "So come on, produce the goods." Misao picked up a cushion and sat it over her lap; she was after all wearing a particularly short skirt and really didn't want to flash the businessman.

Blue eyes watched Aoshi disappear before he returned with a medium sized box. It looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in quite awhile as a layer of dust sat on top of the box lid. Aoshi pulled the lid off, tossing it aside and placed the box onto the coffee table in front of Misao. He watched in fascination as Misao dove into the container, much like a child did when they ripped open a birthday present.

"Ah, wow…" Misao confessed as she unfolded a poster of Aoshi dressed in a pair of jeans. A soft drink bottle was held within his right hand, the condensation dripping down his forearm, it tilted towards his face as he licked the water off his skin. "Are you modelling the jeans or the soft drink company?"

"I'm sure it was a two for one sale." Misao chuckled as she folded the poster closed and went back into discovery mode. "Would you like a drink?"

"You suddenly make me feel like a soft drink." Misao watched the frown come upon Aoshi's face, as though he believed she was teasing him, which she sort of was. "I'll take juice if you have any."

"No vodka?"

"Not tonight, I've been ordered by Himura-san to relax since we have that show happening tomorrow. If I have vodka and you are in the vicinity, I definitely know I won't be relaxing."

"Should I be flattered…or insulted?"

"Eh?" Misao pulled out a photo album and flicked through it.

"Flattered in the sense that you think of having sex with me and that I'm so good it wears you out or the fact you can only have sex with me drunk."

"I'm never drunk." Misao pouted at the businessman walking back towards her with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "I don't like to loose control."

"I think I make you loose control." Misao was sure her cheeks flushed red and fidgeted in her seat.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"How was your outing?" Aoshi sat in one of the plush chairs, turning his large frame into the cushioned furniture as he faced Misao.

"It was weird." Aoshi arched his brow, waiting for her to elaborate. "Soujiro-kun asked me out…in a weird sort of way."

"I presumed that would happen."

"Oh?"

"He has been eyeing you off since he began working at the company."

"You make me sound like a piece of meat."

"You know what I mean. So, what was your response?"

"Hm," Misao mumbled as she took a sip of the juice. "It was something along the lines of I sort of have a boyfriend, but it's complicated, but I'd like to think we can try to have a normal relationship."

"Why is it complicated?"

"You are joking right?" Aoshi shook his head and rose to his height before sitting down next to Misao. She quickly looked him over dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a plain black shirt that rested at his hips. He really did look good in anything. "I never know what you are thinking about and with the way you speak at times, I am sure you only want to get into my pants."

"Now I am offended."

"I'm sorry; I've just discovered I'm quite insecure when it comes to you."

"Why?"

"Cause you are this really hot guy who at first seemed to be having sex with every girl in the office."

"Ouch…"

"Don't blame me, your attitude in the beginning really sucked."

"Did you ever think that my attitude in the beginning was in order to see just what kind of reaction I'd get from you?"

"Eh?" The two of them were interrupted by Aoshi's cell phone going off. Misao watched with wide eyes as he rose to his feet and strolled towards the preparation bench in the kitchen and answered his cell phone. Instantly Misao stood from her seat, forgetting the box for now as she walked over to Aoshi.

"Thank you Sae, I'll expect him home shortly." Aoshi clicked his phone shut and turned around just in time for his eyes to widen slightly as Misao's lips crushed against his own. He was more then happy to reciprocate her actions as he dropped his phone on the bench-top and placed his hands against her narrow hips.

"You've been trying to get my attention since then?"

"You've intrigued me since then, yes." Aoshi pressed his lips against Misao's forehead. "You are the first to not fall all over me after all. Perhaps because of that very fact you ended up fascinating me even more then any other woman."

"You are a playboy."

"Now that isn't nice."

"Was the call about Seiji-chan?"

"And you're mean to change the subject so suddenly." Misao moved away, poking her tongue out as she did and sat back on the couch. "Seiji will be home shortly. Sae-san was just finding a parking spot. Sorry our time together is interrupted."

"Why must you apologise? I know you have a son, I know he lives here and I know he is the most important person in your life."

"Well…"

"And if we are going to give this relationship a go, I have to accept that our time together will not always be just for us. Besides isn't it only right of the prospective girlfriend to get along with your son? Not to mention I think I get along with him quite well ne?"

"Aa…" Aoshi glanced down the hallway when the doorbell rang. His attention went back to Misao as he leant over, pressing his lips to her cheek. "You two get on extremely well. You are, after all, one of his favourite people. Not to mention my son is easy to love."

"That I have to agree with."

"Am I?"

"Eh?" That had definitely caught Misao off guard.

"That put you on the spot." Aoshi winked and then ruffled Misao's hair letting her know he was just teasing her. He called out to his visitor, knowing full well it was Sae-san, when the doorbell rang again.

"You are not easy to love."

"That's harsh." Aoshi fane hurt as he walked down the hallway, opening the door to see Seiji and Sae-san at the door.

"But I do!"

"What?" Aoshi stared back at Misao, who was now in the hallway like he was, a look of utter shock flashing across his face.

"I…I mean I think I do." Misao had no idea what came over her to say such a thing, but the look on his face when he asked her and the look he showed now, it instantly made her heart thump heavily within her chest.

"Konbanwa," Sae-san greeted, she unsure of the sudden tension between Aoshi and Misao. Aoshi was the first to snap out of his utter shock as he greeted Sae, thanked her for dropping Seiji off and walked her to the elevator. He was back in seconds and closed his apartment door.

"Tochan Tadaima!"

"Okaeri nasai Seiji,"

"Ah, Misao-san, konbanwa." Misao jolted when Seiji had run over to her after removing his shoes and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Seiji, it's time for you to take a bath." Aoshi listened to his young son whine at the sudden news even though he had a bath around this time every evening. "You must clean up before dinner so you can help prepare it with Misao."

"Hai,"

Aoshi trudged Seiji towards the bathroom, helping him remove his clothing before picking him up and placing him in the bath. He left the door slightly ajar and made his way back over to Misao, watching her open his cupboards and draws to bring out whatever she needed to make dinner. Her hands stopped from picking up the chopping knife when she felt Aoshi's body press softly against her own.

"Say it again." The words were voiced in but a soft whisper, warm breath fanning against her ear.

"Iie…"

"Say it again…" Aoshi repeated once more.

"Iie…"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing…" Misao felt herself being turned around, the knife forgotten as her lower back pressed into the counter as Aoshi made her look up at him. "I really don't know what came over me to say that."

"Was it a lie?" Aoshi watched Misao shake her head.

"It just caught me by surprise. It's quite a shock when I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Misao…"

"And I said it so fast too. You also have a son, and there is still a lot we don't know about each other and then there is your mother and…Yume-san and you seriously have issues with love because of what happened between the two of you and throwing myself out in the open on such a whim, I've no idea what you'll be thinking or feeling and the fact I didn't give you any warning and I know you were teasing me but with everything that's been going on I just suddenly felt like you needed to know. And then there is the problem with you being my boss and I know your mind is constantly on the show and…" Misao was stopped from going further as her lips were captured by Aoshi's.

"You really do ramble a lot Misao."

"Gomen…" Misao pouted, knowing her cheeks were probably bright red.

"Misao…" Aoshi cupped her face, brushing strips of hair away and tucking them behind her ears. He could not help but stare at how beautiful she was to him. Her energetic character, her petite frame, her large blue eyes and her pink kissable lips, they were all irresistible to him.

"I think…" Aoshi observed Misao shake her head slightly, "Iie, I know…"

"You know…"

"I know I'm falling in love with you." Aoshi closed his eyes, listening to how that simple yet complicated confession resonated within his very being. It made him feel scared, it made him feel blessed, it made him excited that someone like him, who came with an adorable package was being confessed to in such a heartfelt way. It was truly an amazing feeling to have someone so sure of themselves love someone such as him. She was right, he was a complicated person at times, but still she was falling in love with him. The feeling was hard to describe and it was finally then that Aoshi realised, other then his family and his son, he had never been loved by a woman. Granted he had many, but he was certain their affection for him was nothing like the passion that seemed to sparkle through Misao's very eyes. "Aoshi…"

"Thank you…"

"Eh?" Misao was embraced instantly, strong powerful arms moving around her frame, pulling her within the warmth of Aoshi's muscular physique.

"I don't know what to say at such a time. Thank you seems rather pathetic, but truly Misao…thank you."

"Mm, I'll be honest, it's not really what I was looking for as 'me too' would be right up my ally of an awesome reply, but I could even settle for a 'let me think about it'."

"Misao…"

"Tochan I'm finished," Aoshi let off a frustrated sigh as he dropped his head onto Misao's shoulder. It was just not their day for conversation since they'd had several interruptions. He received a pat to the side of his face, Misao's lips softly pecking a kiss to his cheek before she ducked under his arm to go help Seiji.

As Aoshi watched her go, he moved into the lounge room to place on a movie for Seiji and pack up the box knowing Misao would want to look at it another day. While his son happily conversed with Misao about what he did at school today, he now sitting on one of the stools chatting a mile a minute, Aoshi set the coffee table. When he sat on the couch, watching the both of them, he knew he had to respond sooner or later to Misao's confession. What Aoshi hated the most was the fact he didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Gochisousama deshita…" The two Shinomori's voiced in unison which made Misao smile in delight as her stir-fry had been a success. "Ah, leave that to me, the both of you cooked for me, so I'll clean up." Aoshi winked at Seiji who giggled loudly. He'd only passed Misao the vegetables to chop up and the sauces to place into the stir-fry.

"You want to sit with me?" Misao questioned the youngster who nodded his head affirmatively. With little effort she picked up Seiji and plopped them onto the couch, the four year old sitting comfortably within her lap, his small back pressed into her abdomen area. Without a second thought Misao linked her arms around the adorable four year old and felt his hands drop over hers while the opening song to Seiji's favourite movie began.

"Arukou arukou, Watashi wa genki…" Misao laughed as Seiji began to sing and couldn't help but join in as she too knew this very song off by heart. Aoshi in the mean time was washing the dishes, the other two occupants within the apartment not being able to see the gentle smile spreading across his face.

As he wiped his hands dry, Aoshi pulled out three small tubs of ice cream from the freezer and got three spoons from the cutlery draw. He moved back into the open plan lounge room and passed two desserts to Misao and Seiji, both thanking him in unison. Taking a seat back in the plush chair Aoshi too sat in for the movie while eating the ice cream. Every so often his eyes would be drawn to Seiji as he was cradled so carefully, so lovingly within Misao's embrace. He couldn't help but think how the three of them looked like a small family.

* * *

The credits were rolling and Seiji was fast asleep, he not even making it through half the movie but the two adults in the apartment watched the endearing film in companionable silence.

"No matter how many times I watch that film I still love it." Misao got up when Aoshi came over to pick up his sleeping son and cradled him carefully within his strong arms. Misao stretched, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck.

"I too grew up with that very movie." Aoshi softly voiced while moving down the hallway towards Seiji's bedroom. He tucked his child into bed, placed on his nightlight and softly closed his bedroom door.

Returning to the lounge room he found Misao rinsing the spoons, drying them and then placing them back where they came from. She turned around just in time to be ready for Aoshi's sensual kiss. Instantly she returned it, hands moving around his shoulders.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Hai," Misao mumbled breathlessly. When she felt Aoshi's hands at the small of her back, underneath her white blouse she had to remind herself to pull away and not give in. She listened to him growl softly, Misao's heart fluttering as she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Whether that involved love on his part was yet to be known. She didn't want to think on it and instead grabbed her bag and moved towards Aoshi's bathroom. She closed _and_ locked the door for privacy and security of not wanting him to follow her in so she could change and freshen up before bed.

* * *

When Misao emerged from the bathroom, all lights were off. She flicked the light off to the bathroom and then felt her way towards the hallway. Aoshi's bedroom door was wide open and she took a deep breath before walking in, the door clicking shut behind her. There he was, dressed even more casually in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank. A pair of reading glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as Aoshi had one ankle crossed over the other while turning a page in the novel he was reading. Silently Misao made her way over, observing as Aoshi flicked his eyes towards her, pausing in his reading for a moment. She was dressed in a pair of red sweatpants, black hearts all over the material and a matching spaghetti strapped top.

"Cute…" Aoshi voiced softly and watched Misao jump into the vacant side of his queen size bed.

"Shut up, I've no idea if Seiji-chan is going to appear sometime during the night so wearing practical pyjamas is the best option."

"Get some rest." Aoshi leaned over Misao, turning off the lamp on the bedside table closest to her before shifting his head down to kiss her softly. "Tomorrow is going to be a hectic day."

"Mm…" Misao mumbled turning on her side, facing Aoshi's lounging form as he continued to read. Every now and then his eyes flickered over to the sleeping Misao and when he caressed the side of her face, she had mumbled his name. It was so sweet, so cute that Aoshi forgot his book entirely and placed it on the bedside table. He turned off the lamp and shuffled under the covers instantly pulling Misao's curvy body towards his muscular one and joined the young woman in slumber.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Notes: I will admit this was a tough chapter to write, even though not much happened. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, as the weekly updates have come to a halt, but fear not this story is not going to go on hiatus again. It will be finished one day soon so please be patient with me.


	23. Chapter 23 The Show is about to Begin

****

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**Chapter 23**** – The Show is about to Begin**

**

* * *

**

Constant beeping made the two occupants in bed squirm. One hand shot out beneath the covers to look for the cellular phone which was the culprit.

It was 6am.

"You get up this early?" Misao mumbled as she felt Aoshi remove his arms from around her and he slowly got out of bed, flipping open his phone in order to turn off the alarm before clicking on his bedside table lamp.

"Yes, every morning Seiji and I get up at this time."

"That's just _too_ energetic." Misao mumbled again as she tossed the quilt cover back over her face in order to drown out the brightness of the lamp. She felt the mattress give slightly; knowing Aoshi was now sitting at her side. The cover was easily pulled away and sleepy blue eyes blinked open to focus on Aoshi's unshaven face.

"Says one of the most energetic people I know." He listened to Misao's soft chuckle before tucking the blankets around her. "You don't have to get up like us, stay in bed a bit longer. I'll come and get you when Seiji makes a mess in the kitchen trying to organise breakfast." All she did was nod her head, watching him leave the room.

* * *

It didn't take long for Misao to remove herself from Aoshi's bed and shuffle out into the hallway. There was definitely no way she could remain in bed while he went about getting ready for the day with Seiji. A routine like that couldn't be missed. Misao yawned loudly, scratched her arm and listened to streaming water coming from the bathroom as Aoshi decided to shower while waiting for Seiji to rouse.

"Tochan," Misao turned her head to look down the hallway at the soft whine from the four year old. He was wearing pyjamas with teddy bears on them, his black hair in disarray and a squeamish look on his cute face.

"Seiji-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" Misao walked over to the four year old, crouching to his height as she pressed her forehead to his. One of his hands was rubbing his belly and it was all Misao needed to know that the young Shinomori was not a well boy. "Come on," Misao cooed softly and the youngster placed his arms around her neck as she picked him up and took him to where Aoshi currently was.

Rounding the corner Misao noticed the door was slightly ajar. She headed for it, pushing it open with her foot as she moved into the black and white tiled bathroom. Steam was just beginning to mill about when her hand went out as she tapped the opaque glass of the shower stall. She didn't have to wait long before the glass door slid open and Aoshi's perfect green-grey eyes focused on his intruders.

"Seiji doesn't seem to be feeling well." Misao felt her breath hitch when the glass door slid even further across, Aoshi stepping out of the shower, water cascading down his muscular physique, dripping onto the fluffy white bath mat.

"Tochan," Seiji called again, a pout on his face as his hands went out to his father. Instantly Aoshi took him, standing in the buff as he placed the back of his hand against Seiji's forehead. "I'm cold."

"Let's see if Tochan can warm you up, ne?" Misao was still utterly amazed at just how her perfectionist boss could turn all soft and sweet for his son. He spoke in such a way that oozed gentleness. And all the while he was standing before her stark naked and dripping wet. This image would definitely not leave her memory for a long time. Misao watched on silently as Aoshi shifted Seiji within his arms, his right hand going to the buttons on his pyjama top. It was evident to try and warm him up, Aoshi was going to continue his shower and share it with Seiji.

"I'll make him some okayu." Aoshi nodded in kind to Misao's gesture as he removed the rest of Seiji's clothing and dropped them into the hamper. With the warm water still running, Aoshi turned his back to Misao's intense gaze and stepped back into the shower stall, sliding the glass door shut with his foot.

Misao left the two Shinomori's alone and headed for the kitchen. Getting out what she needed to make the rice porridge, she set to work on doing just that.

* * *

While the rice bubbled away in a pot of water on the stove, Misao wandered around Aoshi's lounge room, hands rising to pull the curtains open, allowing the morning light to flood into the apartment through the large floor to ceiling window.

She was about to step back into the kitchen when she finally took notice of photo frames sitting atop a display case. She pulled the one that had caught her eye from the shelf and stared intently at the precious photo. Seiji couldn't have been more then a few months old, wrapped within a blue blanket and held protectively in his father's arms. He in fact was peering down at the sleeping Seiji, a tenderness plastered across his face which was something Misao had never seen before. What she wouldn't give to see that look on him now. Without a second thought Misao grabbed her phone from her bag still dumped within the lounge room and took a picture of the image, implanting it within her phone's memory…plus her own. She placed the framed photo back on the display case and returned to the kitchen to finish off making the okayu.

* * *

Aoshi had emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a grey bath towel while Seiji had another wrapped around his lax body.

"Do you think he's up for trying some?" Misao listened to Aoshi quietly ask his son if he was hungry but all they received was a negative shake to his head.

"I'm going to place him in fresh pyjamas and lay him down." While Aoshi did as he said Misao placed the okayu into a tupperware container she found in one of the cupboards and clicked the lid shut. She rinsed and cleaned the pot and set to making the two of them some breakfast: eggs on toast and a small salad. When Aoshi returned breakfast was just being served. "Thank you for doing this." Misao glanced over her shoulder to see Aoshi in a pair of dark grey trousers and pulling on a black shirt and doing up the buttons. He shuffled over to the kitchen and sat next to Misao on one of the stools.

"Is he feeling any better?"

"I think the warmth of the water and fresh pyjamas have helped to reduce his shivering. I've placed him in my bed for now." Aoshi felt Misao's fingers brush through the back of his damp hair.

"I'm sure his fever will break with lots of rest and some nutritious food when he gets hungry."

"As far as I know he's not been sick since he was a baby, so this is all new to me." Misao listened to the kettle whistle and then click off. She poured the newly boiled water into two cups and handed Aoshi his ever favourite green tea, she having searched for it in one of the many cupboards and found his beloved tea within a ceramic pot clearly marked 'tea'. "I'm unsure what I should do today though."

"Oh?" Misao munched on some toast, blue eyes peering over the rim of her tea cup as she waited for Aoshi to continue.

"My child is sick." Aoshi began as he glanced down the hallway to where his boy was resting. "And we've got the show today."

"Ah," Misao muttered while taking a sip of her tea. "That is a slight problem."

"I would ask my neighbour next door, she's a very sweet Obaasan, but I think its best for Seiji to be around someone he is more familiar with."

"That's understandable and it would also keep your mind at ease as well." Misao popped a cherry tomato into her mouth chewing thoughtfully. "Why don't we take him to my place?"

"Why?"

"Well, I live closer to work then you. If you want to explain to Himura-san what's going on, I can watch over Seiji until you get some free time. The show isn't till the afternoon and I can also hone my walking skills without distraction while I watch Seiji for you."

"And what if I choose to just remain here with Seiji? The show will go on whether I am there or not."

"I'm sure it would, but if I know you…and from observations I'm pretty sure I do, I think you are currently struggling between fulfilling your duty to the company and wanting to be a good father. And considering this is Megumi-san's last show you really want it to go off without a hitch and let it be a show she'll never forget."

"And you say _I'm_ scary." Aoshi mumbled as he finished off breakfast.

"Here take this." Misao had moved over to one of her bags and fished out her keys, having removed a spare one from the set and placed it within Aoshi's hand. "It's a spare key to my place."

"That's quite a leap forward in our relationship." He received a thump on the arm.

"I'm being serious here. You've got a lot of work to do, I've got a lot of work to do, but we can both tag-team in order to make sure Seiji makes a full recovery."

"Arigatou…"

"With that thanks you can do the dishes; I too need to get ready." Misao picked up one of her bags and took it into the bathroom, already making herself at home within Aoshi's apartment.

* * *

Misao had taken a quick five minute shower and pulled out her small makeup case which contained eyeliner, mascara and lipstick. She's never really been a makeup fanatic and the artists would take care of that at the show today, so she needn't do much…or own much for that matter. She placed the towel she'd located within cupboards in the bathroom over her black lingerie set and stepped out of the room.

"Aoshi?"

"Why are you whispering?" Misao jerked slightly and turned to face her tall companion. She observed him tilt his head slightly, those intense eyes gazing her up and down. "Are you perhaps inviting me to…"

"Do you have an iron and ironing board?" Misao interrupted him, not wanting him to finish whatever insinuation he was thinking, though she had a pretty good idea just what was going on in that head of his.

"Of course, who else do you think does my ironing?"

"Should I presume you don't have some saucy housekeeper who does all the chores around here for you?"

"Indeed," He left her side in order to get the two items she requested from some storage cupboards near the bathroom. "I am quite domesticated after all."

"So I can believe I'm the only woman allowed into your apartment?" Aoshi frowned at the question while unfolding the ironing board and plugged in the iron.

"I am offended you even doubt that considering not just anyone is allowed to be this close to me or for that matter stay within my home." Misao bit her lip as Aoshi moved away, heading into the lounge room to sit down and place on his socks and shoes. He didn't even get close to placing one sock on as she came rushing over, crashing into his body. Aoshi grunted at the sudden tackle from Misao as he lay beneath her on the L-shaped couch.

"I'm sorry; didn't I already tell you that I seem to become insecure when dealing with you?" Aoshi lifted Misao's head, gazing up at her ocean blue eyes.

"I suppose considering all the rumours you have heard about me, I cannot blame you."

"Yes, but…"

"Believe me when I say this Misao, I am _not_ someone who sleeps around with multiple women while having a relationship with another. And I _certainly_ don't have the time to do that either." Aoshi placed a finger against Misao's lips as she tried to interrupt him. "I also hope you understand that currently you _are_ the _only_ woman I am interested in."

"O-Okay…"

"So you better work hard at keeping me interested." Aoshi let off a light chuckle when Misao dug her fingernails into his sides, her pretty face scrunched up in displeasure at his teasing.

"Now that's just mean." Misao sat up, still atop Aoshi and a sudden thought crossed her mind, sending a little smile to her own lips. "Are you still interested?" Aoshi focused on Misao, eyebrows rising when she parted the towel around her body so he had full view of her supple body in black lace lingerie.

"Indeed I am." Aoshi's hands were raised above his head as he gave over to Misao's dominance. Her mouth brushed lightly over his forehead, against his cheeks and then hovered over his lips.

"Do you want me?" Misao huskily questioned.

"Is that a trick question?" Aoshi smirked in reply. He was rewarded with an intensifying kiss which left him breathless.

"Answer the question." Misao slowly drew her hands down Aoshi's body, he not being able to stop the surprising jolt he felt when she unabashedly groped his groin area.

"Tochan…" Aoshi snapped his eyes open at that tiny intruding voice and focused them on the triumphant look on Misao's face.

"Try and contain yourself now…sucker." Misao fixed her towel and shuffled off of Aoshi, poking her head over the backing of the couch to see Seiji in the hallway, rubbing once again at his belly. Without a sound she moved towards the ironing board where the iron was definitely hot enough to remove the wrinkles from the spare clothes she brought with her. She could feel the glare Aoshi was currently giving her as he adjusted himself and made his way towards his son. She couldn't remove the wide conquering grin from her face as she set about ironing her purple blouse.

"How do you feel Seiji?"

"Sick," Aoshi picked up his son rubbing his back soothingly.

"Tochan has some important work happening today, but I won't be far away from you." Seiji nodded his head silently, resting it on his strong father's shoulder. "Misao-san has kindly offered her home to us, so I'll be able to drop in and see how you are doing." Again Seiji nodded. "So you'll be a good boy for Misao-san and wait for me, ne?"

"Hai,"

"That's my boy." Aoshi murmured before his eyes focused on the fully dressed Misao. She was in pressed black trousers, a deep purple button down blouse which rested against her narrow hips. A silver buckled belt kept her pressed trousers snugly against her hips. Her hair was loosely placed back in a ponytail and she was currently zipping up a high heeled boot over her right foot.

"Ready?" Misao questioned as she stood up and faced Aoshi, her cheeks blushing pink when she realised she'd already gotten his full attention.

"Could you grab my briefcase for me while I grab Seiji's bag?"

"Sure," Misao grabbed her bags, plus Aoshi's briefcase and the tupperware container with the okayu in it and walked down the hallway and waited for the two Shinomori's. It wasn't long before a lightly snoozing Seiji and Aoshi, with a Totoro backpack in hand moved towards the door. His right hand paused at going for the deadbolt lock when his doorbell let off its merry chime. "Expecting anyone?"

"No," Aoshi opened the door to see the smiling face of, "Kenshin, what are you doing here?"

"Oro, I organised with you yesterday that I'd be picking you up as we have an important meeting to attend." It didn't take long for Kenshin to notice or realise who was behind his friend and business partner. "Misao-san, this is a surprise."

"G-Good morning Himura-san,"

"I apologise for my lapse in concentration, Seiji is unwell and because of this I forgot about the arrangement we made."

"Do not worry about a thing, I shall go to the meeting and apologise on your behalf."

"You should go." Two pairs of eyes turned to look back at Misao. "This meeting is obviously important correct?" Misao received two affirmative nods. "If Himura-san will allow it, I can look after Seiji at my place as we discussed earlier. I'll practice my turns without distractions while looking after him until you return."

"It is no problem on my behalf, Aoshi?"

"I am in your debt then." Misao waved her hand as though such talk was nonsense and swapped his briefcase for his son. Seiji didn't even stir from his fevered slumber.

"I'll see you when I see you." The three parted ways outside Aoshi's apartment building.

* * *

Misao had been strutting her stuff in her apartment for several hours now, having moved some furniture around in order to gain a bigger walking space. She'd gotten a few phone calls while trying to concentrate as she watched a TV channel dedicated to fashion and was hoping for some pointers by the women on the catwalks.

One had been from a concerned Kaoru asking where she was and it took a bit of convincing but Misao had made up some sort of excuse that the popular model bought. The second was from Soujiro and it was quite an awkward one at that. He had once again apologised about his behaviour and Misao had shamefully forgotten all about it since her evening and morning had been consumed with Aoshi and now an unwell Seiji. She had ignored his offers of having coffee or lunch together and instead changed it completely. She decided to skip the topic and instead question him on how refining his designs were coming along and what patterns he had decided upon. She was certain her avoidance of the topics would piss the designer off but work was all she was focused on considering he was interrupting her practice time. Misao had ended the conversation when he said she'd need to come in for fitting and said she'd do her best to try and make it in. Her third and final call had been from Aoshi. He and Kenshin were heading back and Kenshin would be dropping him off at her place so he could check in on Seiji.

"Misao-san," Misao broke from her thoughts as she was standing at her large glass window in her lounge room to stare down at a healthier looking Seiji.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"A lot better Misao-san. Your okayu was yummy." Misao ruffled his head and straightened up when she heard her doorbell chime.

"Ah, I bet this is your Otousan. He rang while you were sleeping worried out of his mind about you." Misao received a big grin from the four year old.

"I'm genki!" Misao made her way down the hallway and opened her door, her eyes growing wide at her visitor.

"SANO!" She couldn't say much more as he'd all but engulfed her in an energetic hug and twirled her around as best he could in the confined space of her hallway.

"How's my weasel girl going?" Misao's own words were lost to her as Sano waltzed into her apartment, duffle bag in hand as he tossed it on the ground as though making himself right at home. She scurried after him only to see he was frozen stiff as brown eyes starred into curious purple. "Weasel, I know I've been gone for a while, but I haven't been gone _that_ long." Misao smacked her friend.

"Seiji is my boss' son, he's been unwell and I've been looking after him while his father had to attend an important meeting."

"That's some dedication you got there." Sano turned to glance once more down at Seiji. "You don't look sick, shrimp." Again Misao smacked her friend.

"Don't speak to a child like that you big idiot."

"I'm better now because Misao-san took care of me." Misao smiled at Seiji's pout as he was trying ever so hard to look tough and glare up at the much bigger Sano.

"Sano, what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come and see my favourite girl?" Sano had moved closer to Misao, ruffling her head while placing his arm around her in a half a hug gesture. The would be embrace was short lived as Seiji had come rushing over and smacked his hands against Sano's knees. "Oi, brat, what the hell?"

"_No_, only Tochan and I can hug Misao-san!" Misao just couldn't help as she burst into fits of giggles. It appeared Seiji was feeling jealous for the very first time, at least in her presence in any case. She bent down and picked him up, placing him against her left hip.

"Seiji, this is my friend Sano, I've known him for a long time." The look on the boys face was almost sceptical. "He's really just a big kid and doesn't know any manners like you."

"Oi…" Misao made a shushing noise as she fussed over Seiji checking his temperature and asking him how his belly was. "Weasel, you'd make a good mother you know that?" Misao didn't have time to respond as a clearing of a throat interrupted the two of them.

"Tochan," Misao's eyes grew wide as she placed Seiji on his feet as he rushed over to his handsome father. "I'm all better now." In her bemusement at seeing Sano out of the blue, though she really should be used to it, she had forgotten to shut her front door, so naturally Aoshi had walked in, though she was certain he was not expecting this.

"Err, Shinomori Aoshi meet Sagara Sanosuke." Misao observed the two men greet each other and could see Aoshi was currently in reserve mode. "Ah, Sano and I are old friends. Shinomori-san is one of my bosses at Himura Designs."

"Is this the one you were bitching and moaning about last time?" If looks could kill, Sano would have been wiped out in an instant.

"Please do not speak like that in front of my son."

"Misao-san said he doesn't have any manners." Seiji repeated to his father what Misao voiced earlier, though she was certain he probably heard it as she really didn't know how long he'd been standing in her apartment. "Tochan, I can go to school now."

"Are you sure you really want to go? We can stay here for the day…or return home."

"Tochan has important work today and I want to be a good boy for him." Misao watched Aoshi place his hand atop of Seiji's head. "I don't mind waiting for Tochan with Sae-san as she'll let me play computer games with Taro-chan."

"Shall we give her a call and ask?" Aoshi nodded his head in kind to Sano and then silently nudged his hand in the direction of Misao's bedroom. She jerked her head in response and watched the two Shinomori's walk off and into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Now is _really _not a good time Sano." Misao rubbed at her temples feeling a headache coming on.

"Oh come on…"

"And you cannot stay here." Misao began to rant. "You cannot keep showing up out of the blue and expect me to open my door for you all the time."

"I've only been here a couple times before. You're not being fair weasel."

"And stop calling me that! Look, I'll let you stay today, since I've a show to attend to but be gone by the evening alright?"

"You've a show?"

"Yes, it starts in a few hours."

"Want me to attend?"

"Hell no! Look it's just a practice run in front of an audience because stuff has not been going to plan for the company. They are doing it to see if everyone is ready. This is my test run to see whether I can actually cut it as a model."

"If you don't like modelling then don't do it, no one is forcing you."

"I never said I didn't like it." Misao flicked off her TV and stacked her magazines as she waited for Aoshi and Seiji to emerge from her bedroom.

"You know I did come here for a reason."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"I got married." Misao literally fell over nothing as she went sailing into her couch head first.

"You did WHAT?" She came up gasping in shock and disbelief, eyes bulging as she starred across at her childhood friend.

"I got married."

"But you…I…you never said you were getting married. Hell would freeze over before you would stick with one woman!"

"I know, I know…"

"And who the hell would marry you?"

"Ouch weasel girl…"

"Sorry I'm just…lost for words really. How'd this come about?"

"Now that's a long story…"

"Well make it short Rooster; I'm leaving as soon as Aoshi is finished on the phone."

"Oh, so its Aoshi now is it?" Sano watched the slight blush form over Misao's cheeks. "My marriage cannot really be explained quickly and…" He was interrupted by Aoshi and Seiji as they returned to the lounge room with Seiji's backpack and the youngster was now dressed in street clothes.

"I apologise for interrupting but I must get Seiji to school and return to the office to check in with the designers. If possible I'd like to use your car Misao-san and I'll have someone come collect you and bring you to work when you have finished here."

"There is no need, I'm coming with you so just let me get my things." Aoshi, Sano and Seiji stood in silence looking at one another.

"Um," Sano scratched at his head awkwardly. "We aren't together or anything so you needn't worry. I got married a while ago."

"I am not worried…and I heard. Seiji, please go place your shoes on at the door." Aoshi watched his son do as he said and then turned his gaze to Misao's childhood friend. "Omedetto," Aoshi responded in kind and received thanks from the spiky haired man now lounging on Misao's couch.

"Right, Sano we'll talk later and you better spill the beans on everything you hear me?"

"Hai, hai…"

Misao shuffled her other two occupants out the door and all three headed for the elevator.

* * *

The drive to Seiji's school was a little on the quiet side, even Seiji who was usually quite chatty was flipping silently through a picture book. The traffic lights were on Aoshi's side as he made them all and got within a block from Seiji's school in record time.

"Misao-san,"

"Hai," Misao had turned in her seat, still buckled in as she figured Aoshi wouldn't be long and within seconds her eyes widened as Seiji was standing in the backseat, having unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward, his lips smacking innocently onto her own.

"Bye, Bye…" A giggle bubbled from his lips, cheeks rosy at his gesture as he got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk waiting for his father. Aoshi voiced nothing as he witnessed what happened and left Misao sitting like a statue in the front passenger seat.

* * *

"Seiji," The youngster stopped skipping beside his father as Aoshi had crouched down to be eye level with him. "Why did you do what you did just before?"

"Is Tochan angry?" His bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Iie, Tochan just wants to understand why Seiji did what he did."

"Obaachan said kissing means you love someone." Aoshi was seriously going to have to talk to his mother about her parenting views on his young son…and yet again with the way she was scheming. "She said I must show it more so Tochan knows that I like Misao-san a lot and that I'm happy that Tochan thinks of Misao-san as his koibito."

"Seiji, do you even know what koibito means?" Aoshi watched his son shake his head negatively and he couldn't help but let off a soft chuckle.

"Arigatou Seiji," Aoshi cupped his son's face. "I am glad that you like Misao-san very much." A bright smile flashed over the young Shinomori's face.

"So does this mean because I like Misao-san and Tochan likes Misao-san that she's going to be my new Kachan?"

"Why do you say that?" Aoshi was surprised at this sudden turn of events.

"Mm," There his son stood, arms crossed over his tiny chest, lips pursed and eyes looking up into the sky as his little mind was working in overdrive. "Well, I know Kachan will always be my Kachan, but Misao-san would be a good Kachan too."

"Oh?"

"She plays with me; she always talks to me and cuddles me too. She knows my favourite movie and can sing all the songs with me and she stays with me until Tochan comes. She looked after me when I was sick and she sang to me to help me sleep too. Her food is really yummy; you _have_ to taste her okayu Tochan!"

"Hai, Hai…" Misao had obviously ticked all of Seiji's boxes; the main one he just knew had to be food since they were Shinomori's.

"And she takes care of you too Tochan!" Aoshi shushed Seiji as he was a little too boisterous and people were starting to stare as they walked by. "Misao-san protects the both of us with all her heart!" Aoshi arched his eyebrow at the passionate comment. "She promised me she would!"

"Alright, alright, we'll discuss this later okay?" Aoshi rose to his full height and swatted Seiji on the bum as he rushed up the stairs to the school; Sae-san was already at the door waiting for him. Aoshi nodded in kind to the woman and watched the two walk inside before heading back to the car.

* * *

Misao sat up straight when Aoshi came into view and couldn't help but finger comb bits of hair she thought were sticking up. Seiji had really done a number on her and she felt like she sat frozen for five to ten minutes flat wondering what the heck had just happened. She carefully watched Aoshi open the door and sit in the driver's seat, her breath all but hitching in her throat as he turned to face her.

"Bitching and moaning?"

"Eh?"

"Is this the one you were bitching and moaning about last time?" Aoshi repeated what Sano had voiced and watched bewilderment rush over Misao's face.

"Out of everything that could be said _that's_ what you want to know?"

"You introduced Sagara-san as your childhood friend. He informed me not to worry as the two of you are not together since he is a married man. And I also know the reasoning behind Seiji kissing you."

"Well care to enlighten _me_ on that matter?"

"Do you not wish him to?"

"I never said that." Misao fumbled in her wording. "It was just…surprising. That's never happened to me before."

"In Seiji's own words, he likes Misao-san _a lot_." Aoshi listened to a soft laugh escape Misao's lips. "He told me exactly why he likes you and I believe the clincher was the fact you promised to protect the both of us with all your heart."

"He was awake?" Misao screeched slightly.

"So it is true then?" Aoshi watched a flush of embarrassment rush over Misao's cheeks, her head ducking as thick blue-black bangs covered her face.

"He was supposed to be sleeping, the little sneak." Misao mumbled lightly and mainly to herself. If she had been paying attention she would have been privileged to see Aoshi's lips curve into a genuine smile.

"Misao…"

"Na-Nani…?" Misao's voice cracked as she snapped her head up, turning slightly to face Aoshi as her name had come from his lips in but a gentle whisper. Her eyes widened slightly as he was in close proximity to her prior to her shifting in her seat and her breath hitched when soft lips fell chastely over her own. To her fogged up brain this simple sweet kiss spoke volumes to her and without a thought Misao returned the gesture.

Thank Kami-sama for tinted windows.

"We should head for the office." Aoshi spoke softly as he pulled away from Misao before he lost complete control.

"Hai," Misao's heart hammered within her ribcage, cheeks flushed and butterflies danced within her stomach.

Aoshi turned over the car, indicating to move into flowing traffic and did so when he got the chance, driving the both of them to the office for last minute wardrobe checks on Misao's behalf and an overall check on Aoshi's.

* * *

The unsuspecting couple had no idea the danger that was ahead, they not having a single clue about the observer that had been watching their every move. The onlooker whom was shrouded in darkness from an alleyway flipped open his phone and dialled a number.

"It is time…"

* * *

**To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24 A Sudden Loss

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

Author's Notes: In celebration of hitting the big "30" this month, this is my personal present to everyone...

**Chapter 24 – A Sudden Loss…**

* * *

Clapping stopped employees within Himura Designs, all eyes turning to gaze upon the short redhead.

"I want to thank all of you for your hard work. I realise we have had many ups and downs in preparing for this afternoon but I am certain with everyone working together our preview will excite many." Several cheers rang out amongst the employees. "Please complete your last minute checks and get everything into the vans and trucks in the basement as we are leaving in twenty minutes." All employees dispersed, many going into a frenzy to direct others to work faster.

"How is everything going?" Kenshin turned his head, smiling as his business partner walked towards him.

"How is Seiji?"

"He said he was much better and insisted he go back to school for the afternoon, though I think he is sicker then he lets on."

"He wants to be a good boy for you."

"Mm, there isn't much he can hide from me."

"And Misao-san, where is she?"

"She went to look for Megumi and Kaoru to try and calm herself."

"Do you believe she is ready?"

"Whether I believe or not will not help her today. It is all up to Misao to believe in herself and overcome her lack of confidence."

"I was not looking for a textbook response." Kenshin watched Aoshi smirk lightly.

"My gut tells me _we_ as a whole are not ready. Though I do not believe we will make fools of ourselves, I still believe it is too soon for the spring show to go ahead and instead it should be delayed." Violet eyes stared quietly into intense green. "Our technical and production units have been sluggish, the design team is not up to our usual high standards which bothers me greatly considering I recommended Seta was hired."

"You do not like Seta?"

"I don't think it's about whether I like him or not, it's whether he has the skills to uphold the company name. I do not believe he has that passion we were looking for from the beginning and…"

"And…?"

"There is just something strange about him that makes me suspicious."

"Because he flirts with Misao-san?"

"I do not believe myself to be so immature to let something like that get in the way of business Kenshin." The redhead chuckled this time. "It is not just because of him either."

"Oh?"

"I also know that a black cloud looms over all our models at Megumi's departure. She has been an integral part of the success of Himura Designs in carrying our name with pride in everything she has been involved in. After much thinking over the past several weeks, I too believe that I have let you down."

"How is that possible? So much has happened to you and your family, surely you cannot blame yourself!"

"No matter what has happened, I should have always had a clear head to support you. I have left many decisions up to you and as your business partner that does not sit well with me."

"Then the blame can solely rest upon me if we do not succeed."

"Kenshin…" The both of them eyed the scurrying of employees, several knocking into others in their frenzy. The two men really needed to calm their employee's before an accident happened. "Our conversation is not finished. I'll see that the models head off now for hair and make-up and you straighten this lot out."

* * *

Aoshi made his way through to the back of the large studio room where the design team was carefully placing the outfits on mobile clothes racks that could easily be moved into the elevators and taken to the basement where the trucks were waiting.

"Those outfits are not being used in today's show."

"Eh?" One of the female staff members squeaked out.

"But Seta-san said…" Another woman voiced but faulted as Aoshi peered around the large room and interrupted what she was about to say.

"Where is he?"

"I-I am unsure. He was speaking to Makimachi-san previously."

"Thank you…" Aoshi noticed the design team become a little hesitant in what was to go on the racks and scrambled to search for a copy of the itinerary which Kenshin would have approved earlier this morning. Aoshi exited the back area and signalled to get Kenshin's attention. It did not take the redhead long to excuse himself from what he was doing and make his way over. Just looking at the displeasure on Aoshi's face, Kenshin new something wasn't right.

"We are only sorting out what is coming and we have a problem already?"

"A certain head is going to roll Kenshin." The president was slightly confused at the comment before Aoshi pointed behind him. "The head designer has left his team to organise the clothing and what they are packing is wrong. I've had enough of this."

"Aoshi," The tall co-owner turned slightly around to face Kenshin. "Please be courteous."

"When am I not?" Kenshin was left with one hand raised and mouth slightly open as he was unable to respond. He took a deep breath and headed for the frantic design team, clapping his hands and placing a pleasant smile on his face to calm the women down.

* * *

On the other hand, Aoshi was in the elevator, arms crossed over his chest and one foot tapping the tiled flooring impatiently. When the doors finally opened he strode out of the elevator and down the corridor towards the large break room for the models in the agency. When he entered a few of the models were coming out from the back and into the break room with bags in hand.

"Have any of you seen Seta?" Some shook their heads negatively.

"I thought I saw him walking after Misao-chan, the conversation seemed pretty intense."

"And where did she go?"

"Nowhere, she was still back there?" The pretty model voiced.

"You ladies should start heading downstairs to the cars; you've all got hair and make-up to get through." They scurried out of the break room as Aoshi made his way out back. One of the back rooms had a door slightly ajar and muffled voices could be heard.

"Why won't you give me a chance?"

"This isn't the time to be talking about such things."

"There is no other time to catch you when you are always with _him_."

"That is because we _are_ together Soujiro-kun." It was almost like Misao was talking to a stubborn child.

"With your _boss_?" The words were practically spat out in disgust.

"Yes, he is my boss, but that doesn't mean I am doing anything wrong."

"It'll never work out between the two of you."

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Do you have any idea what I know? You have no idea what I could do to him, how much I could ruin him." Misao's eyes narrowed at those words.

"Is that a threat? Are you trying to blackmail me to be with you in order to make sure he stays safe?"

"And if I was?" Misao's hands fisted but she took a deep breath to remain calm.

"Let's just take a step back for a second. I know there is friction between us right now but do you think it could be possible for this conversation to end here and we can talk about it another day, perhaps when we _are not_ at work and _are not_ about to do a pre-spring show."

"Then let's make a date to meet."

"It won't be a _date_ Soujiro-kun; it'll be a meeting for you to understand I'm just _not_ interested…ouch, what the _hell_ is your problem?" Aoshi pushed the door open, the doorknob banging against the wall as his eyes took in the sight of Soujiro looming over Misao as she was half slouched over a table.

"Is there a problem here?" The shorter man drew back and stepped away from Misao. "Kenshin is right now sorting out your team Seta; perhaps that is where you should be." It was not addressed as a question and the blue eyed designer strut out of the room not once removing his glare from Aoshi until he was passed the taller man. Aoshi closed the door and made his way over to Misao who was rubbing at her lower back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Aoshi was a little sceptical.

"Oh thank you for saving me, you are _so_ my hero!" Aoshi arched an eyebrow at Misao.

"That's a little sarcastic."

"You think?" Aoshi lifted her head, ocean blue eyes shimmering slightly.

"If that was a situation you could have gotten yourself out of and I was unaware of it and instead interrupted, I do apologise Misao." Aoshi listened to Misao laugh lightly as she thumped her forehead against his chest.

"Misao-chan, are you in there?" Two pairs of eyes turned to their intruder and found a smirking Megumi at the door. "By all means, do not let me interrupt."

"Misao's lower back aches."

"Now Aoshi, what have I told you about being gentle." While Misao was in the process of pulling away from Aoshi and trying not to look slightly mortified while blushing, the comment was like water off a ducks back to her partner.

"Now you know how skilled I am Megumi, I'd never leave any tell tale signs of discomfort on a woman."

"Stop right there, talk like that is just plain creepy coming from the two of you." Misao piped up, her embarrassment subsiding thanks to Megumi's laughter and Aoshi's eyes on her as he placed his hand at the small of her back, fingers brushing the area lightly.

"Let Megumi have a look at it for you."

"Don't you want to look at it?" Megumi slyly commented as she moved inside.

"It and other places are already imprinted into my memory."

"I _am_ in the room you two."

"Please ensure you are both heading to the cars in ten minutes." And with that Aoshi was gone.

* * *

Megumi waited several minutes until she was certain Aoshi was long gone and turned to look at her petite friend and fellow model that at the moment had lifted her top and pulled down her trousers slightly to have a long hard look at the growing red mark and lump on her back.

"What did I miss out on?"

"Nothing…"

"Misao-chan…" At the sternness in which her name was called, the younger woman sighed and took a seat.

"Just an altercation is all."

"With Aoshi?"

"No way, it was with…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind…" Megumi sighed and moved over to the young woman to tend to her as per Aoshi's request.

* * *

There was excitement and intrigue buzzing about the mall where the show was taking place. While Aoshi was out back barking off orders, Kenshin and some of his assistants were out the front showing some VIPs and the general public to their seats, though a lot of people just milled about, glancing in passing as nothing was happening yet, but Kenshin was sure many would stop and stare once the show began. Even he had to admit that not as many VIPs had come as he hoped and prayed this was not a sign of bad things to come for his company.

"Himura-san…" Shaking off his doubts, something he'd not felt in such a long time when it came to his shows, Kenshin made his way over to his assistants.

* * *

"Can I have your attention please," Aoshi's deep voice froze everyone in mid motion as all eyes turned to gaze his way. "We've had many complications but both Kenshin and I have all the confidence in the world that our models will carry the company name with pride." He could almost read the uncertainty on several faces. "Our senior models, please ensure to look after your juniors and juniors, if you have any questions or concerns do not hold back and let them or me know about it. And lastly, because we are not strictly doing a full show and this is for public viewing mostly, I ask that you do go out there and enjoy yourselves on stage today."

"Hai!"

"Oi Aoshi-chan," The co-owner bristled slightly at the nickname, considering it was said in front of such an audience as well. "Just how much can we enjoy ourselves?" Aoshi's eyes turned to a pair of mischievous ones, a grin on the overly handsome models face, not to mention Nao, who was by the tall models side and was also supporting the same grin.

"Nothing _too_ racy Jin, this is a place for all ages to come to." The light hearted question seemed to ease some of the worry from the junior models as many laughed. "Today you can do your usual ritual." Aoshi gave him a wave as he walked off and headed towards the front to catch up with Kenshin, he having no idea of the evil grin forming on Jin's face as he rubbed his hands together in deep thought.

"Ritual…?" Misao questioned in confusion and found Megumi's hands over her face.

"Ah, Jin-san always thinks of something outrageous as part of entertainment for the crowd as a sort of closing act for light hearted fashion shows he's been involved in with the company."

"And I'd be careful Misao-chan," Megumi piped up as she gained the shortest models attention. "Jin-kun usual picks on those that are newest to the agency."

"Is that my queue to run?"

"Oi, Mi-chan…" Misao felt her shoulders jerk as there was no place for her to hide as her senpai waved her over.

"Good luck…" Megumi pat Misao's shoulder and then pushed her towards the oldest male model.

"Your concern for me is truly touching Megumi-san." Misao voiced sarcastically as she made her way over to Jin.

"Have I got the best plan!" Misao cringed slightly as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, thoughts reeling in her mind of all the horrible things he could make her do but it wasn't long before her eyes widened and her own lips grew into a cheeky grin. "So, are you going to help me with my plan?"

"You got it…and I know just the girls to be involved." Jin gave her a high five before heading off towards Nao to let him in on the plan which got the short man grinning from ear to ear as well.

"We begin in twenty minutes everyone." Jin watched Misao go pale at the thought of being on stage in front of a live audience and made his way back over to her.

"Are you going to be sick Mi-chan?"

"Maybe…" The young woman pouted up at her senpai.

"When you get on stage just think of everyone naked." Misao arched her eyebrow. "Sometimes the images that pop into your head are so horrifying or just down right hilarious that your nausea will leave you instantly."

"Senpai, that doesn't really help me."

"How about some space to think quietly and a bottle of water?" Jin passed her a bottle of water and directed her to a small sitting room that was away from the main dressing area where it smelled of make-up, hairspray, perfume, cologne…everything. "I'll make sure someone comes and gets you in case you zone out."

"Arigatou…" And Misao was finally left alone.

* * *

Aoshi found her five minutes later hunched over her own body.

"Are you bracing yourself for an emergency landing?"

"Ha, ha…" Misao lifted her head to eye the businessman quietly. It appeared Aoshi had changed and he was currently dressed all in black, but had a purple vest and tie on, the silk material surprisingly sexy on him. Misao shook her head knowing he'd make a plastic bag look sexy if he was wearing it.

"You need to change into your first outfit." Aoshi placed out his hands to pull Misao to her feet, she was only dressed in her underwear and a fluffy white robe after all. Her makeup and hair was extremely bold and out there and Misao was certain she'd need a hammer and chisel to get her hair back into its normal style with the amount of spray and gel that had been used.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You're really leaving us short notice if you wish to back out."

"You mean you'd let me?"

"I never said that."

"On your first day of modelling in front of an audience, what did you do?"

"I threw up." Misao cringed as her stomach gurgled at the thought. "It helped me. Though I pretty much thought this is my chance to earn some fast money and so I didn't want to stuff it up."

"Jin-senpai told me to think of everyone naked."

"Yes, well, everyone is different…especially Jin."

"Why does he refer to you as Aoshi-chan?"

"Jin may not look it, but he is in his 30's." Misao's eyes widened at this news. He didn't look much older then her! "He's been around the modelling industry like Megumi has, since he was a child. We did join Himura Designs at the same time and when I met him he was quite…how do I place it without sounding too weird…alluring."

"That is weird."

"It's hard to describe. I was young, probably about 14 or 15 and had run away from home, been living all over the place, getting odd jobs here and there by lying about my age and being in the same room as someone like him, he was pretty much…"

"Huh, I'm sorry; I didn't catch that mumble…?" Misao placed her hand behind her ear.

"He became my idol." Aoshi huffed out, arms folded over his chest. "I became a noisy little brat when it came to him and wherever he went I wanted to follow." Misao couldn't help but snicker at the thought. "The other senpai who have long since retired didn't like me at all, but Jin was different; he treated me kindly, doted on me much like an older brother would have. I suppose since I was the same age as his youngest sibling and he was far from home that maybe I reminded him a little of him."

"Ah, that's why he calls you that."

"Aa…"

"Do you have any photos?"

"I'll tell you what, you go out on stage today and I promise I'll show you my private stash of photos that not even my _mother_ has seen."

"What are you naked in them or something?' Misao laughed jokingly but gawked as Aoshi stared quietly down at her. "Seriously?" She gapped as Aoshi tilted her head up, his lips drawing slowly towards her own.

"Your mind will have to be _very_ open so prepare to be amazed…or downright shocked."

"Just what kind of modelling did you do?"

"Anything…" Aoshi mouthed softly against her lips before pulling away and directed Misao out of the room she'd been hiding in. "_And_ everything. Think on that and go out there and strut your stuff." Aoshi parted ways with Misao as he handed her off to some assistants to help her dress into her first outfit.

"Ne, Megumi-san," Misao caught the "veterans" gaze as she was currently being accessorised. "Just how much of a big shot was Aoshi as a model?"

"He did a lot of freelance work as well as worked for Himura Designs. Kenshin tried to make him exclusive to 'HD' but Aoshi refused. I do recall this one controversial shoot that was placed in a men's magazine once. A lot of critics complained it was promoting homosexuality, like they lived in the dark ages and didn't want to accept it's already out there and widely accepted." And Misao's mouth fell open. "I think Aoshi and Jin were the only straight men in that photo shoot, but they always did boast they'd try anything once."

"Just exactly what did they want to try once?"

"Oh dear, you misunderstood me Misao-chan, definitely not _that,_ but just any different or never before seen photo shoots is what Jin and Aoshi were into. They were both determined to leave a mark in the fashion industry."

"I see…"

"Anyway when it all came out the photographer stated he was portraying a particular art form and it shouldn't be defined as anything but that and he took no responsibility of how critics took it. The shoot actually made him quite famous and he ended up winning some award for it instead and that just made him a sort after photographer. I'm think he's retired now and just lives up in the hills with endless sake and is currently making pottery as that is his new hobby. I think Kenshin, Jin and Aoshi are still in contact with him to this day."

"He…sounds like quite a character."

"Mm, ah that's my queue, good luck Misao-chan!"

"I think I _am_ going to be sick."

"There is no time for that!" Kaoru was dragging the extremely stiff Misao towards the stairs to lead them up to the stage and onto the catwalk. "Deep breaths Misao-chan, you can do this!" She watched Kaoru climb the four stairs and in no time she was turning onto the catwalk, several audience members wolf whistling as she strutted down the runway. Misao breathed in and out deeply to calm her nerves.

"Remember: _naked_…" She jolted as Jin was behind her with that charming seductive grin on his lips and a wink in his eye.

"Naked…everyone is naked…" Misao mumbled to herself as she took the steps and turned to head down the catwalk. For a split second she thought she was going to vomit on the stage when she saw the crowd milling about and then the many more sitting in the chairs provided. She knew as she got closer to the end the VIPs were sitting in the front, probably scrutinising her walking or her stiffness or everything! As she did get to the end, doing a small pose her eyes locked onto the two people sitting in the front, they being Kenshin and Aoshi. Kenshin was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, softly conversing with what appeared to be an important VIP next to him as though he was explaining why the design and material was used or something along those lines. Aoshi on the other hand was sitting spread legged, arms crossed over his chest and his intense gaze starring up at her. Instantly Misao felt her entire body flush. "Crap, not naked….not naked…" Misao mumbled without trying to move her lips too much as she turned away from the audience and made her way back to where she started. When she got around the corner and near the stairs she literally bolted down them, her legs becoming like jelly and she had to clutch the nearest thing to keep her standing up.

"Are you alright Misao-san?" And she literally leapt away as the person she had accidentally clutched onto was the one person she was trying to avoid.

"Sorry Soujiro-kun." Misao forced her legs to work and stepped away from his offering hands. "I'm fine, just a little shaky is all."

"Misao-san, hurry!" She silently thanked the assistants as they began to help her change into her next outfit she completely missing the frown on Soujiro's face.

"Kyaaaah!" All eyes turned to one of the models as she was starring at her outfit in a full length mirror, the back of the dress had been slashed. "What do we do?" And without even thinking Misao's designer instinct leapt into action.

"Get me some scissors and a couple of thick belts." She had people starring quietly at her. "Today people!" And they scurried off at once, one assistant going for the scissors while another brought out a stash of belts. "I'm going to need a top as well. Got anything plain that we can accentuate this as a skirt instead?" Misao began cutting the top material away from the bottom, the job a little choppy but desperate situations called for desperate measures and thus this is all Misao could think of at the time. She had to control her temper as Soujiro was no where to be found at such a crucial time!

"Wh-What about Himura-san and Shinomori-san, shouldn't we tell them?"

"And who is going to run out on stage and call one in huh?" Misao tucked the unevenly cut dress or what used to be a dress into the model's underwear and then placed both the belts around her slender hips to distract from the rough cut. "As soon as they see this both of them will know something is wrong anyway." Misao sifted quickly through a rack of reserve clothing brought as backup and found a white boob tube top and a sheer chiffon long jacket and made the model place them on. "Accessorise with blues and greens!" Misao ordered as she was called to the stage, she holding up the rest of the models…or more so Nao as she was paired with him to go on the catwalk this time.

* * *

"She is doing quite well Aoshi." Kenshin whispered to his business partner as they watched Nao and Misao strut down the runway with a genki step in their strides as they held hands. Aoshi felt his lips twitch when there was some 'awe moments' as Nao produced a flower to Misao and she took it with a giddy smile on her pretty face. Well, Aoshi did tell them to have some fun.

Just when the two owners thought they could relax as Misao and Nao left the catwalk their next model brought forth some concerns.

"Himura-san, this is not in the description as an outfit being displayed today."

"Ah, yes, Hirokata-san, I apologise, I'm not sure what has gone wrong, but I'm sure Aoshi will find out." Aoshi excused himself swiftly to investigate.

* * *

Nao had headed off for a wardrobe change while Misao glanced around trying to find the supposed head designer who was meant to be overseeing everything.

"Inoue-san, have you seen Soujiro-kun?"

"Eh, I thought he was just over there." Misao headed off to poke around the large area cornered off for them as her next wardrobe change wasn't for some time, which she was thankful for as it would give her a chance to reflect on the two walks she'd completed so far but it also gave her a chance to go on a manhunt and give Soujiro a piece of her mind.

"Misao-chan, where are you going?" Tokio called out to her but Misao was on a mission.

The only place she hadn't checked for the short designer was where Jin had taken her to try and relax. She felt immensely pleased when she slammed the door open and surprised him in his scheming.

"You have some nerve!" There he was with pocket knife in hand and wrecking the final outfit she was meant to be wearing for the show.

"Ah, you caught me." Misao observed him sit back in his seat as casual as anything. "So, what gave me away?"

"I can't believe you'd jeopardise an entire show just because I don't have an attraction to you!"

"Don't flatter yourself Misao; this is not because of you."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I told you I can ruin him."

"You think ripping a dress is going to send him spiralling, you really are stupid!" Misao was not prepared for Soujiro jumping out of his seat, slamming her against the wall and with the pocket knife at her throat.

Her eyes grew wide.

"What has happened to you, to make you hate him so much, what did he do to you?"

"His father ruined my family!"

"But…that's his father! Whatever he did, it has nothing to do with Aoshi…and he's dead! Revel in that you sick bastard!" Misao cringed as the tip was pressed into her skin.

"He also stole what belongs to Shishio-sama!"

"Shishio-sama…?"

The two of them jolted when again the door was slammed open, this time they were greeted with Aoshi's presence, plus the presence of a Himura Designs Security Guard which Misao had previously met when both her and Aoshi fell through the air vent and onto an office desk in a most embarrassing position.

"I thought I'd seen you before, but back then you were a young brat." Soujiro narrowed his gaze at Aoshi. "Obviously not much has changed since then."

"You son of a…" Quicker then what Soujiro could react to, he'd been disarmed by the Security Guard.

"Your services are no longer required at Himura Designs. Your things left at the office will be mailed to the address provided to human resources. If I see your face within a foot of our company you will be charged with trespassing and also for threatening one of the company's models with a dangerous weapon. Saitou, please escort him out of the mall."

"Mark my words, I will get my revenge!"

When the struggling Soujiro was dragged away, Aoshi finally turned his attention back to Misao, she trying ever so hard to stop her hands from shaking. Quietly he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now, you're here." Aoshi squeezed her shoulders as his eyes diverted towards the dress he had actually designed and got Soujiro and the design team to make for Misao's "wow factor" outfit for the spring show.

"I'd love to be able to sit and chat about what happened, but truthfully…"

"The show must go on?" Aoshi bent over, lips pressing at the skin which had been pierced by the pocket knife, tongue going out to lick the tiny wound. Misao stiffened as she sucked in some much needed air.

"Kenshin and I have been impressed with your focus and determination, but you are also not forgetting to have some fun as well."

"Fun…" Misao remembered Jin's plan for later on.

"Are your nerves gone?"

"Mm, Jin-senpai's suggestion to think of everyone naked ended up working."

"Oh?"

"Well, I only thought of one person naked and the sick feeling in my stomach disappeared as soon as the image popped into my head. It was quite distracting actually." Misao flushed as Aoshi was slyly looking down at her.

"I am hoping you were thinking of me and not Kenshin." He smirked and held back a chuckle at Misao's expression as she waved her hands in front of her face as though trying to wipe the image of a naked Kenshin from her mind.

"Misao-san, where have you been?" One of the assistants squeaked out. "We've got two minutes to make you stunning!" Misao was pulled away from Aoshi and while she was being tended to Aoshi sent an 'SOS' to Kenshin's cell phone to let him know that there had been issues but everything was now under control and when the show was over he'd explain everything then.

"Kyaaah, another dress is ruined!" Aoshi flipped his phone shut and made his way over to the design department assistants to get everything under control and make some fast but effective changes to the selection on display.

* * *

Time passed swiftly as Aoshi had removed his suit jacket, vest and tie and three buttons were undone on his shirt as a thin sheen of sweat was beginning to form on his bronze skin. Soujiro had done much more damage to not only the female outfits but also the male ones as well that Aoshi was running back and forth from each area to deal with the drama. Jin's experience came in handy as he leant a hand when he wasn't on stage as he knew Aoshi's tastes well when it came to accessorising the outfits.

Aoshi slouched back in one of the makeup chairs as everyone was finally dressed for the closing of the pre-spring show. With his chin resting in his hand and eyes closed it wasn't long before Aoshi felt people around him and his eyes snapped open just as Jin pulled him to his feet.

"Oi, Jin…"

"Now, now Aoshi-chan, you said we could have fun!"

"That doesn't mean…" Aoshi really didn't get very far as he was practically being stripped of his own clothing! As he was taller then most of the guys surrounding him as they pulled off or reefed down his clothing, his eyes took sight of three women grinning from ear to ear and give him victory signs. "I never said your ritual was to involve me."

"Ah, but you didn't exclude yourself either." When the male models and assistants dispersed Aoshi was dressed in a pair of faded and slightly ripped jeans, they resting low against his hips as the waist band of his black boxer briefs could be seen. Jin handed him a plain white button down shirt, which in actual fact had no buttons on it and placed a lei of artificial bright blue flowers over his head. "Go get 'em tiger!" Aoshi jolted when Jin smacked his ass.

This was such a new experience for everyone as Aoshi let go of his usual straight laced businessman appeal and got Jin in a headlock. The older man freed himself rather quickly but was pushed towards the stage as Aoshi declared he would _not_ be going by himself. All the models ascended the runway as everyone was in for a treat that many could reminisce about and others could witness for the first time of just how unique and downright good looking both Aoshi and Jin were.

Kenshin had been surprised to watch them come out on stage, but the VIPs had all secretly been fans of Aoshi since his modelling days and so he didn't think it'd be too much of a problem.

Everyone was greeted with cheers and wolf whistles from the crowd either sitting or standing around and though there had been many disasters and it still wasn't up to the usual Himura Designs standards, Kenshin was a lot more relaxed then he had been in the weeks leading up to this event.

As the show wound down to a close, Kenshin was pulled up on stage to make a short speech and thank everyone for attending. As VIPs left and onlookers began to disperse, Kenshin turned his attention to his now extremely relaxed models as they conversed with each other over what they thought were highlights of the show and where they could improve. Kenshin didn't have to wait long for Aoshi to make his way over to him.

"That was eventful to say the least."

"You don't know the half of it Kenshin."

"Himura-san, Shinomori-san, can I have a minute?" The two turned to look down into the dispersing audience to see one of their major sponsors and they both hopped off the stage to converse with the man.

* * *

Misao and the other models had finally moved back stage to dress back into their own clothing.

"So, what did you think Misao-chan?"

"I still feel like I'm going to be sick, but to be able to do something like that and have such a reaction…what a rush!"

"It gets better." Megumi offered as she grabbed her belongings and moved to head out with the others.

"Are you coming?" Kaoru called out to her.

"I'll catch up." Misao voiced absentmindedly as she listened to a cell phone ring. Her eyes moved about the space and found it was coming from the floor under Aoshi's clothing. She pulled it out and flipped it open, eyes instantly growing wide. "AOSHI!" There were a few stragglers out back with her, starring incredulously at her for calling their boss in such a casual way. To Misao there was no time for strict formalities as she bolted back onto the stage, blue eyes darting about the area to find him. When her eyes locked on him, he conversing with Kenshin, Jin, Nao, Megumi and Kaoru she leapt off the stage and slammed straight into him, others looking on in bewilderment.

"Misao, what is wrong?" He noticed the slight tremble in her body and when she lifted her head; her ocean blue orbs shimmering with fear and tears as she thrust his open phone up at him.

"Seiji…Seiji was taken!"

* * *

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25 I Would do Anything

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It has been quite sometime. A very belated Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Easter to everyone. With being ill, having to move, family commitments…and becoming ill again…and again…this chapter has taken much longer to appear then I had previously hoped. I had several pages already written up, but with all that has happened, it ended up being delayed a long time. I am unsure when the next instalment will appear as lately free time has been hard to come by. I hope someone enjoys and hope someone understands… Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 25 – I Would do Anything…**

* * *

Those words were something Aoshi never thought he would hear nor did he ever think he'd have to experience. He wanted it so badly to be some random sick joke Misao was playing on him but looking down at her, the seriousness and the fear within her gaze was far too serious to brush it off. Anything that had to do with his son was not taken lightly and Aoshi believed he knew Misao well enough that there was no way in hell she would ever use his son in such a sick manner just to gain his attention.

"Misao-san, what do you mean by that?" He faintly heard Kenshin questioning the short model in front of him as the handsome businessman stood there frozen stiff and trying so desperately to make some sort of sense out of what was being said.

"Your phone was going off and this message came through." Finally Aoshi focused his gaze to look at his cell phone to read the haunting and heart wrenching message: _he is mine_… Aoshi was close to vomiting on the spot but that thought was forgotten instantly when the phone suddenly rang, everyone jolting at the shrill tone.

Everybody watched as Aoshi slowly took the phone from Misao's hand and placed it against his ear, his steely gaze starring off into the distance, looking deeper into the mall as he observed young mother's carrying or holding the hand of their beloved child or children.

"Yes…" Everyone took a step forward, hands going out to Aoshi as his legs literally buckled beneath him and he fell to his knees. "Let me speak to..." The conversation was short and sent chills down Aoshi's spine as he couldn't even discern the voice over the phone nor was he able to confirm if Seiji was there or not…alive or not. Rage was quickly taking over rational thinking as the businessman's hand lifted up ready to smash his phone but he jolted, eyes shooting up to look upon Jin who had clasped one large hand over his fisted one.

"Do not break the only communication device you have to get your son back."

"SON!" The outburst was voiced by many employees of Himura Designs who were in the vicinity of the drama that was unfolding before their very eyes. It didn't help they were also gaining the attention of the general public as they walked by.

"We need to get him out of here." Kenshin sternly voiced, intently gazing at Jin who without anymore prompting pulled Aoshi to his feet, but he in turn stumbled back, Nao was there to steady him as Aoshi took off, running as fast as his legs would carry him. "We have to stop him."

"Like hell!" All eyes turned to Misao who had finally gained a little composure. "Did you just sit back when you lost _your_ son?" She regretted the words as soon as they flew out of her mouth.

"Misao-chan…" Kaoru tried to intervene as attention for a moment was focused on Kenshin who had not told many about the fact he also had a son...or used to have a son as he made his way over towards a group of employees.

"Please begin to pack up the area and organise for everything to go back to the office. I ask that you take direction from Kaoru-san who will head up the process in my absence." The short redhead made his way silently back to Misao and the others while she was trying so desperately to apologise but was fumbling. "Kaoru-san, please take care of everything here for me."

"Hai…"

"Ah, um, Himura-san, um I…" Misao let off a soft gasp when her eyes finally caught sight of Kenshin's. She could have sworn flecks of amber were burning through his usual purple gaze and it sent her rigid.

"Jin, you're coming with me." Everyone watched the two men rush off after Aoshi.

Misao slumped into a chair while others slowly began to pack up around her, they not being able to help but whisper amongst themselves at what had transpired. She had her hands covering her face as she truly did want to just burst into tears but hands on her shoulders made her gather her emotions as she opened them to look upon Megumi.

"We have many questions we'd like to ask, but right now they don't matter nor is it right that you are still sitting here."

"Megumi-san…"

"You shouldn't be here Misao-chan." As Megumi nodded her head, it was all Misao needed to jump up and flee the shopping mall as well. She literally jumped over folded chairs as she ran after the three men that had left her behind.

* * *

Misao drove around for several hours trying to locate the three men, but she had failed miserably. Even when she tried their phones none of them would take her call. Just what the hell were they doing? Was Senpai and Himura-san also having trouble trying to locate Aoshi? Perhaps they found him. She was at a complete loss as what to do in such a situation and instead drove to the only place she thought and hoped Aoshi would return to: his apartment. She'd no idea just how long she'd sat there, knees drawn to her chest and her head resting atop them, but she would not budge from her position.

Glancing at her watch, Misao noted it was close to midnight. Perhaps it was time for her to give up? At such a ridiculous thought, her resolve became stronger than ever. Like hell she was going anywhere. She loved this man, she loved his son and there was no way she would just up and leave without trying to do _something_! Of course she had no idea what someone like her could do, but no matter what she wanted to be there to support Aoshi as right now she was certain he was walking within his own personal nightmare.

There was the familiar sound of the elevator stopping on this floor and Misao instantly rose to her short height when she noticed Jin and Kenshin carrying an unconscious Aoshi between them.

"What happened?" She asked in shock as she looked over the three of them. Neither spoke as Jin wordlessly handed Aoshi's keys over to her. Misao nervously unlocked the door and pushed it open to allow the two men to drag the owner inside. Aoshi was literally dumped on his plush couch, she observing his head roll to the side, long bangs covering his eyes but hers had trailed down to his cut lip. "What happened?" Misao questioned once again, hoping that at least someone would answer her.

"There was...an altercation." Kenshin softly voiced as Misao watched him move about Aoshi's apartment. Perhaps he was making sure they were the only ones here.

"He was being a dick." Jin shot back.

"With good reason!" It was like she wasn't even in the room.

"Not when it's only a gut feeling."

"What did you expect him to do Jin?" Misao's eyes flicked between the two men, the conversation becoming heated.

"I don't know, but the last thing I expected was to get arrested, what about you?"

"STOP!" Misao shouted; she was trying desperately to make sense of what was going on around her. "Back up and tell me what happened? What do you mean arrested?"

"Aoshi suspects Shishio has something to do with Seiji being kidnapped." Kenshin voiced quietly.

"Shishio...?" Misao repeated as she'd heard that name before.

"He is a troublesome man from our past, but with his connections, he remains a man of great power and someone who is untouchable."

"Our past?"

"It's always been speculated that he was involved in the death of Kenshin's..."

"Jin!" The older model stopped, interrupted by Kenshin as his voice was dark and threatening, warning Jin not to go any further. "Speculation gets you nowhere."

"That's right, it doesn't, but you just let Aoshi go and he got his ass kicked for it!"

"Time out!" Misao snapped at the two men. "Fighting amongst each other is not going to help Aoshi's situation." The young model watched the verbal sparring between what she assumed to be Aoshi's closest friends dissipate.

"What has transpired, may have very well risked Seiji's life." Jin softly spoke, eyes gazing over at the unconscious Aoshi. "I understand his turmoil, but we as his friends should not have allowed it to occur. He would never forgive himself if his actions caused Seiji's death."

"You don't know if whoever is behind this would go that far Jin."

"It doesn't mean he hasn't thought about it. That very thought gripped him with fear, but it also gripped him with rage that his stupid actions took over and he threatened Shishio." Misao chewed on her lip as she tried desperately to take in all this information. "Instinct, gut feeling, speculation, whatever Aoshi felt, it won't help him. As you said, Shishio is protected and nothing we do will change that."

"And what do you propose he does?"

"Nothing..." Misao gasped at the suggestion.

"The one thing he cannot do is just that…and you know it Jin."

"Then we will need someone to convince him otherwise." Misao went stiff when Jin turned his hard gaze to her.

"I can't…" Misao tried to back away as Jin advanced on her and she froze when his strong hands gripped her shoulders.

"You must Mi-chan. The last message he received was not to involve the police. The fact we got arrested trespassing at Shishio's place could very well bring harm to Seiji." Misao felt tears well up.

"I-It only said he couldn't go to the police, but...what about us?" Misao shakily questioned.

"Do you really want to risk that?" Jin shot back at her.

"I have some connections, perhaps on the quiet I could try and obtain something from them?" Kenshin pondered aloud.

"I have no doubt that anyone who tries to interfere will get burned, especially if you try and contact someone who has connections with the police. Do you not think Shishio has his own connections there?"

"Himura-san, I have someone who may be able to help." Two pairs of eyes turned to look at her as she fumbled to open her bag and pull out a pen and piece of paper. Why hadn't she thought of this before? "He's not a cop; he's a PI and a bloody good one at that. Tell him I sent you, give him as much information as you can and I'm sure he could help." She tore the paper and handed it to the redhead.

"Sagara Sanosuke..." Misao nodded her head.

"If there is anyone who can find something out, even just a little, it's him."

"Alright, I'll give him a call."

"Kenshin," Jin began as his boss and friend paused at the front door. "Watch your back, for you of all people are probably being watched." Kenshin nodded his head and left.

* * *

It was far too quiet within Aoshi's apartment, the only sound being the ticking clock hanging on the wall. Misao sat on the coffee table while Jin kneeled on the carpet at Aoshi's side, tending carefully to his wounds. Earlier Misao had rummaged in the cupboards and spotted a first aid kit and she'd wordlessly handed it to the quiet Jin.

"You really gave him one heck of a punch." Misao tried to lighten the mood as she looked the unconscious businessman over in the dull lighting. A bruise was fast forming near his left eye. There was also his cut lip and his busted hands, which were now bandaged. Misao wasn't sure if it was all Jin's doing, since the older man barely had a scratch on him, but she was certain from the conversation before he did have a part in it.

"He endangered all our lives." Misao chewed on her lip, something that had become quite the habit for her since she'd become involved with all those in Himura Designs. To think several months ago her life was so much simpler then it was now.

"Ah, um, I know this is kind of a stupid question to be asking now but, how do you know about Seiji-chan?"

"There isn't much I don't know about Aoshi." Misao's own breath hitched when she watched Jin brush strands of Aoshi's hair away from his forehead. "He may have been trying to hide his son's existence, in order to protect him…or the both of them, but I'm quite a smart man and just placed it all together over time."

"Senpai…"

"He always tries to act tough, always tries not to involve anyone when he has problems, but the idiot just doesn't get it that he's more fragile than most of us. He'll act stubborn and tough and nonchalant but it is he who craves attention."

"Eh?"

"Not in the sense he wants to be the centre of attention but in the sense that he needs people in order to convince himself that he'll never have to face the world alone."

"Senpai…"

"Even after all this time, he should fucking know by now he'll never be alone. Too many of us will never allow that to happen. _I'll_ never allow him to be alone." Misao's heart constricted within her chest as she observed Jin drop his head so it rested against Aoshi's. She didn't know where to look now. This felt so heartbreaking, so very intimate she felt like she would cry any moment now.

"Senpai, are you..." She faulted instantly. What was she to say? Are you gay? Are you bi? Are you in love with Aoshi? She had no right to ask such questions. It was clearly none of her business, but the fact of the matter is that what Aoshi thought he was to Jin was clearly not what Jin thought he was. For a brief moment it repulsed Misao to no end and instantly she felt guilty in thinking that way, but how could she not? Jin was playing Aoshi and Aoshi was none the wiser. He deserved better than that, even Jin deserved better then that.

"You've changed him you know." Misao darted her eyes over to Jin as his head was still connected to Aoshi as he softly spoke to her. "After all these years, after everything we've been through together, it is you that has changed him." She chewed on her lip once more. "I truly did want to dislike you Mi-chan, you took him away from me."

"I..."

"Ever since he was a bratty teenager, he depended on me a lot for everything and anything. Anything that worried him, even if he never voiced he was worried to begin with, he would always come to me for help, but then you show up and his world has opened up tremendously." Misao watched Jin rise to his feet, eyes still turned to the unconscious Aoshi. "And with that…my place inside him has gone."

"Iie..." Misao shot to her feet, hands gripping the material of Jin's button down shirt.

"It's alright," Jin lifted a hand to drop it atop of her head. "You're so cute I cannot help but like you." He smiled a sort of bittersweet smile as she blushed at his words. "This Aoshi is much better than the way he used to be...and it's thanks to you."

"He did it himself. I may have just cracked him open due to the fact we argued a lot and I was not drawn in by his charm and flirtatious ways." Misao felt her shoulders ease slightly as Jin let off a small chuckle. "Well, not at first..."

"Love does strange things to people."

"Eh?"

"You love him…and he loves you." Now Misao was feeling even more uncomfortable then what she'd witnessed merely minutes before as she scratched awkwardly at the back of her head. "By your embarrassment I am sure he has yet to voice his love for you, being the stubborn pigheaded guy that he is, but I assure you he does." The young model raised her ocean blue eyes to stare quizzically at her Senpai. "You are not afraid to voice your opinions to him, which fascinates him more then you know. I watch him a lot. Of course that sounds creepy, but I do. I doubt he even knows he does this, but when you walk into the room, his eyes follow you. You have probably bewitched him in a way no other woman has."

"O-Oh..."

"And I don't mean that horribly either. Plus, you know of Seiji. Not many do, but the fact you know means you have his trust and much more. And that is very hard to obtain. The fact you have gotten under his skin so quickly surely means you are more to him then just one of his usual flings."

"I…I love him." Misao didn't know why she was saying this, but it was almost like she needed Jin to know and understand that she wouldn't be going anywhere. "I would do anything to help him." Perhaps she wanted Jin to understand that he could trust her with Aoshi. That her honest and heartfelt confessions would give him hope that everything was going to be alright, that she would, no matter how long it took, make Aoshi happy.

"Arigatou," Jin hoarsely voiced as he pulled Misao towards him. They shared a brief and yet slightly awkward embrace before Jin let go and turned his gaze back down to Aoshi.

"Have you thought of…" Misao paused to gather her thoughts. "…telling him?" She quietly watched Jin look over at her, watching his lips quirk slightly.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Not only was she cute and opinionated, she was smart too. For once Aoshi had chosen well. He didn't have anything against any of the women Aoshi had been associated with, since several were friends of his, but Misao would surely match him entirely. She would not run from anything and he was certain she would embrace him wholeheartedly. "I should get going." He watched her jolt at this sudden change in topic. "Look after him ne?" Misao nodded silently as Jin made his way to the door.

"Senpai," She watched him half turn around to look back at her. "He loves you, you know that don't you?" Jin graced Misao with one of his many smiles which would get several hearts fluttering.

"I know..." Misao had hoped she said the right thing. "Arigatou Mi-chan..." And with that Jin closed the door.

* * *

Misao jolted from her restless sleep when she heard water running. She shot up from the carpet where she'd fallen asleep to look at the couch where Aoshi was no longer present. Quietly and tentatively the young model made her way to the bathroom where the running water was coming from and poked her head inside the door. There Aoshi was, kneeling on the bath mat and hunched over the bath, his head under the flowing cold water tap. She was certain the position he was in was extremely uncomfortable, but with bandaged hands there was no way he could splash water on his face and instead opted for this scenario.

"Aoshi?" She softly called out to him, but received no response from the man. Misao picked up the towel from its hanger and then carefully sat on the rim of the bath, hand slowly moving to the tap to turn it off. Still Aoshi remained in his hunched over position. "Please say something…" Misao pleaded gently with the handsome man, one hand moving out to pull his head away from the tap and shifting him so he sat up straighter. Water ran down his face, dropping onto his black shirt, but still he didn't speak. Carefully Misao unfolded the towel and dropped it over his head, fingers gliding it over his silky strands to help soak up the water.

After several long and agonising minutes, it was almost like a light finally clicked on inside Aoshi.

"What are you doing here?" The very question practically burned Misao, but she would not budge from towelling Aoshi's hair dry. His voice was deathly quiet, stone cold and unemotional. Was this the Aoshi Jin had been referring to? When they had first met she had gotten glimpses of it, but she'd never had to endure years of it like Jin.

"Senpai and Himura-san brought you home." Should she mention the fact the three of them were arrested?

"You should go." Misao's lips parted, she watched Aoshi leave the bathroom, the towel now draped over his shoulders. For several moments Misao just sat there stunned, trying desperately to gather her thoughts. She shot up and strode back into the lounge room.

"Like hell I'm going to just..." She paused as there was no Aoshi there. She turned to look down the hallway to see a door open and made her way towards it. Once again she carefully poked her head inside and instantly her heart went out to the handsome man. It was Seiji's bedroom. Misao watched, heart breaking as Aoshi descended to the youngsters blue quilted bed. She watched him pull a baby blanket towards his face, eyes closing as he breathed in its scent. She'd not noticed it earlier, but now she could see it as plain as day now that his hair wasn't blocking them – his red puffy eyes.

The next thing Misao knew, she was standing right in front of him, his eyes still very much closed and those strong and skilled hands of his trembling ever so slightly as he pulled the blanket impossibly closer, as though wanting it to materialize and transform into his son. And all she could think about was wrapping her arms around him, to hug him so tight and never let go.

Misao listened to a slight grunt from his lips, muffled by the blanket of course as she had all but thrust herself at him, her legs straddling him as she sat in his lap. Her arms were around him, her head atop of his and her lips pressed into his damp locks of hair.

"Misao…" All she could do was nod and strengthen the grip she had on him. "Misao…" Again he mumbled out her name, needing to confirm that she was with him, as though this was the first time he'd realised she was actually here. "Misao…" It was her turn to grunt when arms moved up and encircled her. He was clutching at her so roughly, so tightly that it was practically crushing her ability to breathe properly.

"I'm here…" Slowly she began to glide one hand through his hair while the other rubbed at his back. The motions seemed to ease him slightly as his embrace weakened.

"I lost him." Misao eyes grew wide at his words. It wasn't that his embrace was growing weaker, it was the fact he was losing the battle to remain composed in front of her.

"Iie..." Misao chewed on her lip. What could she possibly say that would make him feel better at such a time?

"Seiji…is…gone…" Instantly tears ran down her face as she gripped Aoshi for dear life. Was all hope lost to him?

"Iie..." Misao sobbed hysterically when she could feel dampness against her neck and shoulder. Why oh why couldn't she make this go away? Why couldn't she do anything for him? Why couldn't she just pretend Seiji was playing a game of hide and seek and pop out at any moment? She held her breath, praying to all gods that the youngster would do just that, but all she could hear were her own sobs, which in turn sent many more tears cascading down her blotchy face.

* * *

Both occupants on the bed jolted apart, Misao nearly falling off the bed as Aoshi sat up, hand digging into his pocket as his cell phone had been ringing.

"Yes..." Misao's heart pounded as she kneeled on the mattress. "Let me speak to him." Misao watched as Aoshi shot to his feet. "Please!" Even in front of his son's captors he could not keep the emotion from his voice. "He's just a kid!" Misao watched once again as Aoshi dropped to his knees, the phone falling out of his hand as it made a light thud on the carpet at his side. Before she could reach out to him he was up on his feet, striding out of Seiji's bedroom. She fumbled but quickly chased after him.

"Aoshi tell me what's going on?" Though she could understand him, it didn't mean she was happy that he was currently ignoring her. "Aoshi!" Her voice rose, trying desperately to reach out to him within his own darkness when she shrieked lightly as his phone went off again.

"Give me back my son!" Misao's eyes grew wide as Aoshi shouted his demand down the phone not even bothering to pay attention to whatever was being voiced to him. Even she knew the attempt was futile, but understood why he said it. Aoshi did not have the upper hand like the captors did and anything he said was a fruitless attempt at trying to change their minds so they would release his son. "When I find you," Misao's breath hitched as Aoshi was travelling down a very dangerous path. Her hand went out to him and she gasped softly when he slapped it away. "I'll fucking kill you." This darkness, this had to be the real Aoshi her Senpai was referring to. The darkness within him was slowly winning over and Misao wasn't sure if she had the strength and determination to revive him to the man she had fallen in love with.

Misao watched as Aoshi's hand dropped from his ear, the phone still within his grip before he threw it on the couch as he gazed out his large window looking upon the sunrise. It appeared the captors did not take Aoshi's threat seriously and once again he was unable to determine whether Seiji was alive…or dead.

"You shouldn't be here."

"What?"

"You need to go." Misao's brows furrowed as she stepped in front of Aoshi, her back pressed against the cool glass window.

"You don't mean that."

"Stay out of this." His eyes would not reach hers and instantly she felt her hands fist at her sides.

"How can you ask me to stay out of this, your _son_ is missing!"

"That is right Misao..." This time his narrowed dark gaze dropped to her ocean blue eyes. "Seiji is missing, _my_ son, it has _nothing_ to do with you." The slap resonated within the quietness of the apartment. Green orbs watched blue mist over.

"Don't do this." Aoshi for the first time since this entire ordeal began had finally come to his senses as he observed several tears fall down Misao's face. "I'm not your enemy."

"Misao…"

"Stop trying to be tough and depend on me a little more." Misao stubbornly brushed the tears from her face. "You don't have to go through this alone, let me walk this path with you, ne?"

"Iie," It was the hardest word he'd probably ever have to say and when he watched those tears come back, her teeth biting into her bottom lip, he wanted so desperately to take it back, but he just couldn't do it.

"Baka!" Misao yelled, pushing past him as she picked up her bag and ran towards the front door, Aoshi doing nothing but allowing her to go. When the door slammed shut his knees buckled beneath him as he plummeted to the carpet.

"I've already lost so much." Aoshi voiced to himself. "I don't want you mixed up in this. If I lost you as well..." Aoshi's bandaged hands turned into fists, the dull pain not even registering within his brain due to his messed up emotions.

Why couldn't he have just said that to her in the first place? He wasn't good with words at all, but perhaps if he said them she would have understood him a bit more. She'd been so patient with him and yet now…now he'd caused such a rift between them. He was drifting in and out of his own personal hell and he needed someone…he needed Misao beside him. He needed her so much he'd driven her away instead.

"Chikushou…" Aoshi fisted his right hand and pounded his trouser covered leg.

* * *

Misao had made it home on auto-pilot, rivers of tears falling down her face, blurring her vision but somehow she had safely driven herself home. She's parked her company car, gotten in the lift and made her way to her apartment and unlocked the door. Once inside the confines of her own home she cried so hard she couldn't remember the last time she did this. Perhaps when her parents had died?

The only sound that brought her out of her hysteria was her phone going off. Instead she sat crumbled on the carpet, used tissues about her as she couldn't be bothered to pick it up. The answering machine would get it instead.

"Weasel girl, you there?" Her heart pounded and she flew over to the phone, wincing as she kicked the coffee table in her haste.

"Sano!" Misao yelled down the receiver. "Sano, have you found anything?"

"Calm down, take a deep breath before you pass out." Misao did as he ordered, making her way over to the couch as she sat down while rubbing her left foot.

"I don't know how or why your friend is involved with Shishio Makoto, but for your own sake Weasel, stay the hell away from him, he's untouchable."

"I can't!" Misao shouted down the phone.

"Misao!" Her unoccupied hand fisted. Sano never called her by her real name.

"Please Sano, if you know anything, tell me."

"Look, I didn't get much, just some photos, but really Misao, this isn't a game."

"You think I don't know that? Aoshi's son is missing!"

"And you think Shishio Makoto has something to do with it?"

"I've no idea who he is, but apparently he has history with both Aoshi and Himura-san."

"Mm, I did some digging on Himura-san." Misao eyes widened at this news. "You know I don't take on any cases without first finding out who has contacted me." Misao knew this was true, but she felt like Sano was wasting valuable time, time which could be spent trying to gain information on this Shishio Makoto. "The investigation with regards to the death of his family is buried under a mountain of bullshit held up in police archives. Look I tried to obtain some stuff about it, but everywhere I turn I'm fed some bullshit about red tape. I'm going to try and find out some information from underground."

"But, what does that have to do with..."

"It's a trail Misao, a long and dark one, but it's something right? Somewhere along the line their paths will cross, just give me some time." She wanted to yell at him, to say there was no time left; Seiji might not have the time Sano needed in order to get in touch with any underground contacts.

"I…understand."

"Look, I'll send you some photos I located and if anything and I mean _anything_ strikes you, get back to me alright?"

"Mm,"

"Watch your back Weasel." The phone went dead and slowly Misao placed it back on its charger. It didn't take long for her cell phone to give off its usual beeping at receiving messages as she ruffled through her bag and pulled it out. Several images had been sent to her from Sano and Misao made her way over to her own large window and pried the thick curtains back, bright sunlight streaming into her apartment.

"Argh, these are useless." Misao fumed as she flopped onto her couch, tossing the phone beside her. Her foot tapped impatiently as she stewed on her own thoughts. She listened to her phone give off several beeps again, she getting more messages from Sano and thought it best to plug her phone into her laptop to get a better look at the images.

Again she waited impatiently for everything to load and when the photos finally transferred to her laptop's hard drive she highlighted the lot and clicked on the enter key, watching them all open in separate windows. Carefully she made her way through each one and each time something just seemed to stick out in them, but she just couldn't work out what. She felt like she went through them a million times, each having the same people within them, but still she couldn't work out why two of them looked so familiar.

* * *

Knocking at her door interrupted her thoughts, Misao not knowing how long she had been starring blankly at the screen. She sighed while rising to her feet, made her way over to the door, not bothering to look through the peep hole as she unlocked it and pried it open.

"Did I catch you at a bad time Misao?" Her blue eyes widened slightly as she looked over at her unexpected guest and then back into her apartment, eyes focusing on her laptop as all her jumbled thoughts from starring at the photos finally clicked into place.

"Soujiro-kun..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	26. Chapter 26 Who are You?

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

* * *

Author's Notes: I've been dreaming about this chapter, so I've tirelessly worked on it and selfishly cut it short – though it is 16 pages long - to hopefully keep the suspense going...maybe? I hope someone enjoys! Not long now until the conclusion!

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Who are you?**

* * *

"Let's go for a drive." Misao could do nothing but stare. There she was dressed in faded jeans, a zipped up hooded jacket, hair in a messy braid, barefoot and never would she have thought to find Soujiro on her doorstep. Then there was the fact that she had never informed him of her address which in turn sent chills down her spine as to how in the hell did he know where she lived.

"It's not like I have a choice right?" She was surprised her voice showed nothing of what she was truly feeling right now. Soujiro was extremely unpredictable and those eyes which had once smiled so kindly at her were showing nothing. She'd never felt so frightened then what she felt right at this very moment.

Instantly her left arm was taken by Soujiro, a sudden strength within the short man she would never have thought he possessed. All Misao could do was quickly pull her door closed, she not even being able to hear whether it fully clicked shut or not.

Misao was taken to the basement where all the tenants had their cars and it wasn't long before everything went black when she felt a sudden jab and slight pricking sensation at the back of her neck.

* * *

Two days, two fucking days and not a single phone call. Aoshi had done what was ordered of him, which of course was to do nothing, as hard as that had been for him and yet...no one called. Was this their answer? Whether he caved to their demands or not they would still continue to crush what little hope he had left of believing Seiji was alive? Aoshi was at a complete loss as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong in the world. His son was an innocent, why didn't they just come after him instead?

"Wow, I never knew you were this messy." Dull green orbs turned slightly to stare over his shoulder at his intruder. "And furthermore, it really isn't safe to keep your apartment unlocked, considering the current circumstances."

"Why are you here Jin?" The tall handsome model made his way over to the sitting Aoshi, stepping over a mountain of toys which were surrounding his friend as though anything that belonged to the boy would help Aoshi in remaining positive. He was sitting on the carpet, facing the large window, still dressed in his black trousers and shirt from the show.

"Kenshin and I have been trying to call you. When you never answered our calls, especially mine, I became worried." Jin pressed his right hand atop his friend's head. Aoshi's usual silky strands would easily glide through his fingers, but this was just further confirmation that the younger man had not showered in days.

"Anything?" Jin crouched down, pushing several toys out the way before he sat down in front of Aoshi.

"No..."

"That could be a good thing." Jin found green orbs starring across at him. "Look, Kenshin asked me not to tell you, but, we kind of got some help." The model watched as his dear friend's eyebrows furrowed at this news. "Before you saying anything, we know you can't go to the cops, this guy isn't a cop. And the fact that they haven't made contact with you is a good thing that he hasn't been detected sniffing around...or so we think."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Sagara Sanosuke, he's a PI."

"I met him...at Misao's place." Aoshi softly spoke. "Though it was only for a brief moment and she never told me what he did for a living."

"It was Mi-chan who recommended him. We've been having communication issues with him."

"Why?"

"Kenshin got a cryptic message from him and what we could make out is that he was going 'under' and that he could not be contacted for awhile. It's been well over 24 hours now and we are hoping he will surface soon and that he may have news on Seiji."

"How...do you know about Seiji?" Aoshi's eyes widened slightly when he was flicked on the forehead like a little kid.

"How long have we known each other?" Jin huffed as he folded his arms over his chest as though he were a youngster again himself. "And besides, you made quite a scene at the mall. I'm fairly certain everyone in the company knows by now."

"Aa..."

"You didn't actually think I wouldn't figure out your secrets?"

"My secrets?"

"Well Seiji for one..." Jin placed a hand on Aoshi's knee. "And deep down I've always known about your undying love for me." He felt pleased at the chuckle, but the light mood was short lived. "I'm sorry..."

"Jin..."

"Even after everything we've been though, I don't know what to do for you. To see you like this, it's killing me not being able to help."

"Perhaps it's time that I stand on my own."

Jin shot to his feet as he watched Aoshi stand merely seconds before him. "Are you fucking nuts? Your problems are my problems and the last thing I'm going to do is just abandon..." He promptly stopped when Aoshi's hand cupped his cheek suddenly.

"I take so much...and never give anything back. I am so selfish." And just like that whatever Jin had wanted to say was forgotten. Frustratingly he raked his hands through his locks of hair, the band coming loose as the strands brushed over his shoulders.

"God you piss me off." Jin made his way over to the couch and flopped down onto the cushions. "Selfish or not, giving me something in return or not, it doesn't matter. I chose to be here, to be beside you no matter what." The model turned his dark hypnotizing gaze to Aoshi. "What can I say; I'm an idiot when it comes to you."

"Jin," Aoshi sat next to him. "Getting Seiji back is all that matters to me. I'd do anything...anything!"

"Well let's hope I get the information you need and I can blackmail you into doing something for me." At the frown he received, Jin rose to his full height.

"Sorry, bad joke. Look, I'm not helping you at all by being here, I better go." He jolted, eyes quickly peering down at Aoshi as the younger man had snapped his hand up to wrap it around his wrist.

"Stay with me." Jin sat back down next to Aoshi. "Even I don't think it's a good idea if I'm left alone."

"Baka..." Jin mumbled as he raised his left arm and drew Aoshi to him, their heads softly knocking together.

* * *

"Do you find this place appealing Misao?" Misao looked over at her captor.

"What if I said no?"

"That...would be most displeasing to me." Misao felt yet another chill run down her spine as those words were whispered in her ear. She was currently strapped down in a chair, it situated in the centre of a large room, which barely housed any furniture. She was facing floor to ceiling windows that looked outwards towards a portion of ocean. From moving her head to look left and right out the windows, it appeared this property had no neighbours which was why Soujiro didn't bother to hide her from view.

Misao's first day here, though she had been groggy at first from whatever drug had been within her system, she'd been housed in what she could only describe as a very posh yet stylish bedroom under the circumstances. It too had gorgeous views of a very quiet beach, waves crashing upon the rocks and shore. There was a king size bed adorned with plush cushions and blankets which she'd woken up in. Two bedside tables with equally nice looking table lamps were on either side of the bed. Expensive looking paintings were hung on the wall. There were three doors leading off the room. One was the way out, the second led to the all white tiled bathroom complete with spa bath and she guessed the third was possibly a walk-in wardrobe; she'd not had a chance to look at that one.

The pretty model had not lasted long in the bedroom for when her strength finally returned she'd knocked out one guard and smashed the other's teeth in, hence why she was now strapped down in the chair and out in the open where she could be viewed from every angle. Her hands were bloody, from using a violent streak within her that she had not realised she possessed, but it was all for naught when Soujiro had knocked her out...yet again. She awoke just as her captor was sending the two men away, he angered at their incompetence, which to her could possibly be used to her advantage...somehow.

Misao's adrenalin had been on an all time high, but as she sat in this chair, not being able to move, it was all but drained from her now. She was certain her ass had already fallen asleep and the only thing she could do was wiggle her toes in the hopes it would keep her blood pumping through her system.

On another matter, she'd not eaten for two days and barely touched water. Not allowing herself to drink was more out of her own stubbornness not to yield to Soujiro...the bastard.

"Place could use a little furniture." Misao opted to say after a pout of silence. It in turn brought a laugh from her captor. Her statement was true since there was only a brown and white plush rug on the polished floorboards and a glass coffee table. A large kitchen, incorporated in granite tiling and stainless steel appliances was off to the side, but that was all. It appeared no one lived here...or barely lived here.

"Perhaps you could do me the honour." Misao's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to take in those words. Was she to be kept here as a prisoner...forever? Her heart thumped heavily at the thought.

"Someone will know that I am gone. You cannot keep me here."

"I have many places to go. We can be together wherever we wish."

"What 'we', there is no 'we' Soujiro-kun." Quickly she bit back a gasp of shock at the sudden painful pressure on her shoulders, she being pushed back into the hard chair.

"Give me time, I'm sure you'll get to like me, maybe even _love_ me."

"You are one sick twisted bastard you know that." The sudden smack across the face was definitely unexpected as Misao tittered in the chair, just waiting as the seconds ticked by like hours to see whether she would fall to the hard flooring, possibly damaging her shoulder in the process.

One blue eye cracked open when nothing happened. Soujiro himself had stopped her from falling over, his proximity far too close to hers it made her want to vomit. When his hand came out, Misao turned her face away, not allowing him to wipe the small amount of blood from her bottom lip. She would not give him that satisfaction.

"I am sorry Misao." After several moments, Misao turned her gaze back to her captor, only this time she found saddened blue eyes looking down at her. She watched astonished as he pulled out a packet of tissues from his trouser pocket and pried one out to dab it softly against her lip. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"Soujiro-kun," The young model voiced quietly. "What's the matter with you?"

"Whatever do you mean? Wait there, I'll get you a drink." Misao could do nothing but stare in confusion. For one, she wasn't going anywhere since she was strapped down and two, this was just too weird. It was like she was in the presence of a completely _different_ Soujiro!

* * *

Jin jolted at the sudden vibration of his phone buzzing away in his back pocket. He hadn't realised he'd even fallen asleep to begin with! He lifted his right hand, to gaze down at his Rolex to see it was now afternoon. Several hours had gone by.

Aoshi was still at his side, slumped against him with his head on his shoulder. Carefully the model moved, removing his left arm from around the businessman's shoulder and half turned on the couch to observe his dear friend. Even with the unshaven face, the messy hair and the bags under his eyes, he still looked so adorable in slumber, so defenceless in sleep that the handsome model could not help but lean forward, lips pressing against Aoshi's forehead.

"You can't do that anymore, I'm not a kid." Jin drew back at the mumble. "And besides, it gives me a weird feeling now." A smile spread across the model's lips as green eyes peeled open to look up at him.

"You just don't want to admit that you secretly love it." Jin rose to his feet; taking Aoshi's hands within his as the younger man had silently placed them out, wanting to be helped up from his slouched position.

"I stink," Aoshi mumbled as he caressed one hand over his chin. "And I need a shave."

"Well, I wasn't really going to say anything about the matter, but..." Jin noticed the frown, but could have sworn it was practically a pout on Aoshi's lips. "You do indeed stink." The model pushed his friend towards the bathroom. "Go freshen up while I make you something to eat. I'm sure you haven't touched food in awhile."

* * *

Jin had just whisked some eggs and was about to place them in the hot pan when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket once more. He'd forgotten about it earlier and pulled it from its place to flip it open.

* * *

Aoshi was currently lounging within the bath, he now clean shaven and his washed and drenched hair was spiked in all directions. His eyes focused on a bright yellow rubber duckie floating on the surface of the water, it being one of Seiji's bath toys, his favourite in fact. His hand went out to capture it, but he paused at the shouting of his name.

"Aoshi!" Jin had barged into the bathroom.

"I know you haven't seen me naked in awhile..." Aoshi began, but as soon as his eyes met Jin's, the look on his face, it made him rise from the water, not caring about his nudity. "What is it?"

"Something is wrong."

* * *

"Soujiro-kun," Misao gulped down the build up of saliva in her mouth. This Soujiro seemed a lot safer than the other and a sudden rush of adrenalin began pumping through her system as she tried carefully and quickly to obtain as much information as she could, while she could. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Whatever do you mean? We came here together, to spend a lovely weekend alone." He was walking back over with a glass of water within his hand.

"Could you free my hand?" She watched him tilt his head slightly at her question. "I cannot drink otherwise." His emotions were playing across his face and Misao realised it was not wise of her to be asking for her hand to be freed at this stage. She thought it best to keep this calmer Soujiro here rather than have the other one rear his ugly head. "How about you hold it for me instead?" This seemed to please him more as he brought the glass to her lips. Instinctively Misao tiled her head back, savouring the cool liquid as it quenched her dry throat.

"How about I make us something to eat, you must be hungry." Indeed she was, but food was definitely the last thing on her mind.

"Soujiro-kun, I remember now we were going away for the weekend, but this is definitely a surprise for me, may I ask where we are?" He did nothing but stare at her. "The ocean views are spectacular; I'd love to know where we are so when we go home I can tell my friends what a beautiful place you brought me to."

"This was Shishio-sama's place, though he doesn't really come here anymore."

It hadn't worked the way she had initially hoped, but with great determination, Misao pressed on. "And who is Shishio-sama?"

"I've already told you about him."

"I can assure you Soujiro-kun, you have not. For if I knew of him I certainly wouldn't ask you to repeat yourself. That would definitely be wasting Soujiro-kun's time." Misao sweetly urged him on.

"Shishio-sama is my master, the one person I absolutely adore and would do anything for." Misao chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

"Is Shishio-sama a great man?"

"The best!" Misao highly doubted that considering her current situation.

"And he knows we are here, in his home?" She watched Soujiro shake his head negatively. "Should we not leave then? He may become angry if we are found here uninvited."

"Shishio-sama will never get angry at me."

"Alright, but what about if he finds that I am in his home?"

"It's alright Misao, he's back in Tokyo, he will not be returning here." Finally, one fact Misao had now determined was she was not in the city anymore.

"But, isn't this his home?"

"Shishio-sama has many homes, but he gave this one to me. He said the sunrises in Suruga Bay are breathtaking. I've spent many days here with him and Yume-san, but they are probably resting within the top floor apartment at Shishio Enterprises."

Two more pieces of vital information for her had been spewed forth from Soujiro's loose lips. Misao knew where Suruga Bay was and just how far she was out of Tokyo now and she was certain more than ever that all of this tied in with Aoshi and Seiji now that she was beginning to hear about this Shishio-sama and now Yume-san.

"And who is Yume-san?" Misao questioned dumbly.

"She is Shishio-sama's woman."

"Ah, she must be a wonderful woman, to be able to be with a great man like Shishio-sama. Does Soujiro-kun find her worthy of him?" Misao was trying to say the right words which would connect with this sweeter, younger and almost child-like Soujiro. She watched as he stared off into space, her words ticking over in his own mind. "Does she do what he asks, like you do for him?"

"At first I was bewitched by Yume-san when I met her many years ago. She was the only one who would talk to me back then. It was she who brought me to Shishio-sama. When she was with Shishio-sama in the beginning, she saw nothing but him, but then, she strayed. Shishio-sama still allows her within his presence and though I still like her, I am not as forgiving as he is. I am and will always be Shishio-sama's one true companion and nobody will take away my devotion from him."

"And that is what everyone needs, one true companion who will stay with them no matter what ne?" Misao observed him nod his head. "May I ask what Yume-san is like?"

"Yume-san is pretty and I like that she takes care of me like Shishio-sama does. I still think she is not devoted to Shishio-sama enough, but it is not my place to say. Shishio-sama would become extremely displeased with me if I did anything to Yume-san, not that I would mind you." This Shishio was definitely someone Misao did not want to associate with. She could not believe that both Aoshi and Himura-san had ties with such a man. Well in actual fact she understood the ties that Aoshi had with him, seeing as he was the very man that made Yume 'stray' as Soujiro had put it, but what of Himura-san? How did he fit into all of this?

"Even though you find faults in her, your Shishio-sama loves her and I'm sure they both love you very much as well." Misao was drawing her own conclusions and hoped she was fairly close to the mark.

"Mm," Misao's eyes followed Soujiro as he headed back into the kitchen. "Don't tell anyone," Like she could... "But I heard a rumour that Shishio-sama cannot produce children." Blue eyes widened at this news. "And more than anything, Shishio-sama wants an heir." Misao's heart literally stopped within her chest. "And I'd do anything to give him what he wants." She instantly felt sick.

"Soujiro-kun, may I please go to the bathroom?" It was almost too easy as he came over and removed the bonds holding her in place. She should have pushed him away and run for dear life, but instead Misao found the nearest bathroom, slammed and locked the door and spewed her guts out. This little weed of a man was tearing apart the very man she loved, all in order to _please_ his master! And the fact he was trying to do it with Aoshi and Yume's son, as though giving Seiji to Shishio like a gift was going to make everything better. Did he not realise that his master loathed Aoshi? He bedded his woman, they had a child together and yet it was like Soujiro couldn't see it at all. Unless that was his plan, to destroy Aoshi like he had said he could. Misao was certain that if Soujiro presented Seiji as his would-be heir, the boy's life would surely be in danger. What if he had done that already? Misao stared at herself in the mirror before trailing her eyes down to her hands, noticing the dried blood. Quickly she removed it with the hand soap, noticing several scratches and also the welts on her wrists from the ropes. Her ankles had a slight tingling sensation and she was certain welts were there as well. Now that her ropes were gone, Misao decided it was high time she made a break for it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Misao couldn't help the squeak that escaped her lips. She'd left the bathroom after washing her face and rinsing her mouth out with water. Her captor was nowhere in sight and quietly she had been making her way to the door, but of course her plan was halted. When she flicked her eyes over to Soujiro, they widened slightly to notice the sweet and seemingly innocent Soujiro was no longer present.

"I was looking for you." She was trying to think quickly on her feet. "Thank you for allowing me to use your bathroom, I feel much better now." She noticed the flash of confusion drift across his face and dread quickly began to seep into her being when he latched onto her upper arms, slamming her back against the wall.

"I never did such a thing!"

"Soujiro-kun," Misao cooed his name, keeping the wince from her face as she was trying to get her timing right in order to pull her next move off convincingly. He paused in his roughness, his gaze returning to hers and that is when she struck, craning her head forward as best she could and slammed her lips against his. It was all she could think about doing in the hopes of wanting her gentler captor to spring forth once more. She prayed and prayed as the seconds ticked by and slowly pulled away, eyes starring expectantly as she held her breath.

"Misao, what was that for?" The young model thanked every God that was possibly out there as she watched the short man before her blush.

"For being you, Soujiro-kun," Misao tried to smile her best sweet smile. She felt his grip on her weaken. Her plan was working. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Who?"

"Shishio-sama and Yume-san of course."

"Why?"

"You said you'd take me to meet them today."

"I did?"

"Of course you did silly." Misao swatted him playfully on the arm. "I've been looking forward to meeting them since you've told me so much about them."

"Hm,"

"Do you not want them to meet me?" Misao pouted across at Soujiro, watching the emotions play easily across his face. She was so close to winning him over she just needed a little bit more and carefully the words spilled from her lips. "Am I...not worthy enough?" She was instantly engulfed in his embrace. It took everything within her not to push him away from her in disgust and instead she slowly rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why would you think that Misao, of course you can meet them; we shall take our leave and be back in Tokyo in just over a couple of hours." She had to hide the smile from her lips at finally catching a break as she pulled gently out of his embrace, but not too far away from him to cause alarm.

"Mm, I cannot wait." Finally, she was going home.

* * *

Jin and Aoshi bolted into the lobby of Misao's apartment building heading directly for the elevator, both not bothering to look at the surprised receptionist. It had taken them about an hour to get here. Traffic had been such a bitch to get through.

The two men waited impatiently within the lift as it took them to Misao's floor. When the usual bell tone rung and the doors parted, Aoshi was first out and his long strides took him quickly down the corridor towards the apartment. He stopped suddenly at the half opened door, Jin nearly running into the back of him.

"What is it?" The tall model asked but instead observed as Aoshi took a deep breath before his hand pushed the door further open and they walked cautiously down the hallway.

"Kenshin, what is going on?" The redhead had been sitting on the couch waiting for his two friends to show up.

He instantly stood and made his way over to them. "I received a message from Sagara-san that he had found something and wished to meet here."

"And?"

"He didn't elaborate on the phone and instead wanted to discuss it face to face."

"Why has he chosen to discuss this here? And furthermore, where is Misao?" Aoshi glanced around the room, knowing it was barely used considering she spent most of her time with him these days.

"She's not here." Three pairs of eyes turned to gaze at a tall scruffy man walking into the living room.

"Sagara-san," Jin and Kenshin voiced at the same time while Aoshi did nothing but look him over. He too had not looked like he slept in days.

"Sagara-san, thank you for..." Aoshi got no further as he was slammed up against the window, feral brown eyes glaring up at him. Kenshin and Jin were instantly behind the PI, trying desperately to pull him away.

"Do you have any idea what you've fucking gotten her involved in?" Aoshi's windpipe was being crushed by his strength and it was several long seconds before Kenshin and Jin finally pried the two of them apart, Aoshi gasping for breath, eyes watering as he pressed his hand to his throat.

"I...don't...understand." Aoshi stood to his full height once more and took in some deep breaths of air.

"These you fucking asshole!" The three men who had no idea what was going on finally darted their eyes to the glass coffee table which was now littered with photographs. Aoshi crouched down, resting on his knees, picking several images up of Misao, Seiji and him. There were literally hundreds of them, like someone had been stalking them from the very beginning. His orbs took in the sight of many more images of him with Yume and even some of when Seiji was a baby as well.

"Did you not realise you were being watched?" Kenshin placed his hand on Aoshi's shoulder as he gazed upon the photos in disbelief. This was year's worth of surveillance before even Misao came along. Someone had been building up to this for a long time.

"You didn't realise either!" Purple orbs snapped up to gaze confusedly at the PI before another lot of pictures were thrown atop of Aoshi's lot. Instantly the blood drained from Kenshin's face. He too descended to the carpet as his slightly shaking hands went out to pick up a picture.

"What the hell does Tomoe-san have to do with this?" Jin snapped angrily. Yes, he too knew about Kenshin's deceased wife and also the fact that he once had a son too. Like he said before, he wasn't a stupid man. In actual fact, a previous lover of his had been one of the first on scene at the horrific crash. She had suffered mentally from the case and had quit the force and moved away.

"Her brother is a very sick man." Sano began, watching as all eyes turned to look over at him as he finally took a seat while pulling out a packet of cigarettes. "He wanted nothing more than to bind her to him forever. His love for her is a disease...and it became his undoing. When she found you Himura-san, she found her escape." Kenshin felt his hands fist, several photos crinkling within his grip. Sano lit his cigarette, taking in a long drag, savouring the taste. While underground, he'd not smoked and he had been trying to quit for the sake of his wife, but right now, he really needed one. "Only you will ever know if she truly loved you, but you were her way out of her chains, an escape to run far away from the brother that loved her far too much...and not like a sister either."

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Jin was the only one who could find his voice.

"Your wife, Himura-san, was not Yuki Tomoe at all." Both Aoshi and Jin turned their gazes to Kenshin, his head bowed so no one could read his facial expressions. "When she met you, she changed her identity in order to try and forget about her life. Sorry, but I did some digging. You two weren't truly married were you?" Sano waited for an answer but realised he was never going to get one from the quiet man. "There is no record of the two of you ever being officially married. All I could find was record of you placing her into your family's registry. Your wife, or whatever the hell she was to you, her real name was Yukishiro Tomoe."

"Yukishiro?" Aoshi repeated while his mind took him on a journey to his past trying desperately to think about why that name sounded so familiar to him.

"Her brother, Yukishiro Enishi, is a long standing friend of Shishio Makoto." Sano pulled a picture from his pocket and handed it to Jin who in turn placed it on the coffee table so both Aoshi and Kenshin could look at it. Everyone watched as Aoshi banged his hands on the glass table, eyes blazing as he stared down at the image.

"Is this him?" Aoshi voiced softly, he not being able to help the raw emotions playing across his face as he stared down into turquoise eyes.

"This is Yukishiro Enishi." Sano confirmed verbally for the businessman.

"This man...killed my father."

"Are you certain Aoshi?" Jin was by his side in an instant.

"I will never forget those eyes."

Sano cleared his throat. "He drove the car, but I am certain it was an order from Shishio Makoto himself." All eyes once again turned to look over at the PI as he was butting out his cigarette in his handheld personal ashtray, clicking it closed and pocketing it. "As I said before, Yukishiro Enishi's love for his sister was his undoing. When he realised she was slowly being taken away from him a lot of thoughts raged through his mind at the time. When he found out she was pregnant and gave birth to Himura-san's child his mind snapped. If he could not have her, then nobody could. And there was only one man he could turn to for help."

"Shishio..." Aoshi spat the name from his lips.

"Mm, it took some time and quite a bit of threatening on my side to get what I needed, but I finally found a paper trail. As I suspected, your case Himura-san, was buried under a pile of red tape that nobody wanted to touch. I dug deep, pulled some strings and found several phone call transcripts between the two of them, most importantly Yukishiro Enishi asking Shishio Makoto to end his sister's suffering...permanently." Kenshin closed his eyes, not wanting anyone to witness the play of emotions across his face. After all these years, finally he had some answers and yet it did not make him feel any better. Her past was all a lie to him, but the fact they lived what he had assumed was a blissful and happy existence, together, the three of them, that couldn't have been a lie could it?

"And the murder of Kenshin's wife and son are linked to Aoshi's father and son, how?"

"Yukishiro Enishi had to repay his debt to Shishio Makoto." Aoshi turned his gaze towards Sano. "What better way to repay a debt by doing as Shishio asks of him? It was Shishio who murdered Himura-san's family for Yukishiro and thus he in turn asked Yukishiro to remove the two most important to Shinomori-san."

"What the hell has Aoshi done to deserve this?" Jin angrily questioned.

"To bed the woman linked to Shishio Makoto, you have got some balls."

"Huh?" Jin was now completely confused.

"He's referring to Yume." Aoshi quietly spoke and suddenly everything started to fall into place for Jin.

"I fucking told you she was bad news from the beginning, but _no_, you never fucking listen to me, you were just thinking with your dick!"

"Jin," The ranting model stopped and turned his gaze to Kenshin. "You were not the only one who was trying to protect him from making such a mistake."

"She was not a mistake." All eyes turned to Aoshi as he shot to his feet. "No matter what has happened, Yume was never a mistake to me. Of course many terrible things happened, but somewhere along the line I believed we were happy. Was Tomoe-san ever a mistake to you?" Kenshin couldn't find the words to answer. "I loved her, we have a son together, she..." And it was then Aoshi abruptly stopped, thinking back on what Sano had previously said about Shishio asking Yukishiro to remove the two most important to him and instantly his heart constricted. "Is Seiji...dead...like my father?"

"Iie..." Aoshi collapsed to the carpet, all strength leaving him at hearing Sano's response. "I am certain he is still alive."

"Yokatta..." Both Kenshin and Jin proclaimed at the same time.

"Himura-san, you finally have the evidence required in order to re-open Tomoe-san and Kenji-kun's case. I will assist you in finding them justice for their untimely deaths as long as you promise me one thing."

"Anything," Kenshin stood from his kneeling position and made his way over to the best bloody PI he'd ever come across. This man went above and beyond what was required of him and Kenshin would do whatever he possibly could in order to try and repay him in some small way at finding out his family's murderers.

"Help me find my Weasel Girl." At the confused look on the short redheads face, Sano decided to elaborate on who he was talking about. "I'm referring to Misao. She'll always be my girl, we've been through a lot together and if anything happens to her..."

"Let me help." Kenshin and Sano turned to look over at a now standing Aoshi, a sudden fire burning within his gaze. "She may be 'your weasel girl' but she's my..." The tall businessman paused, searching his mind for the right words.

"One true companion..." All eyes turned to Jin. "I know it's a bit cliché but wherever she is, he'll want to be, believe me, I know him best."

"Jin..."

"And I cannot rest until I have completed my part in guiding him to his beloved; I'm here to help too." Jin ruffled Aoshi's hair as he moved passed him and plonked himself down on a swivel chair in front of a small table. "So, what's the plan?" He leaned his elbow on the desk, accidentally thumping several keys on the laptop, eyes peering over at it as the screen woke up.

"Well, the last I heard from her was when I asked her to look at some photos for me."

"Um, Sagara-san, are these them?" A repeated slideshow of the photos Sano had sent Misao on her phone were being displayed before there eyes.

* * *

Misao insides were literally buzzing like she'd had six energy drinks one after the other as she sat in the passenger seat, Soujiro driving them back to Tokyo. The hours had literally whizzed by as she faked sleeping in order not to chat with her captor. Her heart was pounding within her ears when they pulled into a long driveway and stopped at a set of electronic gates which were guarded by two beefy looking men. She silently watched as Soujiro hit the electric window to show himself and instantly the gates were opened without a single word being spoken.

"I'm so nervous Soujiro-kun."

"I'm with you Misao, there is nothing to fear." When the car stopped, Misao got out and gazed up at what she could only describe as a fortress of some sorts. The place was lit up like a Christmas tree and her eyes instinctively looked around for more guards. Nothing to fear he said; how delusional was he? In actual fact she had everything to fear now that she was behind enemy lines.

"Be-Before meeting them, could I have a grand tour, you know, to ease my nerves?" Misao had quickly voiced while making her way over to the short man, her hand slipping into his to emphasise her connection to him.

"Yes, let me show you around." And they were off, Misao being half dragged around the large building as Soujiro jabbered away here and there. She was shown the expansive grounds, her eyes trying not to stare too long at the narrowed gazes coming from several security guards. She assumed they dare not say a word considering it was Soujiro who was traipsing her all over the place. She hoped word would not get back to their boss as to what Soujiro was currently doing as she wished her presence from Shishio Makoto to be as prolonged as possible. Oddly enough, she could not spot any security cameras, but then when the place had this many guards, maybe they were not needed. Misao had to remember to gush here and there as she was definitely not listening to anything he was saying and instead her observant eyes were sorting out any rooms with their doors closed.

"What's in here?" Misao found the first room with a door closed and curtly she received an answer from Soujiro saying it was a closet full of cleaning products that the housemaids utilised. It wasn't long before they were moving again and she found another room with the door closed. Again she received a random answer to her question and it was then Misao realised she would be repeating herself over and over again and would have to watch for tell tale signs of when Soujiro's attitude would change. At the moment he was seemingly happy to answer truthfully, but she was certain that if they possibly and hopefully came across the room Seiji was in, he would not be so kind in answering.

It felt like forever as they made their way up the large spiral staircase and once again Misao found herself within another large hallway, red carpet on the floor and many paintings on the walls. The light fixtures were on and down the end of the long corridor a door was slightly ajar and a light was on inside.

"Ah, Yume-san must be home." Misao's eyes grew wide. No, this couldn't be happening! This was the second last floor in the large estate building and she was going to see Aoshi's ex-girlfriend and mother of his son! She needed more time, she needed...something!

"So-Soujiro-kun," He stopped in his strides to look back at her and quickly Misao tried to think of something to say. And just like that the Gods were smiling on her yet again, out of the corner of her eye, just a little further down the corridor, just before the room they were heading to, a closed door. "What's in there?"

There was a long pause before, "That doesn't concern you." That was the room!

"I...I'm sorry..." Misao weakly muttered, eyes lowering slightly as she became somewhat submissive to her captor.

"Come on," He pulled on her arm, trudging forth to their final destination as Soujiro pushed open the door. "Yume-san, I'm home!" Misao held her breath as she stared around the large lounge room. A fire was cracking away, a large flat screen TV was on, but the sound was mute. She sighed pleasingly when there was no Yume and more importantly no Shishio in sight. She was dragged over to one of three plush leather couches and pushed to sit down. "Wait here, I'll prepare some tea and find out where Yume-san is." She watched as Soujiro left the room, closing the door with a resonating click. It wasn't long before the model bolted up from her rigid sitting position and quickly made her way to the door, pressing her ear against the wood as she listened for footsteps moving down the hallway. When they moved out of ear range, Misao took in a deep breath, her hand going out to grasp the doorknob.

"Who are you?"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	27. Chapter 27 It Can't End Part 1

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**Chapter 27 – It Can't End... (Part 1)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Yes I've been delayed. Yes I've been writing insanely for another series, but it is my latest addiction. And yes, this was difficult to write. I give you fair warning, this chapter is the last for the series, but its being split into two parts.

* * *

_Who are you?_

Misao instantly stiffened, her entire body going rigid at the voice coming from behind her. Slowly she turned around, noticing a shadowed figure standing at the bottom of a spiral staircase she had not taken notice of previously. It was in the far right corner of the room, partially hidden in darkness and also by a large screen panel. Blue eyes focused and instantly widened.

"If you don't answer me, I will call security."

"Please don't!" Misao listened to herself beg. She didn't want to be a coward, but she was in no shape to put up much of a fight if one was going to come her way, especially against multiple security guards. "You are...Yume-san correct?" Though she asked the question, there was no mistaking those purple eyes. The young model could almost understand why Aoshi was drawn to her. She wore a traditional kimono though the way she wore it wasn't exactly the traditional way. It fell off her shoulders, revealing quite a fair bit of pale skin and full plump breasts. It also showed off her long legs. With those assets, plus her slightly messy but bound hair, full supple lips and a mole not far from her bottom lip, on the left side, she was a very attractive and seemingly mysterious woman.

"You seem to know my name, but I haven't had the pleasure of knowing you."

"My name isn't important." She watched those purple eyes narrow slightly and she held her breath as the tall slender woman stepped further into the room, not once going towards any sort of alarm, not phone or even towards the door to call for help and instead casually poured herself a drink.

"Do you even know where you are girl?" Misao bristled slightly but knew getting riled up over stupid matters that weren't as important as what she was here for was useless and would waste time. Time which she did not have knowing it didn't take long to make tea.

"I am aware of where I am."

"Hm,"

"I know little of you, or Shishio Makoto and even Seta Soujiro, but I don't care about the three of you at all, I'm only here for one thing alone and that is Seiji."

"Seiji? Seiji who?"

Misao rolled her eyes as she stomped her way over to the now sitting woman, looming over her and trying to be as threatening as possible. "Don't give me this bullshit. I've had the week from hell and it doesn't help that I was kidnapped by your lover's underling either. I know he's here. And I know you are his mother so if you have any motherly instincts left in that bloody curvaceous body of yours then do the right fucking thing and hand him over."

"Even if he were here, why would I give him to you?"

"Because its the right thing to do. You can't seriously think what your lover is doing is sane!" Misao watched purple orbs flicker, a battle waging within her. "I am nothing to you, but the man you once loved, Aoshi, he is the man I love." She watched those lips frown. "Aoshi has become everything to me and Seiji is everything to him. I will not sit back and watch him suffer anymore then what he has already had to endure."

"And what is Seiji to you?"

"I want to be a part of their lives. I want both of them to selfishly think more about me then you. And I'll do whatever it takes to return Seiji to his father."

"And where is Aoshi?"

"He's living in despair. He has done everything that was asked of him and because of that he's falling apart. The hope he once had that Seiji is alive, is slowly fading."

"You came alone?"

"I did. Though I had some help, it was I who made the distinction of what had been found and it was I who was going to come here on my own and fight my way in. Of course that was delayed by being kidnapped, but it also helps that a psycho has the hots for me and one can manipulate him to get what I want...or enter this place with no problems at all."

"I'm impressed."

"Don't be, not until I leave here with Seiji."

"Do you think you could just walk out the front door?"

"Don't think I'm fucking stupid you bitch, I know there would be some sort of hidden escape route."

Misao listened to soft laughter. "If I'd never met Aoshi, none of this would be happening." The young model arched an eyebrow as the woman before her seemed to be lost in her own little world. "But really, there was no use fighting him, he has such charm, such a willpower about him that just draws you in instantly. He made me feel safe, even for just a moment, but we were never meant to be together."

"You selfishly decided that on your own. You're meant to share with your partner."

Again Misao listened to laughter. "Oh, bless your innocence young one." And she screwed her nose up at the comment. "I may not be with them, but it doesn't mean I'm not watching them."

"Meaning?"

"I am everywhere, I've tried to keep them safe all this time. When I overheard Shishio-sama talking to Sou-chan about his plans, I feared for Seiji's life. For now, he's safe."

"Safe? How can you call kidnapping him, stealing him from his father, safe?" Misao screeched.

"Because Shishio-sama doesn't know where he is now."

"But Soujiro..."

"He is easily manipulated...just like you said."

"The messages..."

"Oh they are still Shishio-sama's underlings, he does want Aoshi to suffer, even if his plan is not going the way he predicted it would. I am the only one who knows where he is now."

"So he is here."

"He is."

"Alive?"

"I would not murder my own child."

"Take me to him."

"I..."

"I promised him, if anything happened, either me or his dad would come for him straight away."

"Ah, then you must be Misao-san." Blue eyes widened.

* * *

Back at Misao's Apartment, all eyes were focused on the photos scrolling across the screen.

"How the hell do I freeze on a photo?" Jin muttered as his sharp eyes took note of a certain someone as he tapped at the laptop keys, losing the photos instantly. He wasn't into computers like most people or more importantly if he touched them he usually broke them.

"Which one are you after, I've got them on my phone." Sano muttered as he handed his device over to the long haired model.

"Oi, Aoshi, this here, isn't that, what's his name, the shrimp who's got the hots for Misao-chan?" Aoshi moved closer to Jin blinking several times down at the photo.

"Seta..." Aoshi mumbled as he flicked through the pictures noticing him in several others. "He's got my kid."

"How do you know?" Kenshin questioned.

"He's one of Shishio's underlings."

"And he's working for us?" It was Jin's turn to question.

"I thought I recognised him before, but it wasn't till later on, when he was threatening Misao did I finally figure out who he was. I fired him and had Saitou remove him from the show."

"Hm, do you think maybe he's a little pissed at you?" Jin sarcastically remarked.

"This probably runs deeper then just firing him."

"You think?" Aoshi couldn't help but glare at Jin.

"Sagara-san,"All eyes focused on the ever calm redhead. "You wouldn't happen to be able to complete a cellphone trace would you?"

"Why?"

"Seta Soujiro would still have his company phone. He should be the first person we locate in order to question about Seiji."

"Like we're just going to question him, I'll fucking punch him."

"Jin..." Aoshi interjected, placing his hand on his dear friend's shoulder.

"Get me the number, the faster we do this, he may also lead us to Misao." Kenshin scribbled down the number and the three men anxiously waited as Sano set up some of his gear on the computer desk and tapped furiously on the keyboard.

* * *

Yume stood up from her seated position and it was her turn to loom over the short woman who had invaded her home. "Seiji called out for you." Misao bit her bottom lip. "As I listened to his heart wrenching cries for help, not once did he call out for me. He wanted you and Aoshi."

"You'll always be his birth mother, Aoshi will never let him forget that."

"You seem so confident about that. I'm not exactly the greatest mother."

"Because you know him and no matter the shit the two of you have been through, he will not deny the love you have for your son, his son. You didn't have to have him, but some part of you must have loved the idea of being family, of being bound to Aoshi."

"The dream was nice, but that is all it was, a dream. He was always too good for me."

"Not to him." Purple focused on blue. "He'll always love you, you know that don't you?"

"And why would Aoshi's current lover decide to say something like that?"

"Because I'm not some stupid bimbo that doesn't accept his past, well the bits I do know, or the love he has for the mother of his child."

"You should go."

"I'm not leaving until I get Sei-" There was the click of the door handle, Misao instantly diving to the floor, her small form hidden by the thick leather lounge. She couldn't help but hold her breath as Yume stood to the side of the couch.

"Sou-chan, what brings you to my quarters so suddenly?"

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Misao, the girl I left in here before going to make tea."

"There was no girl here when I returned." Misao jolted behind the couch when cups, saucers, tea pot and tray clattered to the ground, porcelain shattering.

"Call the guards, we have a security breech!"

When the door slammed closed Misao rose to her feet. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"My life has been doomed the moment I was caught by Shishio-sama. There is no way I'd ever allow my son to live this life."

"Then give him to me." Misao pleaded. "I love your son and his father. Do the right thing and protect them both, like you have been, by letting them go."

"I never meant to hurt him." Misao wasn't sure if she was actually referring to Aoshi or Seiji.

"I can only imagine you'd do whatever means necessary so no harm would come to them."

"My, Aoshi has certainly picked a smart girl."

"Please, we don't have time for this!" Both women jolted when an alarm system suddenly went off, the shrill tone making Misao cringe. "Tell me where he is!"

* * *

"This is taking too long!"

"Patience Aoshi, let him do what he needs to do." The dark haired businessman paced in the hallway.

"Here!" Aoshi, Kenshin and Jin shot over to the laptop, gazing at where Sano was pointing. "I've got a lock."

"Oh shit..." Aoshi felt his heart plummet. "I'm going." He bolted down the hallway, listening to Kenshin and Jin call out to him and thrust the door open, only his escape was blocked by two shocked women staring up at him.

"Aoshi!"

"Kaoru-san," Came the soft voice from the redhead down the hallway.

"Kenshin,"

"Fox?" Maroon eyes widened as she focused on the scruffy haired PI.

"Sano, what are you doing here?"

"Well, isn't it nice we all know each other." Jin remarked as he pushed his way through.

"Why is everyone at Misao's place?" Megumi questioned while moving our the way as I appeared Aoshi was on a mission.

"She's missing."

"Missing?" The two women squeaked out.

"We don't have time for this." Aoshi snapped as he repeatedly hit the button on the lift, wanting it to arrive quickly so it could take him to ground.

"Where are you going?"

"Shishio Enterprises."

* * *

"I cannot tell anyone where he is." Misao felt her hands fist at her sides. This bloody woman seriously needed to be smacked, but it was then she followed her purple gaze, focusing on the spiral staircase and bolted towards it. She took one step up, stopping suddenly to turn and face Seiji's mother.

"Come with me."

"What?" She heard the surprise in her voice as clear as day.

"You heard me, come with me, let's escape together."

"You would risk your life for someone such as I?"

"I wouldn't be doing it for you. Whether you believe me or not, you are loved, by your son and his father."

"Foolish girl…"

"I'm not saying you can have them, all I'm saying is this is your chance to escape once and for all." There was running footsteps coming down the hallway. "You better bloody think fast, because I'm not hanging around."

"I will end this once and for all." Misao's eyebrows furrowed. "You've got 10 minutes to get out, or you and Seiji will suffer the same fate as everyone here." Misao bolted up the stairs. She didn't want to even think about what that could mean and focused her eyes in the dark room. Only a lamp in the far corner was turned on, the thick curtains were closed, blocking any lighting from outside.

"Seiji," Misao furiously whispered as she could not find the young boy within the bedroom. She took note of ruffled sheets on the bed, he possibly being there but he would have woken up, dazed and scared out of his mind and what child wouldn't do what comes instinctively to him...and that would be to hide. "Seiji, it's Misao, you can come out sweetie." Still no movement. Had she been lying to her this entire time? Was this a trap and she'd just blindly walked into it? Misao calmed down, even if she could hear some movement from the room below. She had to be careful. "Seiji," Misao whispered as she got on her hands and knees to look under the bed. Nothing. She rose to the built in wardrobes and quietly pulled the door open, prying the expensive clothing away to look for the youngster there. It was then her eyes grew wide as she noticed a small opening. She closed herself into the cupboard, holding her breath when footsteps echoed up the spiral staircase. She swallowed the lump in her throat as between the crack in the cupboard doors she noticed a security guard stand before it. This was it, she was doomed.

"I don't believe Shishio-sama will be pleased that you are invading my private quarters." Misao's heart pounded in her ears, feeling sick in the stomach that she was so close and yet in seconds she was about to be discovered.

"Report anything out of the ordinary." Misao's eyes widened as the guards left, her eyes focused on Yume's as she blatantly stared at her, knowing she was there.

"Go now..." She watched Yume mouth as she headed down after the security guards. Misao wasn't going to second question the woman and crouched down to make her way through the opening and into an extremely dark, dingy and narrow corridor. She instantly shivered as she slowly made her way down, arms out as she could press her hands against the cold walls of the secret passage. How the hell was she going to see if anyone else was coming. Trying to be quiet in a long corridor that echoed was proving difficult for Misao. As she inched further and further down it, her eyes squinted at the light down the end. Perhaps this was the way out and she hoped and prayed Seiji had come this way. He was a smart boy. The young model froze when she noticed the light flicker slightly. It wasn't what she hoped it be and instead she knew it was the flicker of a torch. Had Yume given her away? But she saved her back then from being detected so why would she do it now? As she drew ever so closer, she held her breath when she'd accidentally scuffed her foot, the sound echoing towards the unknown person. This was it, she was doomed. As she waited for something to happen, all she found was fumbled hands that ended up dropping the torch in surprise that someone else was in this corridor and then the torch was off. Misao's heart pounded even more. This wasn't someone trying to look for her, this was someone trying to hide.

"Seiji..."

"Misao-san?" She couldn't contain herself when that little frightened voice called out to her as she bolted down the corridor, watching the torch flicker on and shine her way. "Misao-san!" The young model skidded on her jeans covered knees on the hard concrete as she engulfed the sobbing boy in a desperate hug.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here."

"I wanna go home."

"Shh, I know, I know." She rubbed his back as she stood up, taking him with her as his arms were around her neck in a vice like grip. "Let's go home, your Tochan has been so worried about you." She pried the hand held pocket torch from the boys fingers and focused it on the floor as she carefully made her way down the rest of the corridor, trying to locate an exit.

* * *

"You can't exactly just go waltzing in Aoshi." Jin voiced as the four men and the two women were piled in Sano's van, each gazing out the windows and up at Shishio Enterprises. Even though they were across the road and slightly down the street, they could hear the alarm system going off.

"Something is wrong." Aoshi mumbled as he pulled open the van door and jumped out. "Sagara-san, you have cops that you trust?"

"Of course."

"Call them here,"

"Aoshi!" Kenshin too jumped out, violet eyes drifting from Sano on the phone and to Aoshi who was bent over, hands searching for something between leafy shrubs.

"For I'm about to cause a scene."

"Wait!" Jin tried to plead with him but everyone watched as the dark haired businessman picked up a large rock and hurled it towards the glass window of the security building at the front gate. The force smashed the window instantly and two guards came out. Everyone watched on as Aoshi took them on in a fist fight.

* * *

It had felt like forever as Misao made it to the end of the corridor, feeling like she'd just walked the entire length of the building as she pushed the door open, bright lighting blinding her slightly. She was in a large empty room. If anyone came in there was no place to hide and the worst part of all, there were three doors and she had no idea just who or what was behind either of them.

"I really could use some help right about now." Misao mumbled as she eyed each closed door.

"Misao-san, look." She turned around, to face where Seiji was pointing and noticed a phone hanging on the far wall.

"Please work!" Misao rushed over and picked up the cordless phone, hitting the call button and her knees would have gone weak if she wasn't half leaning against the wall when she heard the blessed dial tone. "Yokatta..."

"We've got to help him!" Jin remarked as he jumped out of the van and rushed to Aoshi's defence, Kenshin doing the same when more guards came out.

"Fox, Tanuki girl, stay here."

"Ta-Tanuki girl!" Kaoru shrieked, blood boiling. The blue eyed model jolted when there was the shrill tone of Sano's phone going off.

"Sagara,"

"SANO!"

"Weasel! Oh shit it's good to hear your voice."

"I know, I know, you too Rooster."

"Where are you? We've been looking for you."

"No place I want to be."

"Misao," Eyes widened as Kaoru and Megumi finally understood just who Sano was talking to. "What's is that noise, wait, are you..."

"I'm in Shishio Enterprises." Misao interrupted him.

"Fucking hell Misao, are you stupid?"

"I don't need a lecture Sano, I need help."

Sano moved into the back of the van, sitting down on a swivel chair as he clicked his phone on speaker and powered up the technology incorporated in the back of the van. This vehicle he used a lot when completing surveillance. "Where are you?"

"That's what I need help with. Can you trace my call, find its positioning in the building and then look up the building blue prints and walk me through it?"

"Shit girl, how good do you think I am?"

"What, you can't do it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Misao-chan are you okay?"

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, we are here."

"Megumi-san!" The young model voiced in surprise. "Wait, who's we?"

"Well, right now, Aoshi, Kenshin and Jin are fighting the guards at the front of Shishio's place."

"And totally kicking their asses!"

"Kaoru, now is not the time to get excited." Megumi admonished her younger friend.

"Misao, can you hear any noise behind any of the doors in the room you are in?"

"No,"

"Good, stay there, we'll come in and get you, I've got the cops on the way."

"NO!"

"What? Why?"

"I was warned something would happen, something big is going down. If you come in..."

"If we come in what?"

"What's going on?" Eyes turned to the three men at the opened van door. They were bruised and bloody but victorious...for now in any case.

"Aoshi?" All eyes observed the man as he focused on the phone on the small table at the back of the van, eyes slightly wide and lips parted at hearing that voice.

"Misao?"

"TOCHAN!"

"Shh..." Misao lightly admonished the youngster as he heard his father's voice.

"Seiji, are you okay, are the both of you alright?" He was in the van, kneeling on the floor as his hands were placed either side of the phone as though feeling he was that much closer to the two of them.

"We're alright, but we need help, Sano, you tracked my whereabouts yet? Guide me out, but whatever you do don't..." There was an almighty explosion, the aftermath even rattling the van and the phone went dead. Everyone piled out, Aoshi the last one as it all felt like slow motion as his eyes focused on the building which was now partially up in flames.

"SEIJI!" Aoshi yelled as he bolted towards the electric fence, jumping over the unconscious bodies of the security guards. Due to the explosion the power was out, the gates now fully open as Aoshi ran inside the large estate grounds. Jin and Kenshin were close behind him, both their arms going out to the frantic father, holding him back.

"Aoshi you can't!" Kenshin voiced sternly, the three of them crouching and being blown back from the building as mini explosions began to erupt. The said man collapsed to his knees, staring disbelievingly up at the building. In any other situation he'd probably be dancing around at Shishio's place going up in flames, but not when it had anything to do with his son or the woman who'd risked her own life to save him!

In his daze Aoshi felt he was pulled aside as cop cars and fire engines scattered about the premise. Guns were pulled as cops demanded any surviving guards to put up their hands. Firemen burst into action, trying ever so hard to control the massive blaze.

"This can't be happening." Aoshi mumbled, his slack body leaning heavily against Kenshin, the smaller man trying to keep him upright.

"Aoshi,"

"It can't end like this." His pleading eyes rose to Jin's dark orbs, wishing, hoping that his friend could do something, anything to make what was happening now not be true. "It just can't!" His voice cracked, eyes filling with despair. There was still so much he wanted to teach Seiji. There was still so much he thought he could share with Misao. He'd been such an idiot to let her go, only now her fleeing had turned into her would-be rescue to get his son back. How much more dedication and love did he have to witness from her to finally understand that she truly, honestly loved him. But not just him, he _and_ Seiji. The two of them had become everything to him, now what was he to do?

"We've got a live one here!" Muffled shouting over the blaze, the alarm system and the sirens of cop cars, fire trucks and now ambulances was vaguely heard. Officials were running all over the place, calling for help to assist.

"Aoshi," Green-grey eyes focused on Kenshin before following his gaze, heart literally stopping when several officials parted, one placing a blanket over the 'live one'. "Seiji..." Aoshi stumbled forward, breaking free of the hold that both Kenshin and Jin had on him, pushing his way through the crowd, shaking off their arms and their voices of telling him to stay back. "SEIJI!" It was like everything stopped, the surrounding sound was lost as purple eyes looked up and over at him.

"TOCHAN!" He was out of the blanket the ambulance officer had placed around him and running as fast as his little legs could take him. Aoshi did the same, bolting towards his kid, swooping down as he picked him up, encasing him within his strong embrace, never wanting to let go.

"Thank you Kami-sama." Aoshi kneeled on the ground, pushing his teary son's face away, he too knowing his own face was streaked with tears, his in utter relief at finding his son alive and Seiji's in sheer terror. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry Seiji." Aoshi quickly pulled himself together as he looked over his son. There was a bump on his head, a little bit of blood, several cuts and bruises and he was covered in dirt and soot.

"Sir, we need to look him over." A paramedic insisted, pulling the both of them towards one of the ambulances. Aoshi had to sit there, Seiji in his lap as the youngster would not let go of the death grip he had of him. "Its best if he gets checked out at the hospital." Aoshi nodded his head, asking for a couple of minutes as he got out of the back of the ambulance and made his way over to Kenshin, Jin and the others.

"Is he alright?" Kenshin softly voiced, his hand going out to press at the back of Seiji's head.

"We've got to go to hospital, just to make sure."

"We'll come with you."

"Iie, I need you to see if Misao made it out."

"Tochan, she told me to keep running and not look back." Aoshi crouched down, prying Seiji out of his arms. "There was a big noise, we fell to the floor and then Misao-san just started running. She told me to hold on, to think about how very soon I'd be seeing you again so I was to close my eyes and just think about Tochan."

"Seiji, do you know where you were?" His eyes filled with tears, his little cute face scrunched up as he burst into tears while shaking his head negatively.

"She put me down, told me to run as fast as I could and not look back. There was all this noise and I just ran and ran and ran until I couldn't hear her anymore and then there was all these policemen and then I saw you."

"She's still in there." Aoshi rose to his full height. "Seiji, stay with Uncle Ken."

"Aoshi, what are you... AOSHI!" Kenshin shouted as his dear friend bolted towards the building. "Its too dangerous, it may collapse at any moment."

"I can't sit here and do nothing!" He shouted back, pushing past officials as he ran into the burning building against their advice.

"MISAO!" Aoshi shouted desperately, hand over his mouth and nose so as not to inhale too much smoke. He couldn't help it though, there was just so much debris and smoke it literally hurt his eyes. He made his way further into the poorly lit building but he couldn't go any further as bits and pieces began to crumble, falling around him and he backtracked stumbling out the large front entrance coughing and spluttering.

"Aoshi," His watery eyes made out Jin's figure, bending over to help him upright and drag him away from the burning inferno that was Shishio Enterprises. "Kenshin took Seiji to hospital with Kaoru, he was coughing pretty badly so they said it was best he go straight away, in case he'd inhaled too much smoke. He said he'll call if anything came up." Aoshi nodded his head in understanding as he slumped on the ground, resting against a cop car. "I'll get you some help."

"I failed her..."

"What?" Jin turned around, crouching in front of Aoshi.

"I made a promise to Yume, but I failed."

"What promise is that?"

"She told me to find someone who is not a coward and that this someone would confront their feelings head on, someone who can wholeheartedly love me back, no reservations. A beautiful woman who would love Seiji like he was her own son and this someone would go to great lengths to keep the both of us safe." Aoshi lifted his eyes to gaze up at Jin. "She told me to find that person and with every ounce of strength I had, never let her go...and yet I..."

Jin bent down, cupping Aoshi's distraught face. "What's this crazy talk, this is not the Aoshi I know."

"But I..."

"She will be found Aoshi."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because this one, is _the _one. She's a keeper...and a fighter. After all, she's fought for you hasn't she?" He watched Aoshi nod his head. "She saved Seiji and now she needs your strength to fight for her, do you think you can do that?"

"Hai..."

"That's all I needed to hear."

"JIN!" Aoshi croaked out, coughing as he was pulled to his feet by paramedics as his friend pushed passed officials and headed into the inferno. "SOMEONE STOP HIM!" Aoshi shouted to deaf ears as he was pulled towards an ambulance and placed on oxygen. Didn't anyone hear anything he just said?

* * *

It felt like forever to Aoshi as he tried with all his might to fight off the paramedics and all that they allowed him to do was sit up, oxygen mask over his face as he eyed the crumbling building, breathing erratic. Firemen and cops ran everywhere, his eyes watching along with dozens of others as the roof caved in.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	28. Chapter 27 It Can't End Part 2

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**Chapter 27 – It Can't End... (Part 2)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And now, for the conclusion.

* * *

The sound of soft beeping was slowly getting louder as heavy eyelids peeled open. For several moments the man lying in the hospital bed looked worriedly around, wondering just what the hell had happened and where the hell he was.

"Aoshi?" The said man shifted his head, finally taking notice of a relieved face looking down at him.

"Kenshin," He tried to smile behind the oxygen mask, fighting to stubbornly sit up, not being able to do so as the redhead shook his head, pressing his aching shoulders back onto the mattress.

"Its alright, just relax and take it easy. You must slowly get your strength back."

"What happened?"

"You stopped breathing and your heart went into cardiac arrest." Aoshi was clearly puzzled. Why did he not remember any of this? "The paramedics worked on you all the way to hospital. You've been unconscious for quite some time now."

"Seiji, where is he?"

"He's fine, he's been admitted to the children's ward, for observation. His oxygen levels are good and the doctor believes he should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Yokatta..."

"Aoshi!" The relieved faces of Kaoru and Megumi loomed over him, each woman grabbing hold of his hands, tears in their eyes. Green-grey eyes found the elusive figure of Sano standing in the doorway. He nodded silently to the man, who in turn did the same.

"He's awake Fox, now can we go home?" Aoshi cracked a slight smile as Megumi turned around to glare at him.

"I've been meaning to ask for awhile now, how do you two know each other?" Kaoru was clearly puzzled by all this.

"Sagara-san and Megumi are husband and wife Kaoru, please, try to catch up would you?" Aoshi croaked out, trying to clear his throat in order to get his usual deep voice back and not this crackling sound which was much like his voice was when he was a young teenager.

"Married! You got married and you didn't even tell me?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention I'm pregnant as well?"

"What?"

"Now, now Kaoru-san, perhaps we could save this for later." Kenshin softly interjected, his hand pressing softly on Kaoru's shoulder, his sweet smile on his face made her fuming face turn into a pouting one.

"I can't believe you got married...and you didn't even invite me."

As Aoshi looked around the room, eyes focused on the bickering women, it was then he felt his breath catch. "Where is Jin? What happened to him?" The room fell silent.

"Aoshi, listen," Kenshin began, violet eyes growing wide as Aoshi kicked the sheets off of his body, the oxygen mask being ripped from his face as he stood to his full height, swaying instantly as he became light-headed. "You need to rest." Kenshin was struggling to get Aoshi back on the bed, Sano sighing in exasperation as he came to Kenshin's aide. He really didn't want this shit since he hadn't slept in days. All he wanted was to curl up in bed with his wife.

"He ran back into the building, after that, my mind goes blank..." Aoshi starred around the eerily silent room. "Where is he?" He shouted.

"There's a party in here and no one invited me?" All eyes darted to the doorway to see Jin walking in, wheeling a peeping machine beside his limping body as it was attached to him by several drip lines. The tall slender man was dressed in hospital attire, much like Aoshi was, but he was worse off then the tall dark haired businessman. A large bandage covered half his face, both his hands and most of his forearms. Due to the top being far to baggy for the slender man, everyone could make out the large bandage wrapped around his chest and there was probably some around his legs but his pants covered those from view.

"Jin..." Aoshi slid off the bed, pushing away Kenshin's helping hands as he slowly walked towards his dear friend, eyes moving up and down his bandaged body.

"I know, I know, my modelling career has pretty much gone up in flames, if you pardon the- Oi! Aoshi!" The older model couldn't help but gasp as Aoshi literally thrust his arms around him. Slowly he raised his bandaged hands and returned the hug. His multiple wounds didn't hurt that much, with the tight hold that Aoshi had on him, but it also helped he was pretty drugged up, though not enough to knock him out which he was thankful for. He had to make sure he was okay. "Come on now, you're embarrassing me." Jin mumbled softly, cracking half a smile as Aoshi finally pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad you're alive. What the hell were you thinking? You just ran into the building without any regard to your own life."

"I told you she was the one." Aoshi locked green-grey eyes onto Jin. "There was no way in hell I was going to let her die without you overcoming your cowardice to finally confess to Mi-chan."

"You mean she's..." Aoshi looked around the room, everyone was beaming.

"She's unconscious and being monitored closely in ICU. Kenshin got a hold of her family, they'll be here tomorrow."

"Take me to her."

"Thought you'd never ask." Everyone made it into the hallway, watching the two limping men head towards the elevators which would then take them to ICU where Misao was currently sedated.

"Can we go home now?" Kenshin couldn't help but laugh at the tired whine in the Sano's voice.

"Sagara-san, how can we ever thank you?"

"Paying me would be a great start. Ouch!" The PI was whacked significantly hard by his wife, the scowl on her face clearly visible. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, its on the house."

Megumi dragged her husband out of the room, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone as the short businessman slumped heavily into the cushioned chair in the far corner of the room, head leaning back as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. It wouldn't be long until Yukishiro Enishi was caught and arrested, his family's case would be reopened, their murderer would be found guilty and sentenced accordingly and then finally he could be at peace.

"Kenshin," He snapped open his eyes, feeling slightly guilty that he'd forgotten about Kaoru, the pretty young woman he'd been in love with for quite some time now, but with all his excess baggage he just didn't want to get her involved in his complicated life. He raised his head, only to have his violet eyes widen as she was leaning so very close to him that her lips brushed against his, making his face turn ten shades of red. He just wasn't used to such public displays of affection.

"I'm glad you're okay." She was about to move away, to break the small amount of intimacy they shared, which in itself was quite rare, but without any thoughts to where they were, granted they were alone, Kenshin's hands shot out, pulling the blushing woman onto his lap, holding her close.

"Ke-Kenshin...?" Kaoru squeaked out as her first instinct was to fight him, to get out of this embrace since anyone would be able to see them if they walked passed the room, but it wasn't long before a beaming smile graced the models face, her head buried against Kenshin's chest as she closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his strong heart.

* * *

"I thought you wanted to go to ICU?" Jin questioned Aoshi as they had stopped at a different floor in the hospital.

"You know I do, but there is another I really need to hug right now."

When the two men limped towards the nurses station, an elderly woman behind the counter silently stared at them.

"Shinomori Seiji's room please, I'm his father."

"Room 203." Aoshi nodded in kind as the two men made there way down the brightly coloured hallway. They were quite the sight, nurses, doctors and patients turning to look at them as they hobbled there way towards Seiji's room. Jin slid the door open, the both of them looking inside to see all the beds were empty. For a moment Aoshi's heart constricted in his chest and fear seeped through him. Had he been taken again?

"Aoshi-chan," There was no time to fume over the nickname from Jin as he turned to look over at the model who was pointing into the room adjacent to the one his son had been assigned to. He looked through the glass panel, relief flooding his tired and sore body instantly as he was inside another child's room, about 7 kids, 8 if he counted Seiji, were sitting on the floor, bums on their pillows and each one of them were hooked up to a different machine. The handsome businessman glided the door across.

"And then there was this big BOOM!" Seiji shouted, arms raised in the air to emphasise his actions, he being the only child that wasn't hooked up to a machine. The other youngsters in the room, some around Seiji's age, but others which were older and possibly around 10 years old were oohing and aahing in fascination as his boy was telling him about what had happened merely hours ago.

"Hey there young Shinomori, don't you think you should be resting?" His little boy froze instantly, ever so slowly turning around, wide sparkling purple orbs locking onto his green-grey ones.

"TOCHAN!" And he ran over, Aoshi crouching just in time to catch the teary four year old.

"You're not hurt are you?"

Seiji shook his head negatively, a big smile on his face at seeing his father. "What about Tochan?"

"I'm fine."

Aoshi found he was being dragged into the room, his beaming four year old pointing rudely at him. "This is my Tochan, he's been trying to find me for days." Aoshi did nothing but silently blink over at his son who was now slowly dragging in the limping Jin, his tiny hand tugging on his pant leg. "And this is Uncle Jin, he ran into the burning building like a superhero and rescued Misao-san." The oohing and aahing began, Aoshi raising an eyebrow as Seiji went on and on about Jin and how cool he was, even though he wasn't even there to see any of it.

"Like a superhero huh?" Aoshi folded his arms over his chest as he gave his older friend a sideways glance.

"What?" Jin innocently questioned. "I had to sound good in front of your boy in order to become the 'cool' Uncle." Aoshi lightly chuckled as he stepped forward, hand dropping on Seiji's shiny black hair, he stopping his storytelling to gaze up at him.

"Come on, let's go visit Misao-san."

"Mm!" Aoshi picked him up, the three of them waving farewell to the children who now seemed to be idolising Seiji and his tall tales. Of course they were slightly true, but thanks to Jin they seemed to be a little far fetched, but they were kids and who was he to deny this storytelling process as perhaps it was a way for Seiji to deal with all of it in his own way.

* * *

"I'll ask if we can go in and sit with her." Aoshi quietly nodded as Jin enquired back at the nurses station. Aoshi, with Seiji against his hip, stood at the large glass windows and door which looked into the room that Misao was in.

"Is she going to be alright?" Seiji frowned as he questioned his father. Aoshi pressed his lips against his forehead, eyes not once leaving Misao's unconscious body on the hospital bed, all sorts of machines hooked up to her as she was resting on her right side.

"She's a fighter." Aoshi mumbled as Jin came back over.

"We can visit for a couple of minutes." The glass door slid across and the three of them slowly headed inside, Jin hanging back as Aoshi took a seat, Seiji resting in his lap, his tiny hands patting Misao's sheet covered knee. Jin's observant eye caught the slight shaking of Aoshi's right hand as he softly rested it over Misao's bandaged one.

"Hey kiddo, how about we go find ourselves some jelly or pudding to eat, leave your dad here to look after Misao for us, ne?"

"Will Tochan be okay by himself?"

Aoshi smiled gratefully at Jin before turning his gaze down to his son's. "I'll be fine. How about you go with Uncle Jin and find some jelly or pudding for myself and Misao-san?"

"Okay!" Seiji was about to hop off his father's lap when instead he crawled onto the bed.

"Seiji..." Aoshi began, but watched as he carefully made his way closer to the unconscious Misao, pressing his lips against her bruised cheek.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"Good boy." Aoshi whispered as he lifted Seiji off the bed and handed him over to Jin, his large hand holding his tiny one as they slowly exited the room.

When Aoshi listened to it slide across, all that was left was the beeping of machines and he pulled the chair closer, leaning over as he placed his head on the bed, grabbing Misao's limp hand as he pressed it against his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Misao."

"For what?" Aoshi sprung up from his slouched position, staring disbelievingly into half opened blue eyes.

"I-I'll get the doctor." He was up on his feet, but unable to go anywhere as Misao's fingers clasped a couple of his.

"I've been in and out for a couple hours now." Slowly he sat back down. "Why are you apologising to me?"

"This shouldn't have happened to you."

"I couldn't allow you to loose the one most important to you." Misao mumbled into the pillow.

"Shit..." Aoshi mumbled, as he leaned forward, his right hand raising as he softly caressed Misao's bruised cheek. "I really want to kiss you right now." He was pleased when a soft giggle escaped her lips, those beautiful blue eyes of hers closing as the drugs she was probably on were once again kicking in and sending her back to sleep.

"I'll have to take a rain check."

"I'll hold you to that then." Aoshi was rewarded with a fleeting smile, Misao raising her bandaged hand to hold his cool one against her warm face. It wasn't long before her hand slipped away, growing limp once more as she was again sleeping. "Stupid, I wouldn't be happy with loosing you either." Aoshi softly confessed as he stood from his seated position, fussing quietly over her as he placed her hand under the crisp white bedsheets and then pulled it up to rest just below her chin. He couldn't help but half glide his hand through her hair, of course her head was bandaged, pausing he finally realised the once long silky mass was no longer present. Sometime during the blaze it appeared Misao's hair had caught fire and her now burnt smelling hair was singed and rested above her shoulders. "I'll make this up to you." Aoshi pressed his lips to her bandaged forehead before picking up her chart to read over her extensive injuries, eyes misting over at the long list of complications she had to endure alone. "I promise."

* * *

"You know," Misao began as she was slowly helped out of the hospital bed. "Your fussing over me is starting to piss me off, I feel like an invalid."

"You are a patient." Aoshi tried to reason with her. It had been two weeks since the day he'd woken in hospital to find three very important people to him were going to be alright.

A lot had happened over the past couple of weeks. The spring show was officially postponed, Megumi retired peacefully and quietly from modelling much to the annoyance of Kaoru who wanted to throw her a big party. And officials were still combing through the rubble of Shishio Enterprises. The deceased man's underground businesses were slowly surfacing, more and more people were being arrested. Alarmingly though, only one body had been found and so far it had yet to be identified. Aoshi felt fear for them once again, but with everything that was going on and the amount of people that were being arrested, there was no way Shishio would be able to do anything. Sano was keeping him well informed on the progress of locating any burnt remains and told him not to worry. They would be safe for a long time coming.

During the past couple of weeks, Yukishiro Enishi had been located and arrested, the trial well under way as he was being charged for the murders of Kenshin's wife and son and Aoshi's father. The redhead was working tirelessly to ensure Himura Designs would not fold under pressure do to everything that had been going on and while doing so he was also attending the trial. He was there everyday, so Yukishiro Enishi had no choice but to look at his face, but thankfully he was not alone for Kaoru was right at his side, her hand firmly held in his.

The recuperation process for Jin was frustratingly slow for the ex-model. Due to his extensive injuries he'd decided his modelling career was finally at its end. Of course this didn't help the guilt that Aoshi was already feeling for what had happened. Jin's shaggy light coloured hair which was usually bound was now constantly down, almost shielding his scars on his face from onlookers. Slowly he would gain back his confidence, but for now, his hair was his shield. He'd also been through two eye surgeries in the past couple of weeks, eye specialists were not convinced that he would ever regain full sight to his damaged eye. This news was hard for Jin, but every step he took in his recovery, Aoshi was beside him whenever he could be, much like a nagging wife, as Jin liked to call it. The guilt Aoshi felt was now tenfold but Jin snapped him out of it, convincing him that everything was going to be okay and that he was just thankful to be alive. The handsome ex-model soon mentioned that there were other ways Aoshi could make it up to him and Jin couldn't help but bark out loud laughter at the apprehensive look on the businessman's face as he decided not to elaborate on just _how_ he could make it up to him.

Aoshi himself was busy getting back into a routine with Seiji, getting him ready for school. He and Koya-chan caused him much stress as he moved back into his family's home trying to chase them around the house with the help of Hiroshi-san. In the background his mother would sit in her chair, a photo of his father nearby as she smiled at her once again lively household.

"You know what I mean." Misao whined as she tried to slap his helping hands away. "And I'm not a patient anymore, I'm out of here as of today."

"This is true, but you will still need some help."

"I can take care of myself."

"After everything we've been through, you still don't like the idea of me taking care of you?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" The feisty young recuperating model snapped. "We are not going to argue on this happy day of me finally being able to leave the hospital. I'll finally be able to eat some decent food."

"Mm, my mother is looking forward to cooking you hearty meals."

"Why?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention all your stuff is at my family home now? I moved Seiji and I back in and naturally you were coming with us."

"Do I even get a say in any of this?" Misao was trying to be angry, but her heart was pounding in her ears as her face was cupped by large warm hands, those deep green-grey eyes staring intently into her blue ones. "Come live with us?"

"I..." She really didn't get any further as Aoshi bent down, lips softly grazing over hers.

"I'll take that rain check now." And she was in heaven as his lips moulded over hers, her knees going weak at the onslaught and she could do nothing but pathetically clutch at him.

"Damn you..." Misao mumbled as she broke away for much needed oxygen. She watched that sexy half smile grace his addictive lips.

"I forgot to tell you, some time ago, Seiji asked me if you were going to be his new mother." Misao stumbled on weak legs, shock settling in at this turn of events. She fell into Aoshi's broad muscular body, his arm going around her as he directed her to the wheelchair.

"W-Why are you telling me this now?" Misao tilted her head back as Aoshi pushed her out of the recovery room she'd been transferred to after she left ICU, her bag in her lap, as he made his way towards the nursing station to sign her out.

"Because you deserve to know just how he thinks of you." Aoshi quietly voiced as he signed the paperwork, thanking the woman behind the counter and then headed towards the elevator pressing the down arrow so he and Misao could head for the ground floor. "Plus, I'm curious about what you think of him."

"You already know..."

"And whether you'd be up for the challenge." Aoshi interrupted her.

"Shouldn't the real question be, do _you_ want me to be his new mother?" Misao wisely voiced as she was wheeled into the elevator and Aoshi hit the ground floor button. There was a short moment of silence between them, he taking note of how Misao fidgeted. She was anxiously waiting for him to answer her previous question. He crouched down so they were eye level and she didn't have to crane her neck back to look up at him.

"There is no other I would entrust to love Seiji as her own."

"Bastard..." Aoshi's eyes widened slightly but he melted when her lips trembled as she smiled over at him. "You're going to make me cry."

The elevator dinged and Aoshi stood up, moving around the wheelchair as he pushed Misao out of the lift and towards the main entrance of the hospital. "Let's go home." Misao closed her eyes for a moment at those words. They sounded so good, but there was still one thing she really wanted to hear from him.

"I've been thinking, that question earlier wouldn't happen to be your strange way of confessing to me would it?" Out of the corner of her eye Misao noticed a bunch of people congregating near the entrance and for now her attention was stolen as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Minna…" Her blue eyes took in the sight of her family and friends coming to surprise her as she was finally released from hospital. Kenshin stepped forward, her red-headed boss bending over to place Seiji on his feet as the youngster came running over with a big bunch of flowers. Though she was still sore, her stubbornness took hold and she slowly got out of the wheelchair, placing her bag on the ground. Several arms went out to her but her glaring look of 'back off' made them retreat as she bent over to pick up Seiji, one of his arms securing around her neck while the other thrust the flowers into her face.

"Thank you," Misao was confessing wholeheartedly to everyone who had taken time off from their busy lives to continuously be at her side.

"I'm glad you're all better." The four year old pressed a kiss against her cheek which in turn made Misao blush slightly.

"Me too, sweetie." Loud cheers erupted as Aoshi stood back to watch everyone come over to hug Misao in happiness. She'd placed Seiji down, whether he was a little too heavy for her weak body or so she could hug her family, Aoshi assumed both and the youngster began to complain. Aoshi would have stepped forward to talk to him but the ever smiling Kenshin soon persuaded him that when Misao was truly fit and healthy once more she'd hug him over and over again until he was happy. That seemed to work for his son and so he remained, in the background, watching everyone fuss over her. At least now she couldn't just be annoyed at him for doing it. He watched as his frail mother wrapped Misao in her embrace, hand gliding through her short hair, which in turn brought about another round of complaining from his son as he decided to voice he didn't like Misao with short hair. The comment sent a round of laughter through those that had gathered and it made Aoshi ponder as to whether he was like that when he was a child.

"I told you she was a fighter." Aoshi turned to gaze over at Jin, he standing at his side, a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes. "You realise what you have to do now right?" Jin found Aoshi furrowing his eyebrows and couldn't help but smack him over the head. "Confess you idiot."

"Wha? Here...and now?" Aoshi couldn't believe how much of a teenager he felt like in front of Jin. His heart thumped in his ears as he watched a grin form over his idol's lips.

"No time like the present, ne?" Aoshi was pushed forward and he stumbled slightly. Instantly his hands became sweaty, his breath erratic, heart pounding and butterflies were wrecking havoc on his stomach. He loved Yume, he knew he did, but he'd never felt like this before. This was true love.

"Aishiteru yo…" Everything stopped, the laughter, the cheers, the talking, everything. It had spilled out so easily, his green-grey eyes locking onto Misao's rigid body as he knew everyone was staring between the both of them. Slowly she began to turn around, teeth digging into her bottom lip to stop it from quivering as she was ready to burst into tears at any moment.

Aoshi slowly walked towards her and now that the words had left him, it was so easy for him to say it again and again, watching as her face blushed bright red. She collapsed into him, almost wanting him to stop saying those sweet words to her as she wept softly into his hard chest. The handsome businessman took in a deep breath, eyes closing as he pressed his head atop of Misao's.

"Aishiteru yo…" He whispered into her ear, watching as she nodded her head.

"Promise?" A rare smile graced his lips as he pulled Misao slightly away from him, cupping her face with his hands as he nodded affirmatively. Her face scrunched up, almost looking the same way Seiji did when he cried and he couldn't help but let off a small laugh as she buried her head into his chest, arms snaking around him to clutch the material of his shirt. Aoshi raised his left arm to wrap around Misao's shoulders while his other was resting against Seiji's head, he having decided to want to be a part of their embrace as he wrapped his tiny arms around his and Misao's legs, a massive grin on his face.

"Itsumo…"

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**This marks the end for this series, but as a surprise, I have an epilogue to finally round out and conclude this long drawn out saga. It is set 12 years later. Please look forward to it.


	29. Chapter 28 Epilogue And so, life goes on

**Himura Designs & Co Vs Shishio Enterprises**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Well in just under a decade, by merely two months this saga has _finally _come to a close. I won't bore anyone with the details of random excuses of why it took so long etc. and instead am just thankful it is a story that has been remembered and I can now proudly say its finished. Of course Chapters 1 to 14 aren't exactly accurate as Chapters 15 to Epilogue are, sorry about that, but it has been a long time after all. One day, maybe I'll get back to fixing it all up, but for now, thanks for sticking around all this time – crap I can't believe I was going on 20 when I started this story – I feel old now. I hope the final instalment is enjoyed.

* * *

**Epilogue – And so, life goes on...**

* * *

"Mama, you're falling behind."

"With good reason." A woman in her 30's complained as her family walked ahead of her, heading up what felt like a million concrete stairs. She was slowly loosing the ability to breathe properly and decided to take a break on her way up to where they were headed. Of course 8 months previously she would be racing her youngest child up the steps, but of course seeing as she was round and plump, expecting twins any time now, her current state really couldn't be solely blamed on her alone.

"Do my girls need a hand up Misao?" They had decided to find out what they were having and to think it was twins and girls, both of them were in awe for quite sometime afterward. While her eldest quietly remarked with "cool" it was her youngest that got the entire family laughing when he said "oh no, girls, yuck!". The heavily pregnant Misao lifted her blue eyes to look up at the handsome face of her husband, his hand out to her as he stood a couple of steps above her, that sexy half grin which still sent butterflies scattering about her stomach graced his hypnotizing lips.

"I don't like you right now."

"Oh?" One perfect eyebrow quirked as green-grey eyes sparkled in humour. "If I recall, it was your idea we come here."

"Well yes, but..."

"Seiji, your mum is being a pain again."

"Aoshi!" Misao whined. Of course it was important to come here, she just didn't think today would be so bloody hot. Her ankles were swollen, she looked ready to burst, so couldn't he be a little sweeter to her?

"Geez, will the two of you behave like normal adults." Two pairs of eyes looked further up the stairs to see a 16 year old walking back down the stairs dressed all in black. Misao had been right, Seiji had grown into such a handsome young man, the spitting image of his father, though his hair was longer and held back in a ponytail and of course he still had his bright purple eyes, just like his birth mother's. "Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to the both of you." The teenager complained even though he linked his arm with Misao's and slowly helped her up the stairs. The ex-model, having quit before she even truly got started as she became the designer she'd always wanted to be, beamed a victory smile at her husband who did nothing but roll his eyes knowing his son was such a mama's boy.

Aoshi followed after them. "Shinichirou, don't go too far ahead." The handsome businessman, also dressed in black voiced to his youngest child, his adorable six year old son. They had named him after Misao's father.

He couldn't believe how the years seemed to just slip by in their hectic lives. A dozen years and look at them now, blessed in marriage, blessed with a growing family, life was great.

So much had happened...

Kenshin and Kaoru, after several near misses in their relationship had finally gotten married, a massive and quite lavish wedding, rounded out by an extravagant honeymoon fit for kings and queens. They returned to Himura Designs 2 months later with the exciting news that Kaoru was pregnant. Kenshin tried oh so hard to do everything for his new wife, but Kaoru being Kaoru smacked him around a little informing him she was _not_ dying, she was only pregnant. The stubborn woman also informed him that she would not be giving up on her career either. She worked for as long as she could, family and friends (and a nanny) permanently around her to help raise their son, who was quite a handful at times, as Kaoru returned to work. It was like she'd never been pregnant and though there were some arguments and tough times, the ever patient Kenshin knew everything was going to be alright and nothing would keep the smile from his face now.

It also helped that Yukishiro Enishi was found guilty of three counts of murder and sentenced to death. The redhead, who really wasn't one for showing too much emotion after everything he'd been through had cried tears of joy for his deceased wife and son that day. The short businessman visited their graves to inform them of this news before finally leaving them in peace, returning home to Kaoru.

After several months of officials going through the rubble which was Shishio Enterprises, it was confirmed only the one body was ever located. Sano came baring the news that it had been confirmed it was in fact Shishio Makoto himself. He'd burned alive...and alone. Aoshi had questioned about Yume, but Sano had no answers for him. Misao too questioned him on the whereabouts of Seta Soujiro, he being the one to kidnap her, but Sano had no leads on his whereabouts either, it was like the two of them had disappeared.

Speaking of the said PI, he and Megumi were still together, much to Misao's surprise. She seriously didn't understand what the beauty saw in her scruffy childhood friend, but who was she to deny their happiness. He was still the best PI she'd ever known, not that she actually needed one these days. Sano was never short of work, travelling around the country and was confident with his wife practically being a single mother. Megumi was a strong independent woman after all and she could handle her son and daughter on her own, but she did love their excited looks on their faces when he returned, showering them with far too many toys and lots of cuddles.

Aoshi's idol and the only man (that he was aware of) that actually loved him (in _that_ way) had changed over the years too. You wouldn't think to look at him that he was in his 40's now. Jin's eyesight in his left eye had never returned, but that didn't stop him from regaining his confidence. He endured several skin grafting operations and the scars on his face had all but disappeared. He'd cut his hair, the shoulder length mass no longer as it was, it now short, wisps of hair falling against his neck while long bangs fell over his dark eyes, much like Aoshi's and to everyone's surprise he became an actor. And he was bloody good at it, which wasn't a surprise to anyone. He'd become an overnight success and travelled around the country a lot, sometimes overseas to Korea or Taiwan as his fans were numerous. No matter where he was or what he was doing, over the years, without fail he would still call once or twice a week for a chat. Jin dove into his work, not worrying about love or involving himself in any flings (male or female) no matter the prodding from Aoshi or Misao. And he was still the cool Uncle. His love life did change, much to the relief of Aoshi as two years ago, Jin confessed to him that he finally got himself a lover and that he was happy. Who would have thought that Nao had been waiting for him all this time.

Misao's family were all well. The restaurants were as popular as ever, Okina deciding to open up some more restaurants. He'd had a busy few years opening in Osaka, Fukushima and Hiroshima and of course he insisted on attending the celebrations. His health was a lot better now, though occasionally he did slip in the odd sake bottle or two, just as long as Misao never found out. After much thought he ended up settling in Kyushu about three years ago. Apparently there were a lot of friendly young ladies in the neighbourhood that he'd taken a liking to. Of course he would come for a visit two or three times a year to see how his granddaughter was doing and to also tell the kids and Aoshi about her adventures and the several near heart attacks she gave him while growing up. He truly was such a character. And then there was Okon and Omasu. Okon was sweet and not as forward as Omasu was. Unfortunately for Aoshi he'd been subjected to Omasu telling wild tales about their days on the streets, when the children weren't around of course. About a month ago the two of them had brought their entire brood with them for a couple of weeks when the children were on holidays. Their large house, it being his old family home he grew up in, was overrun by screaming kids, though it caused many headaches for all the adults, including the retired Hiroshi-san, all the noise and hustle and bustle sent a smile to his mother's face being surrounded by such energetic children.

Yes, even 12 years on, his mother was still battling away. She had good days and bad days, unfortunately more bad then good, constantly being bed ridden, but it was a miracle she was still alive today. She'd been blessed that her illness seems to have stalled for the time being and so with much joy she not only got to see her son marry, she watched Seiji grow into a beautiful young man. Then there was the joyous occasion of having another grandson and how she got to spoil the two boys rotten, much to the rolling eyes of her son. And then there was the day Koya-chan graduated from high school. Ah, so many memories she was blessed with and only every now and then when such moments sent tears to her eyes at the sadness that her husband was not here to witness it. But it wasn't long before she already knew he was watching over all of them. During her bad days, her appetite was non-existent and thus she was sickly skinny, but there was a stubbornness about her that she would still walk down the stairs on her own, pick flowers in the garden, attend any outings to be involved with the children no matter the fact she would be bed ridden for the next two days having over exerted herself or she'd go on short walks without assistance. She wouldn't be a Shinomori after all.

Koya-chan was in the process of moving out of the house. Though she loved all the noise and getting up to mischief with Seiji and Shinichirou, she decided it was time for some independence. She was after all about to turn 20 years old. She'd blossomed into a beautiful young woman, the spitting image of her mother when she was in her prime. That actually freaked Aoshi out, knowing very well that guys were staring intently at his little sister. Though with her long flowing hair, her bright eyes and her long slender physique, really, who wouldn't stare at her. She was still a bit of a tomboy, much to Aoshi's relief, but now that she was moving out and into a share house with girlfriends, lord knows what kind of mischief they'd get up to without him being there. He knew she was a very responsible young woman and was pleased she finally decided to go to University having worked several jobs to save up quite a bit of money, not that she really needed it considering her family background, but there was that independence streak in her. She'd be starting next year and was going to specialise in law.

"Why are we here?" Aoshi dropped his eyes from the warm clear blue sky he'd been absently staring up at to look down at his six year old son.

"Because your big brother has something very important to do today." Misao voiced with a sweet smile on her face, hand dropping to brush through shiny black hair.

"At a cemetery?" Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle at the confusion held in Shinichirou's little voice.

He crouched down so he was eye level with his blue eyed boy. "Seiji has some big news to tell his mother."

"But Mama is right here."

"Don't point, its rude. And we are referring to his other Mama sweetie. Didn't we tell you before, Seiji is special because he had two Mama's, me and his Mama that gave birth to him, but unfortunately she passed away awhile ago." Misao tried to reason with her youngest, hand going to pat her stomach as she was receiving an almighty kick from one of her girls.

"But I'm special too." Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle aloud at the pout on his son's face.

"Yes, you are indeed." The pout was so like his mother's as he bent over to tickle torture his youngest, much like he used to do to his oldest, giggles filling the usually silent cemetery as he picked Shinichirou up and sat him in the crux of his left elbow, the three of them watching Seiji head off on his own. "Why can't I go with him?"

"Because this is his moment with her on his own." Aoshi switched places to stand on the other side of his wife, so he could easily wrap his arm around her waist. "So he can tell her he's finally got his first ever girlfriend."

"That's it? I was woken early on the weekend so Sei-Tan can come and talk about a girl he'll share cooties with?" Misao watched Aoshi's shoulders shake with quiet laughter.

"You know Shin-chan, I have cooties because of your Mama." Blue eyes sparkled as Misao watched Aoshi "attack" their youngest with a kiss, she not being able to contain her own laughter as he made several ridiculous anguished sounds like he was going to be diseased as well.

"Ah, should we have gotten a pale of water for him?"

"That is a very nice gesture Shinichirou, why don't you head back down to get it for him." The six year old beamed a toothy smile up at his father as he was placed back on his own two feet and skipped down the steps. The two adoring parents watched him go, hands out like he was pretending to be a plane as he descended to where you could obtain a pale of water to wash the tombstones. "He is so like you."

"I know." Green-grey eyes glanced down at Misao rubbing the side of her bulging stomach.

"Girls giving you grief?"

"You won't need to teach them any of your family's kata, I'm sure they're doing them right now." Aoshi pressed his lips to Misao's lightly sweating forehead.

"Lets move you to a bench, get you off your feet and into some shade." He watched her stubbornly shake her head negatively. Ah, the Shinomori ways were definitely rubbing off on her.

"I want to wait until Seiji finishes and then you can take me out for the biggest ice cream sundae that I can eat."

"Yes Mama." Aoshi winked at her.

* * *

Seiji took the relatively short walk towards his birth mother's grave, half listening to the squawks of his younger brother and his parents as they were carrying on like they were at an amusement park instead of a cemetery. Really, this was not the place to do such things, but he loved them dearly so who was he to complain. Of course sometimes he did, but seeing their happy faces, his Obaachan always told him to be thankful for them. And he really didn't like it when his mother pouted at him, it got him every time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Seiji had accidentally bumped into another visitor. He bowed slightly to them before stopping in front of the tombstone which read Komagata Yume.

"Visiting family alone?"

Seiji shook his head. "No, my family is with me, but they allow me to have a moment on my own, to speak to the woman who lies here. She was my birth mother."

"I see, please, go ahead." Seiji finally turned to watch the visitor walk away.

"I asked Sayo-chan out...and she said yes!" There was the hint of a blush on his face. "She's really cute and short like Kachan, it makes me want to protect her. I hope to be with her for a long time."

"Sei-Tan," Purple eyes drifted to the running figure of Shinichirou, he holding the pale of water, half the contents spilling on the concrete. "You forgot this!"

"Thanks Shin." Seiji poured the remaining water over Yume's grave, cleaning it of dust and leaves.

"Sei-Tan, what's this?" The 16 year old turned to glance down at his short brother.

"It's lavender."

"What's it doing near Sei-Tan's birth mother's grave?"

"I don't know, maybe the lady I bumped into dropped it."

"What lady?"

"That..." Seiji paused as he turned to point in the direction the woman had gone only there was nobody there. "...lady..."

"Sei-Tan, are you suffering heat stroke?" He bopped his younger brother on the head, picking up the empty pale and ladle and headed back towards the stairs where he knew his parents would be waiting. "Mama, Sei-Tan hit me?" Seiji rolled his eyes as Shinichirou complained.

"Seiji..."

"Shin-chan, where'd you get that from?" Aoshi interrupted the lecture his wife was going to give his 16 year old about picking on his brother.

"At the grave, Sei-Tan says its lavender."

"It _is _lavender." Seiji mumbled as they started walking towards the stairs to head back down them and towards the car.

"Yume had the scent of lavender around her when she was alive."

"Did she have long black hair too?"

"Yeah, why?" Seiji froze on the steps turning back around to look back into the cemetery. "Seiji?" The 16 year old shook his head as he caught up with his family, they stopping half way down the stairs so his mother could take a short breather.

"Did you chat with Yume-san?" Misao was a very touchy feely mother and was always brushing or touching her boys sweetly in some way, this time squeezing Seiji's hand, well the one that wasn't stuffed into his black trouser pocket.

"Mm," His eyes finally met those of his mother's, eyebrow furrowing slightly at the look on her face. "What?"

"Promise me you won't play with Sayo-chan's heart?"

"What's with you?"

"I happen to know a certain someone who played with a lot of girls hearts." Seiji followed his mother's sideways glance as she was blatantly staring at his father.

" Oi, that's not fair, i was very fragile." All three boys listening to Misao snort at Aoshi's comment.

"You look far too much like your father." Misao folded her arms over her ever growing boobs. "And you're too tall for me now." Seiji linked his arm with his mother's helping her down the stairs once more.

"No matter how tall I get, I'll always be your little boy." Misao melted as she rested her head against Seiji's upper arm. She didn't catch the look shared between father and son or the way Aoshi gave Seiji the thumbs up as he mouthed 'good answer'.

"Mama, are my sisters kicking you again?" Shinichirou questioned as he noticed Misao rubbing vigorously at her belly.

"Just a little."

"Stop kicking her!" Eyes widened as the six year old shouted and glared at her clothed stomach. Misao would have told him off if it weren't for the fact that it had actually worked! "Better?" She was rewarded with a grin and nodded affirmatively.

"I cannot wait until the girls are born." Aoshi confessed, having picked Shinichirou up to place him on his shoulders while he wrapped one arm around Seiji's shoulders. They'd finally gotten down the stairs and were heading towards the car park. "That way when they grow up, I can teach them how to have all the boys chasing after them, have them wrap them around their fingers."

"Hey!" Misao waddled after her boys. "That's not funny!"

"Come on my love, your ice cream sundae awaits." Misao beamed as Aoshi took hold of her hand, pressing a kiss to it as they headed for the car. he both of them ignored their kids rolling their eyes at their fathers endearments towards their mother.

* * *

"Neesan, who're they?"

"Just a loving family that no longer requires protection anymore." A woman standing at the top of the stairs voiced, long black hair freely blowing in the breeze, a bunch of lavender held within her left hand, she placing it in the lap of the man in the wheelchair. She placed both her hands on the wheelchairs handles as she turned them away, heading towards another exit. "It's time for us to go."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
